The Legendary Chronicles: Adventures Through Time
by Kapra90
Summary: Sequel to The Legendary Chronicles: The Kingdoms of Fallen Stars, time is changed forever, and so are all who have been drawn into this singular world. Fates wreak havoc upon the guardians and the people they try to protect, and in our heroes, new and old, journey across the globe to meet new friends and foes along the way. (Major Disney/animation crossover!)
1. Story One: Part One

**Hello, everyone! So a few years ago, I had begun writing a sequel in my Legendary Chronicles series; life got a bit in the way, and I had abandoned it for quite a while. Over the last few weeks, I had been thinking about it, and I want to get some of it on here for you all to read. It's a bit all over the place because it connects to many different films and characters. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Years had passed since the original kinship of heroes had vanquished a great collective of evil. After Father Time had passed on, granting his power to the restored Kozmotis Pitchiner, they soon realized that the separation of both space and time made uniting against new evils more difficult. Deciding to bridge the kinship closer for such purposes, Kozmotis used his newfound power to draw the line of time into a single sphere. Now, all periods of time up to that point existed together, bringing together all the heroes of the kinship to a singular present. Together, they grew. Together, they continued to triumph over evil, salvaging the innocent. The guardians, too, built upon their following to become the beacons of light that the children of the world needed to become beacons of light themselves.

However, Kozmotis, in the infancy of his establishment as the new father of time, did not foresee both sides of the consequence of his action. The past, as it had been, no longer was. The future, as those who knew it, would change as well. Time, and the history produced from it, would never be the same- for better, and for worse. Nevertheless, the kinship, and all whom followed in its stead, would embark on grand adventures through this new path that time had laid before them, engaging with treacheries and treasures along the way.

But if such was the case, then where could we possibly begin? How does a mighty tree begin its ascent to the skies? From a small seed, as all trees begin, that is how this story begins as well.

* * *

Emily glanced up for a moment as she tended to the soft grassy fields of the warren, her hands cupping over a small spot of Earth as she closed her eyes. She then drew her hands up, unfurling from them a large, vibrant flower more beautiful than the last she had unfurled. She glanced upon it reflectively, looking about the home she considered a paradise. As a soft breeze made her wild hair sway, she breathed in the sense of life she felt, feeling completely and purely at peace.

~North's Workshop~

Alice licked her finger, rolling her eyes as she rubbed a bit of chocolate off of Jack's face. "I told you to try to stay tidy and you go rummaging through Bunny's chocolate supply again."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself..." Jack whined lightly.

"Well, you could have at least spared some for me, then..." Alice smirked, kissing him briefly before going up to a mirror to make sure she was neat and her dress free of wrinkles."

"So, did you give any children good advice today?" Jack asked.

"I certainly did. I influenced forty-three consciences, to be exact." Alice nodded.

"Jeez, that's five more than yesterday... you're getting good at this, Alice." Jack raised his brows.

"Comes with experience, I suppose... and if I'm going to be as efficient as North, Bunny and Tooth, I had better catch up quickly." Alice replied.

"Well... at least you're doing better than Wick. I think Halloween Town is a bit too much to handle on his own. He's also not the brightest bulb on the tree." Jack said.

"True, but he's trying his very best, the poor soul... it hasn't been easy for him. Hopefully he finds the assistance he seeks. Anyhow, we must make haste, I'm sure Hiccup and the Vikings have already arrived in Burgess." Alice said, she and Jack exiting their bedroom to approach the other guardians. "We're going to be heading out, do any of you need anything before we depart?"

"Oh, no, we're fine here! Have fun and give Eliza a hug for me!" Tooth beamed. "Oh! Baby Tooth, there's an incisor at sector eight!"

"Remind Gustav that he better stay on nice list!" North shouted as he was fixing something.

Alice laughed. "Alright, I'll give them all your well wishes."

As they turned to leave, Bunny was heard screaming from another room. "JACK! You bloody wombat, you ate ALL my chocolate?!"

"Oookay, let's go!" Jack said, quickly ushering Alice away as they took their leave.

~That evening, Burgess~

Gobber laughed heartily, wheezing a bit as he did so. The children of the small village of Burgess found him to be fascinating, to their parents' dismay. Hiccup and Merida hugged Gustav and Eliza before presenting them with a plaque carved out of wood in the Viking's native language. They happily accepted, Gustav hanging it in the small cottage.

"Thank you so much, it's lovely!" Eliza beamed. She had grown into a well-rounded young woman, and lived a content life with Gustav.

"Wow... five years already, I can't believe it." Hiccup smiled. "Merida and I have been married for eleven!"

"Time goes by quickly when enjoyed." Merida smiled. "So, do y'two have any plans? Sailing the world, exploring?"

"We often go out on the ocean to do day trips... Gustav is the better of us at catching fish." Eliza giggled.

"And she's the better of us at cooking them!" Gustav added, licking his lips and patting his belly.

Valka approached then, congratulating the couple. "I am very happy for you both... look at you, you've grown so beautifully!" She smiled, brushing a stray hair out of Eliza's face before hugging her. "So, should we be expecting wee ones in the near future?"

"Mom..." Hiccup whined, rolling his eyes.

Eliza's smile faded a bit, clearing her throat. Gustav frowned a bit at her, about to say something when Alice and Jack arrived. "Jack, Alice!" Eliza beamed, hurrying over to hug them both tightly. After they parted, Jack shook Gustav's hand, the two of them talking a bit as Alice and Eliza chatted.

When it was sundown, they all gathered behind the cottage, lighting a small fire pit to keep them warm as they had a great feast. Though Eliza joined Gustav in speaking to and thanking guests, despite the smile on her face, Alice could tell something was off. After the celebrating, the Vikings set up tents outside while a few guests remained in the cottage. Alice wandered about quietly to see Eliza sitting in the small living room, staring out the window.

"Does someone still have a bit too much excitement?" Alice asked, Eliza glancing over at her and smiling lightly as she approached.

"Perhaps a little... I was just thinking about the last five years..." Eliza replied as Alice sat beside her.

"Do you regret it?" Alice asked.

"Gustav? Oh no, not at all. He's... he's so supportive, if I could sum him up in a single word." Eliza replied, bowing her head a bit to look at her hands folded in her lap.

Alice looked at her for a few moments, tilting her head. "Eliza, what is troubling you? Did Gustav do something?"

"No, no, it's not him at all, it's... it's me... don't fret over it, it's... it's out of anyone's control." Eliza replied.

Alice frowned, taking Eliza's hands into hers. "If there is something wrong, I would like you to tell me. You know it pains me to see you upset."

Eliza took in a deep breath. "Well... you know that... Gustav and I wish to have a family."

"Yes, you've been saying that for a couple years now." Alice replied. "Is Gustav objecting to it?"

"No, quite the contrary... he wants a family also." Eliza exhaled sharply. "We've been trying for many months now, with no results. So... last month, he and I went to see a physician." As Eliza said this, Alice frowned more, knowing where this story was going as she gave Eliza's hands a gentle squeeze. Eliza hung her head, tears welling in her eyes as Alice gently drew her into a hug. "... I am 'simply barren,' he said... Alice, we are so lost... we both wish to have children, but it is impossible now..."

"Shh..." Alice pet her hair lightly, but her own heart sunk at the depressing news. "... darling, I am so sorry. I wish there was some way to help console you."

"W- Well..." Eliza spoke after a few moments of silence. "... I had been thinking of a... solution, of sorts... but I don't know if you would want to go through with it."

"Don't be afraid, you can ask anything of me." Alice replied.

Eliza cleared her throat. "Gustav and I had been discussing the prospect of... well, Jack is our closest blood relation, and... perhaps if... being I cannot bear Gustav children... that perhaps..."

Alice had gotten the jest of what Eliza was asking, stopping her. "I will speak with Jack about the subject first thing tomorrow." She smiled lightly. "It's a bit unorthodox, but if it will make your life more wholesome... then I'll do what I can."

Alice walked Eliza to her bedroom, the two sharing another warm hug before bidding each other goodnight. Alice exhaled slowly, knowing the conversation she would have in the morning would not be an easy one.

~The Following Morning, Wonderland~

Jack sputtered as the milk he had been drinking dribbled down his chin. He slapped a napkin to his face, coughing into it as he wiped up the mess. He and Alice were sitting in their cottage in Tundraful, Alice wanting to discuss this alone with him after bidding Eliza, Gustav, and the other Vikings farewell. When he finally regained his composure, he glanced over with widened eyes to see Alice staring at him flatly.

"You cannot be serious." Jack spoke.

"Actually I am, at least one of us is at the moment." Alice replied.

"Are you crazy?! Alice, first of all- okay, neither of us are even CLOSE to being ready to be parents! And where in the heck did this even come from? You can't just bring something like this up out of the blue! 'Hey, good morning, oh and by the way, I want to start a family, have a kid or two!'" Jack exclaimed.

"Will you listen for one moment?" Alice sighed, rubbing her temples. "The child would not be for us."

Jack shook his head, totally confused. "W- Wait, what? Can you explain, please?"

"Certainly." Alice's expression softened then as she sighed. "Jack... Eliza confessed something dreadful last night. She's infertile. She cannot bear children."

Jack fell silent then, his whole demeanor changing as he furrowed his brows. He had been pacing around, slowly sinking in his chair as he allowed this information to sink in. "She... can't have kids?"

"No, Jack. She cannot." Alice replied.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "No wonder she hasn't been bringing it up... poor Eliza..."

"Now listen closely. This brings me to why I posed my first question to you and you had a conniption fit. She made a suggestion that, because you are her blood brother, that adopting a child birthed from us would be the closest thing to having her own. I know this is a big decision to make... but it would bring Eliza great happiness." Alice said.

Jack bit his lip in thought; this WAS a big decision. He realized, however, that the outcome of the choice he would make then and there would either ensure his sister's happiness, or destroy it forever. He sighed, glancing over at Alice with a hint of unease. "Okay... let's do it."

Alice blinked a bit, surprised by his sudden turnaround. "Well, alright then." She got up, heading towards the bedroom.

Jack was suddenly reeling, hopping out of his feet as he widened his eyes. "Woah, wait a minute- I'm not- you mean right NOW?!"

Alice sighed. "Jack, winter is coming in only a few short months, you're going to be out and about doing your job. North is far too busy, and so is Tooth and Sandy. We barely see Wick anymore because he is trying to establish Halloween Town. Who is going to help me through this process while you're away?"

Jack sighed. "Alice, Bunny can-"

"Bunny has his own obligations and his own wife to look after. The only reason he's in the workshop now is because he's making chocolates... half of which you ate yesterday afternoon; so you have no right to ask him for any favors." Alice cut him off.

Jack sighed lightly. "I guess you're right..." He bit his lip, looking up at her. "... so... are you really ready for this?"

Alice smirked. "You should be overjoyed, goodness knows you never hesitate to express your heart's desires each night... or rather the desires of some other part." She snickered when Jack blushed. "And do believe me, it's rather enjoyable, but I must admit that it's frustrating that you don't just express it fully already."

"Well... I mean... after what you went through before... you know, in Rutledge... with Bumby... I didn't know if... I thought you might not feel comfortable... I didn't want to scare you off." Jack said.

Alice raised a brow. "Twice I have fought off a raving Queen of tentacles, a deranged Dollmaker, all of their enemies and more, lived through death on multiple occasions, and you are suggesting that I would be afraid of mating? I think you need to put some things in perspective, Jack."

"Listen, I may have lived three hundred years all the way into 'modern' times, but I would like to think I'm somewhat of a gentleman... this isn't some little thing we're talking about here, it's... it's supposed to be... mutual. Something you can't take back once it's done." Jack said.

Alice's expression softened, going over to sit by him. "I suppose you have a point... and I can see why my past may have been the foundation to your hesitation." She glanced over at him. "But... there's no reason for it now..." She smirked lightly, a smile growing on Jack's face in response.

Without warning, Alice squeaked a bit when Jack suddenly scooped her up, laughing as he carried her down the small hallway. The more the thought of finally doing something so intimate with the woman he loved, the more excited he became; in more ways than one. He gently laid her on the bed, pressing his lips to hers as they kissed deeply. Jack was ready to seal the physical bond between them, and Alice was more than willing to oblige. When they broke their kiss, Alice licked her lips before playfully reaching up to pull Jack's hood on his head. The ice guardian rolled his eyes, snickering as he resolved to pull the sweatshirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Alice sat up, her spine tingling when Jack reached behind her to begin undoing her dress, exhaling cool air onto her neck. When he finished, she gently shrugged out of it, her lustful gaze locking with his. Eventually, they were completely bare; Jack gently brushed some hair out of Alice's face as she rested her head back.

"Well, this is it…" Jack said quietly.

"You say that as if you are about to perform some perilous act." Alice raised a brow.

Jack chuckled lightly. "Who knows… you are full of surprises, that's for sure…"

When their desire washed away their insecurities, it would be the first moment of an entire night of new explorations between them, savoring each and every instant.

~Several Months Later, The Warren~

Gustav unfolded a checkered blanket, opening it up and spreading it evenly on the soft grass. All of the guardians, Eliza and her Viking husband were spending the day in the Warren, a nice relief for the pair from the brutal winter. Jack apologized beforehand, seeming a bit stressed and withdrawn as of late. Emily and Alice had been speaking for quite some time, and everyone gathered for a small picnic a short time later. Alice cleared her throat as they all had something to eat, Wick even having joined them for the day.

"Boy Alice, I sure do love your sandwiches!" Wick beamed.

"Will you can it, you gumby? Alice is trying to say something." Bunny snapped.

"Is everything alright, Alice?" Tooth asked.

"Yes... before anyone is alarmed, everything is perfectly fine." She glanced over at Emily, who smiled knowingly and gave her a small nod. Alice then sat up a bit, taking in a deep breath. "I'm with child."

Bunny choked on what he was eating, Sandy rolling his eyes as he pat the Pooka's back.

"Rimsky-Korsikov! This is wonderful, Alice!" North went over to hug her.

"North." Tooth stopped him, shaking her head.

"Oh, yes, right. Very sensitive." He chuckled nervously. "But still, congratulations to you both!" He beamed, deciding to give one of his spine-breaking hugs to Jack.

"Thanks North..." Jack wheezed, rubbing his back once he was placed down. "It's been a bit nerve wracking.

Eliza wiped away happy tears, she and Alice sharing a hug. "I can't wait to see our child's beautiful face."

"Wait, what?" Bunny asked, having recovered from earlier. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alice went to answer, but Eliza did instead. "I should probably explain this to you all." She told them about their situation, Tooth frowning and hugging the young woman. "I-... Gustav and I... are eternally grateful for what Alice and Jack are doing for us. We can have a family of our own... the dream is not lost."

"There is one more thing I should probably add, however." Alice said, straightening up once again. "Eliza, I believe you will be happy to learn your family will be a bit larger than expected. I'm carrying twins."

It was Jack's turn to choke now, his eyes widening. "T- Twins?! When did you find out about this? When were you going to tell me?!"

"I'm telling you now, silly boy." Alice chuckled, laughing at Bunny staring at them with his mouth agape.

When this fact sunk in, Jack raised his brows, nodding to himself. "Well, looks like maybe I nabbed some of Bunny's Pooka instincts." He wiggled his brows, earning a glare from the Easter guardian.

"Oh, rack off you bloody show pony!" Bunny snapped.

"Bunnymund, this is not a competition." Emily spoke. "They are doing this to provide children to loved ones who cannot have their own. Do not diminish the kindness in their actions."

Bunny sighed, rubbing the back of his ear. "I guess you're right..."

Eliza dabbed her face with a tissue, Gustav hugging her close. "Twins... can you believe it? We are so blessed." Eliza smiled.

"I'm going to teach them how to ride Fanghook!" Gustav exclaimed. "And how to fish!"

"And I shall read them stories each day." Eliza smiled.

As the two dreamt aloud, Alice stood to her feet, Jack helping her. "I would like to take a walk..."

Jack kept an arm around Alice's waist as they wandered about the Warren. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. But Jack, with my condition, I won't be able to fulfill my duties as a guardian... I'm going to need help." Alice replied.

"Well, I would volunteer... but I'm not the most trustworthy when it comes to influencing people's consciences." Jack chuckled.

"Quite right. I need to search... I'm taking a trip to Italy tomorrow, I will keep an eye out for anyone who may offer me assistance." She said.

"Okay... you sure you can handle it?" Jack asked.

"I'm only a few months along, I should be alright." Alice replied, kissing Jack briefly before going back towards the rest of the group.

~Later That Day, Italy~

Alice wandered the streets, searching for someone to aid her while helping the children there. She had just finished helping a small girl seeking advice, when she heard whispering voices from an alleyway. She narrowed her eyes a bit, bursting into butterflies and reappearing closer to press her back against the wall, listening in.

"This will be great, John! With this lucky cricket here, we'll finally have that little pinch of help to get us a great score!" A seedy looking cat said to a fox that appeared sly at best.

"Yes... I can't believe that sap actually fell for our trick! Now, we'll keep this on our person, and all the luck from prior generations and future ones alike shall be ours." John spoke.

Alice gritted her teeth. "A cage is no place for a cricket, or any good creature. I cannot just walk away." She said to herself, hatching an idea.

The cat and fox were taken off guard when a cluster of butterflies suddenly appeared, making the two stare at it in amazement.

"Gideon... Gideon, would you look at that! It's an omen!" He looked down at the cricket in the cage. "We must follow it!" John said, motioning for the cat to follow him.

Alice led them to a darker alleyway, disappearing as she turned the corner. She flew out of their sight, above and behind them where she materialized, sneaking up behind Gideon and plucking the cage from his belt. She then burst into butterflies as they looked around aimlessly, getting back to the main road where she sighed with relief.

"Luckily that went well... Jack would not appreciate me being so risky in this state." Alice said to herself, holding up the cage. She opened the small door, the cricket hopping into her hand. "And what may your name be?"

"Oh, I can't thank you enough for freeing me from those dastardly evildoers! I thought I would be trapped in that cage forever!" The cricket exclaimed gratefully.

"You're quite welcome; I take offense to malicious actions such as those, I simply won't stand for it." Alice said. "You are free to go where you please."

"Oh, I would miss, but I must repay you somehow! A good act like this can't be taken lightly!" The cricket exclaimed. "Please miss, is there something I can offer in return for saving me?"

Alice pondered for a moment, a smile growing. "Perhaps there is." She replied. "I am tasked with giving good advice to children to help them become well rounded adults... but due to certain circumstances, my efficiency won't be up to par for some time. I could use a little help. What is your name?"

"O- Oh, where are my manners?" The small cricket took off his top hat, bowing politely. "My name is Jiminy, Jiminy Cricket."

"A pleasure. My name is Alice Liddell, I am one of several Guardians of Childhood." She replied.

Jiminy gasped. "A guardian! Goodness, I thought they were only a myth! You're real... this is amazing! You must be the blue fairy, then!"

Alice tilted her head. "The blue fairy?"

"Yes, children speak of a blue fairy that comes in the night when they've lost one of their teeth." Jiminy replied.

"Oh... no, you've mistaken me for Toothiana. She collects the teeth and leaves small gifts behind. I will give her word of the children's admiration however, it will make her day." Alice chuckled.

"Well... you certainly reminded me of one when you turned into those beautiful butterflies..." Jiminy smiled. "So, how is it that I can help?"

"You seem like a sound minded little fellow, I was hoping that you could help me give advice to children and help guide them." Alice said.

"I would be honored!" Jiminy beamed. He thought of something then. "If I may ask, though... I don't know if you can, there is one small request I have..."

"Of course." Alice nodded.

Jiminy told Alice of a puppet maker he had been watching for some time in town. The man lived alone, only his puppets, a kitten, and a goldfish to offer him company. There had been one puppet in particular he had been working quite diligently on, and each night, he would wish to the stars and the moon that he could be real. Alice tapped her chin, exhaling slowly. When she thought she could muster something, the cricket directed her to where the man, Geppeto, lived. Observing him, Alice saw him to be a kind, gentle man with a good heart, and determined him deserving of what he wished. She decided that she would wait until nightfall, and then try to grant the wish he so desperately wanted fulfilled.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Alice." Jiminy smiled that night.

"Alright, I will make a bargain with you. I will give life to the puppet, bringing happiness to the puppet maker. In return, I shall give you your first assignment; you shall look after the boy and set him on the path to a good future. It will be a test to see how you can size up." They both chuckled at the joke. "If you do well, you can help me with the other children of the world. Is that fair?"

"Oh, very much so!" Jiminy chirped. "Maybe I am a lucky cricket, I must be to have found someone as kind as you."

Alice smiled softly, entering the house quietly and exhaling sharply. She closed her eyes, concentrating on giving life to the puppet Jiminy had pointed out to her. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, exhaling with relief when she saw the puppet blinking his wooden eyes, looking at his hands and around him in astonishment.

"I'm... alive?" The puppet asked.

"It would seem you are." Alice smiled. "And what might your name be?"

My name is Pinocchio... that's what my father calls me." He responded. "Are you an angel?"

"Not quite." Alice giggled. "But I have granted a wish for someone very kind... so remember to treat your 'father' as such."

Pinocchio looked down at himself. "Will I ever become a real boy?"

"Hm... perhaps. However, you must prove yourself to be a good child. If you show yourself to be brave, truthful, and unselfish, I will try my very best to do so for you." She motioned to Jiminy then. "He is a dear friend of mine, and he will be watching over you. He shall take note of your progress in my stead. Heed his word carefully." Alice smiled. "Jiminy, I must take my leave... remember our promise."

"I will, Alice. Thank you for all of your help." Jiminy said as he tipped his hat. Alice gave him a nod, bursting into butterflies and whisking out the window into the clear night sky. As the cricket watched, he smiled to himself. "Yes... she definitely is a blue fairy."

* * *

 **So as you can see, there are already references and connections being made... if you have watched as many films as I did growing up, and even now, you may be able to understand them all! What do you think so far? I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! See you next time!**


	2. Story One: Part Two

**Good evening, readers! I'm back very soon after posting the chapter- I want to try to upload what I have written down, going through what I have until I reach the point where I can pick up where I left off! I hope you enjoy the more frequent updates until that point!**

* * *

~Several Months Later, Burgess~

Eliza and Gustav held each other close, watching with anticipation and nervous excitement as Jack knelt by Alice's bedside.

"Okay, you guys, I know you're all here for the moral support and I appreciate it, but can you give Alice some room to breathe?" Jack asked flatly, guardians and Vikings crowding the small room.

As they filed out, only Jack, Eliza, Gustav, and Valka, who was helping with the childbirth, remained. Alice had been in labor for over half a day now, the young woman gritting her teeth as she endured more contractions. She shut her eyes tightly, straining as Jack placed his hand against her forehead.

"Alright, Alice... you're doing very well. Just remember to breathe evenly. Deep breath in, deep breath out." She spoke in a soft, calm voice. When she saw how uneasy Jack was, she reached over Alice to pat his hand, making him jump a bit from being so focused on Alice. "Lad... she's going to be fine."

As the hours wore on, some of the Vikings would come in to serve them food, provide drink and other supplies. Finally, after nearly a day of laboring, Alice cried out as she began to birth the first child. Valka helped her, she and Eliza cleaning off the child and swaddling the infant boy in a blanket. Not long after, the second child was born, a baby girl, and the same was done for her. Eliza and Gustav held the children, Eliza crying tears of joy. After tending to Alice, Jack came over to look at them, Eliza smiling up at him.

"They're beautiful." She spoke softly, hearing everyone outside cheering for them when Valka delivered the news. "Everyone's going to want to see them."

"Yeah..." Jack rubbed Eliza's back comfortingly. "Guess I'll be Uncle Jack, huh?" He laughed.

"Jack... they are as much yours and Alice's children as they are ours." Eliza responded.

"Wow, he's got a strong grip already!" Gustav beamed, laughing when the infant boy gently grasped his finger.

After some time, Eliza and Gustav sat by Alice so she could see and hold them. "What shall you name them?" Alice asked.

Eliza and Gustav glanced at one another, smiling. "We decided to name them Agatha and James." Gustav replied.

"We wanted names that started with the same letters as you and Jack... to honor what you have done for us." Eliza smiled.

"They're beautiful names." Alice smiled lightly.

Hiccup and Merida quietly entered the room then, getting a chance to hold the babies before everyone else.

"What a handsome little lad." Merida beamed. "Maybe he can grow up to be friends with our own."

"Trust me, Peter's got enough distracting him and getting him into trouble." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Hopefully Gobber is keeping him in check."

"Like he did for ye?" Merida laughed quietly, Hiccup nudging her gently.

"Hey, woah, no elbowing while holding the kids..." Jack said, Alice giggling at how protective he was already with them.

In that moment, Alice's smile faded when she remembered the words spoken to her long ago. Her oldest enemy, the Queen, had said something to Alice before her death, and it now loomed over her like a dark cloud on a beautiful, clear day.

 _"... our connection remains, Alice. Our opposition does not end with us. It shall travel along our bloodlines, and so as long as we remain accursed to the other, so shall any who we bear. The suffering fated for us shall endure and be passed on…"_

In her heart, Alice hoped for the sake of these children, Jack, and her dear Eliza that the former words of the Queen would prove false... that the heavens would bless the children with happy, peaceful lives.

~One Decade Later~

For the next ten years, Alice's hope for her biological twins was fulfilled; as they were raised by Eliza and Gustav in the town of Burgess, they lived happily, often going to Berk during the nicer months to visit their Viking relatives. A few years prior, a new family had moved to Burgess from England; the Van Dort's. Victor Van Dort had come with his wife and son to expand his own mother and father's fishing business, he and Gustav becoming fast friends when the Viking traded a share of the earnings in exchange for some of their sturdy boats from Berk. His son, Victor Jr., also became close friends with Agatha, who preferred to be called Aggie for short, and James. They would often explore the woods; Victor loved science, James loved insects, and Aggie had a rather odd fascination with the spiritual world. They all shared in their hobbies and interests, even helping Victor with his experiments.

However, in the last ten years, Eliza and Gustav had received some hostility from some of the village folk in burgess. A man who had risen through the small, but significant court system in the town's eyes, Bernard Hopkins, as well as several of his supporters, greatly criticized Gustav's Viking heritage. They often made claims of barbarism against him, and commented that he was not fit to raise civilized Puritan children. Still, because of the family's kind nature and their contributions to the town, they had many friends, and verbal insults were the most harm that Judge Hopkins would inflict upon them. Despite this, Eliza and Gustav tried to conceal this as much as possible from the children, not wanting them to be exposed to the hateful slander.

One late evening, James had already fallen asleep when light shaking woke him. The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes to see his sister standing over him.

"Aggie? What's the matter? Did you see the blue lady again?" He asked.

"No... I heard something in the stables. I'm too afraid to go on my own." Aggie replied.

"Alright, perhaps it's just a fox." James said, quietly getting out of bed and the children went out to the stables next to the house. He took a lantern, holding it out as he searched inside the small structure. "Hello? Anyone here?" He called out quietly, Aggie staying close by.

She gasped suddenly when she saw something large, about their size, skitter across the way into one of the pens. "James! Over there!" She pointed to where she saw the creature went.

James nodded, slowly and cautiously approaching the last pen on the left. "We're not going to hurt you... just... we just want to see who you are." He spoke as he finally stopped, he and Aggie peeking in the pen. Their eyes widened upon seeing the creature inside; the top half of it was human like, but the bottom half looked like that of a spider. The creature, a girl, huddled in a corner, hugging herself as she whimpered.

"Please... I'm cold... and hungry..." She whispered.

"Who are you?" James asked. "Are you from the woods?"

"No... I don't really have a home." The creature replied.

"Do you have a name?" Aggie asked.

"Yes... my name is Beth." She said, her sharp teeth chattering as she shivered.

"Hello Beth, I'm James. This is my sister, Aggie." James said.

"Maybe we should get her something to eat." Aggie suggested. "I'll fetch something."

As Aggie went off to get food, James slowly approached Beth, crouching down in front of her. "There's no need to be frightened, I won't hurt you."

"... I'm not frightened." Beth said, staring at him warily. "I simply don't trust humans."

"Have they hurt you?" James asked.

"No... but one killed my mother. And from what I have seen, humans don't like things that are different from them." Beth replied.

"I'm not going to hurt you." James said, Aggie returning with some warm bread. She held it out to Beth, who jumped up when it was snatched from her. Aggie stood a bit behind James, the two watching as Beth devoured the entire loaf in about a minute.

James looked around thoughtfully as Beth resumed just staring at them, going up to one of the shelves to take a folded blanket. He brought it over to Beth, who cowered at first. When she realized James was only draping it around her bare shoulders to keep warm, she relaxed a bit.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Beth asked.

"Because... when someone is in need, people should help them." James smiled. "Not everyone in this town is very nice though... you should stay hidden. Why don't you stay here for the night, and then we can think of somewhere more comfortable for you to stay."

"Can I really?" Beth asked.

"Yes. Keep the blanket so that you may stay warm." James answered.

Beth slowly smiled, her sharp teeth showing. It was a genuine smile however, and now, she was less distrusting. "Thank you for your help."

With a full stomach and a comfortable area to avoid being exposed to the elements, Beth had one of the most restful nights of her life, closing her eyes and not waking once during the night.

The next morning, Victor groaned as he rubbed his eyes, the young boy sitting up as he yawned. He was awoken by the sound of a small something hitting his window, shuffling over to it to open it. He smiled lightly when he saw Aggie and James down below.

"Good morning... you're up early." He said sleepily.

"Victor, there's something- well, someone, that you have to see!" James exclaimed.

The raven haired boy raised an intrigued brow, quickly changing into day clothes and hurrying down the stairs. They had one of the larger houses in the village, having built upon it to make it almost the size of a mansion. When Victor joined the twins, he followed them to their small stables where James showed him into the last one on the left. Victor's eyes widened in fascination, looking upon the insect hybrid hugging a blanket around her shoulders.

"My... what a magnificent specimen!" Victor exclaimed. "It's a miracle!"

"I'm not an 'it!'" Beth snapped. "I'm a 'she.' My name is Beth." She narrowed her eyes.

"My name is Victor." He smiled. "It must be dreadfully uncomfortable here for you..."

"I was hoping you could have an idea of where we can have her stay." James said.

"Hm..." Victor thought. "Perhaps in my attic... plenty of space and it's where I perform my experiments... my father does not disturb me there."

"What a splendid idea! We can visit each day after mother reads a story to us." Aggie smiled.

"Alright then... we'll move her tonight, there are too many eyes watching now." Victor said.

And so that night, the three children helped Beth sneak into the Van Dort residence, moving her up into the attic and helping her to settle in. Though she was still a bit wary of the children, she could not deny that she felt welcomed by their kindness. True to her word, Aggie and James came to the house each day to visit her. Over the course of the next couple of months, Beth became fast friends. They even helped her decorate her corner of the attic, making her feel more at home.

As the children became closer, Beth found that she became the closest with Aggie. She was patient with her, teaching Beth how to care for herself as well as other talents.

"Here..." Aggie laid out some polka dotted fabric on the table, as well as some sewing materials. "It must be such a burden holding that blanket around you all day... I can teach you how to make your own clothing so you can wear dresses like me."

They had worked together that week, making a dress for Beth to wear. As she tried it on, Aggie beamed as Beth looked at herself in an old mirror.

"It's lovely..." Beth smiled, twirling around. "I finally look like a real lady!"

"I'll go fetch James and Victor, they must see!" Aggie said.

"N- No, wait..." Beth frowned then. "Do you think they-... what if they don't like it?"

Aggie smiled. "Beth, you're special, remember? Of course they will love it."

To make Beth feel better, Aggie would often try to place a positive spin on things; that she was not confined to the attic like a prison, but rather protected like a treasure. That she was not hideous or ugly, but was just beautiful in a different way.

Aggie brought the boys up, Beth glancing about nervously. When they both expressed that she looked perfectly fine in the new dress, she smiled a bit more, breathing a sigh of relief.

Many times when James and Victor would go outside to explore, Aggie would find new things to teach Beth.

"But Aggie, how can I possibly dance? You have two feet, I have..." Beth frowned.

"So? All the more feet to dance with." Aggie giggled as she got up, going over to an old harp and strumming one of the strings to find the right pitch. She then went over to Beth, teaching her how to ballroom dance while humming classical music. The girls giggled as she slowly got the hang of it. They would later dance together with the boys in the attic as winter arrived, giving them less opportunity to go outside anyhow.

One day, during a blizzard, Aggie sat with Beth as she tried to teach her different languages.

"Oh Aggie, I'm terrible at this..." Beth frowned.

"Don't worry, it just takes time." Aggie smiled. "Now, repeat after me. 'J'ai une belle dame.'"

"Jay... yoon... belle dame..." Beth tilted her head. "... belle dame... that has an interesting ring to it. What does it mean?"

Aggie smiled. "It means 'I am a beautiful lady.'"

Beth's eyes brightened as she smiled back. "I am a belle dame." The girls giggled as Aggie went over more phrases with her.

One day, when Aggie was using Victor's Bunsen burner to teach Beth how to cook, she felt ready to reveal a deep secret to her.

"You promise you won't tell?" Aggie asked her.

"I promise." Beth nodded.

"... I can talk to the dead." Aggie whispered.

"Really?" Beth's eyes widened. "Is it... scary?"

"Not always. There is a blue lady that visits here a lot. She said she was friends with Victor's father. She watches over them." Aggie replied.

Beth sat in deep thought then. "Aggie?"

"Yes?" She said, handing Beth a plate.

"... do you think... do you think that... you could speak to my mother?" Beth asked.

"I'm not sure..." Aggie replied.

"You're lucky." Beth said sadly. "You still have your mother. I wish I had mine. Even though she wasn't very nice, I don't think... she was still my mother. The last thing she said to me was 'Endure… and stake claim over anything that fulfills your desires and ambitions. Never stop fighting for it. Feed upon the power of others and make it your own… that is how you survive in this world.'"

"She's wrong." Aggie replied. "People can survive by helping each other... like you and I do."

"I guess..." Beth replied. "Aggie?"

"Yes?" She helped Beth place the cooked food on a plate for each of them, beginning to eat.

"... I'm glad we're friends." Beth smiled.

"So am I." Aggie's eyes brightened then. "Beth, you did a wonderful job!"

"Really? Is it good?" Beth grinned.

"Well, try it for yourself, silly!" Aggie laughed.

Beth nodded, taking a bite. She closed her eyes then, smiling widely as she savored the taste. "It is good. I can't wait to make more!"

"We should leave some for the boys to try, I'm sure they'll be famished once they return from helping collect firewood." Aggie said.

When Aggie and James would go to visit Berk every so often or spend time with their parents, it was Victor who would keep Beth company, and she would help him in his experiments. They had grown quite close as well, but as the months passed, Beth couldn't help but notice that the closeness she felt with Victor was a bit different than what she felt with Aggie.

One day, when they were waiting for the twins to arrive to celebrate Victor's birthday, Beth exhaled slowly as she nervously approached him. "Victor... I made this for you. I hope you like it." She smiled shyly, revealing a small doll she had sewn all by herself for him.

"It's lovely, Beth, thank you." Victor smiled.

As Victor turned to head downstairs, Beth stopped him for a moment. "I... I have one more small birthday present for you." She said.

"Really? What is it?" Victor asked.

Beth glanced around nervously for a moment before leaning in, planting a small kiss on his cheek. She cleared her throat, a bit of a blush accenting her cheeks. "Happy birthday."

"Victor!" His mother, Victoria, called from downstairs. "The twins are here!"

"O- Oh, coming!" He replied, telling Beth he would be right back.

Beth watched from the window, seeing Victor greeting the twins and exchanging hugs. James continued inside while Aggie and Victor remained outside. She watched them carefully for some time until James tapped her shoulder, startling her.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to frighten you." James said. "Victor told me about the doll you made for him. Aggie taught you well."

"Yes, she did..." Beth replied, continuing to glance out the window.

"Don't be too anxious, they'll be along soon enough." James said. "You'll have to make us some more pie... I picked some more peaches the other day for you to use."

Beth wasn't really listening, her eyes widening when Victor took Aggie's hand to kiss it. Her heart skipped a beat, her fingers curling into fists. "How... how could you..."

"Beth, is everything alight?" James glanced out the window, furrowing his brows when he observed Beth's behavior. "Oh... I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding..."

"She knows I have come to like him!" She exclaimed, storming over to her corner and curling up there.

James frowned; not long ago, Beth had confided in him her secret, longing for Victor's heart. He approached her slowly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Beth, please, don't be upset… perhaps you should just tell them how you feel."

"No! No, I am a fool! How could he love a hideous monster like me?" She cried.

James furrowed his brows at this. "But Beth… you are my dearest friend, I hate to see you so distressed…"

"Just leave us be!" Beth suddenly hissed, James having to jump back to avoid being clawed. Beth's bright green eyes burned into his, a scowl etched into her face. A few moments passed before Beth realized what she had done, gasping as she held her hands to her chest. "I… I'm sorry…!" Her face twisted as her eyes welled up with tears, James approaching her cautiously to pat her shoulder in understanding. Aggie and Victor came into the attic then, surprised that Beth was crying.

"James, did you upset her?" Aggie frowned.

"No… no, he didn't." Beth replied for him, shooting her a glare as she wiped her face.

Aggie blinked, shaking her head in confusion. "Beth… what is the matter? Here, let me help."

"No! No one can help, no one can take away the hurting in my heart! I… I hear her… her voice… it has been growing louder… clearer… especially in the night…" Beth whined, holding her head.

"Who are you speaking of?" Victor asked.

"… my mother…" Beth whispered. "… I didn't want to tell you all this… but she speaks to me… I hear her tell me things… things that… have come true. I don't want them to be true… they are evil things. I don't want to be evil… I just want to be loved."

Though they eventually expressed everything they all felt, for Beth, she still harbored resentment, convinced that Victor truly cared more for Aggie than for her. Though she tried to convince herself that it was a petty thing to think, as the days went on, a deep envy began to grow within Beth towards Aggie. Fueled by the words spoken to her from her mother beyond the grave, their influence began to come to fruition when she witnessed something just outside the window.

"Be very careful of the games you play, children." Judge Hopkins said to the twins and Victor as they lingered outside one day. "Dabbling in blasphemous activities and practices, as there have been rumored reports of unknown individuals doing… is punishable by death. Anyone who knows of such occurrences and reports it to us shall be greatly rewarded."

Beth, who'd had a small quarrel with Aggie earlier that day, narrowed her eyes. She sneakily took some parchment from Victor's supply, dabbing a quill in ink and began to write. She was going to punish Aggie for her ill will against her. That night, she snuck out of the window while the village slept, creeping into Aggie's room with the letter and placing it on her side bed table. The following morning, Beth lifted her head when she heard hurried footsteps, Aggie distraught as she and James joined Victor in coming to the attic.

"They know about my secret… but how? How is this possible…?" Aggie cried. Beth smirked to herself, standing upright and feigning concern.

"This can't be possible… there is no way the judge could know of your gift. The secret was safe with us." Beth said.

"It says right here in this letter, Beth… written by the judge himself. He said he will come for my family if we don't leave!" Aggie cried. "I am afraid to show mother and father…"

"We're not going to let anything happen to you, Aggie… I promise." Victor said, hugging her. "There is a small boat that father gave to me to let me sail as I wish. We can use that to sail back to our old home in London. No one will harm us there… none of us." He looked around at all of them.

As Aggie cried, becoming more distraught, Beth felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Was liking a boy truly worth causing all of this pain to someone who had helped her, taught her so many things? Her expression softening, she slowly hugged Aggie to her.

"I'll protect you." Beth said.

Aggie inhaled sharply as she sobbed. "It's not fair… why are people so quick to judge those who are different? They want us to be the sorry ones, but they are the ones who should be sorry!" Aggie shouted, and they all gasped when her eyes glowed for a moment, one of Victor's beakers shattering in a million pieces as an invisible force flung it off the table. Aggie's eyes widened, looking down at her hands as her breath hitched. "How… how did I…"

"Your powers are getting stronger, Aggie, as are mine. I'm beginning to see it too… the deceased. They are already averse to our Viking heritage. It's time to call on uncle Jack and aunt Alice… they are guardians… they will protect us." James said.

"But aunt Alice is in the middle of a great struggle… I heard mother speaking of it… something called Pleasure Island. Uncle has also been helping the other guardians fight off evil pirates… a skeleton army. They are too caught up to come to our aid now." Aggie said.

As the children discussed a plan to escape, someone very sneaky was listening from outside of the Van Dort's house. Goodie Temper, who ran the dairy farm in the village, widened her eyes when she heard parts of the children's conversation. She hurried along, making a beeline straight for the Hopkins residence. She knocked on the door, and the judge answered promptly.

"Goodie Temper… I do not wish to be rude, but I am attending to some very important matters… may I speak to you on the morrow?" He asked.

"I apologize for this sudden intrusion, sir, but this is quite urgent and I must tell you what I know immediately." Goodie Temper replied.

"Urgent? Of what subject, madam?" Hopkins asked.

Goodie Temper looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in to whisper. "I believe… we have a witch in our midst, sir."

The judge's eyes widened, gasping as he quickly ushered her inside the house. He closed and locked the door, closing the drapes and lit candles so there was some source of light in the room. "Tell me what you know."

"Sir, my blood ran cold when I heard children speaking among themselves… the subject of their words was of a most alarming nature…" Goodie Temper started, telling the judge what she had heard.

"The children… their names?" Hopkins asked.

"… it was from within the Van Dort's residence… and I am most certain I heard the voices of those heathen children… their Viking father will surely bring darkness and evil upon this village, and it has already begun!" She exclaimed.

"The children shall be taken forcibly to the court tomorrow morning for questioning. If it is in fact, true that they have these abilities… then they will suffer the consequences for it." Hopkins said, the low light from the candle casting an eerie illumination upon his face.

* * *

 **This chapter moved at a bit of a quicker pace, but things will eventually slow down a bit again in a short while. Have you caught any more references? You may soon realize them if you haven't already, so keep an eye out for the next update! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Story One: Part Three

**Good afternoon, everyone! I have returned with another update! This will be the end of the first part of this story series, and the next portion will begin in the next update. For those who have read, I hope you are enjoying so far!**

* * *

~That Night~

In the early hours of the morning before the sun rose, Gustav groaned when there was a loud knocking. Shirtless, he answered the door, rubbing his eyes to see Judge Hopkins and six of his supporters standing at the door carrying torches.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Gustav asked, Eliza lingering warily behind him.

"That is of no concern to me. What is of concern to me and this village is that there is a witch among us. That witch is suspected to be your very own daughter, and that she too is plaguing your son with her foulness!" He exclaimed.

"What?! Don't you dare say anything about my family!" Gustav growled. "Now get away from our house or I will have my whole Viking clan come here and-"

"Your unholy Paganism that you have brought with you has carried into the bloodlines of your children, and your presence here has defiled the purity of this town!" Hopkins exclaimed. "Now, you shall allow us inside willingly or we shall enter by force!"

"No!" Eliza cried, falling to her knees. "Please… I'll do anything, please don't harm our children!"

"Your daughter has been suspected of committing acts of vile nature and blasphemy against God, and she must be submitted to questioning!" Hopkins shouted.

"Please… she is just a little girl, why can you not believe me? I have lived in this town since before I was her age even, can you not take my word and go in peace?" Eliza begged.

"Absolutely not. You have been poisoned against the Puritan ways by this bastard son of his Norse clan- oh yes! I know of his broken ancestry!" Hopkins snapped as he held out a sword, keeping a distance between him and Gustav as he went to lunge at the judge. Gustav stared at him angrily, gritting his teeth. "The laws of Puritan standard are in place so that we may be blessed by the Almighty One, to ensure our survival! Child or not, your daughter shall not be shown an ounce of mercy if proven guilty. When her interrogation is complete, we shall assemble the evidence and testimony, subsequently deciding her fate. She must be judged!"

Eliza cried out, clinging to Gustav as Hopkins shoved him aside. As he and the others searched the house, Hopkins and his followers came into the living room angrily.

"What is it now, filth?" Gustav growled.

"Where have you hidden them?" Hopkins seethed.

"Wh- What…?" Eliza gasped, running to their bedrooms. "Gustav, they're- the children are missing!"

Gustav's expression softened as a mixture of fear and relief washed over him, pulling Eliza close as he held her protectively. "Who knows where they are, Hopkins… maybe calling on demons and spirits for all you know!"

Eliza screamed as Hopkins sliced a deep cut across Gustav's chest, falling to her knees as the Viking collapsed. "Move out! We must find those children before they pollute the village with their evil!"

As they stormed out, Eliza wrapped her arm around Gustav, going to the one place where they knew they would find help; once they reached the Van Dort's, Victor and Victoria ushered them inside upon being awakened by Eliza's distressed cries.

Meanwhile, the four children had been making their way through the woods, gasping when they heard commotion coming from the direction of the village. They had a lantern with them, their fear spiking when they saw torches in the distance.

"We have to put the lantern out!" Beth exclaimed.

"But how will we see?" James asked.

"I can see in the night… you must trust me." She said, James nodding as they did so.

They were at the edge of the forest, the moonlight shining down on the shore ahead as Victor pointed to one of the boats. "There, that one is mine!" He exclaimed, and the four made a run for it. However, the judge and his followers had caught up, and seeing them in the moonlight, they were easily able to snatch them up. Beth gasped for air as she hung back, hiding behind a tree.

"Grab the other boy also, he is conspiring with the witch!" One of his followers, Amelia, shouted.

As they were being dragged away, Beth gritted her teeth. Knowing this was her fault, the guilt and anger built up inside of her until she could stand it no more. As they were dragging away the three children, Beth screeched as she skittered towards them, lunging into the air and knocking Amelia down. The other adults stared in horror at what they saw to be an unearthly demon attacking one of their own, Beth hissing as she tried to free her friends.

"If you harm them, you shall suffer me!" Beth spoke in dual voices, sounding very much like her mother as she attacked. Hopkins shoved Aggie towards one of the other adults, growling as he lifted Beth from behind, throwing her aside. Beth jumped to her feet, her pupils shrinking and her sharp teeth glistening in the low light as she stood him down. As she charged forward, Hopkins scooped up a rock, making a direct hit as the hard object collided with Beth's head. She was knocked down, a few of the adults quickly binding her hands and legs with ropes. She glanced up at Aggie weakly as she cried out for her, the boys shouting her name as well. "Aggie…" Beth whispered. "… I'm sorry…" She spoke before falling unconscious, and they were all dragged away to the small courthouse.

~That Same Night, Wonderland~

Jack gasped, flying into an upright position. He was breathing heavily, holding his head as he tried to compose himself. When he suddenly noticed Alice standing beside him, he jumped, holding a hand over his heart. "Jeez… you scared me…"

"You had the vision as well." Alice said.

"Well… a nightmare, yeah…" Jack replied.

"No, Jack. It was not just a nightmare, it was a vision. Our children are in danger." Alice said.

Jack shook his head as he furrowed his brows. "Alice… there's no way that… I mean, we just visited them not that long ago, everything was fine!"

"Things can change at the drop of a hat, Jack. You know this. One moment you are standing on the ice, the next, you are drowning. We must hurry, there is not much time. I know I told you that we should keep our distance, to allow Eliza and Gustav to raise them as their own, but they are in dire need." Alice said.

"Okay… okay, we… we'll get them out of this jam… then everything should be fine, right? Then we can go back to our own problems." Jack asked.

"Precisely. Those who attempt to harm our children will be severely punished." Alice helped Jack to his feet, the two setting off to the states.

~A Few Hours Later, Burgess~

Beth groaned as she blinked her eyes open, inhaling sharply as her head stung. She whimpered lightly when she discovered her hands were tied behind her back, her legs tied together as well. She bit her lip, everything from the previous night coming back to her. She clenched her teeth, struggling as she tried to free herself. Her legs were nimble, the rope around them loosening and falling to the ground once she was able to pull them all out one by one. Now, she had to undo the binds around her hands. Having the ability to disjoint her arms, she did so, twisting them over her head, wincing as she did so. Once they hung in front of her, she raised her wrists up to her lips, her sharp teeth biting and gnawing into the ropes. A few minutes later, she tossed the ropes aside, her eyes darting as she now needed to find a way out of this prison cell. She pursed her lips, looking past the metal bars and gasping when she saw a key ring hanging on a hook on the opposite wall. Noticing no one was around, she hatched an idea, turning around and biting her lip as she hoped to aim right. She shot out silky material used to make webs, the sticky material landing on the key ring. Beth smiled, turning around to pull the keys off the wall and dragging them along the floor until they were close enough for her to grab, sticking her arm past the bars to snatch them up. She then hurriedly skittered over to the door, unlocking it and exiting the cell. Remaining stealthy, she carried the keys with her, searching the area for her friends. She gasped when she found another group of cells, hearing the sound of James crying and Victor trying to comfort him from the cell next to his.

"James, Victor!" Beth exclaimed, hurrying to them and fiddling with the keys to free them.

"Beth!" James cried. "Beth, I heard the judge convening with the rest of the council…" He said tearfully. "They are sentencing my sister and I to death, beginning with her!"

"No…" Beth breathed, frantically going over to free Victor. "We have to stop it!"

Once this was done, the three of them made their way up the cold, dank stairs until they reached the main part of the courthouse. Outside, the judge was making a proclamation to the village, his followers behind him and Aggie was standing on a wooden platform, crying fearfully as a noose was tied around her neck. Eliza and Gustav had been restrained, Eliza shrieking Aggie's name frantically as Gustav struggled to get free. Victor Sr. and Victoria also were being held back.

"Bernard, have you lost your senses?!" Victor Sr. exclaimed. "She's a little girl!"

"Agatha Larson is a conjurer of demons and monsters alike! One of which we have in captivity now!" Hopkins shouted. "We shall destroy her and her brother thereafter, of whom also his soul has been polluted by these Pagan heathens! May God have mercy on their wicked souls!"

Just then, as the judge was about to give the command to hang Aggie, he gasped when a knife was flung, hitting the tree standing inches to his left from his head. Beth took this opportunity, screaming as she wrestled the judge to the ground before hopping up, making her way to Aggie. As the judge tried to get up, he was met with the sight of Alice, glaring at him darkly as she yanked her vorpal blade out of the tree, pointing it at him threateningly.

"Make one move and you shall suffer dearly for it." Alice spoke lowly.

Jack descended then, freezing the feet of any who tried to flee or get to Aggie. He gasped, seeing Beth going to Aggie to safely free her from the noose. James and Victor freed their parents, and Eliza fell to her knees to hold her son's shoulders.

"Listen to me carefully. You cannot stay here; your father and I will go back to Berk. You must take your sister and flee from here. We will see each other again, but you must save yourselves! Now go, run!" She cried. James gave her one last hug before he and Victor fled.

Beth hugged Aggie tightly, the girl sobbing fearfully. "Beth, I owe you my life!"

"No, Aggie, this is all my fault, if I had not written that letter this would have never happened!" Beth exclaimed.

"What do you mean, that letter was-"

"It was a trick!" Beth frowned deeply. "I am a terrible friend, Aggie."

The girl gasped lightly, narrowing her eyes. "Yes… it was a terrible thing you did… but you saved me."

"Please… please forgive me…" Beth cried.

"I do forgive you, Beth… but remember… bad things happen to people who do bad deeds… I promise… the judge and his followers will be cursed for what they have done." Aggie said.

As the four began to flee, Alice raised her blade, the judge cowering. "Please… please, have mercy upon me!" He shouted.

Beth was helping Aggie when they both stopped suddenly, Aggie's eyes wide. "Beth…" She whispered.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Beth asked.

"I… see her…" Aggie whimpered.

"Who?" Beth furrowed her brows.

"… the Queen of Hearts… your mother…" Aggie's eyes widened more, inhaling shakily as she slowly turned to look towards Alice from afar.

When Alice was about to strike down, Hopkins growled, foregoing his pitiful demeanor and shooting his hand out to grab Alice's wrist, wrestling the blade from her. Shoving her aside, he turned to see Aggie in the distance, rearing his arm back as he flung the blade. "May God have mercy…"

"… Beth…" Aggie breathed, slowly looking at her. "… we were meant to be enemies… that's why… this is happening…" As the knife embedded into her back, she cried out painfully as Beth, James and Victor screamed her name. "… we are cursed, Beth… and so shall we… curse others…"

Beth inhaled sharply, emitting a blood curdling screech as she caught Aggie before she could fall. Alice trembled when she saw the scene play out before her; her own blood daughter murdered by her own blade, she slowly turned to look at judge Hopkins, her eyes crazed. She grabbed him, twisting his head in one quick motion, breaking his neck. Jack, who had been helping Eliza and Gustav flee, fell to his knees when he sensed Aggie's life fading.

"Ag- gie…" Beth cried, she and the boys kneeling around her as she gently pet the girl's hair. "No… I was supposed to save you…"

Alice flew over to them, falling to her knees as Beth looked up at her fearfully. Alice stared at her, her eyes widening when she looked upon her. Her face hardened, taking Aggie into her arms as Jack painfully tried to get the rest of the village folk under control.

"I know exactly who you are." Alice spat. "And you brought this upon my family. Take her brother and bring him to safety. Her blood is upon your hands… if you wish to be rid of your wretched mother's influence, you will do what I tell you."

"Beth…" Aggie whispered, her last moments of life trickling like the blood upon her back. "… don't forget to read a story each night like we did… remember everything I taught you…"

"I will…" Beth whimpered, slowly backing up as she and Victor were painfully forced to drag a screaming James back.

As Aggie became still, Alice's face contorted. "Make haste, they will come for you also if you do not leave here!"

"NO! No, please, Aggie! Agatha!" James cried, Beth scooping him up as the three made their escape to Victor's boat.

When the village was clear, Jack ran over to Alice, running his hands through his hair and falling to his knees as they both wept over Aggie. Jack slowly took her into his arms, hugging her close as he stood to his feet.

"We'll take her to Berk." Jack said quietly after some time. "She was always welcomed there."

Alice slowly nodded, looking at him. "I hoped with all my heart this wouldn't happen… but Jack… the Queen's words rang true… my bloodline, and hers, are cursed." She trembled as she glared darkly as the dead judge Hopkins lying not far from her. "But so will they… anyone so heartless as to murder a child is already."

~The Following Day~

In Berk, the Vikings gathered along with Jack, Alice and the other guardians, all mourning the passing of Aggie as they gave her a funeral similar to how they had done for Stoick the Vast; as Gustav pulled back on the bow string to shoot off a flaming arrow, his arms began to tremble, clenching his teeth as emotion overwhelmed him. Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him strength as he was finally able to release it. The flaming arrows shot far, setting the boat, carrying Aggie's body and flowers to honor her, aflame. As the ship burned, Gustav turned, embracing a weeping Eliza as she sobbed. Jack bit his lip, tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched the ship carrying his child's corpse burn to ashes.

"I was a fool to think I could challenge fate." Alice sighed, closing her eyes.

"We have to get James back." Jack said.

"No. It is still too dangerous in Burgess, they need to stay away. But when it is safe, he shall come back to live out his days there. I only hope he will have that chance." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Do you have any idea who he is with? Right at this very moment?" Alice asked.

"I… I'm not sure, Alice… everything was just… with Aggie… it was such a blur…" Jack replied.

"… when we defeated the Queen over a decade ago… I discovered that within the ruins of that volcano, she concealed a creature within the caverns deep inside. That creature was a child she had birthed not long before her demise. It is that very same offspring that is sailing out to sea with our son." Alice said.

Jack's eyes widened. "A- Alice, how… how could you let him go with it?!"

"SHE… means him no harm. She has made poor choices, but means no ill will towards our family… for now. But I see her, Jack… I see the Queen lurking, slithering just behind her eyes. She is there still, and I have no doubt that she shall continue to influence her daughter to be as evil as she once was, if not more so." Alice said.

"So how do you know that won't change while they're trying to get to England?" Jack asked.

"The child will aid him in his journey. But when it is safe enough for them to come back… I wish to separate them." Alice said.

As they all continued to look on at the burning ship, Alice took Eliza's hand as she came over to her. Soon, they all held hands, bowing their heads as they paid their respects. As Alice had feared, Aggie had suffered an ill fate caused by her cursed ancestry, and hoped with all her heart that James would not also suffer a similar future.

 **End of Story One**

* * *

 **Indeed, this ended on a somber note... there will be many heartbreaking scenes in this series, but the lives of the guardians and those close to them are not always happy and joyful. Conquering these difficult times will be a part of what makes them strong, what makes them relatable and more wholesome as characters. Please let me know what you think, and enjoy the rest of your weekend! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Story Two: Part One

**Good evening, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the weekend and that you're having a great start to the week so far! We're moving onto the second phase of this series, so I hope you're looking forward to it! It's very rainy here today, a great time to sit back, relax, and read! As always, please enjoy!**

* * *

The first leg of the journey had been relatively smooth, save for the lack of morale. James sat down in the cabin with his head in his hands, still crying quietly over the death of his sister. Beth sat with him, an arm around him as she frowned deeply. She felt responsible for this; and knowing now the secret of their bloodlines, she felt an even greater pressure upon her shoulders.

"We'll be safe in England." Beth said. "Once we get there, we can try to be happy."

"It's what Aggie would have wanted for us... but it hurts so much..." James whimpered.

For a while, the three of them remained close, Victor offering consolations when he could, manning the wheel of the ship for most of the time. James would often relieve him, allowing Victor to rest. When night fell, however, the waters suddenly swelled as a storm caused huge waves to ascend and fall, rocking the ship violently. As rain poured and lightning cracked, Victor struggled as he took the wheel in place of James.

"Go secure the ropes and the supplies! Adjust the sails!" Victor shouted over the wind and rain.

James went to secure the ropes, Beth climbing up to the crow's nest to adjust the sails. As Victor tried to guide them through the rough waves, a shriek filled the air as he and James both whirled around, watching with horror as Beth was knocked out of the crow's nest and into the water.

"NO! Beth!" James cried, running over to the edge to look over. She was nowhere to be seen, his heart breaking as he was unable to find her among the raging waters. As Victor cried, he wiped his eyes, knowing he still had himself and James to get to safety; there was no time to mourn now.

As they continued through the storm, they suddenly saw something truly horrifying; two ships in the distance were in the same predicament as they were, and as something large- quite large, emerged from the water, one ship was completely demolished, the people aboard diving into the water as their ship was crushed in the clutches of a giant sea creature. The octopus-like creature's laugh roared almost as loud as the thunder, wielding a three pronged staff as the people aboard the first ship made their way to a second ship. As it was sailing straight for the creature, the thing loomed over Victor's ship, the boys crying out.

"What is that thing?!" Victor exclaimed.

"It looks like a- a rhinoceros!" James replied. Not a moment later, lightning struck the ship, splitting it in half and setting it aflame. James and Victor were flung, both boys landing into the water. James frantically tried to stay afloat, inhaling deeply as he managed to find a life boat to climb on. He looked around frantically for Victor, calling out his name to receive no answer.

Victor was not a fantastic swimmer, and his eyes widened as he sank deeper and deeper into the ocean. He then managed to see something within the dark waters, slowly moving closer and closer to him. His heart beating out of his chest, Victor knew this was the end of him. He shut his eyes tight when he saw a flash of blue, then felt something grab him. Moments later, he felt air hit him, gasping deeply for air. He stared silently upon opening his eyes, seeing a blue figure shrouded in a veil helping him to stay afloat, pulling him along the rough seas. Realizing that he may somehow live after all, he allowed his exhaustion to take him as his eyelids closed.

James whirled around to see the second ship charge right up to the monstrous creature, impaling it. As its screams bellowed through the skies, a sudden wave spiked up, making James fall back and hit his head on the rim of the boat. The impact made his eyes blink as his vision blurred, falling unconscious as the life boat struggled to stay above water.

~The Following Morning~

"Is he dead?"

"Eww! If he is, don't touch him, you'll get a disease, Drizella!"

"You're already a disease, Anastasia!"

"Oh shut up, you old hag!"

James groaned lightly, the bickering waking him as he slowly blinked his eyes open. When his vision came into focus, he saw the two young ladies gasp.

"Anastasia, he's waking up..." The raven-haired girl spoke, shaking her sister lightly.

"Get off of me! I can see perfectly fine that he's waking up!" The second, a red head, snapped as she shoved her sister's arm away from her.

"E- Excuse me..." James spoke, trying to sit up in the boat as the girls took a step back. "... can you tell me where I am, please?"

"Why don't you look at a map and find out yourself?" Anastasia said smugly.

"Wait!" Drizella exclaimed. "Are you a sailor? A rich sailor?"

"Uh... n- no, I'm not... I come from a town called Burgess... I'm trying to get to England, but I lost two of my friends in a storm..." James frowned.

"England?!" Anastasia laughed. "You're not even close, you stupid boy!"

"This is France, and our home is just there; we're daughters of a high-class ancestry!" Drizella boasted.

"If you're not rich, then there's no reason we should help you." Anastasia said, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up at him.

"Girls!" A shrill voice suddenly shouted from behind them, the two nasty young women whirling around. "What did I tell you about going out to the ocean off the port? Look at the hems of your dresses, they're absolutely filthy!"

"But mother, we saw this boy lying in a boat, I wanted to see if he was an eligible bachelor!" Drizella exclaimed.

"Bachelor? I'm eleven years old!" James exclaimed.

"What?! You're far too young for marriage then, anyway!" Drizella scoffed.

"Be quiet, you've got no right to speak to us in such a manner! Lowly and impoverished little boys have no place among us!" Anastasia snapped.

As the girls bickered, the third woman pursed her lip in thought. When she hatched an idea, her eyes lit up for a moment before waving a dismissing hand at her daughters.

"Girls, girls! Now is this any way to treat someone in dire need? Look at the poor child, soaked to the bone and penniless! We are better than this; we've much room for charity. Young man, tell me your name." The woman spoke.

James gulped; despite her kind words, she wore a hard expression, devoid of gentleness. "I am James, m'am... James Larson."

"I am Lady Tremaine... and I am willing to open my home to you. You will have a roof over your head, food, and protection provided to you." She said. When her daughters gasped in shock, she shot them a look, holding her hand up. "There is just... one small thing I ask in return."

"I'm very grateful for the offer, m'am... I'll do what I can to help you." James smiled lightly.

"What a good young man you are. You see, the grounds of our estate have been neglected for quite some time; we could use some help in maintaining it." Lady Tremaine said.

"I can help! I used to help my family do chores around my home back in Burgess..." James smiled sadly.

"Very well. Girls... you will change immediately and bring those dresses to be washed." Lady Tremaine said as they all made their way out of the port and to their estate.

When they entered the house, the girls went up the marble stairs to their bedrooms while Lady Tremaine told James to wait in the foyer. She went over to a small rope connected to a bell affixed to the door frame, pulling on it to ring it. "Cinderella?" She called out. Moments later, a young woman with blonde hair wearing maid's clothing came into the room, curtseying politely. "Cinderella, this young boy's name is James. He will be assisting you with the outdoor chores and maintaining the grounds. I want you to arrange a bed for him and get him settled. Then I want you to show him the grounds and where the tools are. When you're done with that, the girls will have more work for you to do."

"Yes, m'am." The young woman replied. "You can follow me, James." She said, motioning for him to follow her. She led him to a small room on the way up to her own, clearing some rubbish out before setting up a small cot for him. "I'm sorry that this isn't very much... I can move these cleaning supplies to my bedroom. How did you come by Lady Tremaine?" Cinderella asked.

"Well, they came by me, really... I was run aground by a terrible storm." James replied.

"Oh, that dreadful storm from last night? How awful!" Cinderella exclaimed. "Were you all by yourself?"

"No..." James replied, clearing his throat. "Well, thank you for doing this for me..."

"You're very welcome." Cinderella smiled warmly. "Don't worry, I'm sure things will be better for you soon. I'll help you as much as I can here. Come, let me show you the courtyard."

James followed Cinderella as she gave him an informative tour, including pointing out where the garden and the stables were. She also introduced him to some of her animal friends along the way, James smiling lightly as he pet Bruno, a dog. When they reentered the house, Cinderella was about to offer James some tea when Drizella shouted from upstairs.

"Cinderella? Cinderella! Come up here and wash our dresses!" She shouted.

"And fetch us something to eat, I'm famished!" Anastasia added.

"Anastasia, if you keep eating as much as you do, you'll be as big as a house!" Drizella said.

"Well at least I'm not as ugly as a pig!" Anastasia snapped. "Cinderella, hurry up!"

James blinked at all the shouting. "I have never seen sisters fight so much... my sister and I never fought..." Thinking of Aggie, James wiped his eyes a bit as he tried to keep his composure.

Cinderella frowned lightly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you settle into your chambers for a while? I'll tend to Anastasia and Drizella, I left some fresh linens and a change of clothes for you... you're freezing in these damp clothes."

James nodded a bit, his eyes still a bit moist. "Thank you very much, miss Cinderella."

"Miss Cinderella?" She chuckled lightly. "How polite you are; polite enough to be a prince."

"CINDERELLA!" Drizella screeched from upstairs. "Get up here right now!"

"Oh dear... I mustn't keep them waiting any longer." Cinderella said quietly, hurrying up the marble stairs. "I'm coming!"

James winced at the screaming, sighing lightly before heading up the narrow, winding stairs to his small bedroom- if you could call it that. He smiled lightly when he saw the fresh clothes, drying off and changing. He hung his damp clothes on a small chair before sitting on his bed, looking out the small window in the room. He thought about everything that had happened, how his simple life had been turned completely upside down in a day; his sister had been murdered, and his two best friends were lost at sea. His bottom lip trembled, hugging himself as he cried from the overwhelming emotions swelling in him almost as much as the seas had during the wicked storm that previous night. As the sun set, exhaustion washed over him like a wave, his eyelids becoming heavy before falling asleep. He hoped that at least his dreams could be peaceful...

~Paris, France~

Beth lifted the flap of the blanket draped over a cart full of supplies, having snuck into it after managing to swim to land. As she heard the clopping of the horse pulling the cargo, she gasped when she felt everything stop. The merchant dismounted his horse, and she watched silently through the small gap as the man went up to another, scanning as much as she could of her surroundings as possible. She seemed to be just outside of a market place, and while the merchant was not looking, she quietly crawled out from under the blanket, sneaking off. She had been in that cart for an entire day, the merchant having collected the imported items from the port and bringing it to the main city. Night was falling, and Beth was relieved as this would be beneficial to her; easier to conceal herself, but still able to see clearly herself. She wandered through the cobblestone streets, trying to find somewhere safe for her to hide, at least temporarily until she could figure out where on Earth she was. When she eventually came across a large, stone structure, she looked up to find it had high towers and windows; she knew there had to be a good place to hide SOMEWHERE in the huge building. She began to climb up, an easy feat for her. She would pause, seeing statues carved out of stone and marble and staring at them with intrigue; who were these people? Why were they so highly regarded, she wondered? When she finally reached the top, as she was climbing over, she gasped, three gargoyles startling her. She scrambled to keep hold of the edge, nearly falling off as a result of the fright. When she realized they were not monsters, simply more motionless statues, she relaxed. Beth climbed onto the balcony, skittering inside the building cautiously. In the low light, she looked all around her as she saw curtains draped about, moving past them. She gasped then, looking up to see gargantuan sized bells, the largest she had ever seen in her life. As she did, she gasped when she bumped into something, a wooden table with wooden carvings on it. One of the pieces clattered to the floor, and she hissed lightly as she quickly withdrew behind one of the hanging curtains to hide herself. She peeked through a gap in the draped material, carefully watching, listening attentively for any sign of movement.

Just then, Beth narrowed her eyes when she heard quiet footsteps, a growing light illuminating the space. As an individual lowered themselves from the rafters, a hand held out a lantern. The cloaked figure gently bent down, placing the small fallen wood carving back on the table.

"Hello?" A gentle voice called out quietly, that of a male. "Is someone here?" Beth watched curiously, not quite able to see the man's face. She moved the curtain a bit to get a closer look, but upon doing so, unintentionally garnered his attention. She gasped lightly, retreating further away from the curtain as he held his lantern out closer to where she was. Realizing someone was in fact in his midst, the man took a cautions step towards the curtain Beth was hiding behind, able to vaguely see a glimpse of reflective eyes lurking beyond it. "You don't have to be afraid… I'm not going to hurt you." He resolved to say, hoping that whomever was there meant no harm towards him.

"… I'm not afraid of you." Beth finally said as bravely as she could muster, but did not move from where she was.

The man shifted the weight on his feet, surprised to hear that the voice was that of a child's. "Here… why don't you come closer, so that I can see you. I can help you, if you need it." He smiled lightly from under his cloak.

Though his voice was kind enough, Beth was still wary. "No… I shouldn't."

"Why not? Are you hiding from something? Are you hurt?" The man asked.

"No… because I'm the one who makes people afraid." Beth answered.

The man frowned lightly. He felt relation to the child, crouching down a bit. He had a feeling that the child was fearful to a degree, but was trying to remain strong. "How about you start by just telling me your name? If I can trust you, I know I won't be afraid." He decided to try to reason with her, being patient.

Beth was taken aback, clearing her throat a bit. "That's fair enough, I think…" She said quietly before telling the man her name.

"Hello, Beth. My name is Quasimodo. I live here in the bell tower." He replied.

"… if I'm intruding, I can leave. I don't plan on staying here long anyway… there's somewhere I have to go, and people I have to find." Beth replied.

"No, no… you are welcome to stay as long as you like if you need to." Quasimodo said. "My father gives me food and protects me from the outside. He can do the same for you."

"… people who protect me… often get hurt, Quasimodo. Anyone who I have ever been close to… they are taken from me. They die… they are cursed with ill fates." Beth replied.

"No one will hurt you here, Beth." Quasimodo assured. "This is a holy place, a sanctuary for those who need its safety. There is a place for everyone and anyone here at Notre Dame."

The girl gasped softly then, glancing away in deep thought. "Notre Dame… dame… belle dame… am I… am I in France?" She asked softly.

"Yes… yes, this is France." Quasimodo took a step closer. "Where are you from?"

"I'm trying to get to England… I was… on a boat, but I fell into the water. I have no idea where they went- my friends- I don't know where to find them… I don't want to be alone again…" Beth whimpered.

Quasimodo pitied the child's circumstances, offering his other hand. "I may not be able to leave this place… but I can at least try to help you while you're here. You can trust me; I can be your friend."

Beth furrowed her brows. "… bad things will happen to you if you do that." She said, barely above a whisper.

Quasimodo smiled sadly, still keeping his hand extended. "I think I'm willing to take that risk to help someone in need."

Beth bit her lip, exhaling slowly. She hesitantly extended her hand past the curtain, her fingers reaching into the low light as they neared his own. Needless to say that Quasimodo was a tad shocked; there was no denying that these were not human hands… not entirely. He remained as he was, trying to keep his composure for her sake as he finally felt the child's hand take his. When Beth fully revealed herself, his spine stiffened a bit, and it took all of his willpower to keep his feet anchored to the ground. After a few moments, he let go of her hand, slowly reaching up to draw the hood of his cloak back to reveal his face. By society's standards, he was considered hideous. But Beth did not react as such, simply tilting her head curiously. As she did, the two outcasts of humanity observed each other for a few moments before Beth finally broke the silence between them.

"You're not like other humans. You're… different." Beth said.

"Father said people would hurt me because of how I was born." Quasimodo said.

"The same has happened to me many times when I have encountered humans. They are fools… the few who have been kind to me have suffered greatly because of it." Beth frowned, glancing away. She approached the table with his wood carvings, taking one into her hand gently as she looked upon it.

"If I may ask… what are you, exactly?" Quasimodo asked, genuinely curious.

"It's a bit difficult to explain." Beth replied. "If the people of this place despise you, why do you idolize them so?" She asked, gesturing to the carvings.

Quasimodo sighed lightly, looking out at the night sky. "Maybe it's because… I want to belong somewhere… with other people."

"That could never happen for us. People will never accept those who are different from them." Beth said. Quasimodo looked back at her, noticing she was becoming fatigued. He set up a small resting area for her behind the curtain, still a bit bewildered by her form. When she settled in, he took a step back to allow her some space.

"I know you've endured a lot of hardship, Beth… but look to the bright side. Better times are ahead, I can feel it." Quasimodo smiled. "One day, maybe people can learn to accept both of us."

Beth stared at him for a few moments, smiling sadly. "You're very optimistic, Quasimodo. I wish I knew what that felt like." She said before pulling a blanket around her. "Sleep well."

As he drew the curtain, Quasimodo felt a deep sadness for the child. Though unlike him, she had lived her life trudging through the outside world rather than in captivity like him, he had a feeling that she had undergone much suffering in her lifetime. What those things were, he did not know, or may never come to know. However, he suspected that most of it was nothing short of brutal.

* * *

 **The next part after this is a bit long, so I'm leaving that for the next chapter, which is why this one is a bit shorter. So, what do you all think? As you can see, we're beginning to branch out to other films- this will continue as this series goes on. I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for reading!**


	5. Story Two: Part Two

**Good afternoon, everyone! Here, we're going to continue jumping around a bit between James, Victor and Beth's perspectives as they come to resolve the issues along with their newfound friends. Will they find one another? Read on, and see for yourself! For the final portion of this chapter, I ended it at a somewhat "middle" that will continue in the next chapter, otherwise this one would have been too long. Nevertheless, please enjoy!**

* * *

Victor grunted as his hands gripped the sand, trying to get to his feet. His legs were shaky, taking a moment to stabilize his balance. He was still damp, some wet sand clinging to his clothing and hair as he dragged himself away from the waves as they crashed upon the shore. After some time, he eventually came up to the outside of what looked like an enclosed theme park, raising his brows a bit. As he approached the large wooden doors, he looked up at the sign above them to read it aloud.

"… Pleasure Island…" Victor spoke softly before approaching the wooden doors to give it a tug. When he discovered it was locked, he sighed lightly, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment. He opened them when he heard a voice from afar, looking toward its source as he tilted his head.

"Oh dear, this is terrible! I have to get him out of there before something bad happens to him!"

Victor slowly walked towards the voice, his eyes searching. "E- Excuse me? Wherever you are, may I have a moment of your time?" He gasped when suddenly, he saw something small hop in front of him, jumping back. "Oh, do forgive me, you startled me."

"You must get away from here as fast as you can! There is a curse on this island!" The small creature shouted.

"Please, I have been run aground by a terrible storm… my boat was destroyed, my friends are lost… I must find them!" Victor pleaded.

The small creature felt sympathy for the boy's situation, frowning lightly. "That's terrible… listen, I'm here to rescue one of my friends from this terrible place! Do you think you can help me, and then perhaps I can help you find yours?"

"Yes, I certainly shall." Victor smiled.

The two introduced themselves, and as Victor scooped Jiminy up to place on his shoulder, the cricket pointed him in the direction of a way to sneak in. Once inside the park, Victor felt a spike of unease when he witnessed dozens upon dozens of boys about his age vandalizing things, shouting, running around, and acting improperly by his standards. He gulped, clearing his throat as he glanced at Jiminy nervously.

"This island makes them do bad things, Victor… we have to be careful." Jiminy warned.

As they made their way towards a bar, Victor did a double take when he saw kiosks filled with a number of delicious foods, many of the boys digging in; pies, cakes, cookies and other sweets lined the tables. Famished from not having eaten in so long, Jiminy gently tugged on his shirt collar when he made his way towards the kiosks.

"Just a little, if you please Jiminy… I've had nothing to eat in over a day; I'll collapse from starvation if I don't have something…" Victor whined lightly.

"Victor, I don't think it's a good idea to eat or drink anything on this island!" Jiminy exclaimed.

"Just a small morsel, I won't take much." Victor insisted, approaching to take a slice of cake, as he did so, it was snatched out of his hand by another boy who stuffed it in their face.

"Sod off, you cur!" The boy shouted, and Victor grimaced as the he and the others stuffed food into their faces.

He bit his lip, his mouth watering as he craved for something, anything to fill his stomach. He inhaled sharply, snatching some cookies and ran off with them quickly, not believing that he was going so far as to steal something, despite the delectable treats being for free. Before any of the rowdy boys could catch him, he dove into the bar, hiding away as he quickly devoured the tasty treats. He savored it, sighing as he contemplated going back out for more. The urge to do so nearly drove him to jump into action until a voice snapped him out of it.

"Kid! Hey, kid!" A red-headed, buck toothed boy approached, hoisting Victor off the floor. "That was some stunt you pulled out there! Getting in here without a scratch I tell ya, now that's nothing short of a miracle! Look at you, all shaken up! Come on over and mellow out, play some pool, have a swig, a smoke!" The boy said as he slapped Victor once on the back before shoving a mug of beer in his hands.

Victor blinked, looking down at the amber colored liquid. "O- Oh, I'm not old enough for the consumption of alcohol-"

"What are ya, crazy?! You can do whatever you want here! No rules, no one telling you what to do or giving your rear end a good kicking or a slap to the face! Well, unless you get into a brawl here, that is! The name's Lampwick, what's yours, my friend?"

"I- I'm Victor, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, L- Lampwick… but if you please, I cannot stay here, I must get off this island and find my friends…" Victor said.

"Friends? You've got all the friends you need right here! My new pal Pinocchio's right back there! A bit of an oddball if you ask me, but he's alright in my book!" Lampwick chuckled as he thumbed towards the pool table.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy gasped, hopping towards him. "Pinocchio, we've got to get out of here, this island's cursed!"

"Jiminy? But, I don't understand, I'm having so much fun!" The puppet boy exclaimed, taking a gulp of beer.

Victor coughed as Lampwick puffed on a cigar before taking a sip out of his own mug. He placed it aside, taking a pool stick to play. "You really are a pansy, aren't you? Don't worry Victor, I'll take you under my wing; show you the ropes of really living! If you're lucky, maybe you'll end up like me!" As the boy said this, a pair of donkey ears suddenly sprouted out from the sides of his head, and Victor widened his eyes with a mixture of horror and fascination.

"Um… L- Lampwick, I beg your pardon, but…" Victor whimpered, pointing to the ears.

"What's the matter? If you want to talk, then yak away, my friend!" Lampwick exclaimed, his face slowly transforming into one of a donkey's as a tail poked out of his backside. As Jiminy and Pinocchio were bickering, the puppet boy froze, joining Victor in staring at Lampwick as his smile faded instantly. Pinocchio looked at his beer mug and the cigar, slowly placing both items aside. "What's the matter with you lot? Do I have something on my face or what?" As he laughed, he emitted a loud braying, surprising himself as he slapped his hands to his mouth. When he did this, his own eyes widened, gasping in horror as he felt his face. His hands then graced over his new pair of donkey ears, yanking them down as he began to tremble with fright. "What the heck is going on here?!" Running over to a mirror, he screamed at the starting features of his metamorphosis, braying loudly as he began to panic. "I've been double crossed! Help me, help me!" He screamed, turning around as he stumbled towards them, running around the place frantically. "I've been framed!" Victor backed up towards Pinocchio and Jiminy as Lampwick held out his shaking hands, the sight surreal as they slowly turned into hooves. "You've gotta help me! Be a pal, call the beetle, call anybody!" Lampwick cried out, kicking his back feet and scrambling about the bar. "Mama, mama!"

"We can't stall, we have to get out of here fast before- Pinocchio!" Jiminy exclaimed, pointing to him.

Victor whirled around, gasping when the wooden boy began to sprout a pair of donkey ears and a tail of his own. They all panicked, Pinocchio covering his mouth.

"Jiminy, there must be a way out of here!" Victor exclaimed.

"You're right! Come on, we've got no time to lose!" Jiminy said before leading the way.

The three ran out of the bar, making their way through the park. They all reeled back when they were surrounded by dozens of donkeys in children's clothes, all screaming and braying as they were rounded up into cages. They made their way through the amusement rides and games, eventually making their way to the back of the park where they climbed over rocks and boulders. They kept running until they reached a cliff, Victor glancing behind him.

"We can't stay here, we'll have to take to the water or we'll be found!" Victor cried.

"But we'll drown!" Pinocchio cried.

"You must trust me, we will be safe!" Victor said, taking the boy's hand. When the blue lady appeared in a misty, transparent form, Victor smiled when he knew she would be there to help them. Her veil covered her face, and Pinocchio finally mustered up the courage to jump, the pair of boys doing so as they fell into the ocean below.

Just when Victor was about to sink, he felt a pair of hands guiding him, like a guardian angel. Jiminy floated inside his umbrella as they made their way through the waves, the three of them swimming until they finally reached Pinocchio's home town, stumbling onto the beach. After catching their breath, Victor turned to look back towards the blue lady, only to see she was gone.

"We've got to get you back to Geppetto, Pinocchio." Jiminy said. "You've been away from home long enough."

It took them some time, but they finally made it back to the puppet shop, still sopping wet as they entered. "Papa? Father!" Pinocchio cried. He looked in every room, furrowing a brow as he came back out into the main part of the shop. "I can't find him anywhere… and Figaro is missing too!"

Jiminy scratched his head, gasping when he found a letter on Geppetto's desk. "Hm, what's this…?" He hopped onto the paper, stepping back as he read what was written. He gasped suddenly, getting Pinocchio's attention. "Pinoke, Geppetto's gone out to look for you, he's went out to sea!"

"Oh no..." Pinocchio cried. "We've got to go find him!"

Without hesitation, Victor volunteered to help in the search as they ran out of the shop, embarking upon yet another journey to reunite Pinocchio with his father.

~Back At The Tremaine Estate~

James winced as he worked just outside the window of the music room. Lady Tremaine was giving her daughters a lesson, Anastasia playing the flute as Drizella sung- quite poorly- a warm up routine. They then began to sing a song, Sweet Nightingale, and James grimaced as her voice cracked at certain notes.

"Oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale, hi-i-i-i-i-i-!"

Drizella carried the sour note as Anastasia got her finger stuck in the flute, James snickering as he heard them start to bicker.

As he finished up, he noticed the mail carrier approaching the door, placing down his tools to fetch the letter for him. Cinderella stepped outside then, smiling warmly when he handed her the letter.

"You're a very sweet boy, James." She said before tilting her head as she looked at it. "Oh, this seems urgent. Perhaps I'll have to interrupt the music lesson."

As James followed Cinderella up the stairs, the sisters continued to bicker inside the music room.

"You clumsy...!" Drizella exclaimed, grabbing the flute from Anastasia and hitting her head with it. "You did it on purpose!" She cried out when Anastasia hit her back with the flute, Lady Tremaine waving her hands towards them.

"Girls, girls!" She snapped.

"It's her fault, mother!" Anastasia whined.

"Now remember, you must practice self-control." Lady Tremaine lectured before there was a knock at the door, slamming the piano keys angrily. "Yes?!"

James waited just outside the door as Cinderella entered, listening in. When Lady Tremaine read the letter aloud, her girls burst into excited giggling and chatter. The sound of a ball resulting in marriage to a prince would be a dream come true for any... but in his heart, seeing how badly Cinderella was treated, he wished for none but her to have such a wonderful fate. When she spoke up, James pouted angrily to himself as the stepsisters mocked her.

"Ha! Her, dancing with the Prince!" Drizella laughed.

"I'd be honored, your highness. Would you mind holding my broom?" Anastasia snickered, bursting into giggles as she held out the flute like a broomstick.

As James narrowed his eyes, he gasped when he saw a pair of clothed mice run about his feet. He followed them, sneaking up the stairs to see them go into Cinderella's room. Being a proper gent and not wanting to enter a lady's room without permission, he listened outside the door as they conversed with other mice.

While James eavesdropped, Cinderella beamed when Lady Tremaine gave her permission to attend the ball, provided if she finished all her chores and found suitable attire to wear. Upon being dismissed, Anastasia and Drizella gave each other horrified glances before storming up to their mother.

"Mother! Do you realize what you just said to her?!" Drizella exclaimed.

"Of course." Lady Tremaine shrugged. "I said 'if.'"

"Oh… 'if.'" Drizella repeated, the pair of girls laughing.

James descended the stairs, having acquainted himself with the mice. He approached Cinderella, smiling lightly. "Miss Cinderella, if I may… I wish to help you with your chores."

Cinderella smiled warmly. "James, you have your own chores to do, I don't wish to overwhelm you."

"One of the things my sister taught me was to be charitable to others." James smiled lightly.

Cinderella frowned a bit then. "Oh… I'm sure you miss her." They began to walk out to the stables as they spoke. "Don't worry… someday when you are able, you will be able to travel back to your family and see her again."

James slowed to a stop, Cinderella tilting her head as his eyes began to well up with tears. "I won't ever see her again, miss Cinderella." His voice shook. "She… see, she… had a special gift… but… others saw it as something horrible… I tried to save her…" He began to cry, wiping at his face. He had not really had any time to truly mourn her death, and in that moment, all of his built-up grief came pouring from his eyes as he broke down in tears.

Cinderella's heart sank for the boy, kneeling down to hug him comfortingly as he sobbed. "Oh, James… I'm so sorry. I know how truly terrible it is to lose someone you love dearly… and the equally as terrible aftermath of it."

James sniffed as he rubbed his eyes, puffy from crying. "Y- You… lost a sister too?"

Cinderella shook her head. "I lost my mother when I was very young. It was painful… but I still had my father to care for me. A few years later, he remarried, hoping to give me a new kind and loving mother. One rainy, summer day… he too was taken from me." Cinderella frowned deeply. "It was then that my stepmother lost all kindness and care for me. To this day… both she and her two daughters are very cold and cruel to me. All the while, I resolve to hope… that someday, my dreams will come true."

It took a moment for James to figure out the meaning of his words, gasping when realization hit him. "Wait… you mean to say… the Lady and-… and Anastasia, and Drizella, they're your-"

"Yes… they are my stepmother and stepsisters." Cinderella confirmed.

"But… this is your home… how can they treat you this way, make you do all of this?" James asked.

"I haven't the power or the means to rise above it myself. James… there is much evil in this world… sometimes it lives with you. But that does not mean you have to follow it. You can remain kind, and gentle, and still believe that all your hopes and dreams will become realities." Cinderella replied.

James nodded, staring down at his feet. "Cinderella… I want to help you get to the ball."

She smiled lightly. "I hope to help you find your friends, James… wherever they may be."

"Well… I know where one of them is now…" James said quietly.

"Where is that?" Cinderella asked.

He smiled through his tears, Cinderella chuckling when he hugged her. Upon receiving the hug as an answer, she deduced that some wishes come true were ones not expected; needless to say, she had no problem with such wishes as she hugged him back.

~Paris, France~

For the past few days, Quasimodo kept Beth a secret from his adoptive father, Archdeacon Claude Frollo. Though he was a servant and preacher of God, he did not always personally practice his preaching and placed his ambitions above all. It was the day of the festival of fools, and Beth had been encouraging Quasimodo to go, even in secrecy, for he belonged there just as much as everyone else. As he was preparing to sneak out, he turned, offering a hand.

"Come with me." He smiled.

"Me?" Beth furrowed a brow. "Quasi, look at me... I-"

"- deserve to go just as much as everyone else." He gave her a nod. "Isn't that what you said to me?"

Beth beamed at this. "Well... it does look like a lot of fun... alright. I'll try to stay hidden."

Beth went out to the balcony of the cathedral, and Quasimodo watched curiously as she produced a single silk rope which she used to lower herself to a lower level. She then looked up, motioning for Quasi to come down.

"Is it sturdy enough for me?" He asked.

"Yes, there's nothing to fear." Beth assured, smiling when he made his way down. "We'll remain hidden in plain sight... blend into the crowd."

"Alright." Quasimodo said, handing her a cloak of her own for her to wear. "Beth… thank you for this."

She nodded to him, the two wandering into the masses in the main street. They all crowded the entrance as the parade began to approach, she and Quasimodo sticking together as hooded figures led the way, singing in unison;

 _Come one, come all!_

 _Leave your loops and milking stools_

 _Coop the hens and pen the mules_

 _Come one, come all!_

 _Close the churches and the schools_

 _It's the day for breaking rules_

 _Come and join the feast of..._

"- fools!" Clopin, a gypsy dressed in jester's costume, exclaimed, beginning to sing and entertain the crowds as he danced, other people in costumes joining him as he twirled and performed tricks.

Beth clapped, she and Quasimodo awed by all of the merriment and magic. Suddenly, Clopin caught sight of Quasimodo, Beth gasping a bit when he pulled him into the crowd. She relaxed when people began to dance with him and spin him around, much to his surprise, and she giggled lightly as she held her own cloak securely about her. After some time, she bit her lip, beginning to have some difficulty keeping sight of him as he was passed along through the vast number of people. At one point, he lost his balance, falling back into a tent where a gypsy was changing into her outfit. Beth gasped, about to run and help him when she heard an airy voice whisper her name above all the noise. She stopped, slowly turning around. She caught sight of something, furrowing her brows deeply. Though there were many unique and bizarre costumes worn in the crowd, she could not believe that what she was now staring at was such. As people seemed to pass right by her, not even acknowledging her presence, Beth's breathing deepened when she saw the Queen of Hearts- her mother- staring at her from several yards away. The noise around her seemed to drown into a muffled reduction, about to run to her when someone walked in front of her. When the person passed, Beth gasped when she saw the Queen had disappeared.

"No… wait!" Beth cried, running in the direction where she had been standing, her eyes darting everywhere. She gasped when she saw the back of her, her gown dragging along the ground from farther away. "Come back! Mother! Mother, please don't abandon me!" Beth stumbled as she weaved through the crowd, trying desperately to catch up. No matter how hard she tried, the Queen seemed to stroll casually, but always so far ahead of her. She glanced back once, her gaze meeting Beth's as she spared her the smallest of smiles. Beth hurried as fast as her legs could carry her, turning a sharp corner. She ran down the dark alleyway, stopping when she reached the end only to be met with cruel disappointment. Beth knelt down slowly, bowing her head as she cried softly. As she hugged herself, she suddenly heard dual voices speaking behind her.

 _"Do you remember the last thing I said to you?"_

Beth gasped, jumping to her feet and whirling around. "Y- Yes…"

The Queen tilted her head, smirking. "You have seen how they treat you… humans. Why then, do you fight so hard to protect them?"

Beth glanced to the side, tugging the cloak a bit over her head. "James… and Victor… they are different."

"They are just like the rest of them." The Queen answered. "It should be they who are lured into the spider's web… not the other way around."

"I'm sorry, mother… all I want is love… I just want to be loved…" Beth's bottom lip trembled.

"I am the only one who will ever love you." The Queen spoke. "Do you think they will accept you once they learn the truth behind Agatha's death? That you were its indirect cause?"

"N- No! They can never find out… mother, please!" Beth pleaded, jumping when the Queen hissed, crouching down as she leaned forward in one swift motion.

"They are false! Usurpers at heart! All humans are! They do not value those who are weaker, or stronger! They only value those upon their level…" The Queen snarled.

"And which are we, mother…?" Beth whimpered.

"That is for you to decide… my precious daughter." The Queen straightened up, about to turn away.

"N- No… please!" Beth cried, extending her hands to cling to the Queen's dress. She buried her face into the fabric, sobbing. "I need you, mother… that's the worst of it… no matter how much I try to break away… I will always run to you…" She felt the Queen's large hand gently pet her hair.

"There, there… someday you will come to understand… someday, you will embrace my ways and succeed me. For now… I will allow you to run about in your silly dreams, thinking you are one of them… but as you can see, those who believe this… those who are damned… often have their dreams crushed, for there is no truth in them." The Queen said, lifting Beth's head so she could see the center of the festival from afar.

Beth widened her eyes, shaking her head when she saw Quasimodo was now tied to a spinning wheel, the crowd jeering at him as they threw tomatoes and other food at him. She let go of the Queen's dress, stepping forward as she shook her head. "No… no, you must help me free him mother-" When she turned, the Queen was no longer standing there, having vanished into thin air. Beth whirled around, frowning deeply as her new friend was being publicly humiliated and abused. Her sadness turned to rage, her face contorting into a wrathful scowl as she hurried towards the horrible display.

"Master!" Quasimodo cried for Frollo, who simply sat and glared at him. "Master please, help me!"

As Frollo turned away his head, Phoebus, his captain of the guard, turned to him. "Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty."

"In a moment captain, a lesson needs to be learned here." Frollo replied, smirking.

Suddenly, the crowd began to swell with chatter when someone- or rather to them, something- wearing a cloak began to attack them as they made their way towards Quasimodo- Beth was pulling down and shoving aside any in her path casting items at her friend, screeching as she did so. She shoved some people in the front row down, using them as a stepping stone of sorts to hop up on the wheel and use herself as a shield for Quasimodo. She shrieked so loud that she stopped the jeering, all of them gasping with horror, able to see her legs from under the cloak and pointed.

"If any other shall harm him, they shall suffer me!" Beth screamed at the crowd as they were reduced to a quiet murmur. "This is indeed a festival of fools, for that's what YOU all are! You humans think you are so high and mighty, that you rule this world with your spite and prejudice! I shall no longer hide for your sake!" Beth threw off the cloak, and the crowd gasped again, some screamed with terror as they pointed at her, reeling back in fear. "You shall dominate over the forsaken no longer!"

In his seat, Frollo's eyes widened, placing a hand on his chest. "What is that… vile creature?! It is unearthly, it is a demon from hell!"

Esmeralda, having hidden from behind her curtained tent, had seen enough. She stepped up to the wheel, hesitating when Beth whipped her head to snarl at her.

"Don't be afraid… I mean no harm. I want to help, please…" Esmeralda said calmly. Beth narrowed her eyes, nodding as she allowed her to pass. She watched as the gypsy took off her sash, hushing Quasimodo as she gently wiped his face with it. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"You, gypsy girl!" Frollo shouted as he stood. "Get down at once and away from that demon!"

"Yes, your honor… just as soon as I free -this- poor creature." Esmeralda replied, Beth growling lowly in his direction.

"I forbid it!" Frollo shouted. When Esmeralda took out a knife to cut Quasimodo loose, Frollo sneered. "How dare you defy me?!"

"You have mistreated these poor souls the same way you mistreat my people!" Esmeralda shouted back. "You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

"Silence!" Frollo waved his hands.

"Justice!" Esmeralda shot her fist into the air. Beth looked at her, her expression softening as a small grin grew in her features. Maybe her mother was right about many humans… but perhaps not all. She smiled at the gypsy, giving her a nod as the two of them helped Quasimodo to his feet, each taking an arm to steady him.

"Mark my words, gypsy…" Frollo warned. "You will pay for your insolence!"

"Then it appears we have crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!" Esmeralda shouted, throwing the jester crown off the platform and onto the ground.

Frollo commanded the guards to have Esmeralda arrested, Phoebus alerting them. As the guards approached, Beth bared her teeth at them, her eyes darting as she stood close to Quasimodo.

"I won't let them hurt you." She whispered to him, keeping watch upon the armored men.

"Let's see… there's ten of you and one of me… what's a poor girl to do…?" Esmeralda asked as she withdrew a handkerchief, feigning to be a damsel in distress until she sneezed into it, disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **Ending it here for now! So, recognize any familiar, iconic scenes? It seems a bit different through another perspective, doesn't it? Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading these, and keep an eye out for the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Story Two: Part Three

**Good evening, everyone! Here is a new chapter for you to read! I hope you are all enjoying so far! Today was another day of torrential downpour, so it's another perfect opportunity to relax and read!**

* * *

When she appeared across the way, Beth exhaled slowly as she hallucinated seeing her mother in place of the gypsy, the Queen winking at her before disappearing into the crowd. As Esmeralda evaded the guards on foot chasing after her, Beth emitted a screech as she pounced on one of the guards on horseback, knocking them off as she beat down upon him with her bare hands. When another tried to lift her off of him, she twisted her upper body, biting into his arm as her teeth pierced through the guard's fabric. He howled in pain before she shoved him away, keeping them all at bay from Quasimodo as she grabbed one of their swords, holding it out threateningly. When Esmeralda disappeared with the blanket trick, Frollo sent out the guards to search for her. The sky darkened, rain beginning to pour when the remaining guards backed away from Beth. She threw the sword down, picking up her cloak to drape over Quasimodo. She smiled sadly at him, but turned her head to glare at Frollo when he approached on horseback. He sneered, grimacing when Beth growled lowly at him. Quasimodo placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, looking up to Frollo.

"I'm sorry, master… I will never disobey you again." He said quietly.

"You are to be rid of that vile creature that stands beside you." Frollo said to him.

Beth hissed then, making Frollo reel back a bit. "You may be able to command him, but none may command me… and I shall remain by him for as long as I please!" She and Quasimodo hopped down, and he covered his face shamefully as people mocked him, making their way to the cathedral.

"I will not allow a demon spawn from hell enter into a house of God!" Frollo exclaimed. As he tried to stop them, Beth urged Quasimodo to continue inside. He did so, and as Frollo reared his hand back to strike her down with his sword, she caught his arm, dragging him off his horse as lightening cracked in the sky.

"Be afraid, now!" Beth spoke in dual voices exactly how her mother once had, Frollo recoiling in fear as her eyes burned into his. She released his arm, much to his and the crowd's horror, and she followed Quasimodo into the cathedral with a dark expression upon her face.

When she caught up with a staggering, weeping Quasimodo, he clung to the heavy door as she stood by his side. As he shut the door slowly, she stared ominously upon the large group of people, darkness soon enveloping them when the echo of closed door filled the large space.

Up in the rafters, Beth had gathered some rain water from the balcony, wringing part of her cloak as she cleaned off Quasimodo's face. She frowned, exhaling softly.

"I'm sorry I put you through this." Quasimodo said to her. "And that… I couldn't defend you."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I abandoned you… I let them hurt you. I… saw her…" Beth replied.

"Saw who? Esmeralda?" Quasimodo asked.

"No… my mother… I… followed her into the back of the festival, I… spoke to her… she reminded me that I must do what is necessary to survive. If I must overpower, then do it… if I must fight… if I must… kill…" Beth said.

"No… you must never do those things, Beth." Quasimodo took her hand. "You can still be kind and generous in the face of adversity… like master, my father…"

Beth narrowed her eyes then. "He is not kind, nor is he generous. He doesn't care for you at all. He is spiteful and treats you with malice." Before he could respond to her, she heard a sound from the lower levels of the cathedral, glancing up at him for a moment. "I'll be right back." She then skittered over to the stairway, making her way down until she came to a balcony inside the Church. She hopped over it, using her silk string to lower herself a bit. As she watched Phoebus and Esmeralda speaking sarcastically to one another, the captain gasped when she hopped down from a few yards above them, even surprising the gypsy as she stood beside her, glaring at Phoebus. "Leave her alone."

He held his hands up, clearing his throat. "Alright, just… I'm not going to hurt anyone, just-"

"Stay back!" Beth exclaimed, standing between them as she bared her teeth.

"There's no need to worry- look, I don't know who, or- what you are, exactly… but this is a Church, no one can be harmed in a Church. I don't know if they have places like this where you're from, but… in places like this, sacred places… anyone who comes under its roof is safe." Phoebus explained.

Beth's expression softened a bit, thinking for a moment. "Quasimodo said… this was a… holy place… a place for anyone and everyone."

"That odd fellow from the festival? Well, he's right." Phoebus smiled lightly despite Beth remaining wary of him.

Suddenly, the door flew open, Frollo appearing with guards. "Good work, captain. Now, arrest that gypsy and execute that demon!"

Beth hissed, backing up to remain close to Esmeralda. "You tricked us! You liar!"

Esmeralda glared at Phoebus as he discreetly whispered to them. "Claim sanctuary… say it!"

"I'm waiting, captain!" Frollo spat, approaching closer as Beth held her hands out to her sides protectively.

"I'm sorry sir, but they have claimed sanctuary." Phoebus said as he turned. "There's nothing I can do."

"There is no sanctuary for a vile demon in this place of worship!" Frollo exclaimed. "Drag the gypsy outside and-"

"Frollo! You will not harm either of them!" A priest shouted as he approached the group. Though he was taken aback by Beth's form, he resolved to believe that she was still a creature of God, whether she was beautiful or hideous by mankind's standards. "Don't worry; minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the Church." He said, glancing over at Frollo as he scowled at them. He whirled around, walking with the guards outside- or so it seemed- ducking behind a pillar and sneaking about.

The priest then escorted Phoebus out, Beth snorting as she nodded to herself. She turned, Esmeralda smiling kindly at her, the child returning the gesture lightly. When she saw someone lurking in the shadows behind her, Beth gasped, Frollo sneaking behind Esmeralda before she could be warned. Beth hissed, about to attack when he held the woman's arms behind her back, clicking his tongue as he shook his head.

"Now remember, demon spawn- none may be harmed here… that includes me." Frollo said lowly, Beth clenching her fists angrily as it took all of her willpower to hold herself back. Esmeralda struggled as he held her back against his chest, leaning in to whisper into her ear. "You think you've outwitted me…" He said as she grunted, trying to break free from his grip. "… but I'm a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls…" He then exhaled slowly, turning his head to inhale the aroma from her hair.

"What are you doing…?" Esmeralda asked lowly.

"I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck…" Frollo replied.

Esmeralda finally broke away, glaring at him angrily. "I know what you were imagining…"

"Such a clever witch…" Frollo chuckled lowly. "… so typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts."

The word "witch" ignited a spark of rage within Beth, emitting a wrathful cry as she stormed to stand between them.

"You dare to call her a witch! Just because she is different, because she has a special gift! It is YOUR kind that twists the truth! It is people like you who murdered an innocent little girl because she was special! I will not let the same happen to her!" Frollo widened his eyes and backed away as Beth's voice echoed through the space.

"Do you, a foul creature, believe yourself to be a beacon of holiness, of faith? You are nothing of the sort, you are the brood of evil itself!" Frollo accused, pointing a finger at her.

"You know nothing of my origin… my mother was cruel but only to protect me, not like you! I know my heart, I am innocent- I- I mean, I am not guilty, I…" Beth's voice faded, her brows twisting as she stared up at Frollo. He smirked, chuckling lowly at her.

"You see? The wicked knows they are tainted… no matter; you've both chosen a magnificent prison for yourselves… but it is a prison, nonetheless… set one foot… or spindly leg… outside, and you're mine." Frollo said, exiting the cathedral as he slammed the door shut.

Esmeralda approached Beth to thank and reassure her, but gasped as the child collapsed, Beth experiencing a mental break as she began to hear a chorus of whispering voices in her head; judging her, scolding her for her sins, looking about at all the holy statues within the space, feeling as if they were all bearing their eyes down upon her, reprimanding her. Her vision faded in and out of a blur, her breathing shaky as the gypsy tried to hold her upright, Beth muttering to herself.

"Please… mother… take it away… the curse… the love you feel for me in your heart… so overshadowed by hatred… must it be in mine also…? Can I not escape my fate…?" Beth whispered. She glanced over as Esmeralda tried to keep her sitting up, her vision distorting more as she saw the Queen, blurred, standing several yards away as she heard her voice in her head.

"You shall always be my daughter, my dearest Beth… the corruption and brutality that coursed through my veins also flows through yours… the hunger and deception that flowed through your father's is also yours to bear… they are your weapons… and someday, you shall find use for them. You will embrace who, what you truly are… and only then shall you come to complete culmination and wear my crown delightedly." The Queen's voice spoke in Beth's mind before the child lost consciousness.

Esmeralda glanced up, seeing Quasimodo standing in the upper levels as she scooped Beth into her arms, taking her up to him.

~The Shores of Italy~

Pinocchio and Jiminy climbed into the small rowboat, James grunting as he pushed it along the smooth sand into the water. The skies were darkening, and Pinocchio began to row as Victor hopped into the boat to direct the wooden boy. Thankfully, at least to start, the waves were a bit rocky, but the ocean was calm for the most part- they were in a measly rowboat, after all.

"Jiminy, do you mind staying up front with me? I haven't the slightest idea what Geppetto looks like, perhaps you can identify him if we spot something." Victor said.

"Good idea." Jiminy said as Victor scooped him up, placing him on his shoulder. "Hm... nothing yet... if he is still out there, he's got a pretty good head start on us."

"What if we don't find him?" Pinocchio frowned. "It'll be all my fault for running away..."

"Have faith, Pinocchio... I'm sure he'll turn up." Victor said, sighing lightly as he thought of his own friends; he mustered all the faith he could in his own heart that he would somehow find James and Beth, using that to fuel his perseverance in this matter.

They sailed forth for some time, even losing sight of the mainland as the skies seemed to darken all the more.

"Hey Pinoke, hand Victor that lamp, will you please?" Jiminy asked, the wooden boy reaching back momentarily to hand over their lantern, Victor illuminating it so that it gave out a faint glow. It was the only source of light out on the open sea- at least for now- and Victor tried to keep his nerves steady with the ocean as he took in a deep breath.

"I hope another storm isn't brewing..." He said worriedly.

"I think it's just nightfall... the waters are pretty calm for now, so we'll be alright as long as it stays like this." Jiminy reassured the boy.

Just then, a second light was seen in the distance, Victor gasping. "Pinocchio, row towards that boat, quickly!" He exclaimed.

"Is it him? Is it papa Geppetto?" Pinocchio asked hopefully.

"I can't be too sure yet, we've got to get closer!" Jiminy replied.

"Papa!" Pinocchio began to shout. "Papa, it's me! Pinocchio! We've come to find you!"

The older man heard the sound of his wooden son, beaming when he saw a light drawing nearer to his boat as he leaned over the side. "Pinocchio! Yes, it is me! Oh, what a miracle! I am so happy I've found you!"

Victor smiled lightly, happy to have helped to reunite this family. They were about a dozen yards away when a sudden stirring within the ocean made him lose his balance, having to grip the side of the rowboat to stay aboard. He glanced over at Jiminy, whose eyes widened with terrible realization.

"Victor... I think we've woken him." The cricket said barely above a whisper, gripping his umbrella shakily.

"'Him?' Who is him?" Victor asked; his question would soon be answered when they heard a great bellowing, whirling all around. "What was that noise? From what direction?"

It was then that they all realized their worries were misplaced; it was not from the skies or around them that their impending doom lurked. Pinocchio's hands trembled as his eyes widened with fear, all of them slowly looking over the side into the water. Victor's breath hitched, a large bubble surfacing to their right. Before any of them could utter a word, the loud bellowing pierced their ears as a gargantuan creature emerged, the rippling waves tossing about both boats as it dove back underneath the surface to swim towards them.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio, you must get out of here!" Geppetto cried.

"No papa, I don't want to go back without you!" Pinocchio exclaimed.

Geppetto waved his hands forward. "You must go back, the whale will show no mercy if-" His sentence was cut off when Monstro thrust upwards from below Geppetto's boat, snapping its jaws shut as it consumed the boat whole.

Victor's eyes widened in horror as it managed to leap out of the ocean so high that its tail was several yards out of the water. To heave itself, a massive form, that far above the surface was a mere display of its strength and dominance over the seas. Pinocchio cried out for Geppetto, wailing as he clutched the sides of his hat to yank it down. If this wasn't terrible enough, Victor realized something far more terrible was about to happen as the whale began its descent back down from the air;

They were positioned right where the monstrosity was about to fall.

"Pinocchio, you must row us back!" Victor screamed as the gigantic whale bellowed out another loud roar. "Pinocchio!" Despite his warning, Pinocchio was too much in shock, unable to move after having witnessed his father's entire boat being swallowed whole. As the waves tossed them about, Victor knew that it was too late now to avoid the impact, taking Jiminy off his shoulder and throwing him out of harm's way. As the small cricket used his umbrella to stay afloat, his mouth hung open when he witnessed the whale of a whale fall right upon the small rowboat as Victor pulled Pinocchio back to make them duck down. When the humongous creature disappeared beneath the surface, leaving nothing but remnants of the row boat floating upon the waves, Jiminy's eyes darted, searching for any sign of his friends.

"P- Pinoke? Pinocchio? Victor?" He whimpered, placing a hand over his chest as his face twisted with agony. Tightening his lip, he hopped out of his umbrella, closing it as he submerged. He didn't care how small he was, he was going to do whatever he could in his power to locate them.

After the rowboat had been crushed, Pinocchio caught sight of the whale swimming away from him, his eyes widened as he kicked his feet to swim as fast as he could after it. When he saw Victor sinking down however, he hesitated, looking from the departing whale to Victor thrashing about, descending deeper and deeper as he was unable to swim upward. Torn, Pinocchio did not even have Jiminy now to guide his decision. He shut his eyes tight for a moment, thinking as hard as he could as to what choice to make. Finally coming to an answer, he bit his lip as he dove down towards Victor, swimming as fast as he could. As he did so, Monstro reared back, turning around as he roared angrily. Victor choked for air, the two boys reaching out their hands until they finally clasped. As Pinocchio tried to pull him upwards to get him to the surface, they both whirled around to see Monstro charging straight for them, neither of them able to avoid the hulking beast as it opened its mouth wide. The boys shut their eyes tightly as they braced themselves, being swallowed whole moments later along with a large school of fish.

Jiminy had been swimming as fast as his small form could muster, having spotted the boys just moments before they were consumed. His cries for them were muffled by the water, tugging on his hat mournfully as he sped towards them. His heart sunk as he did within the dangerous ocean waters, trying to hold out hope that his friends would somehow make it to safety.

Inside the great beast, Geppetto cast a fishing lure, having been famished from the arduous journey out at sea searching for Pinocchio. When he had fish leaping into his boat, he beamed when something weighed heavily on his fishing line.

"I've got a big one, Figaro!" He exclaimed happily to his cat, gasping when he pulled up not a fish- but his beloved wooden puppet, hanging by his shirt collar as he smiled. "Pinocchio, my dear boy!"

"Papa! You're alright!" He beamed as Geppetto helped him into the boat, unhooking him and hugging him tightly. Their reunion was interrupted by someone coughing down below, Pinocchio rushing over to the side. "Papa, you have to help Victor!" He shouted.

Geppetto ran over to grab a rope, casting it down to help him aboard. Once on the boat, Victor inhaled deeply as he coughed, catching his breath before standing up shakily. He smiled at Pinocchio then.

"Thank you... you saved my life. I would have drowned if you had not come for me. That was quite brave of you." Victor said.

Pinocchio smiled lightly, the moment broken when deep rumbling echoed throughout the space, coming from the whale's bellow. They looked all around them, the space within the belly of the beast vast and wide.

"Papa, we have to get out of here!" Pinocchio exclaimed. "Jiminy is still out there somewhere!"

"There is no way out, my son... besides, the bottom of my boat has been crushed, even if there was, we have nothing to use." Geppetto said, sighing as he sat down.

"We can build a raft!" Pinocchio suggested. "Then when the whale opens his mouth, we can just sail out!"

"Pinocchio, everything comes in... nothing goes out." Geppetto shook his head, holding it in his hands.

"He's right." Victor said. "The water pouring in would be too strong a current to travel against... the only possible way it would work is if we had some strong force to push us out. Perhaps if we made the creature sick somehow, it could heave and spew us out that way." He coughed then, some smoke from Geppetto's small fire making him wave his hands in front of his face. The smoke irritated his sinuses, inhaling deeply before sneezing. "Oh, do excuse me." He took out a handkerchief, throwing his hands up when, like everything else on him, was sopping wet.

Pinocchio blinked then, silently watching the smoke rising and Victor trying to clean his nose as politely as possible. An idea hatched in his head then, turning to Geppetto.

"What if... what if we make the whale sneeze?" He asked.

"Sneeze?" Geppetto tilted his head.

"Yeah!" Pinocchio's expression brightened. We can make the raft, and then use the fire to make the whale sneeze like Victor just did! If it can sneeze us out, we can get back to land!"

Geppetto thought upon the suggestion for a moment, nodding. "Perhaps... perhaps that is crazy enough to work!" He smiled. "How smart you are, my boy! We'll give it a try!"

Victor smiled also, nodding at the idea sparked by his small action. They got to work, building a raft and working together to complete it quickly. When they finished, Pinocchio and Victor took a small, unlidded wooden box, placing Figaro and the fish bowl holding Cleo inside to keep them more secure and strapped it to the raft with ropes. Figaro looked over the side of the box as Geppetto remained on the boat, building a bigger fire to create more smoke. When he felt he had done enough, he got off the boat, getting over to the raft as quickly as he could. They felt the space begin to rumble and vibrate, Pinocchio looking around as he beamed.

"I think it's working!" Pinocchio said.

Outside of Monstro, Jiminy struggled to keep up until suddenly, he saw smoke begin to rise out of the whale's blow hole as it slowed to a stop. He gasped as the beast's lip curled, growling uncomfortably as its nostrils flared. It took in several deep breaths before emitting a loud sneeze, Jiminy holding onto his hat in surprise as the raft carrying his friends came flying out of the whale's mouth, powerful winds disturbing the ocean's surface.

"Pinoke! Pinocchio, over here!" Jiminy cried, hurrying over to him until the wooden boy was able to scoop him up.

"Boy, am I glad to see you're okay!" Pinocchio smiled.

Victor glanced back as Monstro inhaled deeply once more, the group crying out as they were nearly sucked back into his mouth. He then sneezed again, emitting another powerful gust of wind to make the waves ripple outward, making the water rockier. "We should make haste, I don't imagine that he's very thrilled that we've caused him discomfort!" He exclaimed.

As his eyes watered, Monstro opened his mouth wide, allowing water to flow in to put out the fire in his belly. As soon as he did this, he emitted a wrathful screech, enraged as he narrowed his eyes at the raft. The group had managed to get a bit of a head start, but their efforts became more frantic when Monstro thrashed about with pure rage before he began to pursue them, tearing through the waters. His great form made the seas swell, creating huge waves whenever he leapt at them unsuccessfully. As they all tried to both row forward and hang on to the boat, Jiminy pointed as he saw something in the distance.

"O- Over there! If we can make it past those rocks, there's no way Monstro will be able to fit through!" He exclaimed.

As he said this, Monstro emitted another growl, sea foam spraying up unto the air as he dove beneath the surface, disappearing into the dark waters below.

"He's gone!" Geppetto shouted.

"Where did he go?" Pinocchio asked, glancing all around.

Victor's eyes widened, a few moments of eerily calm silence passing before he gasped. "Move! Move quickly! He's below, below the raft!"

Before they could react in time, Monstro emerged, thrusting the raft high into the air as he dove out of the water. The entire group scrambled as they rolled down the length of the beast's back, before landing haphazardly back into the water. Monstro continued past them, thundering once again as he withdrew some of his momentum to turn its head.

"Papa! Papa, he's coming back toward us!" Pinocchio exclaimed fearfully.

As the group barely had a chance to climb back onto the raft, Monstro snarled angrily as he built up speed, charging for them again. Waves swelled, Geppetto and Pinocchio paddling as fast as they could as they ascended, only to crash back down upon the trough of each wave, spraying more water upon them. As they descended a large wave, they all glanced behind them with terror as a shadow loomed over them, the bellow of the whale reaching the very skies as he broke through the wave's peak.

"Move back! Move back or he will fall upon us again!" Victor shouted.

Monstro opened his mouth gaping wide, about to capture the raft in his jaws when the group paddled back just in time to avoid being trapped in his belly once again. However, they had not moved back far enough, Geppetto pointing as the tail of the beast lingered in the air for several moments, before striking down upon the raft. The group had abandoned it just before impact, breaking the raft to smithereens as they all now scrambled helplessly in the water. Victor whimpered as he clung to a piece of wood from the raft, helping him to stay afloat. Pinocchio gasped as he surfaced, looking all around him.

"Father! Father!" He cried, swimming over towards Geppetto who was also clinging to some broken wood to stay afloat.

"Pinocchio, swim for shore, swim for shore!" Geppetto shouted.

Just then, Monstro resurfaced, determined to kill the group at any cost. Pinocchio took hold of Geppetto's arm, tugging him along. Victor clung to his other arm, using his feet to kick them forward as Monstro charged forward again. The hole in the rocks was not far from them now, but Monstro was relentless, the swelling waves making it difficult for them to swim through. As he dove for them, one large wave pushed them through, Monstro colliding with the rocks as they were blasted forward.

When Geppetto and Victor finally washed up on shore, Figaro and Cleo washing up moments later, Geppetto mumbled as he faded in and out of consciousness.

"Sir! Mister Geppetto, sir!" Victor cried, shaking the older man lightly. "Sir, you must wake up!"

"Pinocchio… save yourself… don't mind me, son… save yourself, Pinocchio…" Geppetto muttered.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy cried as he crawled along the rocks in search for his friend. "Pinoke, where are you? Pinocchio-" He gasped when he caught the sight of his friend face down in a puddle of water, crying out for help.

Victor had just gotten Geppetto to sit upright, when Jiminy's cries alerted both of them. Filled with dread, Geppetto hurried to the wooden boy, turning over and shaking him.

"Pinocchio, my boy… you must open your eyes now, we are safe… Pinocchio… no, please… come back…" Geppetto began to sob when he realized that his most precious creation had not made it.

Victor hung his head, closing his eyes tightly. He glanced over at a grief stricken Jiminy, staring ahead mournfully. "Jiminy… I'm sorry… I failed to keep my promise… to save him. Is the world… truly filled with so much loss?"

Jiminy pat the spot beside him as he sat on Victor's shoulder. "You did what you could, Victor… I'll always be grateful for that."

Jiminy's words did not do much to console Victor now... if the wooden boy had not survived this ordeal, how could it be possible that his own friends had survived the storm they battled? As they dragged themselves along the shore to make way for Geppetto's shop, his heart sank like the raft they had built with their last morsel of hope.

* * *

 **So, this ended on a somber note- but fear not, my friends! If you know Pinocchio's story, you may have an idea of what's to come. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you again for reading! See you next time!**


	7. Story Two: Part Four

**Good afternoon, everyone! I realize that it's been a few days since I uploaded a chapter- it was quite a trying week, so I finally had a chance to sit down today and put together an update for you! Hopefully you enjoy, and happy reading!**

* * *

In Geppetto's house, Victor had taken opportunity to dry off, thanking the older man when provided with fresh clothes to wear while his own hung in the washroom. He sat by the bedside table, Jiminy sitting upon it as he removed his hat. The only sound in the room was that of Geppetto weeping over Pinocchio, the small cricket walking to the edge of the table to get Victor's attention.

"You should get some rest...it's been a long day for all of us." Jiminy said.

"I couldn't if I tried... my mind is much too restless to focus on sleep." Victor replied. Just then, he lifted his head when there was a soft knocking at the front door, the two glancing at each other quizzically. "Stay here, I'll fetch it." Victor slid of the chair, approaching the door to open it a crack. When he saw who was standing there, he raised his brows, opening the door a bit wider. "I... I know you..." Victor started. "Are you... are you a... the ones that Aggie and James used to speak of-"

"A guardian..." Alice finished for him, nodding once. "... yes, I am. May I come in?"

"Y- Yes..." Victor took a step back to allow her inside, shutting the door as he saw her walk straight to Pinocchio's bedroom.

When Jiminy saw Alice approaching, he hopped up, hope rising in his heart. "O- Oh, Alice, thank goodness you're here... there was... there was an accident, and... oh, I'm so sorry..." Jiminy frowned deeply. "I was supposed to protect him, but..."

Alice crouched down a bit to speak to him. "Do not fret, Jiminy. It was not neglect that led to this... but rather, sacrifice." She approached the bedside, Geppetto silently lifting his head to look at her. "I had come to seek out Jiminy's aid... but it seems that you are in need of my aid as well. Unfortunately... this life for Pinocchio is over." She glanced over at the motionless puppet boy for a moment. "And the reason for this... is so a new one can begin." She reached into her pocket, producing a small bottle.

Geppetto watched through tear filled eyes as Alice gently turned Pinocchio's head a bit, removing the small cork of the bottle with a small pop. She tilted his head back, slowly pouring its contents into his mouth before placing the bottle aside. Everyone watched silently, hopefully, for several anxious moments until Pinocchio began to emit a light, golden glow. Geppetto stared in awe, taking a moment to clean off his glasses before placing them back on. Jiminy slowly began to smile as the wooden boy begin to transform right before their very eyes; no longer a puppet, but now... a real, human boy. When Pinocchio blinked his eyes open, it was no longer tears of grief that Geppetto cried, but rather, tears of joy.

"Pinocchio... Pinocchio my boy, you're alright!" He cried happily, hugging his son to him.

"Papa, I-... I'm alive! I'm a real boy!" Pinocchio laughed joyfully.

As the group rejoiced, Alice smiled lightly as Geppetto turned to her, still on his knees as he clasped his hands together before taking hers.

"Bless you..." He said, his voice shaking a bit. "Bless you for what you have given back to me. I can never repay it... I can never repay it..."

"You can, sir." Alice replied. "Care for him, always watch over him. Let him be the dearest, most precious thing you hold in your heart."

"Yes... he is..." Geppetto nodded. "Thank you, thank you..."

Alice pat his shoulder lightly, approaching Jiminy who was jumping for joy.

"Alice, how can I ever thank you for this? How did you do it?" He exclaimed happily.

"Just as a magician never reveals their secrets, neither do culinary artists." Alice smirked lightly. "I had initially intended to seek you out... but when I sensed what had transpired, I resolved to offer my assistance. Before I speak to you, however... I must have a private audience with Victor." She said, glancing at him.

"Me?" Victor pointed to himself. "Y- Yes, m'am." He replied, he and Alice walking outside of the shop to take a turn about the empty street. They were silent for some time before Alice finally broke it.

"You are wondering how it is I know who you are." She said, Victor looking up at her.

"Well, I... I saw you. It was that day... that day the judge was to give his verdict for a friend of mine... he sought to execute her... you helped us to escape." Victor replied.

"All but one." Alice ceased her walking then, turning to face him. "I must live with Agatha's death for the rest of my existence."

Victor frowned. "It wasn't your fault..." He said. "It was that horrible man, judge Hopkins... he is to blame."

"Is he?" Alice asked, silent for a few moments when she received no answer. "Victor, I must disclose to you something very important. Your friend, James... he is still alive. I sense it even now."

The boy's eyes widened, snapping his head up to stare at her with disbelief. "James? He... how do you know of this? Where can I find him?"

"He is in France. I will help you to its border. I would take you to him myself, but... I cannot bear to see him again." Alice said, shutting her eyes for a moment.

"Why? Did he do something wrong?" Victor asked.

"No. No, he did nothing wrong. It is I who has done wrong." Alice said, looking to the skies.

"M'am... if I may ask... do you happen to know the whereabouts of my other friend, Beth? Do you know if she is still alive?" Victor asked.

Alice lowered her head to look back down at him. "No... I wouldn't know. I do not share a connection with her as I do James... in fact, it is quite the opposite." She answered.

"What do you mean?" Victor questioned.

"Victor... when you find James... you must understand something. Your 'friend,' Beth... you must keep her away however you can. She is not to be trusted."

He furrowed his brows deeply. "I don't understand... I could never do that to one of my-"

"She is NOT your friend." Alice warned. "Nor is she his. She carries a curse passed on by my greatest enemy... that our descendants will suffer until our bloodlines come to an end." Alice shut her eyes tightly for a moment. "There is something you must know. The reason that I stayed away despite..." She sighed. "Do you remember Eliza and Gustav, Victor?"

"Yes... Aggie and James' parents." Victor answered.

"Yes... and no." Alice replied. "Though they raised the twins... they were not born from them."

"So... they're adopted?" Victor asked.

"They were given to them because they wished so much for a child... exactly like Mr. Geppetto in there. I had given them that wish... but the fool I was, I hoped like a silly little girl that the curse placed upon both myself and my greatest enemy would not find them so as long as I stayed away. And for a pinch over a decade, it had not." Alice said.

Victor made a realization then, his eyes widening. "M'am... are you... James and Aggie... are you their-"

"Yes, Victor. I am their blood mother. And I must walk this Earth for eternity... knowing each day that I failed to save my own daughter." Her voice shook, closing her eyes for a moment to compose herself. When she reopened them, her expression became serious. "My greatest enemy was known as the Queen of Hearts... her wicked life of tyrannical and ruthless evil was ended some odd twenty years ago... but not before she birthed a single offspring to succeed her. That offspring carries her maniacal fury, her arrogant, twisted ambitions to ruin any who stand in the way of her desires, whether or not these qualities have yet to complete their development. But it is there, Victor... lurking beneath the surface, crawling about within her bloodstream..." As Victor shook his head slowly, Alice confirmed his reason for dreading. "... yes, Victor... Beth is that very same offspring... the daughter of the corrupted Queen."

Victor shook his head a bit faster now. "That may be... but Beth is kind to us. She would never do us harm... she loved Aggie, she was just as devastated as we were when we lost her. I'm sorry, m'am... but I cannot abandon her."

"Then I warn you now... she will become your greatest burden. All the light of your life shall be drained from you... she will come to be the hateful, spiteful creature not unlike the despicable monster that preceded her... and all you will have left is the bitterness of the love that will become nothing more than a forgotten dream." Alice replied.

"I'll make sure that never happens... I will always treat Beth with love and fairness, so it shall be all she knows." Victor said.

Alice looked to the brightening skies, morning fast approaching. She motioned for Victor to follow her back inside the puppet shop, Geppetto sitting with Pinocchio as Alice approached Jiminy.

"I believe it is time to give you a reward for keeping your promise." Alice smiled lightly.

Jiminy blinked. "Th- Thank you Alice, but... I'm afraid I don't feel like I kept your promise very well... I allowed Pinocchio to get hurt..." He frowned.

Alice chuckled lightly. "You do remember the promise, don't you? 'Look after the boy and set him on the path to a good future.' It seems to me that you've done both of those things... you remained with him throughout the entirety of his journey... and you have granted happiness upon both he and his- well, for all intents and purposes- his father."

Jiminy's expression softened. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Alice nodded. "And to remember it, I shall give you this." She withdrew a second object from her pocket, this time a small medal that she fastened to his lapel.

Jiminy held out his vest, beaming as he looked down upon it proudly. "As long as I have this, I won't let you down!" He exclaimed.

"Jiminy, I am afraid I'm going to have to ask another favor of you." Alice said. "There is someone I need you to help Victor find. He is a boy named James, I will explain more when I bring you to the border of France. I need you to help guide both boys to London safely and help them settle there. Could you do that for me?"

"Oh, but of course! I would be delighted." Jiminy gave her a nod.

Victor approached Geppetto and Pinocchio, the older man smiling at him warmly. "I suppose this is goodbye... for now, at least."

"Will you visit us again, Victor?" Pinocchio asked.

"I don't know when... I have to find my friends who I lost at sea. But at least I know I'll always have a friend here to come back to." He smiled when the younger boy hugged him, returning the gesture.

"You are always welcome here, Victor... thank you for helping my son and I." Geppetto said.

"Stay well, sir." Victor said, giving him a nod before scooping up Jiminy, having also said his goodbyes. As he placed him on his shoulder, Alice gave the small family one final wave as blue butterflies began to swirl around them, whisking them away until they vanished without a trace.

"Wow... that was amazing! How did they do that, father?" Pinocchio asked.

"Because I think... I think she was an angel, my son." Geppetto smiled, hugging the boy close.

~Back At The Tremaine Estate…~

It was the night of the royal ball, and Cinderella's mice and bird friends had been working diligently all through the day to sew together a dress. Meanwhile, James had managed to get his chores done a bit earlier than usual so that he could help Cinderella with hers. Anastasia and Drizella were relentless, giving her extra work out of spite. When evening was fast approaching, James quickly put away some supplies, ascending the stairs to knock on Cinderella's door in a code like fashion, scratching it twice. He opened it then, beaming when he looked upon their progress.

"This is wonderful! We're just about done downstairs, so she'll be coming up soon." James said.

"Boy, you're a really good helper! Cinderelly works so hard because of those big meanies, but now she'll be able to go to the ball!" Jac beamed.

"Y- Yeah, and she'll fall in love..." Gus swooned.

"Alright, quit your yapping and finish up that hem! We've got no time to waste!" Jac exclaimed, James beaming until he heard Drizella calling for Cinderella again. He rolled his eyes, exiting the room before heading downstairs again.

Sometime later, Cinderella trudged up the stairs, sighing as she sat by her window. Though she had finished all her chores, she had not had time to find something to wear; and as her stepsisters gussied up in their bedrooms, she sulked as she stared out into the night sky.

"It must be completely wonderful…" She mused.

James couldn't hold back a smile as he lingered outside her door, only growing when he heard her exclaim with joy minutes later. After she cleaned up and changed, he straightened up when she emerged.

"The dress looks lovely on you, Miss Cinderella." James said.

"Oh… it seems that I was truly the only one who had no idea…" She beamed, bending down to hug him lightly.

"I hope you have a nice time at the ball… that you have a chance to dance with the prince." James said as he hugged back.

"Hurry now, the others are going to depart soon!" James said, ushering her down the stairs.

He watched as she ran along; a carriage waited outside, Lady Tremaine and her daughters making their way over to the door. They were about to exit, when Cinderella calling out stopped them.

"Wait! Please, wait for me!" Cinderella cried, descending the stairs.

James snuck forward, crouching down at the top of the stairs to watch with the mice. As the stepsisters bickered and whined, Lady Tremaine held her hand up.

"Girls, please…" She started, she herself shocked that Cinderella pulled this off. "… after all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Cinderella?" She narrowed her eyes, sneering as she stepped forward. "And I never go back on my word." As Cinderella leaned back uncomfortably, James' smile faded, pursing his lips suspiciously as he wondered what Lady Tremaine was planning. "How very clever… these… beads…" She smirked, holding them up as she tilted her head. "… they're just the right touch. What do you think… Drizella?"

"No I don't, I think she's-" She gasped upon seeing the beads then. "Oh, why you little thief!" She shouted angrily. "They're my beads, give them here!"

"And look! That's MY sash, wearing my sash, I won't allow it!" Anastasia cried, grabbing the material in her hands as she tore it off.

James widened his eyes, unable to stop himself as he ran down the stairs. "Stop! Leave her alone!"

"Young man, this is a family matter, you are to return to your chambers and refrain from interfering!" Lady Tremaine shouted.

"No! No, you're NOT her family, and this is NOT your house! This is Cinderella's house!" James cried as the stepsisters tore apart Cinderella's dress.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner, after I took you in and offered you my kindness and hospitality! Perhaps you would be better off groveling on the street!" Lady Tremaine growled.

As Cinderella staggered back, beginning to cry as she looked down at her ruined dress, James glared at Lady Tremaine angrily as he went over to comfort her. "No… you are not kind, you are not hospitable! Cruel people like you will always get their comeuppance! Miss Cinderella is my friend, and no matter what you do, I will keep trying to help her until her dreams come true!"

"Girls… proceed outside… I won't have you upsetting yourselves." She said as the stepsisters scoffed at him.

"Stupid little poor boy thinks he's better than US! Ha!" Drizella snapped, sticking her nose in the air as they headed outside.

Once they were gone, Lady Tremaine lingered in the doorway. "Dreams are for those who are low, pitiful, and will never taste the satisfaction of luxury and sophistication. It is simply a manner of coping with the fact that for the entirety of your existence, you will grovel at the very bottom. That if you convince yourself, like silly little children, that you are actually working TOWARD something, that the suffering is worthwhile. The both of you are nothing, and you will always be nothing. If you are not out of this house by the time we return, I will have the guard escort you out." She said, turning to head out as she slammed the door behind her.

James frowned deeply as Cinderella began to sob, gently taking her hand as the two walked outside to the courtyard for some air. As the mice followed them, he plopped down on a bench, Cinderella resting her arms on it and bowing her head as she cried into them. "I wanted to believe… I can't believe… not anymore…" She whimpered, James hanging his head as he sat beside her. Moments later, James furrowed his brows as light seemed to gather into a glowing form beside him. When a figure appeared out of thin air to his left, he gasped, scrambling off the bench as he breathed quickly. The figure gently pet Cinderella's hair as she continued to sob. "I have nothing left to believe in… nothing…"

"Nothing, my dear? Now you don't really mean that…" The cloaked figure said softly, smiling warmly as she comforted Cinderella. "Now if you had lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here, and here I am!"

Cinderella lifted her head, gasping lightly. James shook his head, slowly getting to his feet. "E- Excuse me… but who… who are you?"

The woman turned, chuckling. "O- Oh, where are my manners? Why, I am Cinderella's fairy godmother!"

"F- Fairy godmother?" James blinked. "I know of the Tooth fairy…"

"Oh! Yes, I do see her on occasion, but she's always on such a tight schedule, the dear…" She replied. "But anyhow, there is no time to waste, we must get Cinderella to the ball, we must make haste!" She rolled up her sleeves, her wand materializing into her hand. "Now… I say the first thing you need is um… a pumpkin!" She leaned in to whisper then "I learned how useful pumpkins could be when I had a rather interesting fellow help me out of a bit of a jam one time… last I heard, he was having some trouble in his ominous little town of his…"

James watched, holding his head as he began to witness the Fairy Godmother turning the pumpkin, animals, and even Cinderella's dress into a full array worthy of royalty to prepare for the ball. James approached her, staring in awe.

"Miss Cinderella… you look beautiful." He smiled, blushing lightly.

She turned, smiling back as she knelt down a bit to take his hands. "James… I've been given another chance for my dream to come true… I hope the same happens for you."

"Don't worry about me. I'll find my own way somehow." James said, trying to reassure her.

The Fairy Godmother tapped her chin then, moved by the young boy's care. She glanced around, spotting a pear tree in the courtyard and reaching up to pluck a nice, juicy, ripe one from the tree. She cast a spell upon it, getting his attention, she handed him the peach, smiling lightly.

"Young man… no good deed goes unpunished. And if I'm not mistaken, you have some unfulfilled dreams as well." The Fairy Godmother said.

"Th- Thank you for your sentiments… but, how will this help me?" He asked.

"Take the peach to the ocean; once it touches ocean water, you will be able to use it to travel to where you need to go. Now, I'm not the best with directions… but I know someone who may be. I know of a little worm who is always discovering new knowledge to bring back to his home… he will help guide you to just the perfect location to set off." She smiled. "I believe the castle he frequents is rather drab… has been for some number of years. A relative of the king, not far from here."

James smiled, pocketing the peach. "Oh thank you, thank you so much!" He beamed. "Perhaps he can help me find my friends somehow…"

"I do wish you the best of luck… but we must get a move on, it's already late!" The Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

James and Cinderella said their final farewell, the boy watching with a renewed sense of hope as the pumpkin shaped carriage drove off into the night. He turned to thank the fairy again, blinking as he saw that she had disappeared.

"Oh dear… how am I to know where this castle is…?" James asked, when just then, the clouds parted to reveal the moon shining fully, brightly. He tilted his head, somehow feeling a connection with the faraway entity. He gasped lightly when a moonbeam shone down from it, touching down upon the Earth somewhere in the far distance. His gut feeling told him that he should follow it, gathering himself before beginning the new journey ahead of him.

* * *

 **Alright, we had some interesting developments among the familiar scenes here! Will Alice's words have an impact upon Victor? Will James learn the truth of Beth's lineage, and his own? Many questions will be answered over time as the adventures continue! I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!**


	8. Story Two: Part Five

**Good evening, everyone! This chapter is a bit long, but it's the final portion of the second story. It's going to be a bit intense, so be prepared! As always, please enjoy!**

* * *

Beth drew the curtain back, glancing over towards Quasimodo as she rubbed her eyes. She approached him as he looked over the balcony, standing by his side.

"You miss her." She said, looking up at him as he looked out at the rooftops below with a sad smile.

"She's back with her people where she belongs…" He replied. "That's what truly matters."

"Has he suspected yet?" Beth asked. "Frollo?"

"No… father has actually been pretty busy as of late." Quasimodo said.

"Don't call him that." Beth said, her facial muscles tightening as she looked at the ground.

He furrowed his brows. "But… but Beth… he takes care of me-"

"He does nothing but degrade you! Keep you under his control! He only seeks to do you harm!" Beth exclaimed.

"Beth, you don't understand… for twenty years, he has protected me from the outside… it was I who disobeyed him." Quasimodo said.

"That is simply happenstance. His true intent is malicious. He keeps you here because there are others in this place who keep him under their watch… I saw that when he tried to cause harm to Esmeralda and I." Beth replied. "Would someone who truly cared for you allow you to endure that suffering at the festival?"

"He… he was teaching me… the true cruelty of-"

"My mother DIED to save me!" Beth shouted, taking Quasimodo by shock as her voice began to shake. "Yes… she kept me hidden from her enemies… and it was a human who betrayed her… it was a human who was false!" She seethed. "I watched her life fade from her eyes as she spoke to me, and I will never be able to repay her sacrifice… except to heed her final words to me, to survive by whatever means possible." She reached out, taking Quasimodo's hands. "You, however… though you're human, you are truly my friend. I will make sure that those who have harmed you will suffer for it."

Quasimodo patted one of her hands, seeing her genuine care… but was concerned of her method. "Beth… I appreciate everything you have done for me, and I cherish our friendship. But… if you were to try to hurt them… you would be no better than them. Anyone can understand kindness and generosity."

"No. Not them. They do not understand those things… so I will give them things they do understand; pain, despair, grief." Beth replied. As something in the distance caught her eye, she narrowed them as she focused on it. "Quasi… out there… the outskirts of the city, do you see that?"

Quasimodo took a closer look, he too seeing something from afar. "It looks like… why is there so much fire…?"

Beth skittered over to the right side of the balcony, clinging to the building as she climbed down a bit to take a closer look as Frollo arrived back into the city on horseback. A cavalry of soldiers followed him, and she hid behind one of the outer statues as she looked over at them. She noticed that the soldiers were holding now unlit torches, putting two and two together as she gritted her teeth.

"They're burning the outer villages… but why…?" She gasped then, seething. "He's looking for Esmeralda…"

* * *

That night, Beth and Quasimodo were speaking with the gargoyles, who encouraged him to seek Esmeralda out and confess his true feelings for her. As if right on cue, they heard one of the doors to the bell tower open, Beth hissing lowly until she saw who it was. She beamed lightly, encouraging him to go to her. She smiled lightly, glancing over at the now still gargoyles. When she heard a bit of commotion, she raised a brow, glancing down to see Esmeralda helping someone inside. She narrowed her eyes when she saw it was Phoebus, remembering him from before. Quasimodo led them up to a place bear her to rest him, the former captain of the guard glancing over at Beth as she watched him with an air of caution.

"So we meet again…" He said lightly, giving her a nod as she approached.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt us. He's a friend." Esmeralda assured Beth, the child kneeling down to look over him, watching Esmeralda trying to help clean and mend his wound. When she finished, Beth got to her feet again, taking a step back to give him space. "That family owes you their lives… you are either the single bravest soldier, or the craziest…"

"Ex- soldier, remember? Why is it that every time we meet, I always bleed?" Phoebus asked.

"You're lucky… that arrow almost pierced your heart." Esmeralda said.

"I'm not so sure it didn't." Phoebus replied, holding her hand to his chest.

When she leaned down to kiss him, Beth blinked, furrowing her brows as she glanced back. She saw the pained expression on Quasimodo's face, saddened for him. She remembered what it had been like that day she saw Victor and Aggie together… it was that moment which set all of the negative events that followed in motion.

"Quasi- wait, don't…" Beth sighed as he went off on his own, bowing her head lightly. She glanced back, Esmeralda drawing a blanket over Phoebus so that he could sleep. As she watched over him, Beth knelt down by her again, looking over him before glancing over at her. "I thought you didn't like him." She said.

"Well… I didn't really know him. I was wrong to judge… I was no better than those that judge my people." Esmeralda said.

Beth hung her head. "Or people that judge Quasi and I."

Esmeralda looked over, frowning lightly as she took Beth's hand to pat it gently. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. When the time comes, we will all get the kindness and love we deserve."

Beth looked at the ground. "Why do humans act this way? Why do they treat us like we're evil when they are the ones who are evil?"

"Not all are evil, Beth. It's a cruel world out there, but… see that candle there? We are all searching for that light to guide us through the dark. People like Frollo… deep down, they're afraid. When people are afraid, they run away, or… they try to harm those who are different before they think they themselves will be hurt."

"I won't let him hurt you." Beth said to her. "I'll kill him if I have to."

"If you do that, you'll be no better." Esmeralda said.

Beth exhaled sharply, looking down at their hands. "… I wish I was beautiful… like you."

Esmeralda smiled sadly. "But you already are."

"I'm… look at me, I'm-"

"Different, yes. But different doesn't mean bad." She smiled, and Beth smiled back when the gypsy leaned over to hug her lightly.

As she was hugged, Beth thought of something then. "Esmeralda?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"Before Quasi helped you last time… I saw you speaking to one of those statues. Who are they? What do they mean? Are they magical?" Beth asked.

Esmeralda chuckled lightly. "Well, in a way, they are. They represent people who once roamed the Earth… they brought hope to people who had none… they still do. You don't have to know who they are, really… you just need to know that you can go to them when you are in trouble… when you need help."

"Oh…" Beth replied, not fully understanding, but grasped a general meaning of what she was saying.

Just then, Esmeralda's goat began to cry out, warning them of someone approaching. Beth hopped up to her feet, following Quasimodo to look over the balcony. Frollo had returned from another raid, making his way towards the chapel doors below.

"Frollo's coming, you must leave." Quasimodo said, ushering Esmeralda away. Upon leading her safely out, Beth glanced back as Frollo made his way up from the outer corridors towards the spiral steps.

"We have to hide him." Beth said, Quasimodo nodding as she helped him move Phoebus under the table, covering it back up.

"Thank you… alright Beth, go back behind the curtain, even though he knows you're here you'll be safer if you stay out of sight." He said.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Beth replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright… go now, I'll handle this." Quasimodo said, Beth regretfully obeying as she went over to the curtain, peeking from behind it once she was shrouded in shadows. Frollo entered the room then as he rearranged his small wooden carvings. "Master, I had no idea you would be coming…"

"I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy…" Frollo replied, approaching with a wicker basket. "I brought a little treat." He sat down beside Quasimodo, taking off his hat and pausing for a moment before clearing his throat. Quasimodo hopped up, hurrying over to the cupboard to grab a bowl for him. Frollo smirked as he fumbled, Beth growling lowly as she watched from the darkness. Unable to tolerate him making her friend so nervous, she drew the curtain back, Frollo glancing over as the two shot each other a glare. "Quasimodo, what is this vile creature doing in our presence?"

"Oh… I guess demons can't have a 'little treat?'" Beth raised a brow, and Frollo gasped as she snatched a grape out of his hand as he was about to eat it, holding it over her mouth before dropping it in, chewing it.

Struggling to maintain his composure, Frollo clenched his teeth for a moment. "Is the spawn troubling you, Quasimodo?"

"N- No, sir…" He replied quietly.

"Oh, but something is…" Frollo replied, snapping Beth's hand away as she tried to snatch another grape from him, making her hiss. "… I know there is." He smirked then. He let one of the grapes fall onto the table, letting it roll off and hit the floor below. Quasimodo inched over slowly to pick it up when Beth beat him to it, her back to Frollo for the moment as she smiled and winked at him. As she popped it into her mouth, she slowly began to walk around the table, Frollo grimacing at her. "I think you're hiding something…"

"Oh… n- no master, I…" Quasimodo stammered.

"You're not eating, boy…" Frollo commented.

Quasimodo blinked, clearing his throat before eating almost an entire grape stalk in under a minute. "Oh, um… it's very good, thank you…" He said with his mouth full.

When Phoebus groaned under the table then, Beth stopped, her breath hitching as she looked down in a silent panic. Quasimodo thought quickly, making a satisfied hum as he pat his belly. When Phoebus groaned again, Quasimodo kicked him from under the table, fake coughing as he did so. Beth couldn't help but release a small giggle, only stopping when Frollo gave her a stern look. She stuck her tongue out at him, making him curl his lip before looking around.

"What's… different in here?" Frollo asked, getting to his feet.

"Nothing, sir…" Quasimodo replied.

Frollo then looked to his wood carvings, picking up one that resembled Esmeralda. "Isn't… this one new? It's very good… it bears great resemblance to the… gypsy girl…" As he said this, Beth grit her teeth as she growled lowly. "I know… you helped her escape!" He slammed his fist on the table, and Beth snarled ferociously at him. "And now all of Paris is burning because of you!"

"She was kind to me…" Quasimodo whimpered.

Frollo knocked everything off the table, walking around to loom over Quasimodo. "That wasn't kindness, that was cunning! She's a gypsy, gypsies are not capable of real love! Think boy, think of your real mother!" As he grabbed his shirt collar to hoist him up, Beth lunged at him, Frollo taking one of the bowls still on the table into his hand. He reared it back, smashing it into her face as she screeched loudly, whimpering as she staggered backwards as she covered it with her hands.

"N- No, Beth!" Quasimodo cried.

"What chance could a poor, misshapen boy like you have against her heathen treachery? Well… never you mind, Quasimodo… she'll be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell…" He said as Beth recovered from being struck, breathing heavily as she seethed with anger. "… she will torment you no longer."

"You fiend!" Beth shouted. "It is you who is treacherous, it is YOU who torments us!"

"I know where her hideout is… and tomorrow at dawn, I'll attack with a thousand men." Frollo said before turning to take his leave, smirking to himself.

Beth looked over at Quasimodo as his breath hitched, shaking his head. She was about to say something when she heard groaning, looking behind her to see Phoebus crawling out from under the table and getting to his feet.

"We have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak." Phoebus said. "If Frollo gets there first, they'll all be killed. Are you coming with me?"

"I… I can't… Frollo is my master, I can't disobey him again." Quasimodo replied.

"I thought she was your friend… she stood up for you, you have a funny way of showing gratitude." Phoebus replied. "Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people!"

"Wait!" Beth cried. "You mustn't go! Frollo is a liar, you can't believe what he says!"

"So you're going to just stand here and let them be killed too?" He asked.

"No, you must stay here, it's a trick! If he knew where it was he would have destroyed it already, he wouldn't give us a chance to stop him! He knows Esmeralda is our friend, so he knows that only WE know how to go there!" Beth exclaimed.

"Well, you do what you think is right. But I'm not going to take that risk. I'm going out there." Phoebus said to Beth, glancing over at Quasimodo before taking his leave.

When the gargoyles gave Quasimodo a look, he became frustrated. "What do you expect me to do, huh? Rescue the girl and her people and come home to a hero's welcome? She has her knight in shining armor, and I am not that man!" He sighed. "Frollo was right… he was right about everything… and I'm tired of being something I'm not."

"Was he right about me?" Beth asked, Quasimodo turning to look at her. "Was he right about me being a demon… a putrid, disgusting monster?"

His expression softened, bowing his head a bit. "No… you are none of those things." He replied.

"Then let us find him… we can hunt him down and kill him, end his life once and for all!" Beth said.

"No, Beth… that isn't the way…" Quasimodo replied, blinking for a moment before reaching into his shirt, withdrawing the necklace that Esmeralda had given him. "But I do know what is…" Beth shook her head, widening her eyes as one of the gargoyles handed him his cloak. "I must be out of my mind…" He said before heading down the stairs.

"Don't worry… we know you mean well, but those two knuckleheads will be able to handle Frollo." One of the gargoyles said to her as she hurried over to the balcony, watching the two sneak off into the night, Frollo and his soldiers departing not long after.

"No…" Beth shook her head. "… they won't…"

She tried to stay awake for as long as she could, eventually falling asleep as her exhaustion lulled her off to sleep. It only remained peaceful for so long… a few hours later, she was jostled awake as she found herself being manhandled by soldiers, screaming in shock as she was bound and dragged out to the outer pillars where Quasimodo was already chained.

"Beth, don't struggle!" He cried out to her.

"Quasi, what's happening?!" She exclaimed, her hands shackled above her head as her feet dangled about a foot off the ground.

"He's going to rain the ground with gypsy blood, first…" One of the soldiers said. "Then he said he's going to slay you for all to see… he said that killing a demon with his own hands may even make him a Cardinal…"

Beth furrowed her brows deeply, screaming as she struggled. Down below, Esmeralda was bound to a pyre as Frollo began to speak to the gathered crowd. "The prisoner Esmeralda is found guilty of the crime of witchcraft! The sentence: death!"

"NO!" Beth screamed, clenching her teeth as she struggled. "Quasi, we have to get to her!"

"It's no use, Frollo has already won…" He sighed, even his gargoyle friends unable to snap him out of his funk.

"I lost my friend the same way Esmeralda is about to die now! I won't let it happen, I won't!" Beth shouted, struggling as she tried to use her weight to pull her chain down to no avail. She gasped then, suddenly seeing something. She furrowed a brow as she saw a flash of light, looking upwards to see something… or rather, someone… floating above her. Beth was absolutely still for several moments, the spirit staring down emotionlessly at her. "… Aggie?" When she floated away, Beth gasped again as she began to thrash more. "Aggie, don't leave me!" She cried, finally resolving to maneuver her wrists enough so that she could climb.

When Beth reached the top of the pillars, Quasimodo glanced up at her as she grabbed her chain, tugging at it. He then looked down below, furrowing his brows as Frollo lowered the torch to light the wood about Esmeralda's feet ablaze. His despair soon turned to determination; the only two people in his entire life that had ever shown him kindness were in peril, the two people who had helped him. He remembered Beth's words concerning her childhood; that despite appearing to be a child, she was the same age as he, the two enduring much suffering in their two decades of life. He gritted his teeth then, grasping his chains as he began to pull on them. The pillars cracked and crumbled at his strength, Quasimodo crying out as he pulled them loose. He looked around for a rope when he felt someone tap him, looking over to see Beth smirking as she was already producing a silk rope.

"Now this is the Quasi I know." She smiled, Quasimodo smiling back as he nodded to her.

Moments later, the two swooped down from the high balcony of the cathedral, landing swiftly on the platform where Esmeralda was being burned. Quasimodo scooped her up, about to escape when a group of soldiers began to climb up to attack.

"No, stay away!" Quasimodo cried.

"Go, get her to safety!" Beth shouted. "Leave these insolent humans to me." She narrowed her eyes, curling her lip.

Quasimodo used her silk rope to climb back up the side of the cathedral, Beth screeching as she grabbed soldiers, hoisting them up and tossing them into other ones off the platform. When Quasimodo reached the top, he held Esmeralda over his head, crying out loudly.

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" The crowd cheered in response, Frollo sneering angrily. When he ordered the new captain of the guard to seize the cathedral, Beth growled, turning to Frollo when she had opportunity. He narrowed his eyes at her, evading her by fleeing to the cathedral doors. As this happened, Quasimodo brought Esmeralda into one of the bedrooms, still unconscious as he laid her down gently. He then ran back out, taking beams of wood and using them to help Beth fight the soldiers off from below. She looked back up, smiling lightly at him. She looked behind her, seeing Phoebus still caged. She skittered over quickly, grunting as she pounced on the guard holding the keys to break his neck, shocking the young man inside. She bit her lip, clinging to the cage as she used the key to unlock it.

"If you're really one of us... then we need your help." She said, opening the cage and letting him free.

Frollo growled, shouting out to the remaining soldiers. "Pick up that beam, break down the door!"

As Frollo tried to break into the cathedral, Phoebus stood up to the crowd with Beth at his side. "Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!"

The crowd cried out "NO!" in unison, proceeding then to run over to the other imprisoned gypsies to release them.

Back on the cathedral's balcony, the gargoyles helped Quasimodo ward off the soldiers trying to make their way up to him by throwing things over the side; rocks, debris, wooden structures, and other miscellaneous items. A grappling hook latches onto the balcony railing, several soldiers climbing up. As Quasimodo is about to yank it out, He looked over as he saw Beth pounce on them, growling as she heaved and tossed each soldier over the side one by one, smiling up at him when he helped her up the side.

"Thank you, my friend." He said, Beth exhaling lightly as they hugged. The two of them helped the gargoyles fire up a lead pot then, pouring its contents over the side as the molten material created a cascading waterfall of fire.

Meanwhile, Frollo finally managed to break into the cathedral, storming towards the stairs. The priest was descending as he did this, holding his hands up.

"Frollo, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!" The priest exclaimed.

"Silence, you old fool!" Frollo shouted as he shoved him out of the way. "I have business to attend to and you shall not interfere!"

Beth joined Quasimodo in going back to check on Esmeralda, the child happy that she was at least safe. She entered the room behind him, hanging back a bit.

"We've done it, Esmeralda! We've beaten them back, come and see!" Quasimodo exclaimed. When she didn't respond, he turned back to glance at her, noticing that Beth was standing over her now. "Esmeralda? Wake up, you're safe now..." He went over to take her hand, furrowing a brow when he noticed Beth slowly backing away, shaking her head slowly.

"Too late..." Beth muttered. "We were... too late..."

"Oh no..." Quasimodo's heart skipped a beat, scrambling to get Esmeralda some water. When he collected some into a spoon, trying to feed it to her, it ran down her face as she remained motionless.

As Quasimodo began to weep over her, Beth's mental state reached a breaking point. She staggered backwards, clutching the sides of her head. Images flashed in her vision, reliving witnessing Aggie meet her premature end as judge Hopkins smirked wickedly.

No. Her enemy would pay this time.

She screeched as she sought out Frollo, finally spotting him as he came up the stairs. Her eyes widened, crazed as she charged towards him. She could feel her own blood boiling, primitive rage taking over her senses as her voice came out in multiple ranges and tones. "You're unwanted here!" She hissed as she leaped into the air, knocking Frollo down. Her hands shot for his neck, tightening their grip as her entire form trembled. Frollo struggled as he was being strangled, trying to pry her hands away to no avail. He then clenched his teeth, his right hand reaching down to produce a dagger and stab Beth in her side in one swift move. The girl screamed painfully, Frollo finally able to shove her off him as he gasped for air. Shakily getting to his feet, he pointed the bleeding dagger at her.

"You shall be cast down into the deepest pit of hell once you breathe your last, she-devil!" He shouted before proceeding down the hall.

"No... Q- Quasi...!" Beth whimpered, swaying before falling to her side, breathing wheezily as she bled.

Quasimodo hung his head, continuing to cry over Esmeralda as Frollo entered the room. The older man approached, a bit disheveled as he placed a cold hand on Quasimodo's back. He lifted his hand, glancing back at him forlornly.

"You killed her..." He whimpered.

"It was my duty, horrible as it was; I hope you can forgive me. There, there, Quasimodo... I know it hurts... but now, the time has come to end your suffering..." Frollo said as he raised the dagger in the air, preparing to stab him. When Quasimodo saw this in the casted shadow upon the wall, he gasped, whirling around as he raised his arms to stop him. After a few moments of struggle, Quasimodo grunted as he shoved Frollo back, shakily holding the dagger as he approached, glaring angrily at him as his breathing became heavier. "Now, now, listen to me, Quasimodo-"

"No, you listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" Quasimodo shouted, throwing the dagger aside. "Beth was right about you, about everything, and I was a fool to not listen to her! People judge us and call us monsters, but YOU'RE the one who is a monster!" He was about to loom over Frollo when a soft voice stopped him.

"Quasimodo...?"

He gasped, turning around and smiling with relief to see that Esmeralda was alive. "Esmeralda!" He said as he went to her.

"She lives!" Frollo growled, getting to his feet and grabbing a sword. "But not for much longer!"

"No!" Quasimodo cried, scooping Esmeralda into his arms before making a quick dash out of the room.

Frollo ran after them, but lost them in the chase. When he got to the outer balcony, he narrowed his eyes as he looked around warily, keeping his guard up. After searching for a minute or two, he looked out over the edge and spotted Quasi hanging there with Esmeralda. His grimace turned into a smirk, chuckling to himself. "Leaving so soon?" He laughed mockingly, swinging his sword and missing as Quasimodo swung to hang off of another gargoyle statue protruding from the cathedral.

Meanwhile, inside, Beth whimpered as she crawled forth, leaving a trail of blood behind. "Mother..." She cried softly, grunting as she tried to pull herself up into an upright position. "Mother... don't forsake me..." She looked up to see the statue of Mary looking down upon her, exhaling shakily. She heard an airy breath then, looking over to see nothing. When she looked back, she gasped lightly as she saw not the statue, but the Queen standing there, grinning down at her. "Mother... please help me..."

"Now is your chance..." The Queen started, reaching over to an altar to take a goblet into her hands. "You see... humans believe if they simply repent... if they say they're sorry enough times... that they will be redeemed. But actions are more memorable than words, my daughter. If you wish to overcome the horrors and defiance you meet in this world, you must dominate over them... you must prevail to earn your prize. So that when you rise above it..." The Queen spoke, and Beth felt herself being lifted to her feet. "... you will truly worthy of the crown, and the throne..." The Queen said, biting into her wrist and letting her blood flow into the goblet. "I have already told you... that mine and your father's blood running through your veins contain your strongest weapons to bear. Now is the time to make use of them." She extended her hand, Beth taking the goblet in her hand. "Smite those who oppose you, so all may come to fear you and grovel at your feet."

Beth shakily drank the contents within the goblet, dropping it when she had finished off the last drop. She breathed deeply, looking up to see that her mother was no longer standing before her, but she felt her presence from within. Her eyes burned with spiteful vengeance, the corners of her lips curling into a dark grin as she licked them. Though her side was stained with her own blood, it no longer bled as she made her way to the outside.

Meanwhile, Quasimodo and Esmeralda continued their struggle against Frollo, just barely dodging another strike of the sword as he swung over to another protruding statue. He hopped over the wall to get to his feet, standing on the railing of the balcony and helping Esmeralda up.

"I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch... just as your own mother died trying to save you..." Frollo sneered lowly.

Quasimodo furrowed his brows deeply at this, his heart skipping a beat as he shook his head. "Wh- What?!"

"Now I'm going to do what I should have done two decades ago!" Frollo shouted, charging forward. They were both thrown over the side, Esmeralda gasping as she quickly shot her hands out to grab Quasimodo's before he could fall to his death. Frollo hung off of him, swinging to grab one of the gargoyle statues to pull himself back up. As Esmeralda remained bent over the railing to hold onto Quasimodo's hand, Frollo stood on the statue, raising his sword high into the air. "... and He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" As soon as he said this however, the statue underneath him began to crack, and he gasped as he lost his balance, clinging to the statue, he cried out when it broke off and he began to fall to his death. However, he felt someone grab him, a hand pulling him back up slowly.

"Quasi, I can't hold on...!" Esmeralda began to lose her grip on Quasimodo, crying out when his hand separated from hers. She was relieved when she saw that, several levels below, Phoebus managed to grab him and pull him inside. She glanced over then, taking a few steps back as the other two men made their way up to watch the scene before them.

"Oh... bless you, Quasimodo, I knew you would find the mercy to-" Frollo stopped when he saw who had pulled him up, going silent when Beth's eyes stared darkly, crazed, into his. His eyes widened when he noticed the appearance of edgier bony protrusions in her arms, back, and upper chest around her collar bones, as well as her cheek bones having become sharper. As the warm wind picked up, none of the others stepped in to help as he was left to her mercy- or lack, thereof. Fear spiked within him, his brows twisting with it. "If you cause me harm, I will be made a martyr!"

"Good..." Beth spoke, her words coming out in multiple voices. "... then I'll make you suffer to your last pathetic moments in this world..." She said as she held him up by his collar with her left hand.

"N- No, no wait!" Frollo cried, holding his hands up. "Allow me to appease you for now... please!" As Beth growled, hesitating for a moment, Frollo used this opportunity to dig his fingers into her arm, allowing her to lower him just enough to kick up his sword to grab it. As he was about to strike her, Beth hoisted him up into the air again, whipping out his own dagger to stab him in the side, just as he had done to her. He cried out painfully, Beth yanking him forward so they were face to face. "I am... the authority of the clergy...! You cannot kill me!"

Beth chuckled lowly, her voice deepening. "My mother said something to me once... see, she, like Quasimodo's... was killed by a heartless human like you. She said that authority must be obeyed... or it must be overthrown!"

As Frollo attempted once again to attack her, she screeched, opening her mouth wide before sinking her teeth into his neck. She yanked him back, splattering his blood about them as he bled profusely down his shoulder, staining his robe. As he wheezed and gasped for air, she thrust her arm forward, casting Frollo over the side to fall into the hellish landscape below. As she stared at his falling form, the fire below reflected in her darkened eyes eerily as the wind lightly blew through her short hair. As she exhaled, she felt that in some form, she had avenged Aggie's death by preventing the same to happen to another. She glanced to the side as her features began to soften a bit, the bony protrusions becoming not as edgy as she turned to face the others.

"Beth...?" Quasimodo was the first who dared to break the silence, extending a hand towards her.

"Don't be afraid... he can't hurt you anymore." Beth replied.

She was hesitant to take a step forward, presuming that they were fearful of her after what they had just witnessed her do. When Quasimodo pulled her in for a hug however, her eyes widened with surprise, her arms slowly reaching around to return the hug. When they broke it, Esmeralda stepped forward to hug her as well, Beth closing her eyes as she smiled. She stepped back, moving to take Quasimodo's hand. He smiled up at her, taking hers and Phoebus' hand to bring them together. As they leaned in to kiss, Beth smiled in reaction to Quasimodo's acceptance of them, nodding to him.

When the fire was cleared, Esmeralda and Phoebus emerged together, the crowd cheering in response. The darkened skies had broken into light, a sign of renewed hope. Esmeralda glanced back then, bringing a nervous Quasimodo as the crowd quieted. The first to come forward was a small peasant girl, cautiously reaching up to touch his face. He smiled lightly, hugging the girl warmly moments later, the crowd began to swell up with cheer again. He went to step forward, but stopped. Turning around, he in turn motioned for someone to come into the light. Going back towards the door, the crowd murmured quietly among themselves.

Beth held her hands to her chest when Quasimodo tried to draw her out from the shadows. "It's alright, Beth. You don't have to be afraid."

"... Quasi... I'm not human, I... I have done terrible things... I killed people, I... how could I be forgiven for what I've done... for who I am?" Beth asked, her voice cracking.

Quasimodo smiled sadly, taking her hands away from her chest gently to hold them in his. Though she was brave, and fought fiercely for her friends, in the end, she was only a child still. "The same way we can all forgive and accept one another, Beth... it all starts somewhere. A small act of kindness, or... a single step." He took a step backwards, one of her feet moving into the light. They took one step at a time, the little girl watching curiously as Beth moved past the door. The crowd gasped lightly, making Beth furrowed her brows as she looked around warily. The little peasant girl approached her then, mustering bravery a second time as she took her hand. Beth looked down at her, smiling lightly. The little girl smiled in return, and the crowd's attitude softened. Beth scooped up the small girl, giving her a piggy back ride as she was drawn forward into the now applauding crowd.

After the rejoicing eventually died down and the crowd dispersed, Beth stood in the middle of the town square with Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Phoebus.

"I want to thank you..." Beth started. "... for your hospitality and care, and... your friendship. Maybe not all humans are as evil as my mother made me think they were. I should have learned that from knowing my friends back in Burgess... I've gained a new determination to find them."

"I hope that you do... just remember that you always have us if you ever need help." Esmeralda smiled, bending down to hug her. "And no matter what anyone says, you are beautiful in your own way."

Beth smiled, whining playfully when she was nudged lightly by Phoebus. "Stay out of trouble." He nodded to her.

She then turned to Quasimodo, her expression softening. They shared a warm hug, closing his eyes as he did so. "I owe you thanks as well, Beth. You have given me the freedom I've always dreamed of. I will never forget that. If you ever need sanctuary, there is always a place for you here in Notre Dame."

Beth wiped a few tears from her face, sighing lightly as she took a step back. "I wish I could stay... but I have something important to do now... I have a lot of making up to do..."

They all said their final goodbyes, Beth taking a cloak from Quasimodo to tie about her shoulders, drawing the hood over her head. She mounted a horse, giving them one last wave before riding swiftly out of the square. Both she and Quasimodo had come from similar, tragic pasts- though they had been given a new chance, would they both journey along a path of light, or of darkness?

 **End of Story Two**

* * *

 **And so, we come to the gruesome end of Frollo, and Beth is now able to move on to continue her search for Victor and James. Will they find one another in the next story? Find out when the next update is posted! In the meantime, I hope you are all enjoying so far, and thank you for reading! See you next time!**


	9. Story Three: Part One

**Good evening, everyone! Going to be starting to post for the third story in this series, so I hope you're ready! This should hopefully be fun and spooky, just in time for the upcoming Halloween season! What do I mean by that? You'll see in due time! At any rate, I hope you enjoy as always!**

* * *

Jiminy glanced around, seated upon Victor's shoulder as the pair ventured through an ominous forest. They had been trying to use Alice's directions to guide them, but found themselves lost as they ventured deeper into uncertainty.

"Boy, maybe Alice should have guided us a bit farther." Jiminy noted.

"Alice said she and Jack Frost had an emergency to get to... something about maintaining a realm for a guardian so he could venture out for something." Victor replied. "I can barely see a thing, even with this lantern..." He said as he bit his lip.

They heard a sound then, Jiminy tugging a bit on his hat. "Oh boy... I hope that was just the wind..."

The sound began to grow louder, closer. It was then that Victor saw it- or rather, them. He froze in place when several pairs of eyes reflected in the low light, surrounding them as wolves slowly came into view. They growled lowly, threateningly, the boy widening his eyes as he glanced around fearfully.

"Jiminy... please tell me you have some sort of diversion planned..." Victor whimpered.

Jiminy's legs trembled with fright, shaking his head as they looked all around them. The wolves slowly neared them, the circle shrinking more by the second as they closed in on their prospective prey. A wolf to his right snapped its teeth at him then, Victor crying out as it grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. He cried out, Jiminy trying to swat it with his umbrella to no avail. When he finally resolved to jab its nose with it, the wolf snorted uncomfortably, finally letting up. It was a short moment of relief before another wolf pounced from behind, knocking the lantern out of Victor's hand. He curled into a ball to protect himself, trying to evade the wolf's snapping jaws to clutch his face and neck. It began to claw at him then, leaving more tears in his jacket. Jiminy climbed up, trying to tug at his ears to get the wolf to let up. It then tried to whip its head back to get Jiminy off, the little cricket hopping about to avoid being chomped. A second wolf pounced forward, grabbing Victor by the back of his jacket collar to drag him back. He resolved to just shrug out of the piece of clothing, trying to break into a run.

Just when the wolf was about to take to chase, something slowly arose from the ground, Victor staggering back as once again, the mysterious lady with the veil came to his aid. She emitted a dull glow, her eyes narrowed darkly from behind the silky material. The wolves began to whimper and howl in fear, quickly dispersing as they retreated deeper into the forest. Once the threat dissipated, the mysterious apparition slowly turned, Victor shakily getting to his feet. He could not quite make out the woman's face, but he could just barely see her smile at him before disappearing into thin air. He blinked, shaking his head as he snapped himself out of his shock. He scooped Jiminy up, placing him back on his shoulder.

"Who was that?" Jiminy asked.

"I'm not quite sure who she is... but judging by her past and present assistance, it's safe enough to say she is a friend." Victor replied.

The two quickly continued along the path after retrieving the lantern, not wanting to linger for too long lest something else might be lurking among them. After quite some time, they eventually reached a large palace at the end of the path, Victor taking a moment to observe it.

"It's a castle!" Jiminy exclaimed. "There has to be someone in here who can help us!"

They made their way up the front steps, Victor clearing his throat before knocking upon the great doors. When they received no reply, he furrowed a brow.

"Perhaps even the staff is asleep." He remarked. "It is quite late after all."

To their surprise, Victor was able to simply push the doors open with a little exerted effort, being polite and grunting as he shut them behind him. The sound of the doors closing echoed loudly within the large space, quieting into hollow silence once it passed. Surprising to them, the lantern Victor bared was still their only source of light, glancing around as they took note of the disrepair the palace had seemed to have fallen into. When they approached the drawing room, Victor noticed there was a fireplace, the hearth having remained in darkness and dust for quite some time. Old firewood was conveniently placed in a holder beside the hearth, Victor placing the lantern down.

"Here, why don't you start loading up the firewood, I'll go find a candle." Jiminy said before hopping about the room.

Victor nodded, grabbing some firewood as he used the low lighting the lantern gave off to guide him. After he placed enough inside, he heard Jiminy calling for him, picking up the lantern once more to follow his voice. He held it up, Jiminy pointing to an old, three pronged candle. "That should work." He smiled, taking it and illuminating it with the lantern's fire. "Lucky we found this, we're almost out of oil." He brought the candle back to the fireplace, kneeling down as he held it out to light the wood. Once they had a decent fire going, Victor took a seat near it, holding his hands out to warm himself.

As he did so, he looked up, noticing a beautiful portrait of a young couple. He tilted his head, assuming that perhaps they were royalty. The male in the picture had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a deep blue suit to match the color of his eyes. He stood proudly and happily next to the lady, adorned with beauty as her brown locks fell neatly about her shoulders. She wore a lavish golden dress, fit for a princess.

Before he could focus too deeply into his observations, a sound from down the hall caught both his and Jimimy's attention. They glanced at each other, Victor clearing his throat.

"The lantern is almost out of oil. We'll have to inspect quickly." Victor said, scooping up the cricket and holding out the dim lit lamp as they ventured down the long corridor. When they reached the doors where they thought they heard the sound slightly ajar, Victor winced as pushing it open lightly made an audible creaking that echoed in the large space. Victor blinked when he noticed dim lights filling this gigantic room, looking around in awe.

"It's a library…" Jiminy breathed. "I've never seen one so big!"

"It's magnificent." Victor remarked, walking forward. "It would take a thousand lifetimes to read all of these books. Why, they may account the entire world from the very beginning of time!"

As they wandered throughout the enormous library, they became entranced in its splendor. Even in the low light, dust and cobwebs creating a thin layer of age upon the surface of the books, the tables, the staircases… it was still an incredible sight. It was then they were jostled out of their distractions for a second time, jumping when they heard the sound again. They determined it was the sound of a book dropping- however, they also heard a soft, quiet voice accompany it, Victor's guard going up.

"H- Hello?" Jiminy called out. "Is someone there?"

"Hello?" A voice answered back. "I should ask the very same! Come forth two shelves, I can see you from high up here!"

Victor moved quicker on his feet, his footsteps making a light echo as he did as the voice asked. "Where are you?" Victor asked.

"Up here! Oh, I keep feasting on these delightful books but my hands aren't the most nimble, I'm afraid… would you be so kind as to bring those books back up here to me? It's a bit tiresome to carry them all the way back on my own."

Victor collected some of the books, widening his eyes a bit when he noticed they had several small holes in them. Looking up with a puzzled expression, he tucked them under his arm, making his way up the ladder until he reached a small, glowing light from one of the higher shelves. He stopped, tilting his head when he noticed a small creature, a caterpillar of sorts. He wore glasses, a long coat with buttons, scarf, hat with a pom-pom at the very top, and had three pairs of very small arms. He blinked when the books were placed near him, adjusting his glasses before smiling kindly. "Here you are, sir." Victor said.

"Oh, thank you very much, young man… I don't believe I've seen you here before… are you a member of the royal family? Not familiar…" The caterpillar asked.

"No, sir. My name is Victor VanDort Jr. I am here with my friend, Jiminy Cricket. We came a long way to get here… see, we're trying to find my lost friends… and get to London." Victor explained.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Victor, Jiminy. You seem to be very fine specimens; good hearts and smart wits, yes… w- well, my name is Mr. Qwerty! I am the head charge of the great library of Santoff Claussen. Yes… it is a long way from here, but when I heard this kingdom had been abandoned and left all these wonderful books… well, I've been collecting ample information, tales, research to bring back home! It's been quite a treat, but I must say I have missed being in the company of others. I am quite pleased you have arrived here." He said.

"Perhaps he is the one Alice implied we would find…" Victor said to Jiminy. He cleared his throat. "Sir… if I may, do you know why this kingdom is abandoned? Is there danger here?"

"Oh no, no need to fear. The danger festers in another woodland kingdom not far from here, it is for that reason this family evacuated long ago. It has long since created a looming darkness upon this province, and has no intention of leaving." Mr. Qwerty said.

"What exactly is this evil?" Victor asked as he gently took Mr. Qwerty into his hand, carefully climbing down the ladder.

"Hm... here... I will tell you this story, young master VanDort, and then we shall decide how to proceed with your needs." Mr. Qwerty said.

"Sounds fair enough..." Jiminy said, smiling. "Boy, am I glad we found you here, otherwise we would have been hopelessly lost."

"As am I, mister Cricket." Mr. Qwerty smiled. "Here, let us rest by the fire. I must admit I have been in the drafts for far too long." He said as the three gathered by the warmth of the hearth once they reached the living area.

~Elsewhere In France~

James yawned, sighing as he managed to follow the moonlight all through the evening. He was exhausted from walking, needing to take a break as he sat down. Famished and fatigued, he knew he needed to eat something soon but had no money to do so.

He had ventured further into France's countryside; he'd heard talk of a nearby, abandoned kingdom, deducing that this is where the Man in the Moon was leading him. As he did so, a baker who had been closing up shop approached, kindly offering him some bread to have at no charge upon seeing his condition. James humbly thanked the man, gratefully taking the bread to eat as he continued along his way. As he made his way through the small town, he soon approached the entrance into dark woods, gulping to himself as he finished the warm meal.

"Oh dear... I hope there's nothing dangerous here." He said to himself. "Perhaps I should see if I can find something blunt to bear before continuing this way." James bit his lip, straying from the path of the moon in that moment to search for something that may help to defend himself from any potential attackers lurking in the vast forest ahead. He soon spotted an open tool shed, sighing lightly. He hated to take something without permission, feeling it was stealing- but he realized he was left with little choice. As he headed towards it, he heard something, furrowing a brow. He thought he saw an outline of someone in the darkness, slowly approaching them as they rummaged through a barrel of apples next to a tethered horse. "Excuse me…?" He cleared his throat, gasping when he heard the individual hiss at him. They turned, and he could barely see glistening teeth in the low light. As he started to back away, he heard the cloaked figure gasp, hesitating before moving speedily towards him. Fearing for his life, he cried out, scrambling to get away. He felt a hand go over his mouth then, struggling to break out of their grasp. He was spun around, one hand still on his mouth before the other reached up to remove the hood of the cloak. With the glow of the moonlight to help him see a bit clearer, James widened his eyes as he pulled the hand from his face to hold it. "Beth? Beth, is it really you?!"

"Yes." She didn't quite smile at first, but it graced her features when James threw his arms around her in a hug. She slowly hugged back, exhaling slowly as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I can't believe we found each other… I'm so happy!" James exclaimed.

"As am I." Beth replied. "Is Victor about?"

"N- No… I haven't found him yet…" James answered. Beth's face fell, furrowing her brows. James noticed this, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't fret… we found each other, right? I'm sure we'll find him also."

Beth nodded, hugging herself a bit. "You look exhausted."

"So do you…" James said. "We need to find shelter. I was about to head into the woods when I found you."

"I have a horse. We can travel that way to place less strain on you." Beth said. "I traveled all the way from Paris. I was going to try and get to the shoreline tomorrow."

The two went back to the horse, mounting it. James sat behind Beth, the two riding slowly into the forest as the horse trotted at a casual pace. After a long period of silence, James finally broke it.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to have found you, Beth." He said quietly.

"I'm glad also… it's nice to have a familiar face by my side again." Beth replied. "James?"

"Yes?" He answered.

"Was Aggie forgiving?" Beth asked.

James blinked, a bit taken aback by the randomness of the question. "Well… to me she was… mother and father too. But if someone tried to do us harm… there was this other side to her. She would get this look in her eyes and…" His voice faded. "… why do you ask?"

Beth bit her lip, sighing lightly. "Because… it's hard to forgive people who are… evil. But… if someone didn't mean harm… if they just… made a mistake… are they really evil?"

James shook his head with confusion. "Beth, what is this?"

"… Aggie was my best friend… and I betrayed her." Beth bowed her head.

"That's ridiculous…!" James replied. "Beth, you and my sister loved each other… almost like sisters yourselves… what happened was not your fault!" He exclaimed, and she bit her lip when she felt him hug her from behind. "You did what you could to save her… she knows that."

"Yes…" Beth said barely above a whisper. "… she knows everything… I just hope… I can be forgiven."

They became quiet again, Beth glancing behind her as eventually, James fell asleep as he rested his head against her back. She reached back to hold his hand, glancing up at the moon in the sky as she took James' lead in following its light. She blinked when they eventually reached a large castle, stopping at the worn steps before gently nudging James awake. She helped him down, the two deciding to take up shelter for the night there. Exhausted and barely having strength to walk, Beth coiled an arm around the younger boy, guiding him up the stairs and grunting as she opened the heavy door to get inside.

~Inside The Castle~

The fire crackled lowly, Victor returning with some pillows and blankets to set up on the floor. Jiminy hopped up on one of the armchairs where Mr. Qwerty was seated, Victor sitting Indian style on the floor after bundling up to hear the caterpillar tell him of what he knew of the disheveled palace.

"Do you see the portrait just up there?" Mr. Qwerty asked.

Victor craned his head back, looking at the portrait he had been studying earlier. "Yes, sir. Are they royalty?"

"They certainly are. That there is Prince Adam. He grew up here within these very halls. However, that is not where this story begins." Mr. Qwerty replied. "It begins before Prince Adam… long ago, the entire woodland realm was just that; woods ruled by a powerful forest sprite, and shared by a plethora of fairies. She was kind to all living things within the vast number of trees. That is what they called her… Munificent. That was her name once... and so, there was peace. That all changed when two royal families began to build their kingdoms upon the forest. What was worse, these families opposed each other, wishing to overpower the other. It was known as the Wars of Charm and Rose. Munificent intervened, begging them to settle for her sake, if not for themselves. In exchange for their bitter peace, she agreed to allow them to use the fruits of her forest for nutrition. Now… one of the two brothers went on to have four sons, each granted their own castle to rule a given territory. The youngest of the four sons, Stephan, had just been appointed as his own castle, for his father had fallen gravely ill. Stephan was kinder than his father, who resented the peace between the kingdoms. Oh, Stephan's father was a tyrant, and had much greed for power. Despite this, Stephan admired the beauty and kindness of Munificent. They became fast friends, and soon… they fell in love. When his father found out, he became enraged even in his ill state; he forced his son to marry another, or he would make sure the woodland sprite would die. Not wanting this, Stephan regrettably followed his father's wishes, leaving Munificent heartbroken and bitter."

"That's awful… what happened next?" Jiminy asked.

"Munificent later discovered she was with child. After telling Stephan, he agreed to offer whatever was necessary to ensure proper care. However, before the child was born, his father found this out, sending out the royal army to capture and torture Munificent. When Stephan discovered this, he went to her, aggrieved and forlorn. However, it was too late. Munificent had been maimed, her wings taken from her and her good spirit broken. She swore that Stephan would suffer a terrible fate of misery, and so would any who offered him assistance." Mr. Qwerty said.

"I don't understand… yes, it was- what was done to her was unforgivable… but did she not realize it was not Stephan's doing? That he still cared for her?" Victor asked.

"Young master VanDort…" Mr. Qwerty shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid… that even the most compassionate soul can be twisted into bitter hatred when so much has been inflicted upon it." He replied. "See… woodland sprites are particularly prideful creatures… and though they are creatures of life, they are also pure in nature. However, if they are unable to retain that purity, or if it is taken from them by evil afflictions against them… they can become obscure, mischievous. This is exactly what happened to Munificent… her forest, once full of light, soon became dark and uninviting. Her appearance changed with her increasing use of dark sorcery. Soon, she even changed her name… proclaiming to all that she was now Maleficent."

"So, is she the one who you say is the danger lurking in the nearby kingdom?" Victor asked.

"Yes. Her first terrible act against Stephan's kingdom came soon after he married his queen, Leah. Soon after, she was with child, and gave birth to their first son, Dimitri. Enraged and resentful, with her heart pained by the loss of her own unborn child, Maleficent appeared to them, proclaiming she would take his child as hers was taken. She cast an enchantment upon the infant boy, turning him into a crow and corrupting his heart unto evil forever, like herself. She renamed him Diablo, and he is her most loyal companion. As Maleficent grew in power, tensions grew between the four palaces, one for each son of the former tyrant king. However, when the eldest, prince Adam's father, and his wife, were slain by Maleficent in retaliation for their army's attack against her, the second son, Hubert, and Stephan came to an agreement. At that time, Leah was with child again, this time with a baby girl; this time, the fairies from the forest had chosen to help the royal family, protecting them from Maleficent's enchantments. The kings agreed that Hubert's infant son and the unborn princess, once they become of age, would marry, thus uniting the two kingdoms against Maleficent and ensuring future peace." Mr. Qwerty explained.

"Well, that sounds reasonable." Jiminy nodded.

"Maleficent however, planned to do everything in her power to prevent this from happening all while continuing to ensure the suffering of both families. First… to further insult the first brother, their single heir, prince Adam, was a spoiled young prince. Cursing him was easy for her; she sent a fairy still loyal to her to test his greed. When he failed to offer her hospitality in exchange for a rose Maleficent produced herself, he was transformed into a hideous beast. Oh… this began the war of the fairies. Those few loyal to Maleficent and those who were not. They fought terribly, until almost all were wiped out. Only a mere three are left now…" Mr. Qwerty sighed sadly. "The fourth brother then tried to raise a war against her, but in the end, retreated. For this, she afflicted his queen to die of a terrible illness, leaving the young prince Charming without a mother. The very last thing Maleficent did before going into dormancy for nearly two decades… was place a curse upon the newborn princess of king Stephan, Aurora."

"A curse? What was it?" Victor asked.

"That upon her sixteenth birthday, she would prick her finger upon a spindle… and fall into a deep sleep. Despite efforts to prevent the curse from taking effect… it was all for naught. Maleficent was able to simply sweep in, taking over the kingdom. Hubert's son, prince Phillip, tried all he might to destroy Maleficent… whose evil festered within her so much that she transformed into a dragon." Mr. Qwerty said. "While the land remained in a standstill; that is, time itself seemed to stop… outside of this realm, time marched on. You see, prince Adam was able to break the curse upon him with the help of the lady seen above… her name is Belle. Upon doing so, they married, living in peace and prosperity for some time. However… when Aurora's curse came to fruition, they fled the land with their daughter to England. They remain there to this day, the young woman having married and had a daughter of her own. But all the same, evil remains in this land… and though its source remains idle; its influence is felt beyond. The forest has been taken over by dangerous creatures. You are lucky that wolves were all you encountered on your way here, young master Victor."

"But… how can the dragon be stopped? Will it come after us?" Victor asked.

"Most likely not, we bear no infringement upon it. As for how it can be stopped…" Mr. Qwerty sighed. "You see, a man of noble heart and sword was meant to have slain the dragon, and once attempted. The young prince Phillip challenged the dragon, fighting with all his might to save the kingdom. But something… something was wrong. You see, time is a funny thing." He thought for a moment. "It is like a shelf of books. The order you read the books can drastically change perception and outcome. Now, my dear friend Ombric, a very powerful wizard, was more attune to the mysterious ways of time than I, but… I believe that things were supposed to happen in a certain way, but something deterred the great chain of events, realigned them."

"How do you mean, sir?" Victor asked.

"Change is coming, young master Victor… and it cannot be stopped. It has already begun." Mr. Qwerty replied.

Victor bowed his head lightly, furrowing his brows. "Oh dear…"

Mr. Qwerty smiled then. "Fear not, young man. For though some change is indeed not for the best… some can bring more favorable results."

Just then, they all perked up when they heard the sound of the front doors opening. Victor jumped to his feet, holding out his hands. "Wait here. I'm going to see what it is."

"O- Oh, be careful, Victor!" Jiminy cried.

Victor nodded, biting his lip as he slowly made his way towards the entrance to the palace. He heard a hushed voice, stopping when he saw someone wandering inside. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the outline. "Excuse me…?" When he spoke, the individual froze in place, possibly surprised that someone else was present. "Can you please state who you are?"

After a few moments, a voice replied. "… Victor?"

"I- I'm sorry? Th- That's my name too!" Victor exclaimed.

"No, Victor!" The voice cried, hurrying forward until Victor saw who it was, his eyes widening. "It's me! James!"

"My goodness, James!" Victor beamed, the boys hugging each other tightly. "I never thought I would ever see you again, my friend!"

"As did I…" James replied, smiling. "How did you get here?"

"I was helped by that guardian who was close with Mr. and Mrs. Larson- er, your parents…" Victor said, catching himself. "Alice…"

"Alice helped you?" James blinked. "Well, that must have been a relief…"

"Yes…" Victor cleared his throat. "… speaking of which… James, there is something you must know… about that… something I was told that… I think you should know."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

Victor scratched the back of his neck. "Well… it was something she said about… everything that's happened… it concerns-"

"Victor?" A voice called out suddenly. Both boys turned, someone approaching as she drew back the hood of her cloak. Victor gasped lightly when he saw it was Beth, caught by surprise when she hurried to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "Victor…" Beth said barely above a whisper, her eyes shutting tightly. "You're alive…"

The boy slowly hugged her back, forcing a smile. After what Alice had told him, he couldn't help but feel wary of her. A part of him thought this was ridiculous; all and all she was still their friend. He could not shake the feeling that perhaps he should heed Alice's warning, but right now, he could not bring himself to send her away. It was in his nature to foster inclusion, to be open minded.

"I'm overjoyed that we're all together again." James said, exhaling tiredly. "But it's been a fatiguing journey for all of us… we should rest. Victor, do you know anything of this place?"

"Yes… Mr. Qwerty informed me of its history." Victor said.

"Mr. Qwerty?" Beth tilted her head.

"O- Oh, yes! I made a couple friends along the way, let me take you to them." Victor said.

Just then, Jiminy hopped over to them, having heard voices from the living area. "Victor, is everything alright?"

Victor turned, smiling as he scooped up the cricket. "Yes. Jiminy, I have found my friends… or rather, they found me!" He chuckled. "This is James, and Beth. And this is Jiminy Cricket, he accompanied me here."

James smiled, bending down a bit to try and shake the small creature's hand. "Nice to meet you, mister Cricket." Beth gave him a polite nod, but seemed a bit distracted. They all headed back to the hearth, introducing themselves to Mr. Qwerty.

"I'm so pleased to see your friends have arrived, young master Victor… the more the merrier, I say! Let us all rest ourselves; in the morning, we can depart the palace and make way for England." Mr. Qwerty said.

* * *

 **Going to end it here for now! So, were you able to get all the references in the story of the four brothers? It took a bit of brain power to string that all together! However, it was still fun nonetheless! I hope you enjoyed the first part of story three- there is much more to come! Thank you for reading, and see you next time!**


	10. Story Three: Part Two

**Good evening, everyone! I hope you're having a great week so far, and that you're ready for more reading! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy this next update!**

* * *

Alice grit her teeth, stabbing another large bug before slicing its head off. Taking in a deep breath, she wiped sweat from her brow as she walked up to Jack. He froze another large bug, using his staff to shatter it to pieces.

"Man… they just won't stop coming!" Jack exclaimed.

"Wick wasn't kidding when he said they were relentless…" Alice said, plopping down on a rock. "That was the last of this round… but he will send out more."

"What is up with this guy? I mean, if Wick is even having a hard time with him…" Jack sat down beside Alice.

"Well, you can't expect him to burn the whole forest and the town, do you?" Alice said. "According to what North told me… ever since this wicked cur arrived, he's given the town's mayor nothing but grief. He was another one of Pitch's- Kozmotis'…" Alice corrected herself. "… his old allies. He even inspired his nickname from him."

"Touching." Jack rolled his eyes. "Who is it?"

"His name is Oogie Boogie. Ridiculous if you ask me, no wonder people stopped taking him and his 'Bug Day' seriously. However, he is still quite resentful about it… when he came here, he decided to take over the town and create his own bug empire. Fast forward to recent events; North sent Wick here, as per the Mayor's agreement, to make this his new realm as guardian. However, with all this mess still causing chaos, it's no wonder the poor thing has been so stressed." Alice said.

"He isn't too smart as it is… not holding it against him… but yeah, I can see why he needed a break." Jack sighed. "But Alice… James is still out there. We have to think about our son."

"I know…" Alice sighed, closing her eyes. "I asked Wick if it was possible that he could find him… I gave him a special compass of North's… once he finds them, I asked him to help bring them to safety in London."

Jack glanced over at her flatly. "Out of all the guardians, you asked him. HIM? No offense, Alice, but-"

"Sandy is in over his head with his own battles, Tooth is trying to juggle between assisting him and her own duties as well as North and Bunnymund. As hard as it is, Jack… we're all being stretched far too thin." Alice said.

Jack hung his head, shaking it. "When did everything become such a big mess…? I thought things were going to get better… I can't even think."

"We must press on." Alice replied. "I know this is difficult, but… unfortunately, I'm used to doing simply that." Alice rose to her feet, sheathing her vorpal blade. "Let's retreat for now. We'll resume patrolling after we take some time to refresh ourselves. That slime bath in the lagoon was unexpectedly refreshing."

Jack rose a brow, snickering then. "I think you've eaten one too many slices of pumpkin pie, Alice." She playfully nudged him in response, the pair holding hands as they exited the dark forest.

~Inside The Abandoned Castle~

Victor stared into the flickering flames of the hearth, poking at them lightly with metal prongs. His trance was broken only when he heard someone shuffle near him, turning his head to see Beth take a seat beside him. He gave her a light nod before resuming his prior occupation, even when she stared at him for several moments before doing the same.

"Something happened." Beth finally broke the silence.

"Hm?" Victor replied, glancing over at her.

Beth turned her head to look at his face. "You've acted distant towards me since we found each other… and not so towards James."

Victor blinked, gulping a bit. "Beth… I… I didn't mean anything, I… it's been an arduous time for all of us, so if I made you upset, it was unintentional."

Beth stared at the fire for a few moments, taking in his words. "… I see her, Victor."

He tilted his head in response. "'Her?' Who…? Aggie?"

"Well, yes… I saw her a couple times… but… she is not who I am referring to." Beth said. "I have been seeing my mother."

Victor's eyes widened, remembering Alice's words in that moment as he stared at her. "What has she said to you?"

"Victor… I am afraid. My future… my dreams… they are all at stake." Beth answered.

"But why?" Victor asked. "I don't understand-"

"I love you." She answered, and the two stared at each other for a few tense moments as Victor's expression softened. "And it is that love that made me do something awful to my best friend."

"Beth, you've done nothing wrong…" Victor said.

"But I did." Beth smiled sadly. "The letter that Aggie received, the one she thought Judge Hopkins wrote… it wasn't him. It was me. I did it to frighten her… to stop her from loving you. If I had never done it… she wouldn't have been killed…" Beth began to tremble, tears running down her face as she hugged herself. "I never wanted her to die… I loved her like a sister… but… I can't take it back now…" She began to cry quietly. "My mother said I will take up her crown… her throne… I will follow in her footsteps… I'm so confused, Victor… I love mother… I miss her… all I want is for her to love me but… I-"

Beth gasped lightly when she felt Victor's hands take hers, falling silent. "Beth, you must listen to me closely… there is something I must tell you, but… you must keep it a secret between us. Do you understand?" When she nodded, he sighed lightly. "Beth, do you remember the guardian named Alice, the one who helped us in Burgess?"

"Alice…" Beth breathed. "She… mother said she-"

"I know what she is to you… what she was to your mother. Alice told me everything. She doesn't trust you because of that, but I don't care, Beth. You are my friend, and you shall remain so. I know there is good in you."

"Victor… I've done terrible things… I've stolen… lied… killed." Beth replied. "Humans have treated me so horribly in the past… my first memory of a human was watching my mother's murderer take her life."

"I'm going to take you away from all of that, Beth. We will stay together. I will draw the goodness out from you, it will prevail over the curse." Victor said.

"Curse?" Beth tilted her head. "What curse?"

Victor shut his eyes tightly for a moment. "This is why this must remain a secret between us. Mr. and Mrs. Larson; James and Aggie's parents… a little over a decade ago, they wanted a child. However, they tried and tried but they could not bear one. So… they asked the closest family they had to bear one for them."

Beth blinked. "Wait… the Larsons… aren't James' real parents?"

"No, they are not." Victor replied. "One of the other guardians… Jack Frost… he is Mrs. Larson's brother. He is their real father… and their mother is… is Alice." He bit his lip when Beth did not move a muscle, shocked beyond belief. "The curse… is that as long as her and your mother's bloodlines continue… that bitter enemies will the generations remain and produce much suffering."

Beth shook her head slowly, emitting a shaky breath as her brows twisted. She saw her mother's face flash in her mind, whimpering as she clutched the sides of her head. After a few moments, Victor took her hands in his again, gracing his thumbs over them in an attempt to calm her.

"James will loathe me… Aggie must already… curse my blood… curse my lineage…" Beth choked a sob.

"No, Beth. The curse will not rule us. Your mother will not rule us. She only wishes for you to do her bidding, to finish what she started. We can overcome all of that together. All of the hatred you have known will be replaced with nothing but love…"

Beth slowly smiled lightly through her tears, the two facing each other as they gently leaned their foreheads against one another. The fire created a silhouette, and in that moment, both their hearts felt a bit lighter.

~The Following Morning~

The three children, Jiminy, and Mr. Qwerty gathered their things to begin their new journey together. James and Victor mounted the horse, each with one of their smaller friends on their shoulders. Beth put on her cloak, drawing the hood over her head as she walked alongside the horse. James held a map for Mr. Qwerty, the caterpillar directing them until they reached the shoreline hours later.

"Well, we are here now... but without a proper vessel, how are we to travel the seas?" Mr. Qwerty asked.

"I'll take care of that." James smiled, Victor helping him down before approaching the gentle waves. He took a deep breath as he produced the enchanted peach from inside his coat, hoping this would work. He held it out, placing it into the water. He blinked when it sunk like a rock, rolling about in the submerged sand and doing little more than that. He furrowed his brows after a minute, angrily plucking the fruit out before tossing it back into the water again. "She lied! She said it would work if it touched ocean water!" He turned and plopped down onto the sand, holding his head in his hands. "Every time we turn around, we run into a snag!"

"James?" Victor called his name quietly.

"Perhaps we can find a nearby port... if we scrounge something together it will be enough to make payment." James continued.

"Uh, James...?" Victor called quietly again.

"Yes?" James finally lifted his head.

The other four were staring at something with wide eyes, Victor slowly lifting his arm to point at it. James tilted his head, standing up and turning around. His expression instantly matched theirs, a glowing light upon the surface of the water revealing something emrging; it grew bigger and bigger, until it was the size of a building. There before them, several yards away from the shoreline, stood the now gargantuan peach.

"My goodness..." Mr. Qwerty breathed. "What a spectacular occurrence! Why, it's more magnificent than anything I've ever read! But, how are we to sail such a vessel?"

"Hm..." Victor scratched his chin. He saw some discarded wood along the shore, grunting as he picked it up. "We can penetrate the peach with these... like two standing poles. Then we can make a sail... A BIG sail."

"But with what? We haven't any sails, or even a tarp." James remarked.

"No... we have something more durable. Beth... your silk, can you make a concentrated form from it?" Victor asked.

"I suppose I can try..." She smiled. "Here, let me get up there."

She formed a silk rope, lassoing the stem of the peach to climb up. She then lowered it to the boys, helping them one at a time to get up along with some of the wood. The boys lugged some of the wood up with them, taking some of the shorter pieces to make a spiral staircase along the outer side of the peach.

"Where did all of this wood come from, I wonder?" James asked.

"Most likely from ship wrecks washed ashore." Victor replied. "Certainly helps us out a bit."

When they finished assembling everything and Beth made a nice sail from her silk, she wiped her brow. "I need to rest... I'm not going to be able to make silk for a week at this rate." She chuckled lightly.

"This is wonderful!" Jiminy beamed. "But how will we be able to keep out of the elements?"

They hadn't thought of that, the group stumped; there was no telling what they would face, already having seen some pretty terrifying things out in the deep seas. Mr. Qwerty perked up then, gently tugging on Victor's pant leg. "If I may offer a suggestion... perhaps we can solve two problems with one! We will also need nourishment during our voyage; could it be possible to simply eat our way to the center of the peach, and make a small shelter that way?"

"That's... that's a brilliant idea! But... wouldn't it take a while for us all to eat that much?" Victor asked.

"Well... perhaps for you, but I must admit I have a rather big appetite; I'm a worm after all, and though this isn't necessarily food for thought, it looks quite appetizing nonetheless. Just leave it to me! Don't fret, I'll leave enough to spare." Mr. Qwerty said.

As the caterpillar began to feast, Victor adjusted the sail so the peach began its voyage out to sea. He used a small protruding piece of wood to adjust the direction, James approaching him.

"So... how were you able to get to the castle?" He asked, sitting beside him.

"I had a bit of help... I was also told of Mr. Qwerty." Victor replied.

"I see..." James said, taking in a deep breath. "The air is rather fresh out here." He glanced over at Beth, curled up in her own little spot as she rested. "She looks so worn."

Victor glanced over at her also, sighing as he nodded. "Indeed. I hope that she can finally settle into a single setting once we reach London."

"So do I." James replied. "At least we made some new friends along the way."

"And reunited with old ones." Victor smiled, receiving one in return.

They remained silent for some time, the only sounds around them being the calm waves, Jiminy muttering to himself as he looked over the map while Mr. Qwerty munched away at the peach. "Did your parents go out to sea often?" James asked.

"Well, father did... he and my grandfather's fishing business has gotten considerably better over the years... thanks to your father, also." Victor smiled, even though he knew now that James and Gustav shared no blood relation.

"Yes... it's odd, though. My father is a Viking, but... I never really felt like one myself. I have no disliking towards that portion of my family... I rather enjoyed my visits to Berk, actually. But somehow, there was no... real deep connection to it. As if... it somehow wasn't meant for me." James replied.

Victor didn't answer for a few moments. "James?"

"Yes?"

"... do you think... if you do the wrong thing... for someone you care about... that it is acceptable?" Victor asked.

"How do you mean?" James tilted his head.

Victor bit his lip. "James, you're a dear friend... and I just... I'm so conflicted. You see... I-"

"Victor, I see something out on the horizon!" Jiminy said suddenly. Mr. Qwerty emerged from the hole he had started, Beth perking up from her slumber. James walked over, taking a spyglass they had brought along with them to look through it. "It's another ship... they're heading east, they must be going to England!"

Victor approached, taking the spyglass from James to take a look. "Yes, it's a merchant ship. They must be coming back from their trade rounds."

"Don't you think they'll find it odd that there's a giant peach heading for port?" James asked.

"We can explain to them our situation once we reach there... just as long as we reach England, that's all that matters." Victor replied. "Perhaps they even know my father, they say I look much like him."

As they began to follow the merchant ship, a swell of small waves arose from under them, rocking the peach a bit as the source pushed forward.

"What was that?" Beth asked, looking over the edge.

"Oh dear..." Victor bit his lip. "I hope it isn't... Monstro..."

"Don't even say his name! I don't want to deal with that whale of a whale again!" Jiminy cried.

"Monstro, what's Monstro?" James asked, concerned.

"He's the most feared creature in the ocean... nothing could be worse!" Jiminy exclaimed.

Not a few moments after those words passed Jiminy's lips, something suddenly burst out from beneath the waters, startling the group. When they saw what looked to be a ship covered with barnacles and seaweed, led by a crew which seemed to be a hybrid of men and sea creatures, they gasped as it blocked their path to their destination. As the ship began to attack the British merchant ship, Beth gasped, realizing that they were in danger as they lingered not far behind.

"Victor, we have to get out of here. We have to turn back!" She exclaimed.

"No! We're so close, we can't give up now!" James cried.

"We have no weapons, we are defenseless! If that ship comes after us, we're done for!" Mr. Qwerty said.

Victor gasped then when he saw something hurling straight towards them. "Look out!" He shoved James aside, a cannonball from the enemy ship just missing him.

It hit their sail, the webbing stretching before rebounding. It sent the cannonball flying back, knocking right into one of the bizarre looking crew members. The children gasped as the ship finished tearing into the merchant ship with cannonballs, blowing the entire vessel apart into charred remains. The captain of the ship stepped up front, his eyes narrowing as the children stared fearfully. He seemed to have a head like an octopus, arms like giant crab claws.

"You dare to lay attack upon the Flying Dutchman!" The captain shouted, the ship nearing the peach. "Never before have I seen a more pathetic excuse for a vessel... along with the lives upon it! You are barely wasting energy upon, but you've intrigued me." He motioned for one of his men to hop on the peach to capture them.

James jumped in front of Beth, staring up at the hermit crab headed pirate as he stood his ground. "Leave us alone!"

"You little worm, you're no match against Davy Jones." The pirate said as he lifted James by his shirt collar.

As the others began to cry out his name fearfully, he was suddenly dropped when Davy stepped forward, telling James to get up. They all stood still, tension thickening in the air. If he had eyebrows, he would have raised one, poking his sword into the surface of the peach.

"What sorcery made this... oversized abomination that you seem to appropriate as a ship?" Davy asked.

"It was given to us by a friend." James answered. "We're just trying to get home, so let us pass."

Davy Jones snickered before bursting into laughter. "This lad be bold! Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I don't sir... but I kindly ask you let me and my friends be." James replied.

"Unfortunately for you... I know nothing of kindness and mercy." Davy gripped James' shirt collar once more, yanking him forward. "Let me ask you this... James." He spat his name. "... Do you fear death?"

Before James could answer, Davy Jones whipped his head around when he heard something blast at his ship. He growled, storming back on it as his crew members scrambled.

"Captain, it came from the sky!" One shouted.

Suddenly, another blast hit the ship, the crew members putting out the fire. Something did in fact descend from the sky, a pair of metal bolted boots landing on the ship and nearly taking Davy Jones by surprise as a scythe clashed with his sword. They dueled for several minutes, the straw hatted assailant swinging his scythe for Davy to block it, fanning it down as the opponent drew his weapon back, hovering several inches off the ground.

"State who you are and your business with me; I would like to know whose life is about to be squeezed from them!" Davy shouted.

The assailant slowly lifted his head, glaring with hollow eyes at the ruthless captain. "The name's Wick. Just... Wick." He glanced around momentarily, clearing his throat before he resumed being serious again, gripping his scythe tighter. "And those kids are my friends, so you're going to leave them alone right now!"

"You don't command the captain of the Flying Dutchman, you bloated gourd! And for your folly, you along with they will not have the chance to keep your pitiful lives! You will be confined to a fate in which you never see the light of day again!" Davy Jones shouted.

Large bubbles started to erupt from underneath the waters, Wick frowning as Davy Jones smirked. When he heard the children exclaiming from behind him, he gasped, whirling around as large tentacles began to rise up from the sea, coiling around the peach. Davy laughed as Wick soared past him, blasting at the tentacles once he was close enough. Though it helped for the moment, the attack only angered the vicious creature at it became more persistent.

"Jiminy, you and Mr. Qwerty go into the hole he started!" Victor cried, the small cricket terrified as he joined the caterpillar in going to safety. He then gasped when he felt something slimy wrap around his leg, about to yank him off of the peach when Beth pounced forward. She held onto him, the horrifying creature surfacing more as it parted more tentacles, revealing a wide, gaping mouth with teeth.

Beth began to experience a new hallucination, her eyes widening as she saw not the terrible Kraken, but her own mother as the fearsome creature attacking the peach. She shook her head, shouting to it.

"Mother, no! Please, stop!" Beth cried, struggling to keep hold of Victor. "Please don't take him from me...! He isn't like the others!"

"Then answer this, dear child..." The Queen spoke in a deep, distorted voice as her teeth glistened. "... do you think he will choose you, or the other human boy, if the truth is made known?"

"That won't happen, mother!" Beth cried, clenching her teeth as she dug her fingers into Victor's arms to keep a grip on him.

"He is the son of my greatest enemy, it is in his blood to seek out and ensure your downfall!" The Queen hissed.

"Don't take Victor from me, I beg you!" Beth screamed, her feet slipping a bit as the power of the Kraken was too much for her. "If it's Victor you want, then take me with him!" She said before hugging the boy, leaping over the edge with him as the Kraken dragged them down. As the despaired wail of the Queen echoed in her mind, it was slowly replaced by Wick's own scream as he dove down, blasting a fireball right into the Kraken's mouth. The creature roared, finally letting up as Wick returned the two children to safety.

"We've got to get out of here!" Wick exclaimed, pressing his hands against the peach and grunting as he began to push it into the other direction.

As James and a shaken-up Victor hugged tightly, Beth looked back at the sinking creature and the ship behind it speeding forth in pursuit of them. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, the hope for a happy ever after in London once again eluding them. Wick angrily glanced back, crying out as he waved his scythe with one hand. The force from it stirred up a large wave, swelling up to increase the distance between the peach and the Flying Dutchman. As they continued their pursuit, another pirate ship came into view at their left, heading southwest.

"Oh no… we're really outnumbered now!" Victor cried.

When cannons fired once again, they all ducked. However, when the cannon balls soared through the air straight for the Flying Dutchman, they realized in that moment that this new ship was not a threat; at least, for now.

"They're helping us!" James exclaimed, beaming as Wick sent back one final wave, finally making Davy Jones cry out in frustration as he realized this was not a fight he wanted to continue in this moment. The algae covered ship sank beneath the rocky waters, disappearing into the dark depths along with the accursed creature it had summoned. When the threat was rid of, Wick climbed onto the peach, James smiling and thanking him for his help before looking to the approaching pirate ship.

"What in the hell is that?" A young woman exclaimed, peering over the side of the ship to look upon the gigantic peach.

"Please m'am, we must get back to England!" James begged. "It's where our home is!"

"There be no going back there for the time being, lad…" The captain stepped up, looking at them from the side of the ship. "Besides… stick around here long enough and Davy Jones'll be sure to come back… he doesn't care for those who challenge him."

"What can we do now? Where can we go?" Victor asked.

"Hm…" The captain tapped his chin. "I think I may know of a solution for you… but my services do not come for free."

"I'm afraid there's not much we can offer you, sir…" James bit his lip. "We had very little supplies and we lost most of that even in the fight."

"Tell me boy, what be your name?" The captain asked.

"… James, sir. James Larson. These are my friends… Victor, Beth, Wick, Jiminy, and-… wait, where is Mr. Qwerty?" He asked.

"He's in there." Beth said, pointing in the hole he had started. "He said he's not feeling well."

"Oh… w- well, perhaps he should just rest…" Victor frowned a bit.

"A rather odd bunch if I say so myself… but who are we to judge? I be Captain Barbossa, and this be my loyal- to a degree- and humble crew… almost as humble as me'self. And I'll make this as short as possible- but we are setting upon a perilous journey into a world beyond our own… and I tell you, James… it is quite fitting that if we are to sail into the unknown, that we at least have something delectable if it is to be our last feeding… allow us to feast upon at least a portion of this magnificent peach you've collected for yourselves, and I shall take you to some old friends of mine." Captain Barbossa said.

The children looked at each other, a bit unsure as Wick scratched his noggin, weighing out the options as he mumbled to himself.

"Do you think we can trust him...?" Beth whispered.

"He doesn't seem as threatening as the last pirates we dealt with." James said.

"It could be a trick." Beth replied.

"What do you think, Jiminy?" Victor asked. "What should we do?"

"Hm... I don't think we have much of a choice. We just don't have the means to fight Davy Jones alone. We'll have to take up the offer." He replied.

Victor nodded, turning to the sea captain. "Alright... we'll share some of our peach with you as long as you keep your promise."

"I am a man of me word, Victor... you've got yourself a deal." Captain Barbossa grinned.

* * *

 **Going to end it here for now! So, how did you like the inclusion of those Pirates of the Caribbean characters? Also, fret not, you will be seeing more of Halloween town in time! This will become quite a spooktacular journey! In the meantime, please keep an eye out for the next update, and thank you for reading! See you next time!**


	11. Story Three: Part Three

**Greetings once again, readers! Here is the next update for you to read! I hope you enjoy more Pirates of the Caribbean references, as well as others to come!**

* * *

They took some time to attach the peach to the ship, everyone except for Mr. Qwerty climbing aboard Barbossa's ship, the Black Pearl. There, they introduced themselves to some of the crew and vice versa, parts of the giant peach being passed around for all to enjoy. As they began to sail off once again, they stuck close, James looking towards the peach and sighing.

"Poor thing... I hope he isn't too ill." James said, speaking of Mr. Qwerty. "Perhaps we should have left him at the castle."

"We'll just have to wait it out... I'm sure he'll be alright, he's probably just seasick and needs rest." Victor replied.

Some time passed, and they soon found themselves heading further south into arctic waters. As the air became colder, the children huddled together, the crew beginning to shiver. Even when Wick went around providing some heat, it wasn't enough to ward off the bitter tundra temperatures.

"No one said anything about cold..." One of the crew members, Pintel, said.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering." Another crew member, Ragetti, replied.

"Why don't that Obeah woman bring back Jack the same way he did Captain Barbossa?" Pintel asked no one in particular.

"Because Barbossa was only dead." Both crew members were surprised, the children sitting across from them looking up as the woman in question, Tia Dalma, answered as she approached.

"Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself... stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker." She said with a serious expression.

"Yeah... I knew there was a good reason..." Ragetti said.

As she went to continue to walk past them, James leaned forward a bit.

"Excuse me...?" He called gently, Tia turning to look at him. "If I may ask, m'am, who is Jack Sparrow?"

Tia smiled, taking a step closer. "Jack Sparrow is an old friend; witty but fierce, foolish but resilient... he's made an enemy of the feared Davy Jones as many have... and he has been sent to the place where many do not return. This ship, the Black Pearl, was his own."

"Oh..." James replied. "Is he going to help you?"

"I believe he will, James." Tia replied, reaching out to gently take his hand and inspect it. He allowed her to look at his palm, glancing over towards Beth and Victor. "Your most trusted allies are close... but so is your deceiver. Be wary and watchful, you do not know what lurks beneath the surface."

Beth narrowed her eyes, clenching her jaw when Tia glanced at her. She snatched James' hand away from Tia's, holding it. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Tia tilted her head, her eyes bearing into hers. Beth leaned back as the seer knelt in front of her, motioning to her face. "The eyes are the windows to the heart and soul. The space behind them is black because it is where the darkness lurks. It is with your heart that you see, and your vision is already fading."

As Beth slowly shook her head, furrowing her brows deeply, Victor took her hand. "Please... you're frightening her."

Tia glanced over at him, smiling gently. "You have a great kindness... but take caution in whom you share it with... not all kindness is returned... and kindness not returned will steal you away until you are shadow." Without another word, she stood, continuing along her way and leaving the children to either reject or reflect upon her words.

After some time, Captain Barbossa stopped the ship, pointing into the waters below where a sunken pirate ship was just barely seen. "It be there that the crew lies... they too are an enemy of Davy Jones and are sure to fight against him."

"Take this... it shall give you allowance to breathe in the water in place of the air." Tia Dalma said, handing a potion to the three children. Beth stared at her warily, but after seeing the two boys were unharmed, finally drank it herself.

"Thank you for your hospitality, sir." James smiled. "I wish you all luck in finding the missing captain."

As they made way back onto the peach, Victor turned when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, Tia smiling at him.

"Remember that in times most dark... you have someone to offer you protection from harm." Tia said to him.

Victor smiled and nodded. "Thank you, m'am." He said, about to turn away when she opened her hand, a blue butterfly appearing as it fluttered over to him.

"Not all guardians are chosen by the moon." She nodded, taking a step back.

Victor spared one last glance, awed by the gesture as the blue butterfly fluttered towards the peach. He followed it, not quite seeing where it went but knew somehow it was still among them.

As Captain Barbossa continued to sail on into an ice cavern, James sighed. "Well... I'll go down to the ship. Anyone care to join me?"

"I will." Beth said. "I can bear the cold a bit better. You can keep watch in case there's trouble."

"Okay." Wick leaned against the stem of the peach, taking out a small pipe to light it with his scythe. He blew out different patterns and shapes with his smoke, whistling a bit as he did so.

Victor glanced down as Jiminy hopped down into the now deeper hole into the center of the peach, Mr. Qwerty curled up down there. "Mr. Qwerty? Are you feeling any better?"

"I believe I bit off a bit more than I could chew, young master Victor..." Mr. Qwerty responded. "Don't fret over me, it will pass and I shall be alright again."

Meanwhile, Beth held onto James as she used her legs to help them swim faster. They reached the sunken pirate ship, walking along the deck as they searched around.

"Where is this crew that they were speaking of?" Beth asked.

"Not sure... let's keep looking." James replied.

As they continued to rummage around, Beth gasped when she heard James cry out in surprise. "James? James!" She called, looking around worriedly.

"Down here! I fell through the deck! I think this is the captain's quarters!" James shouted.

Beth followed the sound of his voice, lowering herself into the hole in the deck. She found James immediately after, the two moving forward as they saw a skeleton captain hunched over a desk, grasping a compass.

"This is perfect." Beth threw her hands up. "They're all dead! How can they help us now?"

"Well... perhaps we can take some of their supplies to use against Davy Jones." James replied. Unknown to both of them at the time, the skeleton captain began to lift his head.

"It isn't enough! We need manpower!" Beth exclaimed.

"I'm afraid we're out of luck... if only the skeleton could walk and talk." James said.

"That can be arranged!"

Both children gasped as the skeleton captain rose from his seat, growling as he hopped over the desk. They backed away only to bump into something, whirling around to see more skeletons in the doorway, wielding swords and waving them about in a hostile manner. Beth ushered James close to her, growling lowly.

"If you wish to harm him, you have to pass me first!" Beth shouted.

Meanwhile, back on the peach, Jiminy paced around worriedly. "Boy, they've been down there a long time. Do you think we should check how they're doing?"

"Perhaps it wouldn't hurt... " Victor replied. "Jiminy, you stay here and keep watch over Mr. Qwerty, Wick and I shall investigate."

"Oh, um, Victor?" Wick held up a hand. "Just a small problem..."

"Hm?" Victor tilted his head.

"See, I'm a pumpkin... well, kind of, but anyway... I can't really swim because I float in the water. It'll be hard for me to get down to the ship." Wick said.

"Oh dear..." Victor said, chewing on his lip a bit. He glanced at his scythe then. "Hm... you can produce heat, can you not?"

"Yeah..." Wick replied.

"Perhaps use that to propel yourself down." Victor said, pointing to the scythe.

"Hey... maybe you're right!" Wick beamed.

The two plunged into the icy cold waters then, Wick able to successfully maneuver himself to get down to the ship by Victor's suggested method. Once they reached the ship, they gasped when they saw chaos ensuing, Beth and James fighting off the skeleton crew. One threw a sword, just missing Beth by mere inches as she jumped out of the way. James scrambled towards it, grunting as he tried to yank it out of the wood it was embedded in. The skeleton captain growled as he tried to grab him from behind, when James finally yanked the sword out, the momentum of the force causing him to knock back into the captain, his head falling off and rolling along the deck. As the captain chased after his head, Beth gritted her teeth as she lassoed the skeleton crew with her silk rope, tying them to the base of the mast. She smiled, nodding to herself as she turned to Victor and Wick.

"Too bad, you boys missed all the action." Beth chuckled.

"Not so fast!" The skeleton captain shouted, and they all gasped when they saw he had a hold on James, his head back on as he held a sword up to James' neck. Wick held up his scythe, pointing it at the skeleton captain as he narrowed his hollow eyes into slits.

"Let him go or I'll blast you to bits! He's my friends' son and I'm here to help him get to England!" Wick shouted.

"He's my prisoner now! All of you, drop your weapons or he won't even get a chance to walk the brig! Drop them!" The skeleton captain shouted.

Beth furrowed her brows deeply, glancing around as she saw something lurking in the shadows.

 _'This is your chance, Beth... end the bloodline of your enemy... our enemy... the reward shall be great.'_

Beth shut her eyes tightly, biting her lip. "No... he's not my enemy..."

Victor glanced over at her worriedly when he heard Beth whispering to herself, shaking his head before crying out.

"W- Wait! Perhaps... is there something we can trade?" Victor asked.

"There's nothing you have that I'll agree to bargain, so lay down your arms before I lay down my sword across his scrawny little neck!" The pirate captain shouted.

Wick squeezed his eyes shut, his lips tightening as he thought as hard as he could. He got an idea then, his empty eyes popping open. "Hey! If you let him go and help us... then... then I'll make you the king of Halloween Town! Y- You can rule it however you want!"

"What in blazes? What trick is this?" The skeleton captain asked.

"It's not a trick- and believe me, I know all about them- but see, since I've become a guardian, I've been having a bit of trouble managing things. There's this guy who's been giving me a hard time, and I need help! You're definitely spooky enough, and you seem like you're pretty smart. I'll let you run things there as long as you're good, and you can live there... a- all of you can!" Wick exclaimed.

The skeleton crew looked at each other, the captain's first mate whispering to him. "Captain, if I may... our ship's been stuck here for quite a while... maybe this is our chance to exact the revenge we've been waiting for?"

The skeleton captain tapped his chin as he thought to himself. "You help me first... and then I'll decide if I let you go. And just so you don't get any ideas, we're tying YOU to the mast!"

* * *

As Beth struggled, James stopped her. "Beth, this may be our only chance to get to England!"

"By being tied up and held captive?! How can we trust them?!" She exclaimed.

"We don't have any other choice..." James said as they were all tied up.

The boat slowly began to rise, the old, decrepit ship miraculously able to float on the water once surfacing. The Peach was tied to the back end of the ship before they began to make their way out of the arctic waters.

Jiminy was with Mr. Qwerty in the small center that had been made inside the peach. When he heard commotion up above, he furrowed his brows. "Oh dear... I hope everything is alright..."

"Fear not, Jiminy... for we all must travel perilous roads... often times we are found vulnerable, but it is in those times that those who truly mean well come forth... as well as those who do not." Mr. Qwerty smiled weakly.

"Are you sure you'll be alright...?" Jiminy asked.

"In time... it is difficult to adjust to change... but it is change that allows us to transform. How we change can make us beautiful or horrible." Mr. Qwerty replied.

As the rest of the group was tied up, James glanced up at Wick. "So... you know my mother and father...?"

"Oh, yeah! They're a lot better at this guar-" Wick remembered something then, clearing his throat. "I- I mean, I remember your mom when she was really little... hard to believe she's all grown up... I miss when she was little."

"Are they... my mother and father... are they alright?" James asked.

"Yeah... they're staying in Berk now. Jack and Alice helped them there and asked me to find you while they help out with my little problem in Halloween Town..." Wick replied.

"Oh... please thank them for me when you can... I know how hard they tried to help us... my sister." James replied quietly.

"Okay, I will." Wick replied.

As they sailed on, they soon approached several other ships, the group hearing the skeleton captain declaring no ill will as he spoke to the other captains. James craned his head, trying to get a better look.

"Wait a minute... that's Captain Barbossa... and his crew! He'll have to help us!" He exclaimed.

"Beth, can you hear anything?" Victor asked.

She narrowed her eyes in concentration, craning her head to the side to see if she could catch any part of the pirates' conversation. "Something about... meeting of the pirate lords... elected new pirate king... declared war..." Her eyes widened then. "They're going to battle against Davy Jones!"

Just then, the skeleton captain returned, several of the ships heading for a nearby sand bar. Several key players made their way down to land, James looking up at one of the skeleton crew.

"Sir, what's happening? Are we really going to battle?" James asked.

"Ol' captain's said one of the pirate lords called a parlay... been a long time since he's stretched out the old bones or set his hollow eye sockets upon the captains he once shares seas with... some of them allies, some now enemies, I imagine." He said, speaking with a cockney accent.

"Who is that man with captain Barbossa?" Victor asked.

"That's one of the pirate lords... captain Jack Sparrow." The first mate replied.

"He's the one they were searching for." Beth said, glancing at them.

On the beach, eight individuals walked upon the sands; four representing each side; joining Barbossa was the skeleton captain, Jack Sparrow, and Elizabeth Swan. On the other, Jones was joined by William Turner, Beckett, and a captain none of the children recognized. He had long, dark hair, a large hat with a feather and sported a hook where one of his hands would be. He used it to twirl a thin mustache, curling his lip as he approached. The skeleton captain gritted his bony teeth, curling his thin fingers in anger.

"You dare show your face here, Hook!" He shouted, his spine stiffening. "You're nothing but a back-stabbing coward! You care about nothing but saving your own back side as you cry those crocodile tears-"

"Don't... talk... about crocodiles..." The captain said very tensely, pointing his hook at him. "It's not MY problem that you have no sense of direction in that skull of yours... you expect me to hinder my fighting for Dream Island just to hoist your bones out of the arctic? Only something worthwhile would bring me away, and ol' Jones here has more vigor and ambition than the lot of you! Dream Island's got something even better than gold itself, and it'll be ours for the taking once we rid the seas of you scurvy barnacles!"

Barbossa gritted his teeth, his eyes burning into Will's. "You be the cur that led these wolves to our door?"

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal." Beckett added. "If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

When the others looked at Jack Sparrow, he held his hands up defensively. "My hands are clean in this, figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will said.

"Well spoke, listen to the tool!" Jack exclaimed.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied." Jones said to Jack then. "One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman. As a start."

"That debt was paid, mate. With some help." Jack replied.

"I propose an exchange." Elizabeth spoke up. "Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

"Done." Will answered.

"Undone." Jack piped up.

"Done." Beckett said firmly.

"Jack's one of the nine pirate lords. You have no right!" Barbossa said to Elizabeth.

"King!" She snapped at him.

"One traitor for another... but none so much as that faithless cur there! I'll never make allegiance with him again!" The skeleton captain jabbed a finger towards Hook.

"Advise your brethren. You can fight, and all of you will die... or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die." Beckett said to Elizabeth.

"You murdered my father." She spat.

"He chose his own fate." He answered nonchalantly.

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight... and you will die." She said, making the trade off before heading back to the ship.

"Hey... they've given up captain Jack to Jones!" James exclaimed. "What does this mean for us?"

"It means we're still tied up here either way!" Beth answered, exhaling sharply.

There was some commotion on Barbossa's ship, the skeleton captain joining them. As the three kids continued to try to find a way to free themselves, Victor gasped when he saw his small friend hop over from the peach, winking at him as he started to chew into the ropes.

"Jiminy!" Victor whispered. "How is Mr. Qwerty faring?"

"A little better, he should be fine and dandy soon enough!" Jiminy replied as he continued to work on the rope. When he finally chewed through it, the kids and Wick sneaked off, Wick snatching his scythe on the way over to Barbossa's ship. Tia Dalma had been brought up from the brig, tied in ropes. As Wick helped the kids over to the other ship, James gasped when he saw this.

"Sir, why is Tia bound like that?" He asked, the skeleton captain crying out when he noticed his prisoners were roaming free. His empty eyes widened when Wick narrowed his, pointing his scythe at him threateningly.

"They're going to release the sea goddess Calypso from her mortal form." Mr. Gibbs replied, turning to Barbossa. "Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" He asked.

"Aye." Barbossa replied. "The items brought together, done. Items to be burned... and someone must speak the words: 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.' 'Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover." Barbossa said, approaching Tia. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!"

"… is that it?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Wait a second…" Wick was momentarily deterred from giving the skeleton captain a stare down, Beth resolving to keep the boys close and watch over them protectively as all parted way for Wick to float forward. "That's not how you talk to someone when you love them. You have to say it gently, like, from the heart. A heartbeat is quiet, like a whisper." Barbossa rose a brow as Wick approached Tia, clearing his throat. She stared at him curiously as he leaned in, glancing once at the kids before cupping a branched hand around his mouth as he spoke lowly but tenderly. "Calypso… I release you from your human bonds."

As she began to tremble, inhaling the smoke rising from the burning nine pieces of eight, Will struggled against his own bonds as he called out her name. Suddenly, as she grew in size, Beth's hands shot to grab James' and Victor's, everyone backing up with both fear and wonder. The wood of the deck began to crack, Calypso finally reaching her full height as she towered over them. Barbossa lowered himself, everyone following suit as they bowed before her.

"There's no way they can win now, she can crush their boats in mere seconds!" Beth whispered to the boys, all of them looking up at her before Barbossa began to speak.

"Calypso! I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew... but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine." He proclaimed.

The sea goddess stared at them for another moment before briefly glancing at Beth. She furrowed her brows at this, remembering what Tia Dalma had told her previously. She then resumed her prior stare at Barbossa before opening her mouth wide, bellowing out a proclamation in another language, cursing the Bretheren Court. She then burst into thousands of sea crabs, the captains and crews crying out as they fell upon them and into the water. After the occurrence passed, they all looked around, deducing that this was all the sea goddess had to offer them. As they all became downtrod, James plopped down on the ground, holding his head.

"This is hopeless..." He sighed. "How are we to stop Davy Jones now? How are we to get back to England?"

"If the sea wants to claim us, so it shall." The skeleton captain said in response, approaching Barbossa.

"Our final hope has failed us." Barbossa said.

"It's not over. There's still a fight to be had." Will said.

"We'll fight alongside you until the sea swallows us up; I spent well over two decades underneath the surface, so what's another twenty years?" The skeleton captain commented.

Just then, Victor gasped when he saw something flutter towards them, holding his hands out as the other two children looked on. "Mr. Qwerty! You look... different!"

"And I feel different too, young master Victor!" He beamed; no longer a caterpillar, he was now a butterfly, his wings like pages of a book. "All the knowledge and experiences I've taken with me over the years are now ready to be shared with the world!"

"We may not be able to share anything at this point, we're surely doomed." Beth replied.

"Do not despair, young Beth; though the message this sea goddess delivered may seem grim, there may be some clue that leads to something more hopeful." Mr. Qwerty said. "I heard her shout, and that is what finally motivated me to emerge from the peach, my transformation finally complete."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"You see, she was speaking in some sort of French Creole... she said 'To your graves wrongdoers, I bend your path, to the depths of the sea.'" He said. "Perhaps she will spare those who were kind to her."

"Yes... there must still be a chance then!" James smiled.

"We have an armada against us, and with the Dutchman there's no chance." Mr. Gibbs said.

"There's only a fool's chance." Elizabeth said.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intendin' to die for." Barbossa said.

"You're right... Then what shall we die for?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped up, facing all of them. "You will listen to me. Listen! The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows... and the strength of our backs... and the courage of our hearts! Gentlemen, hoist the colors!" She shouted.

"Yeah! We're going to do... all that stuff she said, and then we'll blast them!" Wick said, reeling back a bit when he shot a fireball from his scythe into the sky, making everyone cringe. "... oops, sorry about that."

"Stay close." Beth said, looking to the boys as they nodded, the crew members shouting to hoist the colors. "I want us all to make it out alive."

* * *

 **Alright, going to end it just before a battle begins! So, are you anticipating what's to come? Confused about this skeleton captain? I'll give you a hint- watch James and the Giant Peach! Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! See you next time!**


	12. Story Three: Part Four

**Good evening, readers! This will be the last part of this story before we move on to story four. I hope that you enjoy this engaging battle!**

* * *

The winds began to pick up then as both sides prepared for battle, rain beginning to pour as the sea began to make rough waves crash up against the boats. The skeleton captain and his crew headed back to their own ship, Wick and the children heading there with him as Jiminy and Mr. Qwerty clung to Victor's shoulder.

Four ships began to draw near each other then; Barbossa's with the skeleton captain at his side, and Jones with Hooks' at his side. As the four moved forth, the waters between them began to swirl as the rain poured harder, a raging whirlpool in mid-formation as they approached. As lightening crashed, everyone gasped as Mr. Gibbs cried out.

"A maelstrom!" He shouted.

When Barbossa took up the wheel at the helm, the skeleton captain followed his lead as the first captain drove right into the outskirts of the now raging whirlpool.

"What is he doing?!" Beth shouted above the wind. "Are they insane?!"

"Uh, that looks pretty scary, and I know a lot about scary stuff!" Wick cried.

Across the way, Jones and Hook drove their ships into the outskirts as well, positioning themselves to trail behind the first two ships.

"Smee, ready the cannons!" Hook shouted. "The quicker we send those rascals to Jones' locker, the quicker he can help us overtake Dream Island!"

Jones and Hook began to fire then, James crying out as both they and Barbossa's ship began to take fire. Wick narrowed his eyes, floating up to the crow's nest to hold up his scythe, trying to shoot fireballs back at the two ships. Difficult to see or keep himself balanced, though he landed a hit or two, he couldn't get a proper focus as he swayed about.

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth shouted from Barbossa's ship then.

"They're going further in!" James shouted. "We're being driven to our deaths!"

"No!" Victor cried. "We're gaining speed to evade attack!" Victor shouted. "When we are directly across, we can counter! We have to prepare our cannons!"

Beth furrowed her brows, remembering what Mr. Qwerty had said just prior. "'I bend your paths to the depths of the sea…'" She whispered, looking over the side of the ship to the waters below. "… Calypso…"

"Beth!" James cried, snapping her out of her distracted state as she hurried over to help the rest of the skeleton crew load the cannons along with Barbossa's ship. Wick lit the fuses, all four ships blasting at each other and slowly being drawn together as they approached closer to the center of the maelstrom.

As Jones' and Barbossa's crews fought each other, Hook and his crew swung over towards the skeleton captain's ship. He drew his sword, gritting his bony teeth, lightning cracking in the sky as their swords clashed.

"Give it up you bag of bones! You don't have the heart to rule the seas, quite literally!" Hook shouted.

"You should be saying the same to your squid friend over there!" The skeleton captain snapped, Hook blocking him as he jabbed his sword forward. "I have no respect for someone who only has loyalty for himself!"

"It's every pirate for himself unless benefit is at hand! Even with the three of us at the time we were no match for Jones! And you still aren't now, over twenty years later!" Hook replied.

"Funny that someone who is afraid of an old crocodile can muster up that kind of nerve!" The skeleton captain shouted.

This angered Hook more, driving his sword forward so it embedded between the skeleton captain's ribs. Hook tried to yank it out, gasping as he narrowly ducked, the skeleton captain trying to take his head off. He then yanked the sword out of his own rib cage, approaching the fallen captain as he scurried back.

"N- Now Skelly, Jones wouldn't appreciate this, we have partnership agreements!" Hook pleaded.

"You broke your agreement with Barbossa and I two decades ago, you left him to fend for himself against Jones and you left me and my crew to rot in the arctic when we were nearly blasted out of the ocean! You fled like a coward, and YOU are the one unfit to sail the seas, Hook!" He was about to charge forward with both swords, Hook reaching back to grab a wooden pole to knock the skeleton's legs out with and stop him in his tracks.

Meanwhile, Beth shoved a pirate back, grabbing his sword and handing it to James. He looked up, gasping.

"Victor! Captain Jack is fighting Jones!" James shouted, pointing up as they saw them fighting on the sail of Jones' ship.

As more of Hook's crew tried to swing over to their ship, even some from Jones', Wick soared towards them, rearing his scythe back as with one swing, he severed all their ropes and watched as they fell into the raging waters.

Jiminy was Victor's eyes, shouting to him when a pirate was moving towards them to attack. As James fought off a pirate, Victor took up a sword as well, helping his friend. It was then, with the skeleton captain collecting himself- literally- that Hook approached them from behind, Victor crying out as he was lifted into the air.

"Victor! Leave him alone!" James cried, grunting as he was shoved back by Hook's boot.

"You've got a vast knowledge of the ship and the seas for a young lad… too bad it will be put to waste!" Hook shouted as Victor's feet dangled.

"VICTOR!" Beth shrieked, but was prevented when more pirates blocked her way, forced to fight through them.

James cried out as Victor was tossed overboard, looking over the side in horror. "Victor, Victor, my friend! Jiminy! Mr. Qwerty!" He breathed shakily, despair washing over him like the waves below as Beth finally joined his side.

Blind fury began to swell up within her again, rage twisting her features as she fought with a vengeance. As she went to attack Hook, he took out his revolver, shooting at her. A bullet grazed her arm, making her go down. He approached, sneering as he was about to shoot her dead.

"HEY!" James shouted, getting the ruthless captain's attention. His fists were clenched, breathing heavily. "You stay away from my friend!"

Hook chuckled lightly, slowly approaching James. "Young lad… there are no friends upon the seas, only foes and the dream of riches and glory!" He released the safety on the revolver, pointing it right James. "Any last words before you go to your watery grave?"

James was about to say something when his expression changed, smirking then. "Fire!"

"What?!" Hook furrowed a brow. "What in blazes are you-" He turned around, gasping as Wick scowled at him angrily. He blasted Hook with a fireball, the captain howling as he soared through the air and landed back on his own ship. As Hook sat up, shaking his head, he was suddenly hoisted up as he was met face to face with the skeleton captain. "What are you- you've no right to be on my ship!" Hook shouted. When he was surrounded by the skeleton crew, he realized that his ship was being taken over, begging for his life to be spared.

"Fine. But we're taking these little trinkets with us!" The skeleton captain shouted, the crew grabbing and taking dozens of small, glowing cages from his chambers.

"No! Not the pixies!" Hook shouted, about to charge forward at the skeleton captain when he whirled around, roaring frightfully at him and sending Hook reeling back.

Beth had finished off another round of pirates, staggering over to lean against the side of the boat. James ran up to her, kneeling by her to look at her bleeding arm.

"We have to get that bandaged!" James cried.

She slowly shook her head, tears mixing with droplets of rain on her face. "… my whole life I have fought… hoping I would finally capture that… one fragment of fleeting happiness… a- and he's gone…" She cried, her face twisting as she began to sob. "Mother, why… why couldn't I save him…? Why do any I love suffer…?"

James frowned deeply, hugging Beth close to him. "We still have each other, Beth… we must remember Victor for the good things… like Aggie…" He spoke the past part a bit softer, sighing lightly. They remained this way for some time, James lifting his head when he heard someone shouting to them.

"James! Young master James, I need your assistance if you please!"

The boy jumped to his feet, looking over the side of the ship as his face brightened. "Mr. Qwerty!"

The former book worm, now butterfly, was struggling to keep a good hold on Victor, Jiminy floating over with his umbrella upon the wind over towards the ship to be caught by James. He was about to reach over to take Victor's hand, glancing over when a hand did so before him. He looked over at Beth as she hugged him tightly, Victor soaked as he hugged her back. James smiled lightly until a screech was heard from Barbossa's ship, James whirling around and gasping.

"What's happened?" He asked with worry.

"Will's been stabbed!" Wick exclaimed. "I- I was helping Barbossa, I tried to stop Jones, but-"

"Beth!" Victor cried suddenly.

James looked back, rushing to her side as Victor rested her down. "She's lost too much blood!"

Victor tore off a piece of his shirt, wrapping it around her arm. Wick came over, kneeling by her. "Here, let me try to help..." He said, concentrating as he tried to heal her.

"Beth, you must keep your eyes open." James said.

As she breathed quickly, she glanced over as she saw someone approaching behind James. When the Queen stopped, looking down upon all of them as crew members ran about, she tilted her head.

"All of this fighting, this suffering... for what, my daughter?" The Queen asked, pacing around a bit. "Because you think you can change your fate? Because you think you can erase the curse? This is not who we are, Beth."

"... I won't forsake them..." Beth whimpered, the two boys and Wick looking behind them in confusion. Victor had a bad feeling, looking back at her.

"Beth, don't listen to her." He said, taking her hand. "She cares for conquest, not you."

Beth saw the Queen become angered then, dipping down so she could hiss inches from her face. "You will allow this insolent boy to separate us, mother and daughter, the greatest bond in existence?!"

"Mother... please..." Beth whimpered.

"You would sacrifice your precious life for the likes of these fools?! Have I taught you nothing, haven't I taught you what is most important?!" The Queen shrieked, beginning to tremble. "I will not allow you to die here, to fall and end in this state!" She reared her hand back, about to bear down upon Victor when Beth shot out a shaky hand.

"No!" Beth screamed, wincing as she took the others by surprise. "M- Mother... listen to me... you... want me to continue the bloodline... pass down the crown..." She started. "... let me spare him... and your precious blood will live on... I promise... I promise... please, just... let him live..."

As the Queen smirked, Wick looked back, gasping when he saw someone fall overboard on the Dutchman. "H- Hey, that was- it's Jones! Squid man overboard!"

"Wick, please, we need you to concentrate!" James cried.

"O- Oh yeah, sorry!" He piped, returning his focus to Beth.

The Queen chuckled. "My sweet daughter... I see your heart... you can conceal nothing from me. True as your words are... passing the crown is not the only task I wish you to fulfill. You must use the crown as a tool... to claim power. This boy has a good heart... exactly the thing that will prevent you from continuing what I started. So long as he is allied with James, the son of my greatest foe, we are at a disadvantage. You will destroy the blood line of Alice Liddell and I shall make sure it is so!" She cried, one of her tentacles whipping out from under her dress as a red, wispy aura enveloped her.

Beth gasped when suddenly, Victor began to choke. She tried to reach out for him, but she winced as her arm stung, falling back as Wick tried to hold her steady. He whipped his head to the side, yanking James back as he stared at the now visible apparition of the Queen in horror. As Wick started to get to his feet, James shook his head.

"No, Wick, you have to help Beth! I will face her!" James cried, marching forward towards the apparition. "You're Beth's mother, aren't you?"

"You are correct... and you are the son of my enemy." The Queen hissed.

"I don't know what you have against my mother and father, but you will leave my friends alone! Release Victor!" James shouted.

"You do not command me!" The Queen shouted, lightning cracking as she wrapped a tentacle around him, lifting him into the air.

"You can yell all you want with your stupid face, you beast!" James shouted, becoming angry now. "I'm tired of evil people like you! Evil people killed my sister, and drove my parents from their home!"

Wick became enraged at this, beginning to ignite as he was about to attack. He was stopped when something- or rather, someone- began to rise from beneath the deck, tilting his head at the azure hued figure. Her tattered attire blew in the high winds, her eyes glowing as she stared darkly at the Queen.

"You dare to insult me you insignificant little worm?!" The Queen shouted at James, her tentacle tightening around him as the one around Victor loosened, the boy gasping for air and coughing. "I am the Queen of Hearts!"

"You're not even a real queen! You're just a big slimy monster! I'm not afraid of you! I am not afraid of you!" James screamed.

As the Queen was about to do James in, she was suddenly flown back by a sudden force, the area of her impact glowing a bright red for a split moment before she quickly rose back up.

"You dare to interfere with my affairs! State who you are this instant!" The Queen snarled as her stare locked with the other apparition.

"Who I am isn't relevant… but trifle with this child again… and you will suffer me." The mysterious bride spoke.

The Queen scoffed, smirking arrogantly. "That child is nothing to me. He is not the primary subject of which I seek to destroy. However, if he persists in creating obstacles for the tasks which my offspring and I seek to fulfill, he will be disposed of swiftly."

"You will not lay another hand on him!" The bride shouted.

"Your child shall cause hindrance and harm to the one I protect… as well as my own intentions." The Queen said. "I shall destroy any and all who stand in my way."

"He is not mine, but I won't watch you drain his life. There is a difference between protection and manipulation." The bride replied.

The Queen hissed lowly. "You may have won this day… but I shall not depart forever. And just like a bad penny… I shall return in due time."

As the Queen disappeared, Victor and James hugged each other. "Are you alright?" James asked.

"Yes… you were bloody brilliant, my friend." He smiled. He then glanced over, seeing the bride floating near them, smiling upon them gently. Victor approached her. "I don't know who you are… but you've already saved my life more times than I can count. I don't know how to repay you."

She nodded, bending down a bit. "You may call me Emily… and you may consider me a friend. I am one to your father, and I will be also for you."

"Oh no!" Wick suddenly shouted, looking to them. "G- Guys, she…" He furrowed his brow, the two boys rushing to Beth's side when she became unresponsive. "I was able to heal her wound, but… oh man, what kind of guardian can't keep kids alive?!" He whined.

"Beth… Beth, you mustn't succumb… Beth, please!" Victor cried, looking back at Emily as tears began to well up in his eyes. "Please… you must help her…"

Emily furrowed her brows, floating over as she bent down, looking her over. "Victor… you will all continue to be haunted… her included… if I revive her."

"I- I don't care…! Please, I… I love her!" Victor cried.

James glanced over at Victor in surprise as Emily's faced softened, sympathizing with him. "Alright... I will help."

Victor hurried, grabbing two small pieces of metal to fasten on either side of Beth's neck. "This worked on my experiments back in the states... I only hope it works now..." He said to himself, Emily asking Wick to light up his scythe. He did, placing her hands in it to make a blue flame.

"Wooooah... pretty!" Wick beamed, staring at it.

"Wick, please focus!" Victor cried.

"O- Oh, yeah- sorry!" Wick piped, touching the tip of his scythe to each of the metal pieces protruding from Beth's neck. They gasped when the metal sparked, Wick reeling back when her back arched, gasping for air. She flew into an upright position, breathing deeply as the blue glow died down. She shakily took the metal pieces out of her neck, dropping them as she glanced around, her vision clearing.

"Beth, you're alive!" James cried out, he and Victor hugging her close. She gasped in shock, slowly hugging them back.

"What… happened to me?" She asked shakily.

"I'll explain everything once we get back to port." Victor says, glancing back at Emily and Wick. "Thank you… for helping us."

"Victor, look!" James cried.

They all went to the side of the ship, watching the Dutchman, now led by Will, and the Black Pearl, blow the HMS Endeavor to smithereens, destroying Beckett with it. They all cheered, and the Skeleton captain smirked as he stood at the helm.

"I can't believe it… they destroyed it! Did you see that Emily-?" Victor turned, furrowing a brow to see that she was no longer among them. He tilted his head, a soft smile gracing his features as he realized that perhaps she would only present herself to him when most needed.

* * *

At England's port, the captains bid their farewells; not exactly a love loss between them, more like a civil tolerance. Wick floated forward then, hugging each of the kids.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here on your own?" Wick asked. "Jack and Alice wanted me to keep an eye on you while they try to beat up that mean ol' Oogie Boogie…" He sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright. We have Jiminy and Mr. Qwerty here after all." Victor smiled.

"It's been a pleasure making your acquaintance, Wick!" The butterfly chirped. "All of this adventuring will certainly make wonderful material to bring back to my dear friend Katherine… oh, the stories she could write!"

Wick smiled, turning to the skeleton captain and his crew. "Okay, are you ready?" He beamed.

"Alright… you did hold your end of the bargain, and I got to see Hook make a fool of himself… he may still be out there, but at least he was knocked down a few peg legs. But don't expect us to be happy about this!" The captain exclaimed.

"Good luck reclaiming Halloween Town, Wick." James smiled, Wick's expression softening. He awkwardly knelt down, hugging James again.

"Hey… just remember that… you've got us guardians looking out for you, okay?" Wick smiled.

"Yes… thank you, Wick." James replied, the kids saying their last goodbyes before making their way to London.

Beth was shrouded in a cloak, the three approaching a building and stepping onto the porch. "Is this where we will live?" She asked.

"Yes. This is where my grandparents used to live… on my father's side. All the debts are paid." Victor said. "Mother had sold her parents' estate to help expand the fishery." He produced a key, unlocking the front door and opening it. They all entered, closing the door behind them as they looked around at the new space.

"Do you think things will be better from now on?" James asked.

"I don't know." Victor replied. "Whether it is or isn't… we will endure what life will bring together."

"A good answer, Victor." Jiminy commented, giving him a nod as he sat on his shoulder.

As the five of them remained close together, they all looked around at the empty room, each seeing it as an opportunity to wash the slate clean, to begin anew. They had brought with them their experiences, both good and bad, in the hopes to move on and rebuild their lives into a brighter future.

However, just outside the window, a pair of glowing eyes peered inside… the eyes of one who was once a part of them, a growing resentment grew within her. How dare they simply forget her? As her gaze lingered on Beth, once her best friend, her feelings towards her began to turn sour as bitterness festered within her restless soul.

She would not allow her to forget what happened, what part she had in what happened in Burgess.

* * *

Hook took in a sharp intake of air, having finished making a small anchor system on the raft he fashioned from his ship's debris. Smee was sitting on the raft, working on getting the water out of a small spyglass he had located.

"S- Sir, how are we going to make it back to the cove?" Smee asked.

"With sheer willpower and this shoddy raft, that's how!" Hook snapped. "Davy Jones, most feared of the seas, was ousted by a bunch of rogue ruffians!" He shouted. "Curse them, curse them all!"

As they were continuing to assemble themselves, Smee managed to fix the spyglass, looking through it to see if he could locate anywhere to stop and take up hiding. What he spotted instead was a merchant ship in the distance, not indigenous to the area. "Sir, an unfamiliar ship approaches! Greet or flee?"

Hook snatched the spyglass, taking a look for himself. He slowly lowered the glass, curling his wet mustache. "Hm... row us nearer Smee... quickly!"

"A- Aye aye, captain!" Smee exclaimed, saluting him before grabbing a worn pair of oars to quickly row them towards the merchant ship. Once they made their way to the side, a crew member looked over, a turban wrapped about his head and a suspicious sneer. He glanced back to someone on the ship.

"Two men stranded on a raft... they seem to give cause for wariness... what do you think, sir?" He asked.

A cloaked man approached, narrowing his eyes before responding. "Bring them up."

A rope was cast over the side, Hook and Smee pulling themselves aboard. The merchant ship carried many middle eastern items and goods such as vases, rugs, tapestries, fish, among other things. On the goods were seals from the East Indian Trading Company, exporting goods to English ports. Once they were settled, thick blankets provided for them both, one of the crew members approached Hook.

"Your presence is requested in the cabin. I suggest you don't make him wait. He's very impatient." He said.

Hook grumbled, getting up and headed to the cabin as he was told. He didn't like being bossed around or threatened, that was for sure. However, he didn't exactly have a variety of options to choose. Upon being called in, he shut the door behind him, incense filling the room that was covered in more middle eastern styled tapestries, furniture, the like. The cloaked man sat, waving a hand.

"Who are you?" Hook asked as he sat down.

"You know exactly who I am, Hook." A sinister voice spoke, removing the hood from his cloak to reveal a balding man, wearing a scowl that dipped almost as low as his small, curled beard.

"Jafar? What are you doing here?" Hook asked, surprised.

"You should be lucky that I was present when I was, else you would still be barely above water in this moment." He said. "You aren't making a fearsome figure of yourself, are you, Hook?"

"This state is only temporary Jafar, I assure you that!" Hook exclaimed. "That accursed Barbossa, Jack Sparrow! I'll get them if it's the last thing I do!"

"Be that as it may, the first thing you will do is pull yourself together and assist me in finding what I'm looking for. If you cooperate, we shall both obtain what we seek." Jafar replied, opening a worn piece of parchment to lay it out on the table. "There... in the Arabian Desert. This is where the opening to the Cave of Wonders lie. I've got a man on the inside already searching for the first half of the gold scarab beetle."

"I'm going to need a little more protection if I'm going to take on a task like that." Hook responded.

"You've got enough protection from me already. I'll not be dispatching all my resources for your sake, regardless of how much you fund me. I have a reputation to keep." Jafar replied. "But if we can find this... it will point us in the right direction, and then we'll have no risks to worry about. No one will stop us." Jafar smirked.

"You've got that right." Hook agreed. "Then I'll be the one sinking ships!" He growled.

"And Dream Island will be sunk as well..." Jafar chuckled lowly, taking a pen to circle a spot on the worn map where Sandy's Island was located.

 **End of Story Three**

* * *

 **And there we end this story! Fret not, the next story in this series will begin soon! However, at least you got this update just in time for the weekend to begin! I hope you enjoyed this sea-faring adventure, and prepare yourself for a new one! Thank you for reading, and see you next time!**


	13. Story Four: Part One

**Good evening, everyone! We are now moving into the fourth story in this series, and this will be focusing on the troubles in Halloween Town. Appropriate given the season, is it not? Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The clattering of a pair of dice echoed in the dank lair, shuffling coming to a stop as a fingerless hand like a burlap sack snatched up the objects. A sinister grin, empty spaces where eyes would be narrowed slightly.

"Snake eyes… I'm feeling lucky today!" A deep voice boomed, followed by laughter. He turned when he heard the sound of small footsteps approaching. "Did you get any dirt?"

"We sure did! It seems like two of the holiday keepers are those 'guardian' people too!" One of three children, a miniature witch, replied.

"We couldn't get anywhere near the hairy one… we were going to stuff him in a bag, but he's bigger than we thought! These big stone things chased us off!" Another child wearing a skull mask added.

"So, how are we supposed to take over the other holidays and get control of Halloween Town if you didn't bring anything back?!" Oogie growled.

"But we did bring someone back…" The third child dressed in a little devil's suit grinned.

"We found him in the nearby mountain of the fat red one's holiday! He's so scary, more than all of the town's residents put together!"

"And he's got a nasty grudge to boot!"

"How I love grudges…" Oogie said, looking up when the sound of heels clopping on the ground got his attention. "Ooo! Well, they weren't lying! So, my friend, do you like to make bargains…?" He asked, extending his hand- if you could call it that- to reveal the dice.

A pair of glowing eyes stared back. A low, spine-chilling voice spoke, a slight Russian accent hinted in his words. "I seek to punish the world for its sins… to reward, celebrate, when so many are undeserving- it makes my teeth grind to the gums. I sense much of the same here… thankless, heartless creatures… I can smell it. The town you wish to claim reeks of it. Those who behave in a dignified and moral manner shall live in peace. Those who commit sin will face my chains."

Oogie nodded in interest at the sound of chains rattling. "Who are you?"

"That is not important now. What is important… is that we execute the first task in order to make all of the holidays a privilege to the morally sound… and a damnation to the sinners of this world…" The voice spoke. "… we must first abduct and subdue my brother."

"My little helpers here can take care of that… what's the fellow's name?" Oogie asked.

"He has several… but all of the world's children know him… as Santa Claus."

~Elsewhere In Halloween Town~

Alice wiped her brow, sheathing her vorpal blade as she stepped forward. Crunching sounds were heard from underfoot, exoskeletons cracking as she made her way forward. Jack floated a few inches above the ground, finally plopping down on a rock.

"Man, I hope Wick gets back here soon..." Jack said, heaving a sigh.

"It would be more effective if he roasted these creepy crawlers- one thing is for sure; this... Oogie Boogie- is relentless in overtaking the town." Alice replied. "I just hope Wick was able to locate our son and get him to safety."

Jack glanced up at her. "Alice, I still don't know why we couldn't have just gone after him ourselves-"

"You know perfectly well why, Jack Frost." Alice replied curtly.

"Alice, we stayed away from them from the very beginning, and we didn't make it in time to save Aggie." Jack furrowed his brows.

"You don't think I know that I am to blame for their suffering? For Eliza's?" Alice's voice shook, looking away. "It is my bloody curse, and now it is theirs to bear. If I stay away from James, perhaps he will have some morsel of a chance." She looked back, her sorrowful eyes looking right through Jack. "I'm not doing this to abandon him, Jack... I'm doing this because I don't know how else to salvage him."

Before Jack could respond, a whooshing sound was heard, both of them looking to the skies to see that Wick was returning. They noticed he was not alone either, approaching him as the Halloween guardian touched down with what seemed to be a new posse.

"How is he?" Alice asked right away. "Did you find our son?"

"Oh, yeah! James is okay now, I got him to London like you asked me to. Alive and in one piece, can't ask for better, right?" Wick beamed.

"I would have to concur with that statement. I cannot thank you enough for managing this. He... still does not know?" She asked.

"Know what?" Wick asked, blinking after she gave him a look. "O- Oh! That. Uh, nope, not a clue!"

"You had better not be fibbing Wick, there are severe punishments for that." Alice narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not fibbing! I may be the king of mischief but I'm not a fibber... all the time." Wick replied. "I swear, he has no idea."

"Very well, Jack and I are going to clear out. We averted Oogie's threat for now, but it won't be at bay for long." Alice said. "I hope you have a plan, the other guardians need all of us to be in proper shape. This isn't the time for any of us to be lacking."

"I'll try my best... I'm still getting the hang of this guardian stuff... and this Oogie Boogie guy is really getting on my nerves!" Wick pouted.

"Hey, come on..." Jack said, patting Wick's shoulder. "Just burn those creepy crawlers to a crisp. I'm sure the residents will enjoy that, they're a pretty odd bunch." Alice rolled her eyes at Jack stealing her phrasing.

"Yeah... they're kind of mean, actually... I wish you could stay, Jack. You're always nice to me." Wick said.

"I know you'll figure something out. If you need anything, give us a buzz." Jack said, he and Alice making their departure back to Wonderland. Wick sighed, turning to now address the skeleton group he had brought with him.

"Okay, so um... let's just get you kind of settled in I guess, then I can tell you all about Oogie Boogie and stuff. Oh, and you can meet some of the townspeople, too! Well, actually... they're not the friendliest." Wick twiddled his fingers as he said that.

"Trust me Wick, no one messes with me and gets away with it. Not anymore." The Captain said, he and the other skeletons following Wick into the town. "I wonder, though. If the people are so mean, then why do you stay?" He asked. "If anyone dares to go against me on my ship, it would be the plank for them! Aren't you their king of some sort?"

"Well... see, I'm a guardian... at least, I'm supposed to be... the guardian of Halloween! And each guardian needs their own home. I found this place, and it was ruled by this really mean guy named Oogie Boogie. He scared EVERYONE, even the other scary people! But he's mean, and when people are treated in a mean way for so long, I guess they start to act mean too." Wick said.

Since Wick had found the captain and his crew, he had become less hostile towards the Halloween guardian, actually resolving to have somewhat civil conversations like this. He figured he may as well; Wick had upheld his end of the bargain, helping him to destroy Davy Jones, and- so he thought- Hook. It was his turn to help Wick now, and a pirate, no less a captain, never went back on his word.

It had been a rather cliché question that the Captain had asked; indeed, there was always the option of fighting your problems head on or running away from them. The Captain typically chose the latter; he was a pirate, a sea bound creature- he was always moving, never idle. He was always trying to discover new places, never going a day without inquiring, questioning the world around and beyond him. As much as he hated being in debt to someone, he felt undoubtedly refreshed that he was at least not still stuck under some iceberg at the bottom of the Arctic Ocean.

The landscape around him had a dark and sinister feel to it, a field of pumpkins ascending to a hill that curled unto itself that was illuminated by the moon above them. Just ahead, on the outskirts of the town, gravestones were placed in countless rows of all shapes and sizes, emitting a chilled feel to the air like emotionless watchmen at post for eternity. Large, slain bugs, all from Oogie Boogie's forces, were scattered about from Alice and Jack's last battle with them. Some still harbored some frost upon the surface of their exoskeletons, the Captain taking note of all this before they approached a tall, black metal gate. Wick unlocked it, the metal creaking loudly as he opened it. They all made their way into the heart of the town, moving along the cracked cobblestone path as they walked through the narrow alleyway. The Captain raised a non-existent brow at some bystanders, all scowling and making unpleasant expressions upon seeing the newcomers.

"O- Oh, Wick!" A voice cried then, the Captain tilting his skull as a short, almost triangular shaped individual scurried up to them. He was wearing a deep frown, quite literally, a tall, thin hat upon his head as he donned an official's suit. "Thank goodness you're back! It was a massacre here when Alice and Jack confronted Oogie! The townspeople are more on edge than usual, and I'm in real danger of losing my position… not that it even mattered before anyway, Oogie never let me do ANYTHING!"

"Don't worry mister Mayor, I've brought back some friends to help us." Wick smiled lightly, motioning to the Captain and his crew.

"Alright, I hope they can, or else there's going to be another mob for sure…" The Mayor whined. "Go to the doctor's, he's got plenty of room to stay in. Oogie's old house has been blocked off, the townspeople won't let anyone inside!"

"Okay…" Wick said, leading the group into the large building with a watch tower at the very top, Wick shutting the door once inside. "Not really safe to stay out there… that werewolf almost took my leg off. He would have a ball with the bunch of you guys… no offense."

"This just gets better and better, doesn't it?" The Captain asked.

"Hello?" A gentle voice called out, someone peeking from the top of the stairs. "… Wick?"

"Oh, Sally!" Wick whispered. "I'm coming up, I'll try not to wake the doctor." He said, floating up.

"It's good to see you again… have Jack and Alice left? They've been such a great help, but Oogie Boogie seems far from done with us." She asked once he floated up, the skeletons making their way up the long, winding stairway.

"Yeah… they had to go back to Wonderland… they've got to help the other guardians while I try to get myself together here… hopefully." Wick said, scratching his head under his wizard styled hat.

"Any luck in your search for help? Are they going to fight for us?" Sally asked, craning her head to look towards the skeletons as they made it to the top.

"Yeah… hey, why don't you guys introduce yourselves? This is Sally." Wick smiled. "Don't worry, she's on our side."

The Captain blinked, maintaining his serious demeanor as he cleared his throat. "Yes… this is Gort." He motioned to the large, broad skeleton with horns protruding from his head and an over-sized bottom row of teeth. "This is Yukon." The Captain waved a hand towards a short but intimidating skeleton wearing Eskimo attire. "This is Stick, he runs the crow's nest." He said, motioning to a very thin skeleton with one rather large eyeball still intact, a deep scowl in his features. He wore a red and black striped shirt and a bandana on his head. "And this is Drake." He thumbed a skeleton that looked like a giant duck, who adjusted his sailor's hat, quacking lowly.

Sally was a bit taken aback by the odd bunch, but it wasn't anything stranger than she had seen walking about Halloween Town as it was. She smiled, nodding her head lightly to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you're all comfortable here. I'll show you to your rooms… please try to stay quiet though… if the doctor wakes up, he won't be happy with me wandering about." Sally said.

"Yeah… he's kind of friends with me too, but he can be a bit on edge sometimes." Wick said, gasping as he bumped into a lamp, fumbling to try to catch it- to no avail. He winced as it dropped over the side of the railing, crashing down below. He winced, slowly looking at Sally. "… Sorry…"

"Sally?! You had better be in your room, missy!" A voice shouted from further down the corridor.

"Go, I'll stall him!" Wick whispered, Sally nodding as she led the skeleton crew to their resting areas. When the familiar creaking of wheelchair wheels rolled down the hall, a source of light grew as the bitter doctor neared. "Oh, it's just me, doctor." Wick chuckled nervously. "Sorry, it's easy for a big gourd like me to be clumsy…"

"Wick… my boy, it's been a few weeks… I'm sorry, I've been a bit tense with all this noise and fighting going on! Even from up here, all those bugs trilling and Oogie Boogie making a ruckus is going to drive this wheelchair right up a wall!" The Doctor groaned. "That Alice sure is a looker though, between you and me… I made a few adjustments on Sally recently from her inspiration!"

"Oh… huh, um…" Wick cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm not into that sort of thing, sir…"

"Anyhow, what news do you bring? Good for the town, I hope… not that any of those imbeciles would care…" The Doctor heaved a sigh.

"Well, I found some guys that will help! We made a deal… so they're going to help us out here, and then I'll FINALLY be able to be a guardian!" Wick beamed.

"And maybe I'll get Oogie's blabbering out of my HEAD long enough to actually concentrate on my work! Always making his ridiculous contraptions, no time for anything else!" The Doctor complained.

Meanwhile, Sally finished helping the Captain and his crew settle in, taking a step back. "Is there anything else you need? I can try to squeeze it in before I have to get back to my room."

As the crew members just grumbled at her, the Captain shook his head. "No, you've done enough. Go, before you get in trouble."

Sally bid him goodnight, quietly leaving the crew to themselves. The Captain sighed, resting back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure this is all right and well for us, Captain?" Stick asked.

"Shut your yap!" Gort said angrily.

"Gort, calm down. Yes Stick, we've got no other choice. A bargain was struck and I must keep my word." The Captain answered. "Just get some shuteye so we can get to work at sunrise." His crew obeyed, settling down to rest. The Captain sighed lightly before he slowly closed his eye sockets, sinking into deep sleep.

It was rare when the Captain didn't have a light slumber; in fact, it was something he tried to avoid. His mind would wander back to the times of old, the times he wanted to forget. Forsaken memories of a life long ago began to rise from the grave, within the dark spaces where eyes once were. His brow bones drew together as the nightmare began to lead him upon a horrible journey into the past.

* * *

His bony feet clicked against cobblestone as he ran as fast as he could. He had told her not to go to Whitechapel by herself, he had insisted! Just when he entered the courtyard, he gasped; a great, monstrous creature loomed over her as she scrambled back. He tried his damnedest to get to her as she screamed his name, his bony fingers outstretched as her name came out in an incoherent cry. If he still had a heart, it would have shattered the moment the razor-sharp claw pierced her, draining what undead life she had left. Even when he managed to finally murder the hideous creature, nothing would console him as he cradled her motionless body in his arms. Forever would her scream haunt him, forever would he forsake the name that died with her, and all the glory the name had made for itself.

 _"DANIEL!"_

* * *

The Captain gasped, flying into an upright position as he was jostled from his nightmare. After he realized he was awake, he sighed lightly, looking down at his hands. His bony fingers curled, closing his eye sockets tightly for a moment as his rib cage tightened. Each time he relived the experience, it was like opening the wound again. Though it had happened so long ago, each nightmare made it seem like it had only transpired the day before.

~Wonderland~

"Hey, I'm gonna go make some snow storms around Europe… seems like a good day to do that." Jack said, hesitating for a moment before turning when he received no reply. "Alice?" He tilted his head to see she was looking up at the moon, her brows furrowed. "Earth to Alice, you there?"

"I finally understand the fright that mother had when I would wander out of sight for hours…" Alice said, barely above a whisper. "Her voice joins theirs in the chorus… forever haunting me…"

Jack slowly turned her to face him, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "What are you talking about?"

"I only fear… that his voice will soon join them also…" Alice said.

"Alice… come on, talk to me, and not in riddles." Jack said, holding her hands.

"I want to hold James… I want to shield him from this wicked world… I should have done so with Agatha…" Alice shut her eyes tightly. "It's eating me alive, Jack…"

He sighed lightly, placing his staff aside and holding her close under the cold moonbeams. "He's okay now, Wick said he got to England safely. When all of this guardian business is out of the way, we'll go visit him. I'll teach him how to throw a mean snowball, maybe-"

"She's still with him… the blood and flesh of my enemy is with him… she will try to end him. Finish what her wretched mother started." Alice said. "We have to remove her."

"Alice… listen, I know… who that girl is, but… she seems to be okay, everything is okay-"

"Everything is not okay!" Alice finally snapped, her shrill scream making Jack jump a bit as she tore away from him, pacing. "Our daughter is dead, our son's life is in possible danger! Eliza is enduring devastation and was driven from her home!" Alice's eyes brimmed with tears. "All my life, ALL my life, I have been cursed, anyone near me is at its mercy- my mother, my father, my sister, the denizens of Wonderland, you, your sister, our children! The list goes on!" She inhaled sharply. "But no, you're too busy thinking about throwing snow around and flying through the air!" She choked a sob. "As if… you were still free…" She shook her head.

"Alice… you think I don't think about it? You think it doesn't… break my heart every time I think about how that little girl… with the stars in her eyes…" Jack bit his lip, exhaling slowly. "She looked so much like you."

"… She did…" Alice's voice trembled.

Jack forced a chuckle as he wiped his face. "I never imagined being a parent. Me? Reckless, irresponsible Jack? I'm a good time Charlie, but… actually taking care of a kid… I never wanted to be tied down like that. Being a dad… too much work. But when I looked at them… their little faces…" He smiled lightly. "I was star struck. I visited them-"

"Each night. I know this." Alice said, her voice still shaky. "And I thought if I stayed away… I could save them…" She shook her head. "I want to hold them again…"

Jack bent down, hugging Alice to him again. "I know how badly you want to see James… but North-"

"I don't care what North says. He is my son, not his." Alice said.

"Our son." Jack corrected, getting to his feet. "Maybe we should just… talk to him about it."

"Very well." Alice replied, wiping her tear stained face as she tried to regain her composure. "North may have the love of children around the world, but he has never had a child of his own, he has never had to make decisions of this sort."

Just as they were about to leave, Alice jumped a bit when suddenly, Bunny hopped up out of a hole that suddenly appeared in the ground.

"Bunny? What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Aside from startling us out of our socks…" Alice huffed.

"We've got a serious problem, mate. No time to wait, we've got to get to the pole." Bunny said.

"Huh. We were just about to head there… we… need to talk to North about something." Jack replied.

"Well, that conversation will have to wait." Bunny said.

"What do you mean? Are we having another one of his meetings?" Jack asked flatly.

"No, Jack. We're having a meeting, but not what you're thinking." Bunny said. "Come on, my tunnel will be a faster route."

Alice put her hands on her hips. "Bunnymund, will you kindly explain what, then, we are-"

"North's gone, Alice." Bunny said, furrowing his brows. "He's disappeared. No one knows where he went, no one can find him, and no one knows what the bloody hell is going on or where to even start looking."

Alice's expression changed, she and Jack exchanging worried glances. After allowing a moment for this to sink in, they moved quickly as they wordlessly followed Bunny in a silent panic.

* * *

 **Alright, going to leave this on a cliffhanger here! So, after a somber conversation, it's time to get serious again! Also, if anyone is confused about the captain's dream, I'll give you a hint- those of you who played games in the 90s may remember a spooky game where the main character was also a skeleton. If you can't remember, I'll give you the answer in a later chapter! Until then, thank you for reading, and see you next time!**


	14. Story Four: Part Two

**Hello, everyone! I hope you've had a nice weekend, and that you're enjoying story four so far! Things are going to continue to move along here, so I hope you enjoy this update! Happy reading!**

* * *

"Okay, so this is the swamp, pretty much, um… any questions?" Wick asked, smiling.

"I'm familiar with a lot of terrain similar to those I've seen here, Wick. Instead of giving me a tourist walk through, shouldn't we be planning fighting tactics?" The Captain asked, his crew nodding in agreement.

"O- Oh, um… okay… well, Oogie's got this bug army… they're pretty- they eat everything, and some of them have these big pincer things… so we should probably think about armor or something, right?" He smiled nervously.

The Captain sighed. "You don't know the first thing about battle, do you?"

"I know how to burn stuff to a crisp…" Wick chuckled a bit darkly, illuminating for a moment before the flames died.

"Not all foes can be… 'burned to a crisp.'" The Captain replied.

"Well… how about we call a meeting… you're probably an expert at fighting, being a pirate and all…" Wick smiled.

"It goes farther back than that. Trust me." Yukon said with a hiss, the Captain patting his coat a bit.

As Wick headed back to town to seek out the mayor, Gort groaned, tugging on his horns.

"That guy is SO annoying!" He exclaimed. "I want to just SMASH something!"

"Stand down, Gort." The Captain replied.

"This… Wick… is supposed to be some sort of high ranking position, and he doesn't even know his stem from his rump, QUAAACK!" Drake exclaimed.

"Pumpkins are pretty dumb, aren't they, sir?" Stick asked, his one eyeball blinking. "Scarecrows too, I say…"

"How someone like HIM managed to get to where he is and not have a single clue of how to maintain his post is beyond me! The very thought is absurd!" Yukon exclaimed. He instantly regretted it however, when the Captain slowly turned to narrow his eye sockets to slits. "S- Sir, forgive me if I caused insult, you know I would never refer to your-"

"Do not say anything of that sort around me again." The Captain merely said lowly, storming off towards where Wick had gone off. Gort nudged Yukon, shaking his head.

Wick nervously waved at everyone as he stood next to the mayor, all of the townsfolk gathering around the platform in the town square. They all wore annoyed and irritated grimaces, none of them liking Wick one bit.

"I would like to propose a question to our new 'guardian…' that's what this brainless excuse for a gourd calls himself; when are you going to accept defeat and just let Oogie come back!?" A witch asked, the crowd chattering and cheering her on in response.

"B- But I don't understand, Oogie was so mean to all of you! And to the mayor too!" Wick frowned. "I'm trying to make a nicer Halloween town!"

"That mayor is a joke, he can't even keep his head on straight!" A vampire shouted.

"You think he was mean to us before, he's going to retaliate against us all the worse when he's through with you!" the Werewolf shouted.

"Don't you see, I brought help!" Wick forced a smile, sighing with relief when the Captain and his crew arrived, ushering them up onto the platform. "They're pirates, so they can fight really good! Together, we can overthrow Oogie once and for all!"

"So we have to deal with your annoying voice all day?" The creature from the Lagoon groaned. "And you're SO clumsy, you sent a whole cart of hay into MY lake, and it took a week to clean it all out!"

"Sorry again about that…" Wick cleared his throat. "W- Well, the Captain here is going to make everything better!"

"Ha! You honestly think that some clicking, clacking assortment of bones are going to be able to stand up to Oogie Boogie and his insect army? They won't stand a chance!" Another vampire scoffed.

"HEY!" Gort suddenly shouted, raising an axe. "I won't take any disrespect against my captain! He's one of the fiercest pirates in all the seas! He has seen many battles, trials and tribulations! If you think you're so great, destroy this insect army yourself!"

"I will not take offense from a crass creature such as you and your company! One look at Oogie Boogie and your bones will crumble into dust!" The vampire rebuked.

"You dare to speak to me in such a manner?! I have faced ALL of your kind in battle! Yes, I have slain through hundreds of undead with less intelligence than a rock! I have relished in watching pompous vampires burn in their coffins! I have skinned werewolves lacking manners and honor both!" He clenched his bony fingers. "But out of all of the creatures I have encountered, I despise PUMPKINS the most!" The Captain exclaimed, failing to see Wick glance down at himself at that statement, frowning. "I fought the king of all pumpkins and vanquished him, for all they seek is to conquer and multiply with their stupidity intact!"

Wick hugged himself, bowing his head. The Captain glanced over, doing a double take when he realized that he had hurt Wick's feelings. Everyone began to shout, the Captain shutting his eye sockets as he sighed. When he reopened them, he saw Sally peeking from behind a tree in the far back, her stitched brows furrowing as she frowned. All the arguing and the noise was becoming overwhelming, unable to bear it anymore. It finally boiled over as the Captain tugged down on his bottom jaw, emitting a fearsome roar as he exposed pointy teeth. The crowd all gasped in unison, some holding their hearts- literally, a few of the undead had to pop their unbeating hearts back into their chests from the scare. Silence followed, all attention upon the captain until the mummy spoke- somewhat.

"Mmphmph, mphmmph!"

"What was that?" The Witch asked. "Speak louder!"

"He said that was the scariest thing he ever saw with his own eye!" the melting man clarified.

The werewolf growled lowly, pondering. "Who are you, exactly, rrr…?"

"You may call me Captain. I no longer have a name to call my own. I have lived for many centuries, I have seen much battle. Thrice I have taken down an evil warlock when my hometown of Gallowmere was invaded! This warlock sent every creature he could find at his disposal after me… the ones I mentioned earlier, demons, goblins, even the townspeople themselves. I then took to sailing the seas, unmatched until I faced the likes of Davy Jones himself! I was out of commission for some time, yes… but if you've got a bug problem, then my crew and I will exterminate them!" He shouted, the crowd's morale beginning to increase. "I was a king's champion in life, a hero in death, and I shall wipe this town clean of Oogie's tyranny!"

As the crowd cheered, Sally smiled gently from the background, giving him a nod. As the Captain looked to her, he frowned lightly when he saw Dr. Finkelstein wheel up to her, angrily scolding her about something and dragging her back towards the watch tower. As the mayor took the speaker to finish up the meeting, the Captain did a double take to see that Wick had disappeared from the area, not seeing where he had gone. He decided to step down, the crowd groaning and shouting at the mayor to bring him back. The Captain wandered into the field just outside the square where limp scarecrows hung. He heard crows cawing as they flew overhead, and as he approached the sound of a voice speaking quietly, he saw Wick looking up at the moon.

"I don't get it, mister moon, sir…" Wick sighed. "You chose me to be a guardian… but, why? Everyone's right… I'm not smart… I'm not scary, and I'm supposed to be… I'm scary when I'm angry, but, Elsa taught me that being mean isn't a good thing. Can't I be scary without being mean? Can't I get everyone to like me? I don't… feel like a guardian." He frowned, hanging his head a bit.

The Captain's expression softened, hesitating for a moment before approaching a bit closer. "Wick?"

The Halloween guardian spun around, nearly losing his balance as he steadied himself. "You want me to leave, don't you? So does everyone else. Jack told me to just try to hold out, but I don't think I can."

"Jack?" The Captain asked. "That pale fellow, right? There are no others?"

"Yeah… wait, I don't know any other- oh, there's that Jack Sparrow from the Black Pearl." Wick smiled.

"Just as long as he isn't wearing a top hat." The Captain sighed. "Look, perhaps I was a bit too harsh back there."

"No, you're right. I know I'm stupid. I don't know how to do a lot of things, I always need help, and it takes me a long time to do even something simple the right way." His voice began to shake a bit then, and if he could cry, he would have started to. "I just want to be a hero like the other guardians."

Wick was a bit surprised when after a few moments, the Captain placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I said that to myself for a long, long time, Wick." He replied as his crew approached, stopping a few yards back. "Whether or not I'm helping you because of some bargain… you could have sent me back down into the sea's depths, left me to linger there for all eternity. But instead, you gave me and my crew a chance to redeem ourselves. I think it's time we both prove our worth here. If this- Oogie Boogie- stands in our way, then we'll send him to the brig…" He held out his hand to shake. "… together."

Wick blinked a bit, taking in these words, looking from the hand to the Captain's face. Wick beamed then, surprising the Captain when he nearly tackled him in a hug, lifting him off the ground. "You mean it? Boy, you're a real pal, Captain!"

"Alright, alright, put me down before you disintegrate my spine!" The Captain exclaimed, dusting himself off when his feet touched the ground. "You should consider using that as a fighting tactic, you could crush someone with that grip…" He shook his head, adjusting his hat. "Now… let's go back to the watch tower. You will provide me with what you know about Oogie and his army… and I am going to teach you how to fight like a hero."

"Okay!" Wick beamed, taking to the air as he cheered. The Captain and his crew watched him until he accidentally shot a fire blast into the air, the witches shouting at him. "Sorry!" He could be heard exclaiming, the Captain groaning as he placed a hand on his forehead.

~North's Workshop~

"O- Okay Phil, slow down, Alice needs to translate…" Jack said, Bunny rummaging around behind them.

"Where in the bloody hell is Tooth?" He huffed, pacing around tensely.

"This is what I'm getting, pardon any need for correction, Phil." Alice said. "All was well, everything was going normally in preparing for Christmas which is only a few days away… when suddenly, the lights went out. North went into a panic, told everyone present to hide the toys and then hide themselves as quickly as possible. There was a struggle, what sounded like a reindeer had escaped, incessant giggling as if from children, and then nothing. He was gone."

Phil nodded, still shaken up from the whole ordeal.

"So, where did you hide the toys?" Jack asked.

"Is that really necessary right now?" Alice asked with slight annoyance.

"Well, there may be a clue, or something, I don't know…" Jack said, scratching his head.

"I'm here!" Tooth shouted suddenly as she appeared, catching her breath as she fluttered over to them. "Bunny, Sandy's not going to be able to make it here, he still has so much damage to fix from-"

"I get it, it's alright, I won't hold it against him." Bunny replied, running a paw through his head fur.

"Have we found anything?" Tooth asked, seeming a bit out of sorts as the others shook their heads, continuing to investigate. When she heard the sound of jingling, she turned, one of the elves hopping about and trying to get her attention. "What is it, little one?" She asked, the elf a bit distressed as he furrowed his brows. He bit his lip, pointing down. "What are you trying to say, that- Alice?"

"Coming." Alice answered, crouching down as the elf leaned up to her ear, making what sounded like to the average ear, airy sounds. She tilted her head, getting back to her feet. "Tooth, do you know anything about a… lower level of the workshop? One that was off limits?"

Tooth's face paled then, Bunny nearly putting his neck out as he whipped his head around. Jack raised a brow at them, confused. "Calm down, you guys, jeez… yeah, North mentioned it to me when I became a guardian, because you know, I like sneaking into places, so he warned me not to go below the sleigh departure level, he was pretty serious about it. What does that have to do with-"

"We have to go there. Right now." Tooth said, her face paling further as she fluttered towards the elevator.

"Woah, wait- I just said that North told me to NOT go down there!" Jack exclaimed.

"He told us all that, mate. But if something happened down there, then we're all rabbit stew." Bunny said, all of them following her.

As she frantically pushed the button, she bit her lip as worry etched into her features. "I want you all to listen very carefully." She started. "North told me that under no circumstances is anyone, not even the elves or the yeti, to go below the sleigh departure level. He said he was keeping something down there that could never, EVER, get out. Because if it did… it would spell trouble for not only him, or the guardians… but for every single child in the world."

Jack scoffed. "Boy, when he told you that, he made it seem like it was worse than Pitch, huh?"

"Absolutely, Jack." Tooth replied without a hint of lightness in her answer, making Jack's smirk fade.

"Tooth, did North disclose exactly what he was keeping here that was such a great threat?" Alice asked.

"No… he refused to tell me. He only told me that no one was to come down here, the warning, and what to do if it- by some horrible mishap- it DID manage to get out. I only hope I'm wrong. When North is THAT serious, it's usually pretty bad." Tooth said.

"Well blimey, if it's worse than Pitch, and he was pretty bad, you're not kidding." Bunny commented.

Once they reached the bottom most level of the workshop, Tooth gasped when the first door was hanging ajar, heavy locks and bolts broken and shattered, littering the floor. Bunny took the lead, slowly pushing the door open a bit more, the creaking of the hinges making the tense atmosphere more eerie. There was a long hall down to another door, a thick, metal bolted one that had been completely knocked down. The walls were simply thick sheets of ice, being that this level was well under the mountain's surface. They all took note of deep claw marks in the ice walls, small amounts of fur lying about. Bunny crouched down, sniffing a few hairs for a moment before curling his lip.

"Anything?" Alice asked.

"Nothing I'm familiar with… but it does not smell pretty." Bunny replied.

They continued until they all made it past the knocked down door, Jack taking Alice's hand to help her step over it. Inside the enclosed space, they gasped as more claw marks laced the walls in thicker concentrations, as if it had been done continuously and gradually over time.

"Well, whatever it was that North had kept in here… it was no object. This… something was- is, alive and breathing." Alice said.

"Look at this…" Jack breathed, going over to pick up a broken chain, some of the links at one end covered in blood. "Who knew North had such a dark side… what in the hell does all of this mean?"

"Jack, you should know North well enough by now… don't you remember his little demonstration of his 'center?' One of the dolls contained is his 'mysterious side…'" Alice said. "Whatever he kept down here, he obviously thought it was better for everyone that this thing remained unknown to us."

"Well that was a real smart move, wasn't it? Now we've got some psychopath on the loose, and we don't even know what the bloody hell it is! And we can't very well ask North about it because he's gone AWOL! I swear, he's got more air in that over-sized hat of his than brains!" Bunny threw his hands up.

"Listen…" Tooth got everyone's attention. "… North told me one other thing. That if… whatever this was down here… ever got out, that the answers we would need to know about it are kept in his memories. This is the only reason why he told me as much as he did."

"Which is pretty much still nothing, you're saying." Bunny replied flatly.

Alice approached one area of the room, looking at words carved into the wall with a mixture of more claw marks and blood. "This is in Russian." She said, looking over at Tooth. "Can you translate this?"

Tooth fluttered over, narrowing her eyes. "'Y nakazhu greshnikov terrora i otchayaniya… moy mest' budet narisovat' mir s yego krov'yu.' Oh dear…"

"Oh, now what?" Bunny groaned.

"It means… roughly translated… 'I shall punish sinners with terror and despair… my vengeance will paint the world with his blood.'" Tooth answered.

"'His blood?' Whose blood? He's out to kill someone… you don't think he means North, do you?" Jack asked. "What IS this thing, a werewolf?"

"I don't know, but I'm not spending another second in here… and for the record, I HATE werewolves." Bunny said, making his way out of the enclosure.

As Alice went to follow him, she stopped when she stepped on something, swaying a bit to keep balance. She glanced down, tilting her head as she bent down to pick up the object. It was a pointed and hard object, slightly ridged. "Tooth… what do you suppose this is…?" She asked, the fairy fluttering over to inspect it.

"I think… this looks like some sort of- like the tip of a horn…" Tooth replied.

"A horn? Like something from a ram?" Alice asked.

"Yeah…" Tooth said, blinking a bit. "You don't think that came from-"

"I'm not sure. I think I require another moment with Phil." Alice said, moving quickly towards the elevator to head back up to the main floor. Once there, she spoke with the yeti briefly, nodding firmly before approaching Bunny. "I may need your help with something." She and Bunny headed to the stables where the reindeer were kept, stopping to face him. "I understand you can speak to other animals, am I correct?"

"Yeah… what, you think the reindeer know something?" Bunny raised a brow.

"Just ask them this." Alice whispered into his ear, Bunny nodding. He approached the reindeer, Alice watching curiously as he communicated with them. His ears flickered and twitched a bit, turning back to Alice.

"They said they had been secured in here for the night. None of them were harmed by whatever fiasco happened here." Bunny replied.

"Did they see anything?" Alice asked.

"Not a thing. They heard a lot of noise though… they said that was enough to keep 'em a bit spooked." Bunny replied.

Alice approached them then, glancing around. "Do any of you know anything about this?" She asked, slowly withdrawing the horn tip to show them. When she did, she and Bunny both reeled back a bit when the reindeer became frantic, thrashing about in a panic within their stables. She quickly tucked it back into her dress, Bunny having to calm down the frightened animals. "Were you able to get anything out of that?"

"Not really, but from what I can tell, they sense something very, VERY bad about whatever that came from." Bunny said. "So, what was the point of all this?"

"Bunny, when Alice is onto something, she's usually on point." Jack defended, he and Tooth entering the stable area.

"The point… is that it was no reindeer that Phil attested to catching a glimpse of." Alice replied. "From what the reindeer disclosed, and the evidence in the lower level… this is a different creature entirely."

"Well… we can go to Punjam Hy Loo… North's memories are there, maybe they will have more information about this creature and how to stop it." Tooth said.

"That's all fine and dandy, but then how do we find out where they went?" Bunny asked. "Jack and I both tried the snow globes, and it isn't working."

"Look… I know this seems to bring about the grimmest of possibilities… but I have a gut feeling that North is still alive." Alice said. "He may, however, be incapacitated and in need of aid."

"Huh, he sure is rubbing off on you, isn't he?" Jack said, Alice nudging him lightly.

"We've got no time to waste, let's just go to Tooth's palace and see if there's at least SOMETHING worthwhile in that noggin of his." Bunny said.

Without hesitation, the four set off to Punjam Hy Loo, leaving the yeti and elves to continue cleaning up and try to resume protocol for the approaching holiday. When they reached their destination, Tooth searched through her vaults as quickly as she could, fluttering about as she muttered to herself. Finally, her feathers puffed up, removing a tooth case from the wall.

"Found it! Who's the most organized fairy ever?" She said, but her proud moment soon melted back into seriousness, remembering they had an important task to complete. She approached the rest of the small group, exhaling slowly. "Well, this is it… hopefully we've got something in here…" She said before waving her hand over the case.

As the case twinkled and opened, they all looked into it, peering into North's childhood memories. They saw him being cared for by an older woman in a log cabin, working with elves and learning to carve toys out of wood. They saw him befriend woodland animals, growing kinder and stronger by the day as he labored to collect firewood. It was then they saw him with another young man with red hair like he, about his age.

"So, are you ready for the journey to Somber Town tomorrow, -?" North asked.

Tooth blinked, shaking her head when the last part of his sentence was muffled. They then began to see entire sequences, or portions, blurred, unable to be seen, and the sound remain muffled.

"Uh, are we experiencing technical difficulties?" Jack asked.

"I- I don't understand, this-… this has never happened before." Tooth bit her lip, trying to fiddle with the tooth case to no avail. "It's as if these memories were tampered with somehow."

"Well isn't this wonderful?" Bunny groaned, tugging on his ears. "North tells you the answers are in his memories, and we can't even bloody make them out!"

"Is there anyone who would be able to decipher this, Tooth?" Alice asked, trying to maintain rational thought.

"There's only one person I know who would be able to help us for sure…" Tooth sighed. "… but he's dead. Ombric, he… would have known how to fix this."

"Well…" Alice replied, sighing as she got to her feet. "We will simply just have to start searching blind."

"Ohh no! That is not happening!" Bunny exclaimed. "I'm nearly ground down to the hide helping Sandy deliver dream sand all over creation because of his bout with those bloody pirates, now this! I've got my own holiday to work on, Alice! I'm not going to have enough supply for Easter and it's going to put us guardians even further in a hole than we already are!"

"Bunnymund, if you haven't noticed, Christmas is three days away; if we don't find North and return him to his post with haste, we may not even make it to Easter." Alice replied.

"You don't think I already know that? How many of us are going to struggle to stay afloat, Alice? You've got Sandy picking up the pieces, that talking fruit barely able to stand on his feet in Halloween Town, literally, and now this!" Bunny shook his head. "Hell, I haven't seen my bloody wife in WEEKS, and you just expect me to put up with this, to just 'search blind' for North who could be in who knows what condition right now?!"

As Alice's brows furrowed deeply, Jack held a hand up. "Okay, just… just calm down, Bunny, shouting isn't going to solve anything, alright?"

"Do not speak to me about not being able to be there for Emily." Alice said, her voice beginning to tremble. "My son- my… very vulnerable son… is currently living on his own in a place he has never seen in his life… and his only companions are a boy the same age as he… and the offspring of my greatest enemy. His life is in danger… and I want so badly to hold him, to- attempt some form of atonement to him for not being able to save him, his sister…" A tear ran down Alice's cheek, Bunny's expression softening as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Alice, I didn't mean it like that…" Bunny said quietly. "I was just-"

"But I am here." Alice cut him off, opening her eyes. "I am here, because I am a guardian. And as a guardian, we are all tasked with an obligation to the children of this world and to each other." She took a step back, looking at the other three as her expression hardened, becoming serious. "The same is expected of all of you. When one of us falls, we must be there to pick them up. We were not chosen by the moon to live in the lap of luxury and suckle from the nectar of idleness… we were chosen because of our sacrifice, that which we must continue to do!" Alice glanced at Bunny. "We are going to find North regardless of the cost, regardless of our familial obligations, because this is who we are!" She shouted. "It is time to stop sulking and do your job!"

Bunny exhaled slowly, his ears drooped a bit as he nodded. "You're right, Alice. I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Alice gave him a firm nod, wiping her face. She allowed Jack to place a supportive arm around her, glancing over at Tooth. "Is there no one else that can help us uncover North's memories? No one in Ombric's company?"

Tooth thought for a moment. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go to Santoff Claussen and ask… we've got no other options as far as I can see at this point."

They all agreed, all making their way to Santoff Claussen as quickly as possible. Once there, and they were granted passage inside, they made their way to Ombric's tree where the Spirit of the Forest and Katherine still lived. Once inside, the Spirit greeted them warmly.

"Welcome, fellow guardians… you all seem troubled; is there some way I could be of assistance?" She asked.

"I certainly hope so…" Tooth replied, producing the tooth box. "We're trying to look into North's memories… something has happened, he's missing. We think everything we need to know is in these memories, but they have been tampered with somehow… if we can't see them… we have nothing to help us save him."

"Well… this is certainly disconcerting. I am afraid I possess no expertise in these matters… Katherine, however, may be able to help." The Spirit replied.

Alice nodded, going in the direction that the Spirit indicated. Once they all reached her, she stood, gently placing down a white goose she had been petting to curtsy lightly. "Hello, it's nice to see you all again."

"The same can be said on our end." Alice said. "Unfortunately, I will have to apologize beforehand for the circumstances that brought us here…" She sighed. "We need your help."

"Oh… i- is everything alright?" Katherine asked with a hint of worry.

"No, I'm afraid not. North has gone missing, and the only clue we have to point us in the right direction are his memories…" Alice said.

"Problem is, we can't make them out." Jack said. "Something's keeping us from actually seeing them."

Katherine's face paled. "No…" She breathed, looking up at them. "I will help however I can… if you please, may I see his memories?" Tooth fluttered forward, handing Katherine the tooth box. She inspected it carefully, pursing her lip as she opened it. It twinkled, and she tilted her head when she experienced the same problem as the other guardians. "I see… it seems that North placed some sort of enchantment on this… presumably in case this fell into the wrong hands. What these memories contain, perhaps he was afraid they would be used against him by his enemies."

"Makes perfect sense, but it doesn't help us now." Bunny said. "How can we see them?"

"Hm… I'm not quite sure I know how to reverse the enchantment, or if I even can…" Katherine bit her lip. "Perhaps there may be something kept in Ombric's books… I wrote many for him, all stories pertaining to his life, adventures and experiences. He and North were very close, there's a chance that maybe he knew something."

"I hope so…" Tooth said, she joining the other guardians in following Katherine into the vast library.

* * *

 **Going to end this here! So, will the Captain be able to help Wick in the fight against Oogie Boogie? Will Katherine be able to uncover North's memories? Where is North now, and what is the creature that escaped from below his workshop? Stay tuned for more! I hope you enjoyed, and thank you again for reading! See you next time!**


	15. Story Four: Part Three

**Greetings, readers! Today's update is going to pick up where I cut the scene off from last time, so hopefully this will be a good segue into continuing the story! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Inside the library, Katherine stopped when she noticed that the tooth box began to twinkle lightly. "Hm… peculiar…" She said quietly, holding it out as sounds of her short heels clicking on the floor echoed in the immense space. When she noticed it began to glow brighter, she continued in the general direction she was going, stopping when she saw a book fall off one of the high shelves, hitting the floor with a puff of dust. She hurried over to the book, picking it up and brushing any remaining dust off of it. She went over to a table, the guardians surrounding it as she placed it on its surface. The moment she did, she gasped lightly as the tooth box twinkled once again, the book opening on its own as the pages turned in quick succession, stopping almost halfway through the book. Katherine placed the tooth box down, scanning through the words appearing on the formerly empty pages.

"All of these books are blank?" Jack asked.

"Initially, yes. They are all like memories, they aren't active all the time. It takes a moment or two for a memory to resurface, so the same applies to the words and pictures. You must remember, Ombric was as old as time itself." Katherine answered, her fingertips gracing over the page. "Here… this is the recounting of North's origin, before he was a guardian." Katherine said. As she read, she furrowed her brow lightly. "This is new…"

"Quite the contrary, if this is a memory, 'this' isn't new at all… why the surprise?" Alice asked.

"This is not how the story was told… but it must be true if Ombric wrote it…" Katherine said. "Everyone knows it- North was named Nicholas Claus when he was found on the doorstep of a log cabin in the woods… he was raised with elves, learning to make toys and eventually rid Somber Town of its misery."

"So... what is the inconsistency you're seeing?" Alice asked.

"It says here that… there were twins left upon the doorstep… twin boys." Katherine said.

"Wait a second… are you saying that North had a brother?" Tooth asked, eyes wide.

"It would seem so…" Katherine replied, turning the page. "It goes on to say… 'Both brothers grew in physical strength, collecting firewood each day and maintaining their health. As the children grew, the first brother proved to be kind of heart but strong, a quick learner as he came to master the art of toy making. He befriended the woodland animals, learning many lessons in return. However, the second brother was quite different than the first- in many ways, opposite even. While the first was most often filled with brightness and joy, the second carried a vindictive air about him. Rather than finding happiness in the simple instances and occurrences in life, such as making toys, he busied himself with chores, believing that making toys was a waste of time when there was work to be done. Within his mind, he questioned why his blood family abandoned the brothers. He hoped he could someday find them, confronting them in terms of their- in his eyes- unforgivable abandonment. He believed that achievements were made through hard work, obedience, and good behavior, that mischief should be met with proper consequence.'"

"Jeez, talk about a mood killer… guy sounds like he needs to lighten up." Jack said, Alice nudging him.

Katherine continued. "'One day, when the twins had become of age, they both swore to honor their adoptive family by restoring the former splendor of Somber Town, allowing delight and prosperity to return, and freeing them from the tyranny of the Burgermeister.'"

"The what now?" Bunny snickered.

"Will both of you hush and listen!" Alice snapped, rolling her eyes at the boys. "Please, continue Katherine." Alice said apologetically.

"'To get to Somber Town, the young men had to travel a perilous path; through the woods and around the mountain guarded by a powerful wizard…' Oh! That must be Ombric!" Katherine exclaimed. "'As they began their journey, they each carried a sword of their own to protect themselves, twin swords, both forged with Russian steel. Along the way, before they reached the base of the mountain, they disagreed upon how to proceed with helping the town. The first brother proposed to bring happiness by giving out the toys he had made and brought with him, for nothing was purer and more wonderful than the joy of a child. The second brother, however, had a different plan in mind. He intended to capture the Burgermeister, imprisoning and punishing him severely for his actions. All that he had done unto the town would be done unto him thrice times over. Before they could settle their disagreement, they approached the base of the mountain where the wizard saw them. Not tolerating any trespassers threatening the sanctuary of the forest, he decided to test their hearts. As they tried to pass through the mountain, the wizard summoned a great wolf to block their path. Upon their encounter, the brothers feared for their lives when the wolf attacked. After some time, the first brother resolved to offer the wolf a slab of meat from their small supply, hoping to appease the beast. When the wolf accepted the meat, the first brother kindly asked to allow them to pass, the wolf obliging. However, the second brother was not satisfied with this turn of events. He proclaimed that the wolf had harmed them, so punishment was to be had. Despite the first brother's pleas, the second brother unsheathed his sword, meaning to kill the wolf for what it had done. As the second brother was about to land the killing blow, the wizard appeared, preventing him from doing so, and the first brother became frightened.'"

"I find it hard to believe that North was afraid of anything…" Tooth said quietly.

"So this is how Ombric and North met…" Katherine said. "Anyhow… 'The wizard told the first brother not to fear, for he had passed his test for his compassionate heart. As a reward, he would allow him safe passage through the mountain, protection in his quest, and eternal friendship. As for the second brother, the expression of the wizard darkened as he looked upon him with anger. His voice howled like the wind, telling the second brother he should feel shame for his actions- never had he seen such a spiteful, bitter heart in a long age, proclaiming he would use his own wicked philosophy upon him. With a wave of his hand, he turned the once handsome young man into a horrible, horned creature, a fearsome animal to represent his view of others, so all who look upon him may know the demon of his malicious heart. He was banished from the forest, allowing the first brother to go on to earn the love from others that he himself poured into the world.'"

"'… A horrible, horned creature…'" Alice repeated, reaching into her pocket to produce the horn tip, holding it up for everyone to see. "I think we've made a significant connection here."

"So that's what was kept down there?!" Bunny exclaimed. "His bloody brother?!"

Katherine continued to flip through the book, reading bits and snippets of other information. "It seems that North's brother came to resent and envy him greatly… he believed North's ways were foolish and that he was unworthy of his admiration from others."

Alice glanced over, her eyes scanning the book alongside Katherine. "It seems it eventually came to a head when North was chosen to be a guardian… they had a great duel… North could not bring himself to slay his brother, resolving to simply keep him in captivity to protect the children of the world, for he had become more animal than man. He even had gone so far as to forsake his name… inspired by the very wolf that began his downfall to rename himself."

"So what's he called then if he gave up his name?" Jack asked.

"In German, it means 'the claw…'" Katherine replied. "But the legend that many know as the shadow of Saint Nicholas, the name that children all over the world have come to fear… is Krampus."

"Oh you can't be serious." Alice said with a flat expression.

"I- I'm sorry, say that again? Isn't that some kind of vegetable or something?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you have been around for three hundred years, I would expect you to know who Krampus is." Alice said.

"Uh… no. No idea what that is." Jack said.

"WHO, that is." Alice corrected. "Aside from North's mysterious brother, he is the antithesis of what 'Santa Claus' upholds; glad tidings, giving gifts, goodwill towards men-… and women." She cleared her throat. "He has the appearance of some sort of faun or satyr, and is known to drag naughty children down into hell itself and beat them when they misbehave."

"Jeez, that makes North leaving coal under the tree seem like nothing, huh?" Jack raised a brow.

"Indeed. Now, we need to find out where Krampus has taken North and resolve this. If we don't within the next three days, Christmas will be a disaster for us… and the world." Alice said.

"Well, we tried asking the snow globe to bring us to North… maybe if we ask it to show us Krampus, that will work?" Tooth suggested.

"Got nothing to lose…" Bunny said, taking a snow globe out of his satchel and handing it to Alice. She spoke to the snow globe; after nothing happened, however, they all glanced at each other warily.

"I don't understand… it still didn't work… do you think that there's something wrong with the snow globes?" Tooth asked.

"It can't be that, we used them to get here just fine…" Jack said, shaking his head.

"Katherine, does Krampus possess any magical abilities?" Alice asked.

"Most likely… as far as what they are or their limitations, I can't say for sure…" Katherine replied.

"Which means this is probably another bloody enchantment or something…" Bunny sighed, tapping his foot tensely. "Boy, am I going to skin his hide when I get my paws on him!"

"Well, at least we know WHO we're looking for now…" Tooth commented.

"Yeah, but what good is that if we still don't know how to find them?" Jack asked.

Alice bit her lip as the others spoke among themselves, closing her eyes for a moment. A short time passed before they reopened, turning to the others.

"I have a… possible theory. It's a bit far-fetched… but it's all I can think of." Alice said.

"What've you got?" Bunny asked. "I'm all ears."

Alice shot him a look at the pun before continuing. "If this is indeed a result of an enchantment…" She held up the snow globe. "… then Krampus presumably made it so it would reject any request to locate him or North, specifically."

"Right… and?" Jack asked.

"Bunnymund, when you were searching the shop, did you notice anything out of place, missing, perhaps?" Alice asked.

"Not that I could tell… I didn't really pay attention to that. Why?" Bunny replied.

"If Krampus happened to take anything of North's with them, or currently has said object in his possession… then perhaps we could use the snow globes to find the object instead if Krampus neglected to include it in the enchantment." Alice said.

"That is- that is bloody brilliant, Alice, really." Bunny said, nodding.

"I am the logical one." Alice smirked, the others agreeing with this.

"We'll have to go back to the Pole and look around then. We've got to hurry." Jack replied.

Alice nodded, turning to Katherine. "Thank you for your help, Katherine, it is most appreciated."

"Please, come to Santoff Claussen if you need anything else… please be careful, and… good luck. North… he means very much to me." Katherine replied.

"We'll do our best." Jack nodded, the four disappearing in a flash through the snow globe.

~Back In Halloween Town~

Wick growled as more bugs invaded the outskirts of Halloween Town, crying out as he reared his scythe back to attack the small but persistent cluster. The townspeople shook their heads in disappointment.

"He wouldn't know how to aim if his unlife depended on it, or ours!" A vampire exclaimed.

"He couldn't get ME if he tried!" The clown said.

"All that power wasted on the likes of him, what a dunce!" Another monster said.

The Captain and his crew joined the people, looking on. He observed silently, listening to them all mock Wick as he tried to vanquish over the bugs.

"Ahh!" Wick cried, sending another fire blast at the large bugs only to miss, one hissing as they tried to jab at him with their pincers. He took to the air, crying out as he sent a stream of fire down upon them as he tried to chase them. Getting barely any, he wore himself out, flying back over the gate where the bugs screeched and hissed just outside. "Hey, uh… I got a good start on them…" He said, panting.

"You're a disgrace! Oogie Boogie is going to really unleash his army when he is prepared, and you will be done for!" A witch snapped.

"Then we're the ones who will suffer for ever agreeing to side with the likes of you! All talk, no action, rrr!" The werewolf growled.

"Sorry, I… I'm trying my best…" Wick frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

Sally looked on from behind the crowd, frowning. Hating the way that they continuously mocked Wick, she made her way over to him as he hung his head. "Stop it! That's enough!" Sally shouted. "Don't you remember how badly Oogie Boogie treated all of you? How he made you all slave each day just to feed that over-sized sack of his? Wick is trying to make a better Halloween Town for all of us, to let us scare and live freely!"

"Oh what do you know, you're just a limp rag doll!" The creature from the lagoon said coldly, she and the witches cackling at her.

This pushed the Captain past the limit, and his crew knew it the moment his expression darkened. He marched to the front of the crowd, glaring at them all. "How dare you treat her so disrespectfully?! If I hear talk like that again, I'll scare you right into the nearest graveyard!" The small crowd silenced, remembering how much of a fright he stirred the last time he had been pushed to the edge. The Captain scoffed at them, turning to Sally and Wick. "You two, come with me. Wick, we have some work to do. Let's go to the scarecrow field." He said.

One they reached there, Sally took a seat upon a bale of hay, watching the Captain and Wick as they conversed.

"Thanks for before Captain, but they're right… I mean, it's really good when I manage to actually get something, but I'm so spastic that it's rare… I usually try going after one thing at a time and it helps, but these bugs are way too fast for me!"

"That's because you aren't doing it the right way." The Captain replied, unsheathing his sword as he sighed. "I'm going to share a little something about me… because I know this feeling of worthlessness you're experiencing. Before I became a hero, I was as useless as a log. I couldn't defend myself against a feather. I didn't become the King's champion in Gallowmere by looking pretty, I'll tell you that. You've got good potential Wick, I saw how powerful that scythe is there. Now, you need to just use it properly."

"Will you teach me?" Wick asked.

"I will try." The Captain replied. "See those scarecrows over there? Hit them."

"Okay!" Wick giggled, levitating a couple feet off the ground to rear his scythe back, sending several blasts. Each one missed its target, not even singing the scarecrow. "Uh… let me try again."

"No, you nearly got my hat on that last one…" The Captain said, approaching him. "You are far too impulsive. Shooting fireballs all over the place is going to accomplish nothing, and it's going to wear you down. If something is right in front of you, you're going to miss because you don't concentrate."

"It takes a lot for me to concentrate… I kind of get distracted easily- hey look, an inchworm! Eww, it's really hairy…" Wick said.

Sally covered her mouth lightly as she giggled, the Captain groaning and holding his forehead. "Wick, will you please pay attention?"

"O- Oh, sorry." Wick said, straightening up. "So, you said I need to focus more?"

"Yes, that's right. Now, we'll start off slow. Levitate off the ground like you did before." The Captain said.

"Okay!" Wick replied, doing as he was told.

"Now, I want you to focus on the target, and ONLY, the target. Get a feel for its range, distance. You know your weapon well, Wick. Concentrate, take your time, and then attack." The Captain said. Wick bit his lip in concentration, blasting another fireball seconds later. It grazed the scarecrow, but most of the attack whizzed past it. "That was too soon!" The Captain exclaimed. "Try it again!"

Sally watched as the two practiced, the Captain pacing around a bit as he trained Wick. A smile lightly graced her features. She always imagined skeletons to be drooping and lax, but oddly, the Captain always maintained a pin straight posture, giving a noticeable sense of life to his old bones.

After a couple hours, Wick blasted another fireball, gasping lightly as he blew the scarecrow into the sky. He stood still for several moments before a huge grin spread across his face, fist pumping the air. "Yeah! I did it, did you see that?!"

The Captain cracked a smile, nodding. "Yes, I did. I think that's enough for today, keep at it and-"

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best pal ever!" Wick smiled, opening his arms.

"Wait wait wait don't hug me again-!" The Captain groaned as he was lifted off the ground, his feet dangling as he was caught in yet another crushing hug by Wick. He wore a flat expression, sighing as Sally giggled.

"SALLY!" A shout suddenly filled the air, coming from the watchtower. "Get back here and make me some dinner!"

A sigh. "I have to go… I'm glad to see you've made some progress, Wick." Sally smiled lightly, rising to start making her way back to the watchtower.

The Captain watched after her, clearing his throat when he was placed back down. "We should do the same… nightfall is approaching, it will be too risky to stay out here."

* * *

Later that night, being that Wick was so anxious to practice some more, the Captain told his crew to accompany him in case any unwelcome visitors decided to show up in the area. He was about to settle in to get some rest when he heard light footsteps, stopping and rising to peek out his door to see Sally walking down the hallway. He cleared his throat to get her attention, Sally stopping to turn and smile at him.

"Was there something you needed, Captain?" She asked.

"N- No, I just… wanted to say goodnight." He replied.

Sally's smile grew a bit. "You know… that was wonderful what you did for Wick today… and… I want to thank you for what you did for me. I don't have… a very high place in the town."

"I think you're better than all of them." He said impulsively, freezing when he realized he said that out loud.

"Well, um… thank you." Sally said a bit bashfully. "If I may ask… I know you are addressed as Captain, but… being we are all acquainted now… do you have a name? 'Captain' is really more of a title-"

"No. You will call me Captain." He said tensely, cutting her off.

"Oh… I- I see." She replied. "I'm sorry… I should just-"

"No, no, I came off too harshly." The Captain sighed. "I… did have a name once, but I gave it up. I gave up everything that name meant and everything I experienced with it long ago."

Sally nodded. "Not all of the past must be bad… there must have been something good that happened to you, something good that you did."

The Captain glanced to the side, closing his eyes for a moment. "There was something good that I had… something very good… and I lost it."

"I'm sorry… m- maybe we can talk about something else, I can see you're becoming uncomfortable." Sally said. "I haven't been alive very long, there are many things I don't know yet."

"Really? You seem smart enough to me." The Captain glanced back at her, smiling lightly. Sally returned the gesture, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Well, it's getting a bit late… goodnight, Captain." Sally said, nodding politely before heading down the hall.

The Captain stared after her for a few moments, smiling inwardly before retreating into his bedroom, hoping that this night, the past that he had just referenced moments ago would not come to haunt him in his slumber tonight.

~Oogie's Lair~

In the dark, dank space, a groan was barely heard, movement registering on a small, circular platform as eyes blinked open. Adjusting to the darkness, shuffling was heard as someone tried to sit up. A small amount of light leaked in from the high window within the lair, a soft but ominous glow reflecting within the pair of sky blue eyes that were filled with wonder, but not the kind they were accustomed to. It was a dreadful sense of wonder now: wonder of where this place was, wonder of how long the visit's duration would be, or had been thus far, wonder of what was planned, wonder of why all of this had come to pass.

North, becoming more alert after hearing a sound, soon realized that he was not alone. He would instinctively reach for his swords- but he could not reach for anything in this moment, as his hands were tightly bound. All he could do was try to look deep into the darkness, straining his eyes.

"I know someone is there, show yourself!" North eventually shouted.

"Well, well, well… isn't someone bold and brass…" A deep, booming voice spoke, chuckling lowly within the shadows. "Won't do you any good, the condition you're in now, buster."

North bit his lip, struggling against his binds. He was a strong man, but not strong enough to break free this time. "Who are you? What is this place?"

"Don't worry, my unfortunate friend… all your questions will be answered… but first, you may want to stand up for this…" The deep voice replied. North gasped, hearing the jingling of chains as he felt something hook around the binds of his hands, wincing as he was hoisted up several feet. His legs dangled, struggling to no avail. "Hm… let's get a better look at you…" The voice continued, and North winced when he was hit by something small, pebble sized. When he glanced down, he noticed it was a pair of dice, landing on snake eyes when they hit the ground. When he looked back up, he gasped lightly as he was met with a burlap sack-like creature, hollow spaces for eyes and a mouth as he began to talk in a lyrical fashion.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Oh, I'm really scared! So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Oogie cackled. " You're jokin', you're jokin', I can't believe my eyes! You're jokin' me, you gotta be, this can't be the right guy! He's ancient, he's ugly, I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first! When Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand, you'd better pay attention now, 'cause I'm the Boogie Man! And if you aren't shakin', then there's something very wrong- 'cause this may be the last time now you hear the boogie song!"

"Release me now, or you must face the dire consequences! The children are expecting me, so please, come to your senses!" North exclaimed.

"You're jokin', you're jokin', I can't believe my ears! Would someone shut this fella up, I'm drownin' in my tears! It's funny, I'm laughing, you really are too much! And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff." Oogie replied.

"Just what do you plan on doing?!" North shouted.

"I'm gonna do the best I can!" Oogie threw his head back to laugh. "Oh, the sound of rollin' dice to me is music in the air; 'cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man- although I don't play fair! It's much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line; not mine, of course, but yours, old boy, now that'd be just fine!

"Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act!" North shouted again.

"Oh, brother, you're something, you put me in a spin! You aren't comprehending the position that you're in. It's hopeless, you're finished, you haven't got a prayer! 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie, and you ain't going nowhere…" He finished, chuckling lowly.

"You are nothing but a cheap knock off of the former Nightmare King!" North snapped.

"Excuse me?! This here is first class material!" Oogie growled. "And you're one to talk when you are about to embark on a first-class trip to death row, ah ha ha!"

"You?" North scoffed. "You cannot kill me, I am a guardian! And I have others who will surely find me and turn you into a big pillow!"

"I'm afraid not."

North's confidence waned, his brows furrowing at the second voice. It was much different, coming in almost a hiss, enough to send chills down someone's spine. He heard something clicking along the floor coupled with more jingling chains- what was that first sound? When the source of the second voice walked into the low light, North's eyes widened as much as they possibly could, shaking his head.

"No… this is not possible…" He breathed barely above a whisper.

"You thought all children were loyal to you, Nicholas…" The creature before him spoke, more animal than man. His horns curled and twisted upon his head, the tip of the right one snapped off. His hooves clopped upon the floor, giant hooks at the end of his chains. Strapped to his belt was a whip, and as he held up his right hand, he was seen to wield a staff of Birch wood; small, thin twigs stuck up at the top, making it to appear like a switch as told in the old legend. "… I assure you, these children who serve the Oogie Boogie man are not loyal to you. You are losing your touch… children grow more demanding, more entitled, not willing to work and serve their elders as they should to earn a just reward." He spoke. "I plan to change that, brother… and as for you… you shall serve an eternity of punishment for the ill you have done against me." He turned, about to go back into the darkness.

"You will do no such thing, Krampus!" North shouted. "The other guardians will come, they have ways!"

Krampus turned back around, smirking. "Oh… do you mean this?" He extended a clawed hand, his fingernails long and sharp as a snow globe rested in his palm. "I placed a very powerful charm upon this… if any should try to use these objects to locate you or myself… it shall fail." He said, gritting his teeth as he crushed the snow globe into dust.

"No…" North breathed.

"Oh yes… Christmas will no longer be from this point on. Also, as I understand it- there is another guardian trying to take this realm for his own. Once I eliminate him and reinstate Oogie Boogie as its leader-" Krampus hesitated when North inhaled sharply. "That's right, brother… I no longer wish to just take over Christmas… I wish to usurp all the keepers of holiday… children will either learn to behave properly, or they shall suffer eternal punishment just like yourself!"

"Krampus, this is madness!" North exclaimed.

"No…" Krampus growled, grabbing North by his collar and tugging on it hard so they were face to face. "This has been a long time coming." He took a step back then. "Now you may strap him down if you wish… he has hung about long enough."

"Don't mind if I do…" Oogie chuckled, unhooking North and dragging him over to another small, square shaped platform attached to a crank. "Now that we've got him, I'm going to get that brainless straw man if it's the last thing I do!" He cried as North shut his eyes tightly, fearing the worst was yet to come.

* * *

 **Alright, this ended on a bit of a sinister note, but hopefully this cliffhanger will leave you anticipating the next update! I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you again for reading! See you next time!**


	16. Story Four: Part Four

**Hello, everyone! This update is going to be a bit longer today, and it's going to have a bit of everything- some adventurous moments, battle scenes, and some heartwarming moments as well. So, are you ready? If so, please enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

Within the doctor's living quarters, Stick tried to gain his commander's attention. "C- Captain, sir?" His eye twitched a bit. The Captain snapped out of his deep thought, looking up.

"The uh… sewed up lady is here to see you, QUAAACK!" Drake said, thumbing towards the door.

"She has a name, you know…" The Captain said, dusting off his hat and placing it on his head. He headed out of his room, going down the hall to see Sally waiting there with something for him to eat.

"I made breakfast for everyone…" She smiled lightly. "I hope I didn't anger Drake."

The Captain blinked, taking the dishes. "Thank you… and no, Drake, he-… it's a speech impediment."

"Oh, I see." Sally smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to it then." She gave him a polite nod, about to head off.

"W- Wait! Sally, um… would you… would you like to join me for a walk later?" The Captain asked.

Sally stopped, turning to look at him and beam with anticipation. "O- Oh, I'm not sure if I'm allowed…" She bit her lip, smiling after a moment. "I'll have to make some soup for the doctor first… after that, I'm free for a while." She said, smiling inwardly as she headed down the hall.

The Captain raised a brow bone, smirking a bit. After he finished up his meal, he went down to the fields to see how Wick was faring with his fighting skills. When he saw that Wick was- surprisingly- doing much better, placing much effort into focusing, he was blasting scarecrows left and right, nodding with approval.

"Well, look at you!" The Captain exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Captain!" Wick said, shooting a fireball as he turned around. Moments later, a crow was seen trying to fan its tail feathers as it cawed frantically. The Captain blinked as he watched this, shaking his head for a moment.

"It seems you have stationary targets down pat." The Captain replied. "Now, Gort here…" He did a double take, heaving a sigh. "GORT! Get out here this instant!"

"Sorry Captain… it's hard to move in all this armor…" Gort replied, grunting as he tripped over himself. The Captain groaned, holding his forehead. "Will you just hurry up? Wick needs to try moving targets today, so you will have to move FASTER!"

"Yes Captain, sorry Captain." Gort replied, the other crew members helping him get to his feet and fixed up.

The Captain was about to help as well when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye sockets, turning to see Sally exit the watch tower, looking around once she stepped outside. Abandoning his current task, the Captain made his way over to her, clearing his throat. "Sally, um… glad to see you've made it out here!" He forced a smile.

"Thank you." She giggled lightly, looking past him to see Wick and the crew speaking to each other. "I haven't seen him this optimistic since he came here." She sighed lightly. "Everyone has been so hard on him. He really does mean well."

"Yes, well… he's come a long way, that's for sure." The Captain replied. "So, care to take a stroll?"

"That sounds lovely." Sally replied, the two heading off.

For the first leg of the walk, they were both silent, neither not really knowing exactly what to say. After the prolonged, awkward silence, the Captain finally spoke up.

"So… why exactly does the doctor act so strictly towards you?" He asked, hoping he hadn't offended her immediately after asking it.

"Well, he's a bit-… I'm his creation. He expects his creations to just… blindly follow him, I suppose…" Sally answered.

"That's absurd." The Captain says. "Lacking free will is a cruel thing."

"Do you plan to stay here after you help Wick defeat Oogie?" Sally asked.

"I suppose so… I could also go back to the sea… but I think I have come to understand that what I spent decades searching for upon the waters is not there." The Captain said.

"What were you looking for?" Sally asked.

The Captain glanced over at her, silent for several moments. "For something to help me atone for those who I have failed… and to make peace with myself. But all I was really doing was trying to run away from who I was, what I had done… or failed to do."

Sally frowned lightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "When I was reading some of the books the doctor has in his study, I saw one called 'Proverbs.' One said… 'time heals all wounds.'"

"One would think that. It's not true, Sally. If I still had skin, the wounds would still be as fresh as the day it all went wrong." The Captain replied.

Sally was about to say something when she noticed something, looking down at his right wrist. She tilted her head, noticing a golden bracelet of two snakes intertwining. Curious, she was about to inquire about it when the mayor waddled up to him quickly.

"Captain, Captain!" He shouted, his 'concerned' face front and center. "Oh, it's terrible, just awful!"

"Mayor, what is it, what's wrong?" The Captain asked.

"Oogie and his forces are advancing, you've got to get Wick and stop them before they infiltrate the town!" The Mayor exclaimed.

His whole demeanor changed, nodding firmly. "I will gather Wick and my crew, move everyone into the other side of town away from the graveyard!"

Sally gasped. "Captain, please let me help!"

"No, Sally. Go with the others to safety." The Captain said, Sally biting her lip as she obeyed, this time.

* * *

When Oogie and his insect army arrived in the graveyard, they were met with the Captain, his crew, and Wick just outside of the large, black picket gate of the town. Hollow eyes all narrowed upon witnessing a moment of silence passing before Wick uttered the first word.

"Go home Oogie, before I cremate you!" He shouted.

Oogie laughed in response. "That's the best you got, you oversized STRAWberry?"

"I would say your taste of humor isn't much better." The Captain commented.

Oogie curled his lip, growling lowly. "Well would you look at this! Your eternal beauty sleep must have been interrupted, not that it was doing much for you anyway!"

"Shut up! No one talks to the captain that way!" Gort shouted, hurling an axe and getting one of the insects right between the eyes.

"Gort, stand down!" The Captain shouted as Oogie clenched his fingerless hands angrily.

"Oh, you are going to pay triple for that, you clunking pile of bones!" Oogie shouted.

"Let's not be too hasty, now…"

Wick widened his hollow eyes, tilting his head as Krampus stepped forth. "Who is that…? He doesn't look too happy."

"How should I know, you're the one who's supposed to be in charge around here!" The Captain hissed.

"How rude of me. My name is Krampus… and we have come to propose a deal to the people of Halloween Town." He said.

"Well, too bad for you that they're all safely away from you guys!" Wick exclaimed.

"Is that so? I suppose all of them just behind you are simply an illusion, then?" Krampus chuckled.

"Wait, what-" Wick glanced behind him to see all of the townspeople looking through the gate on the other side, groaning. "Mayooor!" He whined.

"I'm sorry, they wouldn't listen to me, they never do!" The Mayor whined from somewhere in the crowd.

"Just as insolent as you are. You are worthy of nothing. You have no skill, no intelligence, no right to even attempt to grope the empty air around you for glory. Attaining it is unfathomable!" Krampus shouted at Wick. "You shall suffer your end before you begin, and the other guardians shall suffer with you!"

"But first… I've got a bite sized proposition for you lot." Oogie said, motioning to the townspeople behind the gate. "After we turn this buffoon into pumpkin pie, we're going to be taking over another holiday world. But normally, I would be a little busy… punishing you all for thinking you could dupe me with this sap!" Oogie roared, pointing at Wick. "So… let's satisfy everyone's hunger, shall we? You all can help us take over this… 'Sandy Claws's' holiday… and then I'll let you do all the scaring you want, NO restrictions!"

The different creatures and monsters murmured among themselves, Wick furrowing his brows. "Don't listen to him, it's a trick!"

"Say it's a trick, do you? Well, I'll have you know that we've already got this 'Sandy Claws' in OUR claws!" Oogie shouted.

"That's impossible, North is a good fighter!" Wick furrowed his brows.

"Oh yeah?!" Oogie exclaimed, shocking everyone when he produced North's hat, and Krampus unsheathed one of his swords. Wick's mouth hung open, shaking his head with disbelief.

"You see? All of you! If you want to bet on the winning side, you'll bet on us!" Oogie laughed.

Sally's eyes widened, knowing that Wick was quickly losing support. She bit her lip, shoving her way to the front. "Stop! You're forgetting that we have the Captain on our side! And his crew! He is a hero; he was once a king's champion!" The Captain glanced back at her, his expression softening. "He can surely be ours also! You know the harshness of Oogie's former tyranny- and that his promises are empty!"

Krampus growled lowly, narrowing his eyes at the naysayer. "I have a better idea- they can make their wager once we've finished this; us, or a couple of dead corpses!"

"I take great offense to that!" The Captain shouted as Oogie cried for his insect army to charge forward.

Gort yanked the axe he had impaled a large insect with, using it to slice into others as he bowled through an entire group. Stick and Yukon worked as a team; Stick, not being a fantastic fighter, made himself bait, distracting bugs while Yukon threw a number of blades with extreme precision. Drake wielded a giant mallet, emitting his signature quack as he reared the weapon into larger enemies to shove them away from him, and bludgeon weaker ones. As they took on the insect army, this allowed the Captain to go straight for its leader- Oogie Boogie.

"Let's see what you're made of besides calcium and empty space, bone man!" Oogie shouted, wielding a pair of dice.

"Ha, you think you're going to get anywhere with those?" The Captain scoffed, unsheathing his sword.

"This is HOW I get places, my dermis deprived friend!" Oogie replied, casting down so that a small puff of smoke burst from them. When it cleared, the Captain blinked when Oogie now held two large knives in either hand.

As Oogie would soon find, the Captain was no amateur. His thin arms moved quickly, blocking Oogie's sloppy but powerful attacks. He would even toss his sword from one hand to another, and would flip over him to try to get him from the back. When he would leave a slice in his fabric, he noticed, with a grimace, small insects crawling around on the inside, using thread and tiny pincers to quickly sew up the tears. The Captain narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth as he held up his sword to strike again.

Wick winced as Krampus slashed his whip against his face, leaving a cut where some of his green, sap-like blood dripped. He inhaled deeply, roaring out a cry as he reared his scythe to attack. Krampus was fast, however, dodging it quickly as he moved speedily on his hooves. Wick whirled around, striking down again only for Krampus to block the attack with his Birch staff against the handle of Wick's scythe.

"What did you do to North?!" Wick shouted, shoving Krampus back as the sky began to darken, an eerie yellow hue draped behind wispy clouds.

"That is none of your concern… but fret not, you shall soon meet him when I send you both to your fated destination!" Krampus shouted, his eyes bearing into Wick's hollow ones as he whirled his whip in circles, its cracking echoing through the air.

Wick seethed with anger, crying out again as his hands tightened, hovering a few inches above the ground to soar straight for Krampus. The beast of a creature only smirked, nearly dodging the attack- he hissed when he felt a stinging pain on his shoulder, a deep cut left as it began to bleed. Infuriated now, he cracked his whip as Wick reared back on the return, the very end of the whip wrapping around Wick's throat and flinging him over his head. Wick landed harshly, his pumpkin thankfully cushioning his fall and using its momentum to bounce back to his feet again. He gagged, coughing as his stance swayed a bit.

"I won't… let you hurt… my friends…" Wick wheezed.

"You are nothing." Krampus spat. "Nothing but a blasphemer! You believe you are deserving of life's rewards?! You are worthless!"

"You think that's the kind of thing North wants all the kids of the world to hear?! That- That they're good for nothing, or will never be anything worthwhile just because they make mistakes?!" Wick screamed.

"I shall reshape the children of this world into worthy adversaries to mischief and temptation, the temptations that those such as yourself and my brother feed unto them!" Krampus shouted back.

Wick's hollow eyes widened then, shaking his head as rain began to slowly fall upon them. "North… is your brother…?"

"Yes. I am nothing like my brother, however… as the world shall soon see this for themselves." Krampus replied.

"You're right about that…" Wick said, Krampus smirking at this. "… you're nothing but a big meanie!" Krampus' smirk faded then, glaring intensely as Wick reared his scythe back, crying out as he charged forward. Krampus unsheathed something then- one of North's swords, their blades colliding as one attempted to overpower the other.

The Captain tumble rolled and moved quickly on his nimble legs to evade bullets as they rang through the air; Oogie had conjured a pair of revolvers to fire at him with, managing to deflect some with his pirate sword. As he was about to dive in, he gasped when he heard one of his crew members crying out.

"Captain!" Stick shouted. "Captain, you must conjure your weapons from Gallowmere! It will crush Drake!"

The Captain furrowed his brow bones, shaking his head as he noticed a large, centipede like creature coiled around Drake, whose incessant quacking could be heard above all the fighting. He looked at his sword, and then from Oogie to Drake.

No. He had given all of that up with his name, his past.

Indeed, his afterlife battles against the wicked Warlock that invaded Gallowmere, as well as his magical influences thereafter, had given him opportunity to have several weapons bestowed upon him to use whenever he wished at his disposal, all he had to do was conjure them. His rib cage tightened as he struggled with himself internally, this struggle beginning to overpower the battle he was now in the midst of. When the sounds of Drake's frantic quacking snapped him out of it, he made his decision in that moment, his arm reacting like lightning as he reared it back, flinging his sword at the gigantic creature crushing his friend. The great centipede screeched as it bled, Yukon going over and using the sword to slice the gigantic monstrosity open. As slimy innards spilled out, Drake grunted as he freed himself, nodding to the Captain.

However, he would soon realize the downside of his quick decision. A gunshot rang, whizzing past his head to hit the gate. He whirled around, gasping when he saw that Oogie had broken its lock. As the Captain glanced back at Oogie, he smirked darkly, inhaling deeply to call out to his army.

"Bugs! Infest the city! If the townspeople don't want to place their bets, they'll all be placed in their graves!" He shouted.

The bugs screeched and hissed, crawling, creeping and charging their way through the gate into Halloween Town.

Sally gasped, glancing around quickly. She saw the Mayor and the doctor near her, thinking on her toes as she hoisted the Mayor up. "With all due respect sir, we need to get out of here!" She cried, plopping him down on the doctor's lap before beginning to wheel them towards the watchtower. Despite the doctor's protests, Sally only concentrated on getting them inside, panting once she managed to do so and barricade the doors. "Let's go down to the basement, they won't find us there!" She exclaimed, wheeling them down.

Meanwhile, outside, the bugs had rounded up all the other townspeople, seizing them and holding them hostage.

"No, leave them alo-" Wick cried, Krampus growling and hitting him hard on the back of his head. Wick fell forward, down for the count as he was knocked out. He dragged him over to where the Captain and his crew were surrounded, dropping him there before joining Oogie as he stood in front of the captured townspeople.

"I think you've all seen what you need to see…" Oogie said. "They don't stand a chance against us! Now, I'll go over this one last time…" As Oogie spoke, Krampus scanned the crowd, noticing that Sally was not there, though she had been earlier. He growled to himself, knowing she was hiding somewhere. "You can either stay with these losers and turn into dust when we come back here… or you can come with us, help take over Christmas, and keep your un-lives!"

As the crowd chattered in reluctant agreement, the Captain growled with frustration. "Has Wick taught you nothing? He is out here defending your honor and you side with the enemy?!"

"Yeah, look at him, he's about as useful as a headstone right now!" A witch shouted, pointing at the unconscious Wick.

"We've got no other choice!" One of the monsters exclaimed. "It's this or we're goners!"

Oogie smirked. "Well, alright then!" He turned to Krampus then. "So, I did what you told me to, what's the plan now, bub?"

"The plan now, is that we make sure children around the world will never want to open another present again." Krampus grinned darkly, chuckling as the bugs worked to secure the townspeople in shackles, those with pincers poking and prodding them as they began to set up work stations. "As for them…" He motioned to the Captain and the others. "… keep them locked there." He motioned to the watch tower. "This way, they may have a perfect view of all that they worked for crumbling into dust." He chuckled, watching the group of skeletons and Wick being forced into the watchtower.

Once inside, the Captain growled as he banged his fist against the wall, sighing afterward. "I failed them." He said as Wick began to come to.

"Captain, I know it is a… difficult notion to grasp, but our forces may have been more effective if you had used a few of your weapons from Gallowmere." Yukon pointed out.

"You don't think I already know that?!" The Captain sighed, looking down at his suit. "Look at this… impeccable for centuries and in less than a month it's now for the wear…" He shook his head. "… as is my cranium."

"Ohh… why does everything hurt?" Wick groaned then. "What happened?" He asked as he slowly got to his feet.

"We got our tail ends handed to us, that's what! That Oogie Boogie guy and his evil henchman are so QUAAACK!" Drake answered.

"Perhaps this is a good thing sir, this isolation… give you some time to clear your head." Stick said, blinking his one eyeball a bit.

"There's only one thing that could help me clear my head now…" The Captain said quietly.

"Captain?" A voice called, Sally poking her head around the corner from the basement stairway. He whirled around, gasping in response.

"Sally?" He breathed, hurrying to her. "How did you- the others, everyone was captured-"

"I moved very, very quickly." Sally cut him off. "I managed to get the Mayor and the doctor in here, too." She smiled.

"You could have at least grabbed Igor!" The doctor shouted from downstairs as Sally rolled her eyes. "Now all of my anatomical documents are at risk of being used by the enemy!"

"Don't listen to him, Sally… what you pulled off was brilliant. Look… we may have lost today, but… we will figure something out." The Captain assured… but more then for her, he tried to do so for himself.

* * *

Later that night, after Sally got the crew and Wick settled in and mended them, she was about to head back downstairs when she saw the Captain discreetly trying to get her attention. She smiled, entering his room.

"Did you need something?" She asked.

"Some company will suffice." He smiled lightly, Sally blinking for a moment before delightfully obliging him. "Sally, I'm sorry your heroic words were spoken for naught." He said.

"That's not true." Sally replied. "You fought valiantly out there."

"No… I didn't. I let everyone down today… especially you." The Captain said.

"Like you said, it didn't work out this time… there is always next time." She said, extending her hands to take a closer look at his suit. "Perhaps some more comfortable attire will help."

"It seems this has seen better days…" The Captain sighed, taking his hat off to look at it. "Not as clunky as armor and a helmet, but…"

"I'm sure you wore it well." Sally smiled, when suddenly her eye caught the golden snakes' bracelet again on his wrist. This time, the Captain noticed her looking at it, straightening up when he tugged his sleeve a bit over it. "I- I'm sorry… I was just… I-"

"It's alright." The Captain replied. "I know I haven't told you very much about myself… so there is no surprise you would be more inclined to express curiosity."

"I understand… you said before you don't like speaking about your past… I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Sally replied.

A few moments of silence lapsed between them as they remained seated next to each other. "I have many reasons to be ashamed of it, Sally." He started. "It all started when I was still living. I was assigned as captain of the guard for the king of Gallowmere. When his adviser, Zarok, turned on him from his evil sorcery being uncovered, I was tasked to lead in the battle against him and his demonic forces." He forced a chuckle, shaking his head. "All my fabricated tales about… slaying dragons, destroying entire legions… they may have fooled the king, but on the battlefield that day, I was the fool." He sighed. "I lasted barely five minutes. I was the very first to go down, right from the off. Clean shot right through my left eye…" He touched the now empty socket as he reminisced upon that moment. "It was such a humiliation… the king covered up my embarrassing death by making up a story of his own; that I had died courageously in the war. I was named a posthumous hero… a special place was designated for me with a plaque; 'Here lies Sir D-'" He stopped, hesitating as he nearly slipped up, shaking his head. "After I died, I was risen when Zarok came to power again a century later… I fought through horrifying perils, but succeeded in destroying him."

Sally smiled lightly. "So you see? You became the hero you always wanted to be… there is nothing shameful about your past as far as I can see-"

"The story does not end there, Sally." The Captain interrupted, Sally blinking as she sat up a bit straighter, listening intently.

"There was peace again in Gallowmere, for a time." He said. "Several centuries went past in the blink of an eye, and before I knew it, I had been disturbed from eternal rest yet again."

"Did Zarok come back?" Sally asked.

"He himself, no… but his influence did, and someone who wished to use it for the same malicious motives as he once did." The Captain replied. "Regardless, I was called to serve again, this time with the help of a wise professor and a resourceful little ghost. On one of my first missions, I had to go to the town's museum. I had just barely finished bringing down a resurrected tyrannosaurus rex skeleton when I came upon a series of tombs in the ancient Egyptian portion of the facility. I was looking for clues in the room filled with Pharaoh Ramses' artifacts when I heard a voice. It sounded like someone was trapped, so I followed it until I discovered it was coming from one of the tombs. I opened the door and barely managed to catch her." He paused for a moment, smiling sadly. "That was our first greeting, Kiya and I. She had been a princess in her life… she had no idea she was even dead for thousands of years…" He chuckled lightly over the memory. "She was so happy just to be free… so, I took her with me back to the lab. She helped me on other missions; she helped make a machine to help me fight off a tough enemy, she would keep me company in the evenings and tell me stories about Egypt… her voice was like silk. She told me how happy she was just to be free, and to be with a free spirit, even if the world was in danger."

Sally maintained a smile then, but there was a hint of sadness to it. "She sounds lovely."

"She was." His own smile faded then. "A few missions later, her confidence became too great for her own good when she insisted on investigating… the town of Whitechapel. I had told her not to go, I even made her promise… but one morning, I searched all over the lab, she was nowhere to be found. The professor then told me that he tried to stop her, but she went there, by herself, no better." Another moment of silence, the growing pain becoming more evident in his features. "I trudged through that entire town as fast as these bones could take me. I went into the saloon asking if anyone had seen her. I was told she went towards the town square… but to be careful, because…" He clenched his fists then. "… a terrible monster was about, terrorizing all the young, beautiful women in the town." The monster's face flashed in his mind, the nightmare still fresh. "Jack the Ripper."

Sally gasped. "That sounds awful… I don't mind scary things, but… nothing like that…"

The Captain's ribcage tightened then. "I dashed there so fast I thought I was going to grind my bones into dust… when I arrived past the gate, I saw her… cowering in fear from that heartless creature. I took out my sword to attack, but oh… he was so fast… and he knew. He took one look at me and knew I would have done anything to save her. But I didn't. I was too late the moment his claw…" He choked up then, and though he was unable to cry, he would have if he could, Sally frowning deeply as she placed a comforting hand on his forearm. "… I begged for her to stay with me… she wanted to so badly…" He lifted his head a bit. "The moment she died in my arms… all that I had been up to that moment had vanished. In my rage I murdered the monster who had so horribly taken my Kiya's life." He shook his head. "It wasn't enough, though. It wasn't enough to bring me peace… I had this… empty void inside of me where Kiya had been. I did what I had to do, I vanquished the evil and rid the world of Zarok's influence once and for all… but then, I resolved to forsake it all. I went to a witch, traded my remaining eyeball for a lower jaw… found myself a ship and a crew and sailed the seas, taking whatever I could thinking it would satisfy the emptiness inside. After a few decades however, I learned… no amount of gold, gems or diamonds can replace love lost. I realized that as my ship sunk in the Arctic ocean all because of that traitorous Captain Hook!"

Sally furrowed her brows deeply, saddened and moved by his story. "Captain… the evil of others doesn't make you any less of a hero." She replied, and he glanced at her sorrowfully. "You gave her something that no one else did… a sense of freedom, a sense of purpose… someone to love. I believe you are still a hero… and I know that she would believe that too." She glanced down at the bracelet. "That was hers, wasn't it… Kiya's?"

The Captain glanced down, holding up his wrist for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yes. Yes, it was… it is the only part of her I have left."

"It isn't." Sally replied. "Her memory is something that no one can take away from you." She stood then, smiling lightly. "Thank you… for sharing this story with me. I wish I had my own to tell. But Captain… if anything, I think better of you now… I hope you do the same someday." She said, quietly bidding him goodnight as she went to walk out of the room.

As she did so, the Captain stared after her, allowing her words to sink in for a moment. Just as she was about to turn into the hallway, he stood up a bit straighter, craning his head a bit as he uttered one word. "Daniel." Sally stopped, turning to look at him with surprise. He cleared his throat, relaxing his posture a bit. "Sir Daniel Fortesque. That was my name."

Sally's expression softened; if she had a heart, it would have skipped a beat then as she smiled, nodding. "Well then… goodnight, Daniel." She said, nodding politely before exiting the room.

The Captain, upon revealing himself to be Daniel, was confused by how he felt in this moment. He had not anticipated feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted, that it had been like unshackling his non-existent heart from the chains he had dragged with him for years. He could not stop the light, but genuine smile that creeped upon his face, a familiar but welcoming spark of something he had not felt since…

… her.

He remembered a time one late evening when Kiya had told him about the concept of reincarnation. Was this the answer to what had been slowly growing within him, these feelings of longing the result of love's rebirth? He deduced that perhaps this had to be it, that as much as he wanted to suppress his past and all the pain within it, that the time had come to acknowledge it, to release the bonds of restraint he had placed upon himself for so long in many aspects of his being. No more running, no more hiding. Now was the time to reawaken, for as he had discovered in that hero's grave in Gallowmere several times before, his story was not over.

This was a new chapter beginning, a new chance to make things right.

* * *

 **Going to end this chapter on a somber, but somewhat hopeful note here. Things seem grim, but will that change in due time? Find out in the next update! Until then, thank you for reading, and see you next time!**


	17. Story Four: Part Five

**Good evening, readers! Last time, we left on a bit of a downtrodden note- however, will that change tonight? Read on and find out! As always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All through the night, Oogie's bugs oversaw the townspeople slaving as they crafted. Putting together toys- if they could even be called that- of all kinds, as per Krampus' instruction. Dangerous, demented, distorted versions of what they should be, all being made before his fiery eyes before being concealed in boxes and wrappings, even those having a sinister feel to their appearance. He nodded with satisfaction, chuckling whenever Oogie's bugs would poke or prod a townsperson with their pincers to make them move faster. He then turned his attention to the doctor's assistant, Igor, as he nervously constructed bones that had been dug up in the graveyard.

"Are they nearing completion?" Krampus asked.

"Y- Yes, sir..." Igor answered timidly. "B- Bone?"

Krampus rolled his eyes, snatching a box of dog bones and throwing one at his face. "So needy..." He then proceeded on, approaching Oogie.

"Looks like there will be more of these crazy contraptions than chips on the table, my fine friend! I don't know why I never thought about taking over another holiday, especially if it's going to be THIS easy!" Oogie exclaimed.

"My brother thought he could simply remove me from the world... just as these rebels thought they could simply remove you. That will not be so in either case." He said as he narrowed his eyes up at the moon for a moment, glancing back at Oogie. "Our departure to deliver these gifts will begin at sunset tomorrow. Once this happens, the children will cease their belief in my foolish brother. This will weaken the remaining guardians, including the pumpkin man. That will be your time to strike and reclaim Halloween Town."

"Sounds like music to my ears..." Oogie chuckled, shaking his dice a bit in his t

Just then, Oogie's kids ran up to them. "Mister Oogie! We found something!"

"You told us Krampus needed something to light his way..." Lock said.

"So we searched all over the graveyard and even in the forest..." Shock said.

"And like good little creepers we got what you asked, with no delay!" Barrel exclaimed.

"This will surely help guide you through the night, just put it to the test!" Shock beamed, holding up a cage to show them.

Krampus bent down, looking into the small cage. Inside, a frightened little ghost dog whimpered, looking around nervously as Krampus grinned. He noticed his little, but bright pumpkin nose illuminating a great radius around it.

"This will do. What loyal children you are... I'm sure Oogie shall reward you greatly..." Krampus chuckled darkly. He looked to the skies, sharp teeth bared. "You thought you would make the world better by unleashing your guardians, my brother, over me?" He spoke. "Spare the rod, spoil the child, as they say..." He glanced over at Igor's station, seeing that he had finished his work. When he saw storm clouds approaching, he held up his staff, capturing lightning as it cracked through the sky, deflecting it upon the bones Igor had collected. The townspeople temporarily stopped what they were doing to glance over, all gasping as they began to rise. As they did, they all saw what looked like skeleton reindeer levitating in the air, Krampus cackling as he gave them new life. "Christmas shall never be celebrated again!" He proclaimed, relishing in all his efforts.

~North's Workshop~

"We've been looking all night, there's nothing that's missing!" Jack exclaimed.

"This is no time for whining, Jack Frost!" Alice snapped. "If we don't find SOMETHING and save North, we are all doomed; tomorrow is Christmas Eve!"

"I'm gonna help Tooth search upstairs." Bunny said.

"No, search the lower levels, cover more ground." Alice replied.

Bunny sighed. "Well, there goes my plan to get some shuteye..." He mumbled as he headed to the elevator to head down.

"Do none of you understand the critical nature of our situation right now?!" Alice threw her hands up.

"Alice, give us a break here, we're exhausted!" Jack exclaimed, straightening up when Alice got in his face.

"Our opposition isn't resting!" She shouted. "They are doing everything in their power right now to destroy North, us! If they will not cease their actions, then neither can we!" She shook her head. "I'm going to check his office, I simply cannot be bothered with this aggravation!" She stormed down the stairs, trying the office door only for it to be locked. "Phil!" She called, the yeti quickly hurrying to fumble with some keys, opening the office to let her inside. Normally he wouldn't allow ANYONE inside, but seeing as how she was already cross, he did not want to provoke her anger further. Once inside, Alice emitted a frustrated cry, running her fingers through her hair. She blew out a slow breath then, plopping down in North's chair in an attempt to calm herself. She shook her head, a million thoughts bouncing about her brain at once and making her head spin. "I need help... in more ways than one." She said to herself.

"Losing your grip again, Alice? You look like you are about to plummet down into the hole again..."

Alice snapped her head up, craning her neck to see Cheshire Cat had appeared. "I am in no mood for being scolded right now, cat." She replied curtly.

"What seems to be more difficult; searching for something that you know is here, or searching for something that you know isn't here but haven't got a clue what it is...?" Cheshire replied.

"I can't be sure, and my head is about to burst from all of this pressure... so unless you have a solution to help me decompress it somehow, I would like to at least attempt to collect my thoughts, if you don't mind." Alice sighed.

"Well, I'll give you a small hint... it applies in this case as well as many others. There is an old saying, my dear; 'it's always in the last place you look, and when you least expect it.' You're quite downtrodden now, so this would be the opportune moment for discovery." The Cheshire Cat grinned wider. "And, one last thing before I take my leave... unsuspecting forms of any kind are the most dangerous of sorts; they can either remain true to their nature or use it as a cover. Locked doors do not always keep the intended out."

As he disappeared, Alice sighed, rising from her chair. She pursed her lip, looking about the room. Despite the possible impoliteness of her actions, she figured that desperate times called for desperate measures as she rummaged through some of his belongings. She kept everything as neat as possible, sighing when she didn't seem to find anything missing. Shaking her head, she clicked her tongue, biting her lip as she stood on her tippy toes to look on the high shelf. She saw a single box at the very top, taking it down to peer inside. When she did, her expression softened, smiling lightly as she brought it over by the window. Setting it down, she smiled lightly when she saw that inside were little nesting dolls of all the guardians like his own, herself and Wick included. She carefully took hers into her hands, tilting her head curiously as she slowly opened each one to finally find her center. It was her wearing a blindfold, holding her vorpal blade and the weights.

"Justice..." She breathed. "Well, I certainly feel blind in this moment..." She sighed, placing everything back together and closing the box, looking out the window. "There must be something..." She whispered to herself. "... looking glass has shown me the answer in the past, after all." She looked closer into the glass, able to see a bit of a reflection as she looked at herself. "Each time I feel like I have made some progress up this mountain... I seem to always stumble and lose ground. Why must the key to my happiness always be whisked behind some veil?" She looked up, something in the background of her reflection gaining her attention suddenly. She raised a brow, slowly turning her head to look behind her. Behind North's desk was a small, velvet curtain that hung on the wall. Placing the box of nesting dolls aside, she approached it, taking the silk rope chord into her hand and gently drawing it back. What she saw made her eyes widen, her head craning toward the door. "Jack? Jack!"

Out in the workshop, Tooth fluttered back to the main level, sighing lightly. "Nothing seems to be missing upstairs... Bunny, did you find anything down there?"

"No... not a bloody thing out of place." He shook his head.

"It seems like outside of the struggle, nothing else was touched here..." Jack bit his lip.

"That is incorrect." Alice said as she walked out of North's office, gaining their attention. "All of you must see this, quickly!"

After glancing at each other for a moment, they followed Alice, pointing at what rested behind the velvet curtain- or rather, that wasn't.

"His swords..." Jack's eyes widened. "Wait, one is-"

"-missing..." Bunny finished, his ears perking up. "You are brilliant Alice; you sure do have keen vision."

"Always have... I just have little hints to help me along the way." She said.

"Great! Now let's just ask the snow globe to take us to it and be on our way!" Tooth beamed.

"My intentions exactly." Alice said, taking the snow globe out and holding it up. "Take us to North's missing sword." She said, shaking it.

When several moments went by and nothing happened, the group's anticipation faded, Bunny's head fell back as he groaned, his hands flattening his ears.

"Bloody hell, why didn't it work this time?!" He exclaimed.

"I don't understand... what are we doing wrong?" Tooth asked, her head feathers drooping as she frowned, fluttering over to look at the sword display a bit closer.

"What are we supposed to do now? We may as well deliver these presents on our own!" Jack exclaimed.

"That actually may not be a bad idea... after all, you all collected teeth for Tooth that one time, right?" Alice asked.

"Hey, look at this..." Tooth said, motioning for them to come over. "These engraved plates..." She pointed out. "There's one under each sword... if they were both here, that is. North's name is here..." She pointed, Nicholas engraved under the sword that remained. "... but this one, I... I can't make it out, it looks like someone scratched it out or something."

Alice leaned in closer, narrowing her eyes a bit. Her fingertips lightly graced the small engraved plate, furrowing her brows in deep thought. She straightened up, gently taking North's sword into her hands, inspecting it. She saw a small inscription painted on the handle, squinting a bit. "'Russkiy kovanaya stal'...' any idea what that means, Tooth?"

"Uh..." She thought for a moment. "Russian... Russian forged steel?"

Alice thought for a moment, her expression changing as she had an idea then.

"You figured out something, didn't you?" Jack asked, smirking lightly. "You always have that look when you've solved something."

"'... they each carried a sword of their own to protect themselves, twin swords, both forged with Russian steel...'" Alice spoke quietly from Katherine's story. "That's why it didn't work." She turned to face them. "We asked to be brought to North's sword... but that is the one I am holding. So the other originally belonged to-"

"Krampus." Jack finished, shaking his head. "It scares me how smart you are sometimes, Alice."

She smirked lightly in response, nodding to him as she once again took out the snow globe. She exhaled slowly, glancing around at the other guardians. "Keep your fingers crossed, everyone..." She said, staring into the transparent orb. "Take us... to Krampus' sword."

As soon as she spoke the words, relief washed over all of them when the snow globe began to glow. Without a moment's hesitation, they ran through the portal that appeared, thanking the moon they had finally made some progress.

~The Following Morning, Halloween Town~

Daniel slowly opened his eye sockets to glance around, sitting up a bit as he rubbed his face. He turned himself, planting his feet on the ground and reaching for his hat. As he did so sleepily, he did not feel his hat as he had placed it the night before, but rather, a different sort of fabric. He tilted his head, focusing on a small pile of clothing neatly folded where his hat had been. With it, a small note was tucked into the collar of the outfit, Daniel taking it into his hands to read it.

 _'Dear Daniel; thank you so much for opening up to me last night. I know it must not have been easy, but it means so much that you have come to trust me as a friend. I sewed together a new suit for you in the hopes that I can somewhat express my gratitude to you and that it proves useful. You may still be a captain, and a soldier before that, but in a fast-paced world as this one has become, you will need something to blend in and move around a bit easier in. If sizing is an issue, I can always make adjustments. Yours truly, Sally.'_

A smile accented Daniel's features for a moment, carefully unfolding the suit to hold it up. He regarded it for a moment, draping it carefully on his bed before changing. Once he put it on and smoothed out the coat tails, he walked over to a small, cracked mirror in the room to look at himself.

He certainly looked different, noting that upon initial observation. But somehow, it was a good kind of different, almost a welcoming sort. It was as if he had fit himself into something that was meant for him and no others; Sally must have not given herself enough credit, for it was an absolute perfect fit. The black and white striped suit with the pointed collar seemed to redefine him; but at the same time, also keep him true to who he was. It was not clunky and overbearing as his armor had been as a soldier, over exaggerated just as he had done in that part of his life. It was also not too decorative or flamboyant as his captain's outfit had been, a metaphor to his collection of materialistic goods and treasures in an attempt to fill the void in his soul. No, it was black and white, simple and transparent in its sleekness, not allowing opportunity for him to hide behind any lies, shame or guilt. No, it was him, just him, and all that he was or wasn't. In this moment, for the first time in the many centuries he had walked the Earth, he felt pride swell in him, true pride, and his confidence swelled from the dark depths of his being. He turned, walking out of the room with a more enthusiastic gait than he had since he arrived in Halloween Town.

Upon arriving downstairs, Sally tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she finished giving the doctor some breakfast. When Daniel approached her, she stopped, smiling warmly.

"Daniel... you look very dapper this morning." She said, giggling lightly.

"All thanks to you." Daniel replied, nodding politely to her. "Is my crew here?"

"Yes, they all seem to be feeling better this morning." Sally replied, motioning to them.

Stick was the first to notice Daniel as he approached, rubbing his eyeball for a moment before looking on in disbelief. "Oi, sir! You look different, sir! Is this a new dress code, sir?"

"No Stick, no new dress codes... Sally labored all through the night to make me this... so I will be wearing the suit until further notice." Daniel replied.

Drake tilted his head. "What the QUAAACK?"

Yukon sighed, shaking his head. "Captain, the opposition is rallying to the Oogie Boogie man and his alliance... we have lost the support of the people of Halloween Town. We must decide how to act; after they complete their conquest, they are sure to eliminate us."

"Give me the order to crush their skulls, captain!" Gort exclaimed, holding up Drake's mallet.

Daniel sighed, holding his hands up. "Now hold on a second. We must think rationally here. Let me find Wick first, and then see if we can discuss possible solutions to all this madness. Even with him, our small numbers will be a disadvantage. Unless we find others to help us, we're in a bad position to retaliate."

"I'm here..." Wick said, a somber tone in his voice as he waddled into the room, plopping next to Gort. The broad skeleton patted his shoulder lightly, Wick hanging his head shamefully. "It's no use." He said quietly, surprising the others. "We're never going to beat them... I'm just not good enough."

Sally, upon hearing this, approached Wick as she frowned. "Wick, that's not true."

"But it is..." Wick replied. "... everyone says so, no one believes in me... how am I supposed to be a good guardian if no one believes I can be a good one? How can I do anything right when I'm always messing up? I can't even believe in myself because... no one sees me. I mean, I got my pumpkin turned into pie in that last fight. If I can't protect this place, how can I protect a whole world full of children?"

Daniel approached him, crouching a bit so he and Wick were face to face. "Now you listen, and listen well, Wick." He started. "There are battles that we won't win, there are those that we won't beat the first time, and there are those dear ones we won't always be able to save." He sighed lightly. "A hero is not someone who is always perfect, and the same goes for you guardians. Those who believe that a hero is always perfect, that saves the day every single time flawlessly, does not know what a hero truly is. It is intentions, what we strive for and who we serve that makes us heroes. It is morality, not power, that makes a hero. Those people out there, those people suffering under Oogie's tyranny in this very moment do not know what a hero is because they have endured this suffering for so long, that it's all they know. This is why they need you whether you realize it or not... they need YOU to teach them there is something better in store. But if you give up, if you allow those evil words to get to you... you will disappear. Just like I did... out to the seas until I drowned in my own self-loathing."

"But how can I, if what they're saying makes sense...?" Wick sighed. "It's like Krampus spelled it all out for me..."

"That's what they want. To take something that is true and twist it. To take from you so you believe you have nothing left. There is always something, Wick. There is always something for you to fight for, a reason to keep getting up when you fall. I have been where you are. I do not want you to make the same mistakes I have made." Daniel said.

"... Okay." Wick said quietly, slowly getting to his feet. "Still... like you said, it'll be hard... there's so many of them out there... will we be able to get through them all?"

"Perhaps with a bit of help."

They all turned, gasping when they saw the source of the voice; Alice smirked lightly with a hand on her hip, joined by Jack, Tooth, and Bunny. Wick's entire demeanor changed, beaming as he nearly tackled Jack in a hug.

"O- Okay, good to see you too Wick, ack!" Jack coughed as he chuckled, straightening himself out when Wick let up. "I have GOT to get used to these rough greetings."

"Alright, enough of the formalities. We're running low on time and ideas of how we are going to avert a global disaster." Alice said.

"How were you able to sneak past all those guys out there, anyway?" Wick scratched his head.

"It wasn't easy... Bunny tripped over himself and stubbed his toe on the way in." Tooth remarked.

"Hey, it's not my fault this place is in some serious need of repaving! Did you see how cracked all the walk ways are?" Bunny huffed, crossing his arms.

"Look, Christmas Eve is TONIGHT." Jack said. "While we were trying to avoid all those gigantic bugs out there, we saw they were making toys and stuff... doesn't take rocket science to know what they're up to. This Oogie guy is going to sabotage Christmas and it's going to be bad for all of us."

"Come on Captain, let's go out there and squash the guts out of them!" Gort exclaimed.

"We're not doing anything until we locate North. He must be in this realm somewhere." Alice said.

"Oogie Boogie has him locked up! This really mean guy named Krampus is helping him, but there's no way we'll be able to get to him with all these bugs crawling around everywhere!" Wick exclaimed. "Not to mention that Oogie and Krampus would stop us from getting to the lair also..."

"Where is this lair, exactly?" Bunny asked.

"There is no use trying to get inside! It is heavily booby trapped, it spells death for any intruders!" The Doctor said suddenly, wheeling himself over to them. "Alice, such a pleasure to see you again, my dear." He grinned creepily, taking her hand with his gloved one and kissing it.

Alice raised a brow, clearing her throat awkwardly as Jack curled his lip in disgust. "Pleasure." She turned to the others. "Anyhow, we need to decide now how to act."

"Look Alice, we got here through my tunnels to avoid those bugs, why can't I just go to this 'Oogie Boogie's' lair myself and get North out of there? I think I can handle a few booby traps." Bunny said.

"That calamitous collection of creepers never plays fair." The doctor warned. "One look at you and he'll turn your paws into a lucky rabbit's foot collection and the rest of you into a delectable stew!"

"I don't think so, mate. I guarantee he's never messed with a rabbit like me." Bunny replied.

"I still don't think you should go by yourself." Tooth said worriedly.

"We'll need most of us to stay here and fight off the bugs. We should enlist someone who knows this area well." Alice replied.

"I know the area well!" The Mayor piped up then. "I can help get your friend into Oogie's lair... despite how dangerous it might be... oh dear, what did I just sign myself up for...?"

"A navigator, apparently." Jack chuckled.

Alice nodded. "Then it's settled. Bunny, you and the Mayor go on ahead; the rest of you, we must prepare to attack-"

"Wait!" Wick frowned. "If we go out there now while the townspeople are still finishing up presents, Oogie and Krampus may use them as like... hostages or something!"

Alice blinked. "Indeed, but we can't just sit here and-"

"If we wait until night time... Krampus will leave to deliver the bad presents... I can go after him, and then it'll be easier for you guys to sneak up on some of the bugs and get the townspeople to safety." Wick said.

Alice raised her brows, genuinely impressed as she and Jack exchanged looks.

"Even if that's true, if we wait too long and don't stop Krampus from ruining Christmas and save North, the children won't get their real presents; they'll stop believing..." Tooth frowned.

"Look Tooth... I see your point, but Wick has one also. If they threaten to hurt those... whatever they are out there... if we don't surrender or something, then we'll ALL be captured, and we'll accomplish NOTHING." Jack replied.

Alice nodded slowly, deep in thought as she took all propositions into consideration. "As surprised as I am to admit this... I think Wick may be right. Krampus knows we are here... I can feel it. He is more than likely expecting us to act rashly, to nip this in the bud only to be outwitted by them. He may be North's brother, but he will not outdo me." She stood. "What we will do with the time we have is prepare for tonight. Anything that we can use to help us or hinder them, we must have ready by sunset."

As they all went about to do as Alice asked, the doctor helping them with anything they needed, Daniel eventually stopped for a moment to look out the large window at the very top of the tower after collecting a few things. He looked down upon the townspeople being forced to labor over the creation of the sinister and twisted toys, sighing lightly.

Again, for the umpteenth time in his life- or un-life, rather... he was being tested again.

How would he fare this time? This was not Gallowmere; he did not have the luxury of knowing the land, its resources, his enemies. No, this place, though filled with lurking creatures as they did back in his home town, was an entirely new animal. Despite what was to come, there was one outcome that was not an option to him; failure. No, this he had faced far too many times, and he did not have the strength to face that enemy again. Regardless of how fast he would run, how far he had traveled, it always seemed to follow him. No, this time, he would succeed. It was his time to prove himself, to all of them, he could be the hero they all needed.

He heard soft footsteps behind him then, turning and smiling lightly when Sally entered the large room. She returned the gesture, but he could see the concern in her eyes.

"Daniel..." She started, standing beside him at the window. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with this plan."

"Well... it's the only one we've got. We'll all make the best out of it." Daniel replied.

"But what if we could do better?" Sally asked. "Daniel, I am in no part of this plan. Let me help... let me do something."

He turned, surprising her a bit when he took her hands. "That is out of the question. You must stay here where it's safe. We'll be able to handle everything."

"But... I'm sure I can help somehow... please, I don't want to stay cooped up here while you are all sacrificing yourselves... I've been stuck in this watchtower for so much of my life already, like a doll on a shelf... I want to make a difference, Daniel. Please, give me that chance." Sally asked.

If a chill could run down Daniel's spine, it would have in that moment. Spoken in a different context, the message conveyed was exactly the same as the last conversation he'd had with Kiya before she met her tragic end in Whitechapel. His bony fingers gave Sally's a gentle squeeze, shaking his head.

"Sally, I lost someone I loved dearly once... I will not allow that to happen again." He said, speaking barely above a whisper.

Sally's mouth hung open a bit at these words as she stared into the hollow spaces of Daniel's eyes. Before she could respond, light footsteps sounded behind them as Stick entered the room.

"Captain sir, the human lady needs you downstairs, sir!" He piped.

"Alright Stick, I'll be right down." Daniel replied, returning his focus to Sally to look at her. "Sally, you must promise me you will not go out there."

Sally blinked, clearing her throat. "D- Daniel... I can't just sit here while you-"

"Promise me, Sally..." Daniel repeated, a hint of desperation in his voice.

After a few moments of hesitation, Sally exhaled slowly, nodding. "Alright... I promise."

Daniel gave her a nod, letting go of her hands to hurry down the long, winding stairway. Sally went up to the railing, watching after him as she frowned.

* * *

That evening, as the sun set, they all gathered on the main floor to go over the plan one more time.

"Alright, Wick and Daniel, you guys are gonna go after Krampus and try to stop him from delivering those gifts. With him out of Halloween Town, it will make our job easier." Jack said. "Everyone else except for Bunny and the Mayor will go out with me to confront Oogie and get the ghouls and goblins to safety. You guys have to try and get North so he can help us get out of this jam."

"What about the vampires and witches?" Gort asked as he scratched his head, Yukon sighing and shaking his head.

"It's just an expression, Gort!" Yukon exclaimed.

"Anyway... Sally, doctor, you guys can stay here and keep an eye on things." Jack said.

Everyone wished each other good luck, Sally watching forlornly as Daniel started to head out with the others. At the last moment, she stopped him, surprising him a bit when she hugged him. "Daniel... please be careful."

"I will. Don't worry about me, I'm a soldier, remember?" He nodded to her. "Until we meet again, m'am."

As she watched him go out of the watchtower with the others, she heard the doctor wheeling up to her.

"Come now Sally, it's bed time." He said, making her close her eyes and sigh lightly.

"Alright, I'm coming." She replied, about to follow him when she caught a glimpse of Bunny heading down the stairs with the Mayor. She slowed to a stop, biting her lip. "As good as his intentions are... he will never be able to help Bunny get to North." She said to herself, inhaling as a new sense of determination swelled within her. "I'm not just going to sit up in my high tower while they all kill themselves. I've got to do something." She said before quickly heading down the stairs into the cellar.

"Alright Sally, in you go..." The doctor said, turning around as he opened the door. "... Sally? Grr! Where did that girl go now?!"

* * *

 **Alright, going to stop at this point for tonight! So, will the guardians' plan work? Can they save North, and Halloween Town? Also, will Daniel repeat his tragic past, or can he vanquish over evil and save those he cares for the most? Stay tuned for more! Thank you again for reading, see you next time!**


	18. Story Four: Part Six

**Greetings, everyone! I hope you're all having a lovely week so far! Things are starting to boil up in this cauldron here, so I hope you're prepared! Read on, my dear friends, and enjoy!**

* * *

Bunny and the Mayor were down in the basement, about to embark on their path to Oogie's lair. "Oi, bloody hell… sure is drafty down here…"

"I know, isn't it delightful?" The Mayor exclaimed, motioning to the ground. "This should be the perfect spot for your tunnel… should I help you dig?"

"Dig? No, I don't 'dig' my tunnels, mate." Bunny replied, tapping his foot on the ground to make a hole appear.

"Oh my…" The Mayor said, raising his brows. "How spooktacular!"

Just as they were about to hop inside, a voice stopped them. "Wait!" Sally called, hurrying down the stairs. "I'm sorry, there's been a change of plan. The others think it's too risky to let the town official do something so dangerous… they asked me to help instead."

"Are you sure?" The Mayor tilted his head. "Well, what shall I do then?"

"They said you can stay here with the doctor… you can wait upstairs and help him keep watch." Sally replied.

"I suppose if they insist…" The Mayor's grin grew, heading towards the stairs as he wiped a brow. "Dodged another one, whew!" He muttered to himself.

As Bunny watched him, his ears flickered as he glanced over at Sally, raising a brow. "They uh… changed their mind at the last minute?"

"Look, I may not have much experience with the world, but I know that I can help you get to your friend safely." Sally said.

Bunny snorted, smirking lightly. "They didn't say a word to you. I know them up there; when they have a plan, they don't just change something at the last minute like that unless it's dire." He said. "You made that all up just now, didn't you?"

Sally exhaled deeply. "If you go with the mayor, neither of you will make it."

"Suit yourself." Bunny chuckled, motioning to the hole. "Ladies first. Don't worry, you won't fall."

Sally nodded, doing as she was told as Bunny followed behind her.

* * *

Outside, Alice, Tooth and Jack hid behind a wall as she peeked around the corner. "Alright… we just have to get over to that fountain without being seen."

"Alice, how is that going to be possible when there are bugs standing all around it?" Jack asked.

"Don't you remember…?" Alice smirked, a blue butterfly fluttering past the ice guardian's face, perching on her finger. "Give me the jar; let's hope Sally's word about this concoction is true…"

"We'll cover you." Tooth said, Alice nodding before taking the jar, bursting into butterflies.

Jack watched anxiously, motioning to the group behind them; Wick, Daniel and his crew, to standby and await the ready signal. Blue butterflies weaved through the large bugs as they overlooked the townspeople working. As Alice made her way towards the fountain, Krampus was striding perpendicular to her direction, forcing her to sharply turn to avoid him. As she did so, one of her lingering butterflies caught the corner of his eyes, Krampus stopping to turn and watch them swirl in the air as they ducked down behind the fountain. He narrowed his eyes, increasing his pace as he strode towards the fountain.

"Jack, he saw her!" Tooth whispered, furrowing her brows. "We have to help!"

"Just hold for a little longer…" Jack said, trusting that Alice could handle this.

Alice rematerialized, Krampus just several feet from the fountain as she remained crouched down on the other side. She bit her lip, glancing around. "I could use a little assistance, if you please!" She whispered in quiet panic.

Krampus smirked, his hooves clicking on the cobblestone as he slowly made his way around the perimeter of the fountain. Just as he was about to get to where Alice was hiding, he heard a low purring behind him, turning and raising his brow.

"Well, well… lovely evening, isn't it? Oh, do forgive me, I would say something far more sophisticated and thought provoking, but I've been awakened from my cat nap, you see…" The Cheshire Cat said, chuckling lowly.

Krampus growled as he extended a clawed hand to snatch the feline up, snarling when Cheshire disappeared into thin air. "What trickery is this?!" He cried, gasping when he noticed mist beginning to envelop around him, quickly expanding outward. He whirled around just in time to see a jar rolling out from behind the fountain, a cluster of blue butterflies fluttering away. "The area has been breached!" He called out, getting Oogie's attention as he too seethed with anger.

"Load up those presents before anyone can get their grimy hands on them!" Oogie shouted at his minor assistants, the three kids quickly collecting them and shoving them all in a coffin mounted onto a nightmarish sleigh.

"Now! Get the citizens, squash any bugs if you have to, but we have to get them to safety first!" Jack shouted as he, Tooth, and the others charged through the collecting fog, wordlessly snatching up all varieties of creepy folk and quickly moving them to the town hall. As they did this, Alice met up with them, Jack hugging her after he managed to smuggle a witch inside. "That was a close one…"

"Indeed, I do owe Cheshire for that." Alice smirked and nodded, finishing up before they all stood together as a group, glancing around as bugs surrounded them.

"Well, well, well! I must say, that was a pretty good show you guys put on! But while you were trying to act all heroic, you didn't realize that it's too late to stop us from dealing our next set of cards!" Oogie shouted.

"What he means to say, is… all of the 'gifts' I plan to give to the world's children have been completed… you can't stop all of us at once." Krampus smirked. "Besides… you still haven't even rescued my brother, and yet you expect to save the entire globe? How silly of you." He chuckled.

"Perhaps if you had been taught some manners, you wouldn't be in the position you're in now. You advocate against poor behavior, yet that is all you have displayed since I've come to know you. It's quite unbecoming for someone who believes in discipline." Alice commented.

"Oh, and one more thing, Krampus!" Tooth shouted. "Speaking as someone who does a lot of traveling around; weather permitting, I take the quickest route to a child. If not, there's always another way. However, I never have to worry about inclement weather at takeoff, buster! You're the silly one if you think you're going anywhere in this!" She exclaimed, motioning to the fog quickly enveloping the area.

Krampus' eyes widened, gritting his teeth as he realized that Tooth's words were correct.

"Can I impale them now, Captain?" Gort chuckled as he wielded his axe.

"Not yet, Gort…" Daniel replied, patting his shoulder lightly.

Just as Krampus was about to unleash his wrath upon the group, a thought came to him then, grinning darkly. "Oogie? Tell your children to… bring their new pet to me." Doing as they were told, Lock, Shock, and Barrel brought the little ghost dog forward, Krampus taking the cage into his hands. "Indeed, you are right, Tooth Fairy… luckily, I have something bright enough to guide me out of the mist…" He said before laughing at them.

"Well, this is a big curve ball…" Jack said. "Alice, one of your brilliant ideas would be great right about now…"

"What are you standing there for?!" Oogie shouted to his bugs. "Get them!"

Alice's jaw clenched. "Wick, you must stop Krampus! The rest of you shall join me in taking on a new job as an exterminator!"

The guardians charged forward with Daniel's crew; Tooth cried out as she spun through the air like a small tornado, slicing through the large creatures. Alice darted through the air, driving her blade into the back of a large roach-looking bug, yanking it out to thrust her arm to the side and stab another in its face.

Krampus speedily hopped into the sleigh, cracking the whip as skeletal reindeer began to run down the track for liftoff, the small ghost dog at the lead as he lit the way through the fog. Daniel ran as fast as his bony feet could carry him, his hollow sockets narrowed.

"I will not fail… this time, I will not fail… I will make it…!" He said to himself.

Just as the sleigh was about to take off, he jumped into the air, soaring several feet. The skeletal reindeer's hooves separated from the ground, and Daniel's hands outstretched to grab hold of the coffin. As he struggled to hold on, Krampus whirled around, reaching an arm back to try and grab at him. Daniel was fast though, letting go of one hand so he could roll on his side. Krampus dragged his own hand back, his claws leaving deep gouges on the surface of the coffin containing all the horrific presents inside.

"Look! The Captain's up there!" Stick pointed to the sky. "He needs help!"

"Well, none of us can fly!" Yukon cried, flinging a blade into a bug's eye.

Wick gasped as he witnessed Daniel's heroic move, biting his lip. "I can fly! I'm going to go after him!" Without another moment's hesitation, he soared into the sky after them, leaving the other guardians and Daniel's crew to fight against the bugs.

As Oogie saw how well his opposition was faring, he furrowed his nonexistent brows, thinking it was best if he retreated into the safety of his lair. He would send out more bugs to do his dirty work once he got there, he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, just outside the lair, Bunny hopped out of a hole that appeared, reaching down and offering a hand to help Sally climb out. He grimaced as he took in the environment around him.

"Boy, someone should have condemned this freak show of a shack a long time ago…" He said, Sally taking a step forward.

"There…" Sally pointed to an entrance at the top. "That's the way in."

"Uh… can't we just use that elevator there?" Bunny asked, thumbing towards it.

"No… only Oogie's children can use that, they have a special key that activates it." Sally replied.

"Figures." Bunny said, rolling his eyes. "Let's get on with this. I swear, I'm going to sock North a good one for this… and not the kind kids are hanging on their mantles tonight!"

They headed up the long, crooked, winding stairway made of uneven pieces of wood, finally entering the ominous structure. When they entered, Sally looked around, pursing her lip. "Okay… this is where things will get tricky. You may need a hand with this…" She said, undoing the stitching in her left wrist so her hand fell to the ground, crawling up her leg until it reached her right arm, doing the same so that her right hand was freed. "… or two." She smiled.

Bunny raised a brow, blinking. "That's… not creepy at all, Sheila."

"O- Oh, it's Sally…" She chuckled.

"Oi, has no one ever been to Australia before?!" Bunny threw his hands up.

As they cautiously moved forward, Sally's hands skittered along the ground as she watched for anything threatening. A few moments later, just as she had intended, her hands triggered the first booby trap; large weights attached to chains fell from the ceiling, hitting the ground hard. Bunny winced at the thought of someone finding themselves underneath one of those things, as they would undoubtedly end up being crushed.

"Well, that was easy…" Sally said. "Let's move past these, shall we?"

"You can say that again…" Bunny said, the two squeezing past them.

Sally used her hands to activate several more booby traps, Bunny having to move quickly on his feet quite a few times before finally reaching the heart of the lair. As Sally resewed her hands, Bunny walked around, calling out quietly as he remained alert.

"North? North, come on, work with me here…" Bunny bit his lip, stopping when he heard a muffled cry. He gasped, hurrying in the direction of the sound to see that the Christmas guardian was bound, and his mouth was covered. The Pooka undid the cloth around North's mouth, throwing it aside. "Are you alright?!"

North sighed with relief. "Bunny, thank the moon you are here… there is not much time! It is Christmas Eve, the children are all expecting-"

"Already know that, mate. Listen, we're getting you out of this hell hole…" He said, using one of his boomerang blades to cut his ropes.

"Where are the other guardians?" North asked once he was freed.

"They're dealing with Oogie's army and Wick is going after your bro- uh, Krampus." Bunny replied.

"Oh, no…" North breathed, looking out of the tube where Oogie's kids would drop stuff for him in, moonlight leaking in as he furrowed his brows deeply. "This is very bad…"

"Yeah, you think? Now come on, we've got to go!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Go? But you've only just got here!"

The two guardians whirled around, gasping as Oogie held Sally hostage, a hand over her mouth. He chuckled lowly, motioning some of his bugs to go and restrain North and seize Bunny.

Bunny glared darkly. "Oh, I am getting really tired of your antics-"

"Try anything funny, and the girl gets it!" Oogie shouted.

"How typical of someone as rotten as you are, go after the seemingly weak one!" North shook his head.

"Oh, you're wrong about that, mister…" Oogie chuckled. "See, I came in here to see these nice pair of legs standing here… even I can't resist some temptations, you know…" He licked his lips- his tongue being a snake, as the creature flickered against Sally's face, squeezing her eyes shut in disgust. Not able to take any more of this and knowing if she didn't do something now that they would all be doomed, she inhaled sharply, biting down hard on Oogie's hand. He howled painfully in response, Sally shoving his hand away from her.

"Go, quickly!" She screamed.

Bunny, being closer to the exit, climbed up the ladder to try and climb through the tube. North tried to go after him, but the bugs restrained him, holding him back. Oogie growled, back handing Sally and making her fall to the ground.

"I could have made him into a nice stew! You'll both pay big time for that!" He shouted, turning to his bugs. "Strap them up over there! We're going to play a nice little game…" Oogie chuckled, going over to a lever and pulling it. In the middle of the lair, the floor opened up to reveal a circular lava pit, and the bugs brought Sally and North over to the tipping platform to tie them there. "And I've never lost this game…" He said lowly, grinning.

In the sky, Daniel clenched his teeth as he attempted to pry the coffin open on the back of Krampus' sleigh. The Christmas demon was losing his patience, growling as he twisted himself around, trying to jab his staff at Dan to push him off the sleigh. Becoming desperate, Daniel unsheathed his pirate sword, grunting as he stabbed it into the top of the coffin to stay anchored. Despite his intention, it was all for naught as Krampus cracked his whip behind him, the end wrapping around Dan's wrist. He tried to pry it off, but failed as the winds picked up, and he was thrown off the sleigh as he cascaded down through the air. Krampus cackled as Dan's surprised cry faded into the dark night, cracking his whip at the skeletal reindeer to fly faster.

Within the town hall of Halloween Town, the townspeople had gathered around the cauldron of the witches, watching the events transpire. When they saw Daniel plummeting down, they all gasped, their morale and hope for the upper hand in this fight broken. The werewolf howled, everyone bowing their heads in disappointment.

"We'll never beat Oogie now, it's no use!" The clown exclaimed.

"Well, there must be something that can still be done!" A small mummy child piped up.

"Wait, look!" One of the vampires suddenly called out, motioning for everyone to look in the cauldron as excited chatter swelled.

Krampus smirked as he looked down upon a small town, about to descend when he gasped at a ball of fire whizzing past him, making the skeletal reindeer rear back a bit on their hind legs and slowing their momentum. He glanced behind him, his eyes widening as he saw that not only was Wick- quite literally- hot on his tail, but he had also managed to get Daniel. The skeleton clung to Wick's pumpkin, trying to keep a tight hold and avoid falling again.

"I am becoming quite tired of your persistence!" Krampus spat.

"And I'm becoming tired of your ugly face!" Wick shouted, rearing his scythe back and blasting another fireball. This one grazed the side of the sleigh, Krampus furrowing his brows as they began to spiral downward. "Dan, I got him!" He beamed, soaring down after him.

The sleigh had a rough landing, the reindeer's bony hooves skidding to a stop as the coffin detached from the back, spilling open as the presents adorned with eerie wrapping paper were scattered about. Krampus was flung forward as the sleigh flipped over, tucking his head as he tumbled forward. He hopped back up from the momentum of the roll, his long coat hanging about his hooves as he remained crouched on one knee, his back facing the wreckage. Moments later, Wick descended onto the field with Dan, hopping off his back as he drew his pirate sword.

"It's over, Krampus!" Dan shouted.

"Yeah, pack up your freaky toys and go home! Leave Christmas to the professionals!" Wick added.

Rather than accepting defeat, the two were taken by surprise when they heard a low chuckling, Krampus slowly rising to stand as he turned to face them. "You think I am done for...? You honestly believe that I am this weak?"

"W- Well, we stopped you from delivering the presents!" Wick said.

Krampus laughed mockingly. "You are a fool! Even if you were to stop me, North is still in captivity, Christmas will still be ruined, and my goal will be fulfilled! However, you have not even come close to averting me." He said before taking his staff, closing his eyes as he began to chant words what neither Wick nor Dan could understand. When he brought the staff to the ground, they gasped as a gigantic crack appeared in the Earth, Krampus grinning as a bright red light was emitting from within. Before either could even think of how to react, they reeled back when suddenly, many dark forms began to spew out from the crack, inhuman shrieking filling the air as they swirled and swarmed like a plume above them. They then dove back down, clawed hands snatching up the scattered presents at unbelievable speeds and ascending back into the air. "Do you see?! I command the very forces of HELL!" Krampus laughed. "Children worthy of a reward shall receive one of my gifts; those who are not shall be dragged back down beneath the depths of the Earth to receive their punishment!"

"No!" Wick shouted, trying to blast demons out of the sky. Krampus raised his staff, jabbing it forward as he sent Wick flying backwards.

Daniel forced a breath out of his hollow ribcage, knowing that he had to act, right now, in this moment. No more self-restraint, no more hiding behind the pain. He had an entire artillery of weapons at his disposal... and now, he was going to use it.

Krampus charged forward, raising his sword high in the air to bring it down upon Wick. The guardian cried out, using his scythe to block the attack, shoving Krampus away from him as he got back to his feet. He whirled around, spinning the scythe only for Krampus to jump high into the air, dodging the attack. As he lingered in the air, he cracked his whip, leaving a gash on Wick's pumpkin. This gave Krampus opportunity to unhook his chains, hooking one end around his hand and arm, holding it a couple lengths up to whip it through the air in circular motions. He then whipped it forward just as Wick reared his scythe back, missing when he was hit right in the chest with the hooked end. He staggered back, coughing up green sap.

"You are weak... you somehow still see some point in trying when your defeat is inevitable... I do not know whether that is honorable, or foolish... either way, it will be the last any on this Earth remembers of your pathetic life... wasting away until your very last breath..." Krampus said, marching over to wrap the chain around Wick's throat to strangle him. "Serve your eternal punishment!"

Just as he was about to choke the life from Wick, he cried out when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. He dropped his chain, Wick gasping for air as he slowly turned, Daniel standing several yards away as he kept his crossbow raised.

"Maybe you should serve yours!" Dan shouted, shooting another arrow right for Krampus' head. The demon growled, grabbing his chain and used it to block the arrow as he swung it, the arrow deflecting and embedding into the ground. He then reached back, grabbing and yanking the one sticking out of his back, throwing it aside. He began to charge towards Dan when Wick hopped up, trying to give him a taste of his own medicine when he attempted to strangle him with the handle of his scythe. Krampus would not have this, flipping Wick over his head so that he landed in front of him. About to attack, he was hindered when Dan shot another arrow from his crossbow, getting Krampus' shoulder. As he yanked it out angrily, Wick got up, hovering in the air as he blasted a fireball at him.

"I got him!" Wick beamed.

"Hang on!" Dan shouted, not letting his guard down for a moment. When the smoke cleared, Krampus remained, crouched as his heavy coat sustained some flames upon them.

"You both... have proven to be worthy adversaries..." Krampus said lowly.

"Oh come on, I know he's North's brother but can't he just die already?" Wick groaned as he hovered.

"You think you are the only one who can take to the air, do you?" Krampus chuckled lowly, something beginning to unfurl from beneath his coat. It revealed itself as it spread outward to be a dark, thick-feathered wing, the other fanning out on the other side. He slowly lifted his head, hissing as he sprang forward without warning, soaring right for Wick. The guardian gasped, ascending towards the sky as thunder began to rumble, thick clouds rolling in.

"Dan, you've got to go back!" Wick shouted.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Daniel shouted, gasping as Wick dodged Krampus diving right for him.

"I can handle this!" Wick cried.

"But Wick, this is madness!" Daniel cried.

"I'll remember what you taught me, okay?" Wick shouted, giving him a nod as he ascended higher, Krampus pursuing him.

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, sighing as he hoped for the best for Wick. He had faith in him, someone had to, but now he had to figure out how to get back. The answer came to him in the form of a small bark, turning to see the small ghost dog yipping at him as the skeletal reindeer used their antlers to flip the sleigh over and upright.

"Well, hello there..." Daniel crouched down, tilting his head. "Don't have a name huh? Not one? Any family? Hm... well, I suppose I'll just call you Zero for now. Come on, we have no time to waste."

Meanwhile, Alice screamed as she reared her hobby horse back, smacking it into a bug that was charging towards her. She sent it flying back, Jack freezing it before it hit the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

"There's just too many!" Jack cried.

"As long as Oogie is alive he'll just keep spawning more from his lair!" Alice replied, hopping on the back of a large praying mantis-like creature, decapitating it from behind before tossing its head at a smaller bug below, knocking it back.

Tooth sliced through a group of large ants, taking in a deep breath when she slowed her spinning. "This is exhausting!"

"I'm running out of blades!" Yukon shouted.

"I collected some!" Stick shouted, nearly being consumed whole as Gort impaled a giant bug with his axe.

"What in the bloody hell is taking Bunny so long?! He's a rabbit, surely he can return faster than this!" Alice shouted.

"Maybe he ran into a problem!" Jack replied, kicking a bug's face before freezing it.

"He's not the only one!" Tooth cried, speeding towards Drake when another giant praying mantis lifted him up, hurrying towards him to help. Before she could get to him though, a giant ant propelled itself through the air, knocking her to the ground and pinning her as she struggled to get back up. Other ants began to surround her then, Jack and Alice too caught up to try to help.

"Tooth!" Jack shouted, trying to shove past more bugs to get to her.

Suddenly, as the ant was about to jab at Tooth with its pincers, a golden rope shot forward, wrapping around the large insect's neck and tossed it away. More golden ropes emerged, flinging the ants so they were scattered, Drake running after them to smash with his mallet. Tooth dusted herself off as she hovered up, beaming as wisps of golden sand collected and concentrated until Sandy appeared. He beamed at her, making a hat appear as he tipped it to her, bending on one knee to kiss her hand.

"Oh, thanks for getting me out of that jam! You're sweeter than bubble gum flavored toothpaste!" Tooth exclaimed, hugging him close.

"You're definitely a sight for sore eyes!" Jack shouted as he froze another bug.

"Punctual as always, Sanderson! Forgive the lack of proper greeting but we're in a bit of a bind at the moment!" Alice shouted as she gutted a large centipede.

Sandy nodded to Alice, soaring in to help them fight off the remaining numbers. When the guardians and their company proved to be a formidable force, the remaining lesser number of bugs retreated towards Oogie's lair, Sandy making a face at them as they scurried off.

"Well, at least this immediate threat is averted..." Alice said, taking in a breath.

"Sandy, how is your island doing?" Tooth asked. Sandy shrugged, making a so-so gesture with his hand.

"We'll have to help you with that after we get this mess cleaned up." Jack said. "Jeez, Bunny IS taking a long time to get back... we should go see if they need help."

"Agreed." Alice replied, about to make their way to the lair when suddenly, a hole appeared before them, Bunny crawling out of it as he gasped for air.

"Bunny!" Tooth exclaimed, crouching down by him. "What happened?"

"We've got... a problem." He panted, putting his hands on his knees while he caught his breath.

Just then, they all heard something, looking to the skies to see the wrecked sleigh of Krampus descending. When it landed, they all sighed with relief to see that its passenger was Daniel, quickly getting out to approach them.

"Hey, where's Wick? Did you stop Krampus?" Jack asked.

"He's still fighting him... he's unleashed an army of demons from the underworld to help him deliver the bad presents. We tried to stop him, but Wick told me to come back here." Daniel said. "I didn't have any choice."

"Well then let's go out there and help him!" Jack said.

"Wait!" Bunny cried. "You didn't exactly let me finish from earlier. We have bigger problems than a flock of demons, mate. Sally and I were ambushed when we were trying to smuggle North out of the lair. Oogie got his grimy hands on Sally and now he's got BOTH of them hostage!"

Daniel's eye sockets widened, approaching him briskly. "What do you mean he got Sally?! She was supposed to be kept safe in the watchtower! Where's the Mayor?!"

"There was a change of plan... she insisted to go with me because she knew she would be able to get past the booby traps better than that airhead. We didn't think that Oogie would catch us there, we were caught off guard!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" Tooth exclaimed with frustration. "We've spread ourselves thin enough! How are we going to save North AND help Wick at the same time?!"

Daniel staggered as he took a step back, shaking his head slowly. Memories of that fateful day in Whitechapel flooded his mind, his spine straightening. "I'm going to go after her."

"I don't think so, we need to figure out how in the hell we are going to-"

"I am not wasting another second here while Sally is in danger!" Daniel shouted. "I'm going, and you are not going to stop me!"

Before Bunny could protest, Alice placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go." She said.

"Look, if we go to Oogie's lair and get North, he can help us fight Krampus and save Christmas before it's too late. We just have to hope that Wick can hold out until then." Jack said.

Alice nodded, unsheathing her vorpal blade. "Bunnymund, how do we get inside?" She asked as they began to head towards the lair.

"This is how!" Daniel shouted, managing to get a hold on Oogie's helpers. The kicked and struggled, but he kept a good grip on them.

"We're not telling you anything, I'm no rat!" Lock shouted.

"Let me go before I bite you until you howl like a cat!" Barrel threatened.

Daniel, beyond enraged, whirled the kids around to pull on his jaw, roaring frighteningly at them. All three gasped, huddling together as they cowered.

"Alright, alright, we'll talk! Just don't hurt us!" Shock squeaked.

"That's more like it. Now, tell us how to get into the lair!" Daniel demanded.

"There's a special elevator, just for us, only we can use it!" Barrel said.

"The gate is always locked, but we know how it opens..." Lock said.

"Just take this one and only key, no others in the world, I'll admit!" Shock said.

"Enter inside to go on the elevator, and then..." Lock continued.

"Climb down the ladder into the lair's pit!" All three said in unison.

"These kids are giving me a bloody headache!" Bunny shouted.

"Give me that!" Daniel shouted. snatching it from their hands and hurrying towards the outside of the lair. He did as they instructed, all of them squeezing onto the elevator as it brought them to the top. Daniel peeked in, hurrying down the ladder despite the others protesting for him to wait. When he heard Oogie cackling, looking towards the other end of the lair to see him pulling a lever to tip the small platform holding Sally and North on it, he gasped lightly. The two of them cried out fearfully, struggling against their binds as the threat of sliding into the lava pit below became ever closer.

"Alright, how many are we gonna get on this roll?" Oogie chuckled rolling the dice. "What?! Snake eyes?!" He shouted, pounding his fist so the dice rolled a bit. "Eleven! Well, I can almost inhale those delicious stew fumes already! One, two, three…" He continued to count until he heard Sally and North scream, laughing. "Well, when I say I always win, I always-" He gasped when he turned, seeing Jack and Alice standing a few feet from him as they narrowed his eyes. "How- What are YOU doing in here?!"

"I should ask you the same question!" Daniel shouted, Oogie gasping when he turned to see the platform flip back with him sitting on it. He glanced around, growling with rage when he saw the others by the ladder had gotten Sally and North, untying them.

"Now I thought for sure you were all squashed by my bugs! I guess you'll have to be DOUBLE SQUASHED!" Oogie shouted, reaching over to pull a different lever. Alice gasped lightly, keeping Jack steady as the floor beneath them began to move in a large, circular motion. As it did, parts of the floor rose to reveal images of playing cards swinging blades.

"The thought of seeing cards again is bringing up some very uncomfortable memories!" Alice shouted.

"Come on, we can destroy this stuff in a second!" Jack exclaimed, he, Daniel and Alice wielding their weapons.

* * *

 **Alright, going to end this right before another intense stand off- I really do like leaving you all on cliffhangers, don't I? Well, not to worry! You'll find out what happens soon enough! In the meantime, thank you again for reading, and let me know what you think! Stay tuned for the next update!**


	19. Story Four: Part Seven

**Hello everyone! Last time we left off, I had to cut the scene short a bit in order to prevent the chapter from being too long. However, here we are to pick up right where we left off! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

North threw the severed ropes aside that Bunny had cut with his boomerangs. "I have had about enough of this Boogeyman impersonator!" He shouted.

"North, listen to me, mate!" Bunny exclaimed. "Wick is out there all by himself dealing with YOUR psychotic brother! Daniel said he's unleashed all of hell to try to ruin Christmas! If you don't stop him, it's going to be too late!"

The Christmas guardian gasped, determination rising in him. "Bunny, you know how I feel about 'too late!' I will go after him!"

"Better let us come with you, North! You're going to need us to help you collect those bad presents!" Tooth exclaimed. "Besides… Jack told me about how you all helped me collect teeth in his timeline… I guess I owe you the favor." She smiled.

North nodded. "Very good then! Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, with me! Jack and Alice will help Daniel and his crew put an end to Oogie once and for all! Sally…" North turned to her. "… you must return to the surface, go back to the town."

"I'm not leaving here without Daniel." She replied. "Hurry, Krampus must be stopped!"

North smiled, nodding. "You are noble, Sally. You are high on good list!" He said before he and the other three guardians began climbing the ladder.

Jack, Alice and Daniel had managed to destroy the first of Oogie's traps, about to pursue him when he pressed a button on the floor. Lights illuminated as skeleton contraptions began to move forward, enclosing around the three where the cards had been placed. Once they locked into place, mechanical arms rose up as they held guns.

"Anybody up for a game of Roulette?" Oogie laughed. "They never miss!"

"Uh, guys? Nowhere to go here!" Jack cried.

Daniel's eye sockets widened, quickly conjuring his golden shield as Alice wielded her umbrella. They had Jack duck behind them, protecting him as their defensive items deflected the bullets shot at them. One by one, they shot off each mechanical arm, slowly working their way towards finishing off all of them. Oogie clenched his fists, beyond enraged at their success. He went over to another lever, pulling it.

Sally had been watching off in the corner, gasping when she saw a huge circular saw descend from the ceiling, spinning menacingly towards the three. Biting her lip, she quickly ran over to an area where she saw exposed gears working the crane of the saw. Looking around, she scrambled to grab a small piece of debris, wincing as she jammed it into the gears. When the gears were clogged and the whole system sputtered, she could see Oogie glancing up with confusion as the saw slowed to a stop. Also, the two guardians and Daniel had managed to finish off the gun wielding skeleton contraptions, once again pursuing Oogie. Sally sighed with relief, glad she was able to help her friends out of that bind.

Running out of options, Oogie ran around the circular platform until he was able to- somehow- hop up, detaching the arm of the saw off the crane part to hold in his hands. He used his own hands to crank it, the sound of the sharp metal cutting through the air filling their ears as now he was chasing after them.

"You think you can beat ME?!" Oogie shouted.

Unlike the guardians, Daniel could not take to the air, relying on his speed and agility to dodge Oogie's swings of the saw. Oogie smirked, making a sharp downward cut, just barely getting one of Daniel's feet. He gasped, waving his arms as he teetered on falling into the lava pit.

"DANIEL!" Sally cried, panicking as she ran towards them.

Jack gasped, rearing his staff back and shot ice sparks at the lava, freezing it after some time. It would be enough to hold over for a few moments, Daniel falling on the ice and picking himself up quickly to maintain himself. As he regained his stance, Oogie glanced over at Sally briefly, smirking lightly.

"Give it up Oogie, this is a game you're not going to win today!" Jack shouted, pointing his staff at him.

"You know, there's an old saying… it ain't over, until it's over…" Oogie chuckled. "And I'll tell you now, for one of you, it's DEFINITELY over!" He shouted, cranking the saw again as he faced Daniel. The skeleton braced himself, unsheathing his hero's sword from Gallowmere. As Sally looked on worriedly, Daniel looked past Oogie to give her a nod, smiling confidently. As Oogie swung the saw forward, Daniel dodged it with ease, about to lunge forward with his sword to gut him.

What he did not realize until too late, was that Oogie anticipated that Daniel would dodge the saw.

Rather than stopping his momentum, preparing another attack against Daniel, Oogie continued to whirl around until he was facing away from Daniel. Sally gasped as she caught a glimpse of the saw coming towards her, not having a chance to register the need to move. When Oogie completed his turn, everything seemed to freeze in that moment. If Daniel had lungs, he would have felt his breath being sucked right out of him. Sally stood perfectly still for a moment, her stitched brows slightly furrowed for a moment before her gaze with his was broken.

Alice inhaled sharply, Jack wincing as Sally's head toppled onto the ground, her long hair fanned on the ground as the rest of her body fell limply soon after. Daniel's mouth hung open, trembling as his whole form slacked in disbelief. He could not even hear Oogie laughing, Jack and Alice moving forward to attack him in Daniel's stead. His cranium seemed to crack, reliving that horrible day in Whitechapel all over again.

 _He staggered towards her, crying out her name as his sword slipped from his hands. He fell to his knees, his bony fingers trembling as he gathered her up in his arms._

 _"Kiya…" Daniel spoke, shaking his head. If he could cry, tears would he streaming down his face in that moment._

 _"… Daniel…" Kiya spoke softly. "My life is fading."_

 _"No." He shook his head. "No, Kiya. I am going to bring you back to the lab, the professor will save you. I will save you. We will end the evil of this land and spend eternity together."_

 _"Daniel… my sweet Daniel…" She spoke barely above a whisper. "… I am sorry I broke your promise. It is a poor price for what you have given me. Freedom… strength… purpose… love…" She raised a shaky hand to touch the side of his skull, lacking a lower jaw then. "… the future we envisioned was simply… not meant to be. I shall love you from the great afterlife… when Ra accepts me into his paradise of light."_

 _"Kiya… please…" Daniel whimpered incoherently, barely understandable as she breathed her last, dying in his arms. "… I love you…" He cried, weeping over her as he rocked her lightly in his embrace. When the sound of guttural growling broke his despair, he slowly looked behind him, seeing the glimmering, razor sharp teeth, the claws caked in blood, the murderous monster donned in a suit and top hat looming intimidatingly behind him, preparing to take Daniel as his next victim._

"Sally… please…" Daniel shook his head, letting it fall back as he held her limp body in his arms. "… I love you…" He wept, realizing that the day that haunted him had come full circle, like an inescapable curse, a curse only a hero would be able to break.

A hero. Who was he kidding? A hero saved the day, the innocent, won the girl, the glory, greatness. He had managed to do none of those things. He was a joke. A failure. He had lost everything, and those who trusted him… lost their lives.

"Jack!" Alice cried, diving to catch him when Oogie managed to leave a gash on his arm with the saw.

Daniel glanced back, his eye sockets widening when he saw Alice could not manage Jack and attack Oogie at the same time. As he cranked the saw, he laughed maniacally, his hollow smile stretching across his blank face.

"It's about time I finally have some fresh grub!" Oogie shouted, about to bring the saw down when he jumped, feeling something slice along his back. He whirled around as the many bugs crawling inside his form began to stitch up the tear Daniel had left with his sword, preparing to attack again as he cried out vengefully. Sheer rage drove him to increase his resistance against Oogie's attacks, proving to be a formidable force against the saw. Daniel finally reared his arms back, slicing the saw right off the arm as it rolled away from them. Oogie clenched his fists, throwing the remaining piece aside. "No matter what you do, bone boy, you will not beat me at my own game!"

"You will pay dearly for what you have done to my friends!" Daniel said, whipping out his crossbow to aim and shoot. The arrow cut through Oogie's shoulder, tearing the material as it carried several threads with it, embedding into the opposite wall. "Ha! Missed me, pal!" He mocked.

"No…" Daniel said, grabbing Oogie and yanking him forward so that the thread pulled more, tearing open his entire backside and leaving all the bugs inside exposed. Oogie glanced around fearfully, gasping as he looked up at Daniel. "… I didn't." Daniel then lifted his leg, thrusting his foot forward so that all the bugs inside of Oogie's cloth body tumbled out the back, pouring right into the lava as Oogie cried out painfully. His screams began to increase in pitch, distorting as many of the bugs writhed in the boiling hot lava. Alice and Jack slowly stood, watching with shock as soon, all the bugs perished until only one remained, whimpering as it crawled on the floor. Alice grimaced, curling her lip as she smashed it under her foot.

"Caterpillar would not appreciate that gesture." She said, exhaling sharply as she wiped her brow.

"Well…" Jack said, his arm shoddily bandaged as he collected his staff. "He's finally done for…"

Daniel, however, was not celebrating. He whirled around, dropping to his knees once again as he took Sally's body into his arms, closing his eyes as he bowed his head. "I have failed any who I have come to love… I couldn't save Kiya in time… and I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry, Sally… maybe… I'm destined to be alone in this world."

"… but you did save me, Daniel."

The skeleton gasped, reeling back as he looked for the source of the voice. He glanced over, his eye sockets widening when he saw Sally's head smiling up at him, her eyes blinking a bit. "S- Sally?!"

"It's alright, don't panic… here, give me my head. I'll fix myself up in a few moments or less." Sally said.

As Daniel handed Sally her head, Alice and jack approached, blinking as they glanced at each other. "Just when I thought I've seen everything…" Jack remarked.

Daniel watched with awe as Sally's hands searched through her hair, pulling out a needle and thread. She placed her head back on her neck, biting her lip as she threaded the needle around her neck, taking her time to get the stitching just right. She then tied it off securely, severing the string before tucking the needle back in her hair. She stretched her neck a bit, making sure everything was right before getting to her feet. Daniel looked up at her with disbelief as she smiled, extending her hand. "Your crew is waiting just outside the lair. We should head back to town… there's a lot of cleaning up to be done."

Daniel slowly rose to his feet, staring at her as he held her hands. After a few moments of allowing what had transpired to sink in, he took Sally by surprise as he pulled her into a hug, closing his sockets tightly. She slowly hugged him back, sighing contently. Jack and Alice couldn't help but smile at this, looking at each other as the warm feeling hit them as well, Jack placing a gentle arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Yes…" Daniel finally answered. "But Sally… just one thing." He said, Sally raising her brows a bit. "Never risk your life for me again." He smirked playfully when she giggled in response, a tiny squeak following as he scooped her up bridal style to carry her out of the wicked lair.

"We can only hope that North and the other guardians are experiencing such a heartwarming conclusion…" Alice remarked, she and Jack following the two lovebirds outside.

~A Town Elsewhere~

A small boy groaned, waking up when he heard a thud on the roof. He blinked, a smile growing in his features as he took a small lantern with anticipation. He hurried down the stairs, tiptoeing into the living room as he peeked around the corner. He heard shuffling, smiling as he ran to greet the expected jolly man.

However, when he came closer, his feet stopped, his smile fading when the creature glanced back at him, hissing.

"… you're… not Santa…" The boy said quietly, the demon shaking its head. "… and… you're not an elf, either…" The demon shook its head again, its clawed hands placing a present near the tree before departing through the fireplace.

The small boy stood frozen for several moments before slowly approaching the single box, kneeling to open the rather eerie patterned paper. He slowly opened the box, tilting his head when he saw that inside there was a teddy bear, face down. He extended his hands to take it, when a sudden shudder from the stuffed animal made the boy jump, getting to his feet and moving back. When he stood several feet away from it, his trembling hand held out the lantern, gulping. Just when he mustered the bravery to take a step closer, the box flipped forward, the horrifically stitched bear crawling quickly towards the frightened child. He barely had time to react before the bear pounced, knocking him down. As the bear dragged the child out of the room, the lantern rolled along the floor, the light eventually going out.

~Elsewhere, Just Outside The Town~

"North, you don't have to do this alone." Tooth furrowed her brows once they made their way into an open clearing.

"I am not alone. I have Wick with me. He needs my help." North replied, his expression serious.

"So why not just let us ALL help you, mate?" Bunny exclaimed.

"Bunny, the most important priority is the children. The three of you must stop Krampus' legions from harming them." North replied.

"I understand that, but Wick, we can't just depend on him to-"

"Cannot depend on him?" North turned, facing Bunny. "You still do not believe in him, do you?"

"How can I, North?! He can't do a single thing right, he can't even fight for his own realm without us all dropping everything!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Is that what you think of me as well, Bunny? That I cannot control my own realm?" North asked.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Than what do you mean?" North asked, the other three guardians staring at him unsurely. "We all have our own demons, Bunnymund. Mine… is my own brother. Wick has come to our aid. It does not matter what he has done in the past, he is one of us now. And if we do not believe in him… how can you expect the children to?"

"Bunny, we have to remember what Alice said… we're a team." Tooth said.

The Easter guardian sighed, nodding. "Fine. Just… be careful out there, mate."

North gave him a nod, about to go forth when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. "North…" Tooth spoke. "… you have no reason to be ashamed."

He glanced back at her, furrowing his brows lightly. "I am not anymore, Tooth. I am sad… in trying to save someone who has been lost for so long, I am risking the loss of those loyal to me… the children. I have made a terrible mistake."

Meanwhile, Wick and Krampus battled fiercely as they soared through the dark clouds of night, thunder rumbling through the space as lightning illuminated the sky. Wick cried out, his own flames engulfing him as he lit up like a candle, shooting a stream of flames towards the airborne demon. Krampus's wings sliced through the air like a knife as he swiftly evaded the assault of flames, making a sharp turn to dive at the Halloween guardian to slice a huge gash on his pumpkin with his blade. Having maintained a formidable defense against Krampus for all this time, Wick was beginning to grow weary as he hovered in front of him, chuckling as he held his staff.

"Why do you strain yourself in attempting to stop the inevitable?" Krampus asked. "Even if you did manage to defeat me, Christmas is done for, all the naughty children of the world are being dragged down into the pits of hell as we speak!" He cackled. "Your efforts will be fruitless either way!"

Wick took in a labored breath, trembling a bit as he maintained his own hover. Keeping a grip on his scythe, he held his head up. "For the longest time, I didn't know why I was supposed to be here on Earth." He said, puffing out his chest. "And then one day, the moon chose me to be a guardian. As long as I'm a guardian, I'm going to try my best!" He exclaimed. "I'm going to push through to the end to help all the kids, and my friends! This is who I am, and no matter what you or anyone else says, no matter if you think I'll just mess up and I'll never be good enough, this is who I am!"

Krampus scoffed. "Blind persistence… just like my brother. He thought he could simply wipe his image clean by being the big man in the red suit. Regardless of what he does, he cannot run away from the truth. I am his brother, everything that he is not, I am. Doing things the right way… trying to inspire hope, goodwill and love in a cruel and ungrateful world is useless! All they understand is hatred and spite, so that is what I give those who embrace it! For those I do not, my gifts are but a taste of what they shall endure if they too embrace those qualities! You think the children 'believe' in YOU? They will use you as they do my brother! Look at where his actions got him… I am the one they truly believe in! There is no belief without terror!"

"That is not the truth!"

Krampus exhaled sharply, looking toward the source of the distant voice from beneath the clouds. Wick gasped, diving after him as Krampus reeled back to make himself upright, his hooves touching down upon the ground as his eyes widened. "You… you were in captivity!"

"And much like yourself, I had some friends to help release me." North said, raising a brow as Krampus' jaw clenched in anger.

"You do know… that after this night, you shall be ruined." Krampus said. "You will slowly wither away and become nothing, just like you thought I would. I, however, will continue to linger on… the spirit and choirs of Christmas will dull, the notes of the songs will become hollow, succumb to the chills that shall run down every spine each year it comes upon the world… for they shall know a new name; my name. They shall not feel joy, but beg mercy for their sins. And you will be the first weak link in the process of dragging all the other guardians down with you. Soon, the world will have no entitlements left. All they will have is their own self-loathing." He smirked. "So… what shall it be, brother? Will you finally succumb to inescapable reason, or continue to fight for your own ridiculous dreams which you choose to project upon the world?"

North stared at Krampus for several moments, glancing over at Wick. The other guardian staggered a bit as the wind blew in a chilled breeze. Though Wick was looking to North for hope, for reassurance, it was truly North who was looking to him for those things in this moment.

He remembered centuries ago how impressionable Wick was, even then. Like a child himself, he remembered how harsh he had been with Wick when he had reached a point of confliction; Pitch had been actively seeking his aid as well, a pivotal key in both their stakes against each other above any other creature, such as Cupid or the Leprechaun. If he had practiced his own beliefs then, if he had been more patient, kinder, positive towards Wick, rather than being so indulged in his shortcomings, Wick would have met a brighter future much sooner.

The same would be said for all the children of the world if he could not stop his brother now.

Perhaps… this was why he had been that way then. His harshness had come from seeing his brother fall in the past… he did not want to experience this failure again. He took Wick's failures as his own, placing his frustrations on the now Halloween Guardian. He overlooked his potential for good, his fierce loyalty to those who showed him an ounce of kindness, his willingness to always do the right thing, when taught the right way.

It was why, he deduced, he had been far more understanding and encouraging when he came across Jack Frost, wanting to better the young man by bettering himself.

"No." North finally spoke. "I will never stop bringing joy to the world, and I will never abandon my obligation as a guardian."

Krampus smirked, shaking his head. "Still so stubborn after all this time, brother."

"You are wrong." North unsheathed his sword. "You are not my brother… not anymore. He went away long ago."

Krampus' expression darkened at this, inhaling sharply as he readied his own weapons. A few moments of stillness passed, and then it begun. Russian steel clashed against Russian steel, brother against brother, as they dueled. They each maintained for some time, North even managing when Krampus would soar over him, bearing down upon him from the air. Wick bit his lip as he watched anxiously, gasping when Krampus left a nasty tear on the back of North's fur coat. Staggering for a moment, Krampus unhooked his chain, about to attack North as he was spinning around when Wick intervened. He came between the two, holding his scythe out threateningly.

"Hey! You've got to fight fair at least, you big meanie!" Wick shouted.

"I have had about enough of both of your impertinence towards me!" Krampus shouted, stomping his hoof into the ground as the Earth rumbled a second time, a huge crack appearing as the ground split, opening the way into hell's abyss once again. As he was about to raise his chains to attack, Wick screamed, the unexpected occurring in that moment that would shock them all.

As the chain extended, the tip of the hooked part glimmering in the low light, Wick raised his scythe, bringing it down on one quick motion with all the strength he could muster. Krampus' facial muscles tightened when the blade managed to somehow slice clean through the metal links, the blade glowing from the heat conducted through Wick's hands. Krampus slowly held up the now severed chain, staring at it for several moments before his eyes burned into Wick's hollow ones. He tossed the broken chain aside, taking his staff into his hands. As Wick lunged forward to attack again, Krampus waved his staff, sending the Halloween guardian flying several yards through the air to his left, skidding and digging up part of the Earth as he used his scythe and his feet to stop his momentum. In the meantime, Krampus shot forward, his left hand grabbing North by his thick coat collar, hoisting him up into the air. As he struggled, Krampus smirked darkly as he turned to his left, dangling him over the crimson glow of hell's opening.

"Krampus… please!" North cried.

"You can beg all you want, Nicholas." Krampus replied. "In fact, you are welcome to beg for mercy for all eternity if you wish. However, it shall serve you no good. Just as you kept me chained in captivity for centuries, so shall I do for you in the depths of the underworld." He said, his expression becoming serious. "Never again shall you hear the sound of laughter… the brightness of a child filled with joy… from this year onward, when the time of Christmas arrives, the world shall know its extinction. Carols shall be but a dead, hollow whisper of what once was… lights shall be dulled and broken… trees adorned with decorations shall be bare and withered… all of it shall fade with you. The world shall finally learn of your folly, of Ombric's folly, against me!"

Wick slowly hovered above the ground behind where Krampus was, clenching his fists. "No… it… WON'T!" Krampus glanced behind him briefly, his hair concealing his smirk for a moment as it blew about in the wind. His hand released his grip on North, dropping him into the split in the Earth, at the same time whirling around to send a powerful gust of wind at Wick. "NORTH!" Wick screamed as he illuminated himself, Krampus intending to snuff him out with the winds. Wick resisted however, and when Krampus soared at him, he unleashed his fury as Krampus was soon engulfed in flames. The powerful winds he dealt were cast back at him, Krampus digging his hooves into the ground to anchor himself. "Go back under the Earth where you belong!" Wick shouted, Krampus gritting his teeth as the feathers of his dark wings began to light up like embers, many of them beginning to char and get sucked into the split in the ground. "And take your friends with you!" He roared, thrusting his scythe forward.

Krampus cried out, unable to stay grounded any longer as he was blown back, his wings burning quickly now as he clawed at the ground. Just inside the split, North grunted as he clung to the edge. He took his sword, stabbing it into the surface of the ground to hoist himself up against the winds. He was able to get out of the way just in time as Krampus began to be sucked into the split, the sky swirling as his legions of demons were being recalled with him. Their screeching cries filled the air, diving down in a rapid blur into the glowing chasm. Wick hurried over, helping North to his feet and held him steady as Krampus wailed loudly, his nails digging into the ground in a desperate attempt to stay above ground. This would prove unsuccessful, the sheer force of the invisible pull upon him causing him to disappear over the side, the winds dying down with him soon after.

North took a moment to catch his breath, staggering away from the eerie red glow as he looked back at Wick. "My friend…" He started, smiling lightly. "… I owe you much thanks."

Wick smiled back. "You're my friend, North. I thought you were a goner there, I was so mad at him…" He bit his lip. "Do you think that we can still save Christmas?"

"Yes. Because of your efforts… Christmas still has a chance; now, and for years to come." North replied.

Wick beamed, his chest swelling with pride as for the first time in his existence, he finally felt like he did something right, that he could look back to this day and remember his great accomplishment.

However, that thought was broken when he suddenly felt something wrap around his ankle, gasping as he wobbled to try and keep his balance. He glanced back, his hollow eyes widening when he saw that Krampus' whip was coiled around his leg, and that he himself was using it to climb back up from below. He hissed ferociously, his wings merely burnt stubs now as he clawed his way back up. The force of his tugging made Wick cry out in surprise, falling down as he clung to the edge. North gasped, hurrying over to hold onto Wick's hands in a desperate attempt to pull him up. As he did with his brute strength, he saw that Krampus was now clinging to Wick's legs, being pulled up also.

"N- North, you can't pull us both out!" Wick cried as the split in the Earth began to close slowly.

"I must get you out, Wick!" North shouted back.

"But if you pull him out too, he won't stop trying to hurt you!" Wick cried. "You have to let go!"

"No Wick, just hang on!" North cried.

Wick wasn't the smartest pumpkin in the patch. However, in his heart, he knew that if Krampus was not banished to the underworld, that the future of the mortal world would be in grave danger. His expression softened, smiling lightly as he looked up at North.

"You'll have to give Jack big hugs for me, okay?" He said. "He's my best friend. He always believed in me."

Before North could respond, the air was sucked out of his lungs when he felt Wick wriggle his hands out of his grip. Not a moment later, he heard Krampus' fading shriek as they descended, the ground closing up as they both disappeared with the eerie red glow.

North shook his head, his eyes wide in disbelief as he clutched Wick's scythe and hat, the two things that managed to remain on the Earth's surface after his descent. "Wick? WICK!" He shouted, falling to his knees as his hands sifted through the grass and dirt for several moments. He soon resolved to simply hold the hat to his chest, bowing his head as tears brimmed in his eyes. "You do not deserve this." He breathed. "You were truly one of us… you were truly a guardian."

In that moment, the dark clouds began to dissipate like curtains which eventually unveiled the moon, full and bright. Its light extended like fingers to touch the Earth, slowly moving to rest upon the spot North was kneeling upon. He looked up, exhaling lightly as his tears reflected its soft glow. After a few moments, he saw something out of the corner of his eyes, glancing down to tilt his head curiously as something began to sprout from the soil in front of him. He held his breath, the small green sprig extending and curling, branching out as more sprigs began to grow leaves that twisted and unfurled. After some time, North gasped when something else began to unfurl from the main vine; a yellow flower. It opened up, its petals curling back as something began to swell from its center. The growth extended outward until it weighed the flower down, its light green color changing as it became rounder. The stem extended, North's mouth hanging open when he realized what it was.

A pumpkin.

The gourd grew until it detached from the stem, rolling towards North a bit as it began to tremble and shake. North got to his feet as something began to break through, branch-like arms and legs extending as loose cloth draped around them. Finally, a head broke through the top where the stem had detached, familiar straw hair emerging as the pumpkin slid down and settled to remain snug against the waist. Legs stretched and adjusted out from the bottom of the pumpkin, toes and fingers flexing as he took a moment to recover from the occurrence.

"Woah…" Wick finally spoke, looking down at himself.

"… Wick…? I cannot-… how did you-…?" North breathed.

"That was cool!" Wick beamed. "I want to do that again!"

North dropped Wick's scythe and hat, taking the Halloween guardian by surprise for once when he nearly crushed him in a big hug. "Thank the moon you are alright! It is a miracle!"

Wick blinked, chuckling as he returned the hug. "Is it a Christmas miracle?"

"Perhaps it is, Wick… perhaps it is." North replied, taking a step back to pat his shoulder.

"North!" A voice cried, the two guardians looking up as they saw Tooth holding Bunny from under his arms to carry him through the air. She lowered him carefully, the Easter guardian nodding to her as he jogged up to North. "Everything alright here? We were rounding up some nasty toys when those demon blokes we were dealing with just disappeared. Where is Krampus?"

"He is somewhere that will ensure the children's safety." North replied. "And yes, everything is alright…" He nodded, glancing over at Wick. "… thanks to Wick."

Bunny raised his brows in surprise, blinking when North told the three guardians what had transpired. Bunny nodded slowly, his expression softening.

"Never would have imagined it." Bunny smiled then, going up to Wick. "You know… maybe I did underestimate you." He said as he patted his back. "I've been pretty hard on you, but… what you did, that sounds pretty wicked."

"Y- Yeah…" Wick smiled, the other guardians doing the same. "Thanks, you guys."

"No, Wick… thank YOU." North nodded, blinking when he noticed Sandy struggling with something. "Uh… what is that you're holding? I am supposed to be the one with big bag."

Tooth bit her lip as Sandy held onto a large bag comprised of his sand, something seeming to move inside. "Oh, those are all of the bad toys we collected… but North, we have a bigger problem. We need to get everything cleaned up in Halloween Town as soon as possible and the REAL Christmas gifts delivered so we can tackle this… it seems Krampus caused more damage than we expected."

"Yes, I must hurry. There is still time…" North said, taking out one of his snow globes. "Go meet Jack and Alice and make sure they have successfully thwarted Oogie Boogie. I have presents to deliver." He smiled, casting the snow globe down and disappearing inside the portal.

Bunny exhaled lightly, wincing when one of the toys jabbed at him from inside the bag. "Anyone up for a bonfire to celebrate our victory? Got plenty of fuel for it."

"And I've got the fire to burn the fuel with… the fire that-… um… yeah." Wick chuckled as he smiled awkwardly.

Bunny rolled his eyes playfully, patting Wick's back. "Still a major goofball mate, but… you're alright in my book." He said, Tooth lifting him from under his arms once more as they all took to the sky.

* * *

 **And there we have it for tonight! This story is almost at its end, so we'll be soon wrapping this one up before we move onto the next one! I hope you all enjoyed the epic conclusion to these showdowns- please let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	20. Story Four: Part Eight

**Good evening, readers! So, are you ready for the conclusion to this story? It will certainly leave you anticipating the next one! In the meantime, please enjoy this update!**

* * *

The creatures of Halloween Town were rejoicing, the province having been rid of Oogie and his bugs' former tyranny. Sally chuckled as Daniel was hoisted into the air, overwhelmed by the cheering of his name and being called a hero. As the heaviness of Oogie's former rule was lifted, so was the weight on their hearts, all of them looking forward to a brighter future in celebrating the dark nights of Halloween. Jack nodded to himself as Alice sighed, taking his hand.

"Well, it seems once again, we have outdone all the odds against us." She said, glancing at him.

"I wouldn't expect anything different by now, Alice… at least Wick can finally take a breather here." Jack replied.

Just then, they turned when they heard voices in the distance, looking to the skies to see all the guardians but North returning. Once they touched down, Sandy taking a bit longer as he was dragging the bag full of sinister toys, they visibly relaxed upon observing the current atmosphere of things.

"Guess you all put that sack of crawlies in his place, huh?" Bunny asked.

"Absolutely. He won't be giving anyone a problem from here forth." Alice replied.

"Where's North?" Jack asked. "Was he able to stop Krampus?"

"Oh, yeah!" Wick beamed. "He and I were a good team, Jack!"

The winter guardian smiled, patting Wick's shoulder. "I had a feeling you would be."

Daniel caught sight of the other guardians then, jogging over to approach Wick. He drew them towards the crowd, all of them clapping. They were taken by surprise when they were being ushered by the Mayor, grinning from ear to ear. Jack noticed Sandy struggling still, raising a brow and waving his staff to freeze the large, golden hued bag. Sandy glanced up at him, nodding in thanks while wiping his brow.

"Thank you, thank you everyone!" The Mayor started. "Today has proven to be a significant and eventful day in the town, and we have these heroes to thank for helping us!" The crowd cheered, the werewolf howling enthusiastically. "But there is one that I think we all agree deserves the greatest praise, the one who sacrificed the most, his own life even, going above and beyond to ensure a better Halloween Town for all! He was there from the very beginning, and there is no doubt that he will be the best King in its history!" Wick beamed as Jack elbowed him lightly, nodding to him. "… Captain, please step forward and say a few words, why don't you?"

Jack blinked, doing a double take before glancing at Wick. The guardian maintained a smile, but there was no denying its optimism had dulled. Daniel glanced back at Wick for a moment as his crew cheered and congratulated him, the Mayor ushering him up to the front of the platform. Daniel glanced around before looking upon all the different creatures and monsters that comprised the town's citizens, clearing his throat. "Well… thank you all for your hospitality towards my crew and myself… and for your kind sentiments… it's appreciated, um…" He took a few moments to collect his thoughts. "This has been quite a rocky journey… for all of us. Being the captain of a ship for some time… the sea is an unpredictable thing. You may find yourself thrown onto unfamiliar territories, and… as dangerous as it can be, it gives opportunity for exploration. Not just of new lands, and waters… but self-discovery. Sometimes… you have to lose yourself to find out who you truly are… what you were meant for." His gaze gravitated towards a pair of eyes in the audience- Sally's- his expression softening as their gazes met. "I was once a soldier. Not a very good one, despite the boasts I claimed. I suffered for the lies I tried to live up to, the hero I wanted to be, but… wasn't. Many suffered because I tried so desperately to be someone I wasn't. Therefore… in this moment, though I will always accept and acknowledge what I did to get here… I am forsaking, once and for all, the name Sir Daniel Fortesque, and wish to be called something new. Something that will truly define who I really am, what I was meant to be." The crowd murmured a bit in their curiosity as Daniel smiled. "There is one person I want to help choose a new name for me. A person who has suffered like me, but not for being someone they were not… but simply for being himself. He is far more deserving than I of your praise." Daniel turned around, looking to Wick and holding out a hand.

Wick's hollow eyes widened, pointing to himself questioningly. Daniel nodded, Wick cracking a smile as he hovered forward to stand next to him. "You… want ME to help you choose a name?"

"Yes… yes, I do." Daniel nodded. He turned to the crowd when skeptical chatter began to arise, holding his hands up. "Everyone, please, listen…" He furrowed his brow bones. "… you do not understand the value Wick contains. His loyalty, his kindness and understanding. Does that not amount to something?" He asked the crowd. "You have all placed your faith in me, and I am grateful for that. But I owe it to Wick, and to all of you, to know… I would not have come to this place, my crew… if this, my friend…" He motioned to Wick. "… had not given me the chance that all others robbed of me to finally redeem myself. Because of this, I am giving him a chance to be the hero this world needs. You should all do the same." Daniel said, the crowd's murmuring quieting a bit as they looked towards Wick.

"If I may add a word-…" Bunny stepped forward, the other guardians wincing as he held up a finger.

"Bunny, come on…" Jack whined.

"Hang on, hang on." Bunny held out a hand towards Jack before addressing the crowd. "I'll make this quick, mates- I'm the Easter Bunny by the way, nice to make everyone's acquaintance… but for centuries upon centuries, I hated this guy's guts." He pointed a thumb towards Wick. "I thought he was obnoxious, gullible, impulsive, stubborn… pretty much just decided 'hey, I'm gonna help the Nightmare King because I have nothing better to do!'" As the crowd swelled in chatter, Tooth elbowed him, trying to tell him to stop. "Alright now, I'm not finished." He said, the audience quieting down a bit. "But you know what I've learned in these past few centuries?" Bunny said, ushering a frustrated Jack forward. "When this guy here was chosen to be a guardian, I hated his guts too. Now…? We're best pals. See, I made the same mistake a lot of blokes out there make. I don't look for the hope, the potential, in things, people, I'm not fond of. See, my source growing up was my family. After I watched them all slain before my eyes, I had a lot of bitterness." As he said this, Alice hung her head a bit, glancing to the side. She looked over when she saw Sandy pat her arm lightly, smiling as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I came to see Jack as more than what my prejudice allowed me to see. That he wasn't just some rogue bloke." He turned to Wick then, putting an arm around him. "And now… I'm going to tell the lot of you that Wick is probably one of the best choices the moon ever made. This guy was willing to fling himself into hell to save our friend, North. So, let me ask you all something. If any of you would be willing to do that to save your friends, the world, your family…" Bunny held his hands out. "… you can jeer at him. But if you wouldn't be willing to do that at any given time like he did… I think every single one of you sorry blokes owe him an apology."

The crowd was silent for several moments, all the different creatures looking at Wick in surprise for a moment. After a short period of this, their focus was broken when someone took a step forward, clapping. Wick cracked a small smile when Sally nodded to him, the source of the broken silence. A few moments later, Wick's smile grew as a couple of the vampires began to clap politely, impressed and moved by Bunny's testimony. As the moments passed, more of the creatures- the mummies, the creature of the lagoon, the clown, the witches and the werewolf… they all began to applaud, enthusiasm swelling as they all began to cheer Wick's name. The guardians smiled at Bunny, Jack laughing as he took Wick's hand to raise it up high in the air. The joyous occurrence lingered for some time, before Wick finally stepped forward, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he realized he had finally gotten what he always wanted.

Acceptance. Recognition. Love.

He cleared his throat, his voice cracking a bit from all the excitement overwhelming him a bit. "H- Hey everybody!" He waved, the guardians chuckling a bit. "So, um… I'm glad you guys like me now, and… I just want to say that… well, I think I should decide on a name for Dan first, being he wants his name changed… um… should I do that now?"

"I think that's a good idea." Daniel smiled.

"Hm…" He bit his lip as he narrowed his eyes in thought. Tapping his chin, he looked all around him, his gaze stopping for a moment as he focused on someone. He smiled then, turning back to Dan. "I'm going to name you after my best friend." He said. "He always believed in me, just like you do. And you're a skeleton, so, um… anyone got a board or something to write with?"

"We sure do!" The Mayor beamed, rolling a chalk board up onto the platform.

Wick approached it, taking a piece a chalk. He took his time, concentrating as he wrote down the name he had in mind. When he stepped back, Daniel blinked in surprise.

"Jack…? You want to name me Jack?" He cleared his throat. "Wick… I have a rather… bad history with that name. Jack the Ripper… he is the one who killed Kiya."

"Well…" Wick smiled. "It may be a bad name for you because of him… but there's my pal Jack there… he's a good guy, and maybe you can make it a good name too because YOU'RE a good guy."

Getting the jest of what Wick was saying, he smiled lightly. "Alright then." He turned to the audience. "Wick has chosen my new name to be Jack S-"

"Hang on a moment." Alice interrupted, pursing her lip as she looked at the board. "Wick, I do beg your pardon, but when opportunity arises, I must help you to improve your spelling. Let me change this so it doesn't read 'Jack Skellington.'" She said, about to pick up the eraser.

"Wait, hold on." Daniel, now Jack, said as he tapped his finger on his skull. "I actually like the ring to that. Jack Skellington… yes, it's perfect!"

Alice blinked, shrugging. "Very well, if you insist."

"Everyone, as per the decision of out Halloween guardian, I will now be known as Jack Skellington!" He announced.

"Oh, and his official title will be the King of pumpkins! Or, uh… the Pumpkin King! Whichever, I mean… depends on which one you guys like better." Wick added.

The crowd burst into applause once again, chanting Jack and Wick's names as they praised them. Just then, a sound from the sky made everyone look up, the guardians smiling as they saw North descending on his sleigh. All the townspeople gasped in surprise when suddenly, snow began to fall from the sky, all of them regarding this unfamiliar phenomenon with curiosity and excitement.

"What's this? What's this?"

"I haven't got a clue!

"What's this?"

"Why it's completely new!"

"What's this?"

"Must be a Christmas thing!"

"What's this?"

"It's really very strange!"

As the guardians welcomed back North and spoke, Jack scanned the audience in search for Sally. When he caught a glimpse of her making her way towards the curled-up hill, he hopped off the stage. When Gort went to call for him, Drake stopped him.

"Let the Captain go. He is finally following his non-existent heart. It's just so QUAAAAACK!" Drake remarked, sighing blissfully.

When Jack reached the base of the now snow-covered hill, he saw her pick a withered flower, starting to pick off one petal at a time. He took as step forward, getting her attention.

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind… I'd like to join you by your side- where we can gaze into the stars…" He smiled.

"And sit together, now and forever; for it is plain, as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be…" They sang gently in unison, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes before leaning in to share their very first kiss.

It was not the ending to a story full of tragedy, horror and despair for the former hero of Gallowmere… but rather, the beginning of a brighter future to the newly crowned Pumpkin King of Halloween Town.

* * *

"… what do you mean that Krampus is out of commission?! What, you expect ME to babysit all these little screamers he brought down here?! Ohhh no. No no no, YOU can take that job, pal, so round up your friends and get them out of my earshot!" A voice spat, growling with frustration. "Great, this is just perfect! I'm desperate as it is to keep the soul count up in this place and now I'm dealing with this mess! Boy, she had better get here quick or I am going to lose it!"

In the depths of hell, a blue hued individual heaved a sigh as he plopped down on the seat of his throne, pinching his nose tensely. A few minutes passed before green flames erupted nearby, the being lifting his head and getting to his feet when a second individual appeared before him. She donned a long, black cloak, horns of the same color protruding from her head. The dark cloth framed her emerald colored skin, her eyes burning with a lack of compassion or kindness as she stood tall, poised, her slender fingers casually wrapped around her staff. The green, translucent orb just at the top glowed lightly as she took a step forward.

"Ah, Hades… so it was you who called upon me." The female creature spoke. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Maleficent, looking marvelous as always!" Hades replied. "Look, I normally wouldn't bother your beauty sleep but I'm in a bit of a bind here."

"I see… it must be difficult for you to keep up with your tasks… you are, after all… one of the last gods left in the mortal world." Maleficent commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it… I've got a quota to keep, but hey, times are a-changing, people are getting more annoying, I've got more of those loonies up there breathing down my neck, and- okay. Here's my problem. My long-lost friend ran into me recently… had been locked up for a few centuries or two, but he was offering to lend me a helping hand. However, looks like he bit off more than he could chew, because now he's out of the game." Hades said.

"You may get to the point at any time, Hades… I have a dormant kingdom to get back to." Maleficent said.

"Alright, fine. I was promised one of those… oh what the hell do you call them now? They're pretty much just cheap knockoff of the gods that think they can fly around dusting magic holiday glitter on everything and make the world sunshine and rainbows…" Hades sighed.

"You mean… the guardians?" Maleficent raised a brow.

"Yeah, yeah, those twerps! I was promised one of them Mal, but Krampus fell short! Now I'm out of that, I got a bunch of screaming kids down here, and I'm fresh out of luck!" Hades threw his hands up.

"And how exactly do you believe I can assist you?" Maleficent asked.

"Look, Mal… I'm cooped up here. I can't leave. Those guardians are going to come down here and give me a hard time about those kids that were all herded down here. I can't afford to lose any more income! You've got resources, connections… you're a social girl, Mal, even though you're all cooped up in some dank castle." Hades said.

"I have ample defenses I must maintain to upkeep my dominion over said 'dank kingdom,' Hades… how do you expect me to also help to usher souls your way?" Maleficent replied.

"Okay, one, you're talking to a guy that has to manage the entire underworld, so don't give me that, sister. Two, if you recall, I scratched your scaly back when I gave you MY demons to help you in that big fairy battle that nearly cost you everything. Got an hourglass? Time's up, Mal! Now it's my back that needs scratching!" Hades exclaimed.

Maleficent scoffed. "Be that as it may, Hades… are you forgetting your own power? Within this realm, the guardians have no power here. They would never be able to usurp you. They haven't the strength, even combined."

Hades laughed, waving his hand. "Boy, you know, I really miss being flattered. But you're forgetting one thing. There is one creature up there we've got to worry about… and even though she isn't one of these… 'guardians…' she DOES have some oomph on her. And if the guardians know that, they will use her against me. You've got some history with her too, if I'm not mistaken."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes. "Who do you speak of?"

Hades leaned forward. "… Mother Nature."

She gasped, hissing lightly. "She has no reason to oppose you."

"Oh yeah? If her hairy hubby comes down here and gets on my case about those kids, she has EVERY reason to come down here and squeeze the un-life out of me!" Hades snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Maleficent asked.

"Come on, I thought you kept up with all the gossip up there! Don't you know that her and that hairy rodent thing are an item now?" Hades asked.

"The Easter Bunny… yes, he is a guardian." Maleficent breathed.

"Bingo! Now we're on the same page. Come on, I know that forest sprite rubs your scales the wrong way, it's written all over your face!" Hades laughed.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes in deep thought, exhaling slowly. "She has the audacity to call herself the Mother of Nature when she would allow humans to drive it into its destruction." She said. "And now, she has united with the guardians? It is revolting." She glanced at Hades. "I believe I am beginning to see where you are going with this."

"Great, glad to hear it! So, now that we're on the same page, are you in or not?" Hades asked.

"I have much thinking to do. When I have collected my thoughts, I shall return." Maleficent replied.

"Sounds like a date! And hey, I'll make sure to have some tea and cakes imported next time you come, make it official!" Hades called after her as she disappeared in a burst of green flames. He strode back over to his throne, extending his hand so that a blue flame sparked in his palm, able to see the guardians within it as it flickered. "Yeah, celebrate now, losers. I may be old, but I am not out of style just yet!" Hades spat, extinguishing the flame as he curled up his fingers into a fist.

 **End of Story Four**

* * *

 **Okay, here we are! So, did you enjoy the conclusion to this story? It was quite a bit longer than the others so far, but we are getting a bit more involved in the story-telling here, no pun intended! Please let me know what you thought, and if you're looking forward to the next story! What did you think of the last scene here? Please leave a review with all your opinions! In the meantime, thank you all again for reading, and I'll see you in the next update! Enjoy the rest of your weekend!**


	21. Story Five: Part One

**Greetings, everyone! I hope your weekend is going well, and that you're ready for the beginning of the next story! It's sure to be just as good as the others, so please enjoy this update!**

* * *

The guardians all sat at table, North approaching and sitting at the head. He glanced around at the guardians, holding up a small platter. "Fruit cake?" Wick inhaled to reply, about to accept it when Bunny nudged him, giving him a look and shaking his head. Wick closed his mouth, slacking a bit in his chair as North raised a brow. Alice blinked when he shrugged, tossing the platter to the side and brushing his hands together. "Now. On to serious discussion." He started, cracking his knuckles. "Wick, I know it is probably too soon to be dragging you out of Halloween Town, but I wanted all guardians here. Wick establishing his own realm is progress for us. However, we still have many, many problems." He looked to Sandy. "How is your island coming along?"

Sandy made a so-so gesture with his hand, blowing out an inaudible breath. "Everything is pretty much cleaned up… but it's been hard getting back into the swing of things." Tooth spoke for him.

"You know, I had no idea you even had your own island, Sandy." Jack commented. "For a while, I just thought you were a drifter. No pun intended."

"That's what he wanted everyone to think." Tooth replied. "He finally showed me when we, you know…" She smiled lightly as Sandy winked at her. "… but it's… he wants it to almost be like a land that never was."

"It seems that someone among us may be more mysterious than North after all." Alice raised a brow, smirking lightly.

Bunny chuckled. "So, what's the big secret, Sandy? I mean, all of our realms are kind of a secret, really, but…"

Tooth glanced over at Sandy, who gave her a light nod. "Well… it's the… the pixies."

"Pixies?" Wick's hollow eyes widened. "That sounds like really good candy!"

"They aren't candy, Wick." Alice said. "They are creatures similar to fairies." She turned to Sandy. "What exactly is the problem?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he and Alice mentally communicated. "You guys seriously need to stop doing that all the time… I mean, Alice and I do it, but… you could be saying-"

"Their queen was kidnapped?" Alice replied with concern. "By whom?"

Tooth sighed. "Captain Hook." She replied. "You see… he and his crew have pirated the seas for years, but it was never a problem until he heard there was something out there that was better than gold."

"What would that be?" North asked.

"Eternal youth." Tooth replied. "Hook had stolen another captain's special compass, one that leads to what the bearer wants. It pointed to Sandy's island, and… he's been trying to invade it ever since."

"So, what made him finally back off?" Bunny asked.

"Well, when he captured the pixie queen, he told Sandy that if he gives him what he wants, he will give her back. Since then, he's gone back to England and is atoning for his pirating to the king. He's volunteering himself for all these expeditions…" Tooth said.

"He's searching for something." Alice said, all of them looking to her. "He tried to take what he wanted by force. Sandy wasn't giving in and it wasn't working for him… he's devising another plan."

"Okay, not to get off subject here…" Jack said, holding a hand up. "… but speaking of the king of England, what is the deal with him?"

"What do you mean, mate?" Bunny raised a brow.

"He's been giving Hiccup and Merida a hard time… last I heard from Eliza, he's been sending his men to just go and hang out there… she said it's suspicious." Jack replied.

"He's also been dispatching soldiers into Scotland in an attempt to subdue the clans there." Alice said. "Out of all England's royalties, he is certainly the greatest embarrassment."

"Yes… he is not making anything easier for us either." North commented. "But there is a more pressing matter we must talk about. It seems that Krampus managed to get more than just himself dragged back into the underworld. There are about two dozen children from the area that we waged war in… missing."

"Missing?" Wick gasped. "Where did they go?"

"He just said, you bloody gumby." Bunny huffed.

"How do we proceed with this?" Alice asked.

"It will not be easy." North sighed. "And with Sandy still recovering, we are going to need all guardians on board.

"Woah, wait a minute, North…" It was Bunny's turn to hold up a hand. "I've got probably three to four months to make eggs for the entire globe, I can't afford-"

"Bunny, no offense, but you've got Emily helping you with that while you're away." Jack said. "And hers are a lot prettier if you ask me…" He mumbled.

"Uh, excuse me? Want to say that a little louder, mate?" Bunny snapped.

"Will the both of you stop behaving like children?!" Alice shouted.

"… Sorry." They both said sheepishly.

Alice looked to North then. "He has a point though, North. I understand the direness of this situation, but we have all been away from our obligations for far too long now. I know more than anyone how important our commitment is, but I think some of us simply need time now to address other matters."

North sighed lightly, his expression softening. "… your son."

"Yes, my son… our son." Alice said softly, glancing at Jack momentarily.

North nodded. "I know that you wish to be with him. He is not alone, he is safe and away from danger. He can manage for a time until-"

"Safe? Away from danger?" Alice narrowed her eyes, rising from her chair as Jack rested his forehead against his hand.

"Oh boy, you got her started." Jack mumbled.

"He is currently residing with the offspring of my greatest foe. And not only that, my son is ignorant to it! He is ignorant to who he truly is!" Alice shouted.

"Alice." North said firmly. "We cannot neglect the children who need our help."

"HE needs my help! Through all of this, I have neglected him! I maintained for all this time to help Wick, to help Sandy with his island, to help you when Krampus made a mess of things! Please, I am just asking for some time. Is he not also a child of the world?" Alice asked.

Jack lifted his head, furrowing a brow when he noticed Alice becoming distressed. "Hey, it's okay. Mr. Qwerty is with them, he'll call on Katherine if there's a problem-"

"And what the hell is a bloody worm going to do if that THING residing with him suddenly decides to do him harm?!" Alice snapped, looking back to North.

"Alice… we cannot allow personal matters to get in the way of what we are tasked to do. Those children in the underworld need our help now. I know you are weary from all the fighting you have done. You and Jack have expended much these past few weeks. I am asking you to please remain with us." North said. "You are one of our strongest-"

"Don't say it." She shook her head, drawing in a trembling breath. "Do not say… that I am strong." She became tense, staring down at the table. "Yes, North. I can fight. I can slice throats and gut anyone who stands in my way. But being a guardian is more than just fighting. It's about protecting, also." She shook her head. "How do you expect me to save the world's children if I cannot even save my own?" She squeaked out, shocking everyone when she burst into tears, having an emotional breakdown.

North's expression saddened; all were accustomed to Alice's poise and refinement, her confidence. Seeing her like this, it was almost disturbing. They realized that all the pain she had bottled up had finally come to a head as North rose from his seat. As Jack helped Alice up, North gently stopped them, drawing Alice into a hug. "I know the guilt of not being able to protect a loved one, Alice. You have endured this so many times… and this is why I am so focused on my obligations as a guardian. We are all responsible for being unable to save little Agatha." He took a step back, lifting Alice's face a bit. "We are all responsible for your suffering as a child as well." As he said this, Bunny closed his eyes tightly, bowing his head. "I promise you. There will come a day when you and James will be together again. If we simply allow our guilt to eat us alive like this… then others will only come to suffer from it." He sighed. "I am sorry, Alice. You and Jack have had little time to mourn."

Alice inhaled sharply, standing up a bit straighter. "You're right." She said shakily, wiping her eyes. "I know you mean well North, but…"

"Here. Rest for the night. Jack, you also. Take time to clear your heads… and your hearts." North said, nodding to the winter guardian.

Wick bit his lip, holding out a hand. Alice glanced over, tilting her head a bit when a single chocolate appeared. "Chocolate always helps me when I'm sad." He smiled lightly. He was taken aback a bit when in her vulnerability, Alice hugged him.

"Oh, come here, you gargantuan vegetable." She muttered, sighing lightly as she hugged him. "I don't know why I find this so comforting." After some time, she took a step back, taking Jack's hand as he walked with her up the stairs. As the others remained silent for a bit, North was about to continue the conversation when Wick intervened.

"Hey, are pumpkins really vegetables, or are they fruits?" He asked, scratching his head and making Bunny roll his eyes in annoyance.

North cleared his throat. "Anyhow… back to discussing the taken children…" He said, getting everyone back into focus as they resumed their talks.

~The Islands Of Berk~

Within the gathering hall, the heavy doors were shut tightly, the click of the locks echoing within the circular space. The only light source came from torches lit in even intervals within the hall. All the high clan members were seated at a circular table in the center, Hiccup among them. Merida sat to his right, being his queen and direct connection to her birth clan of Dun' Broch, and Eret directly to his left. All his childhood friends joined the table, Gustav included, having returned to Berk with Eliza after what had transpired in Burgess. Having returned to provide some sort of sanctuary for himself and his wife, they were unfortunately instead thrown into another tense situation, Hiccup sighing as he placed his hands flat on the table, their Clan's design carved into the wood's surface.

"Okay, so I've gathered you all here today to discuss the ongoing issues with our northern friends." Hiccup started, clearing his throat. "We've been getting more pressure from them. If you haven't seen for yourselves, they've been sending more scouts to patrol the woods north of the village, and have even begun sending spies to 'observe' our culture and ways of life. They are trying to learn how we handle our dragons. They believe that our small group of islands would be an asset to them. If we're not careful, they can sneak up on us at any moment and try to initiate a takeover."

Outside in the village, as people went about with their daily tasks, a hooded figure dove just behind one of the huts, their back pressed against it until the coast was clear. They continued along until they reached a hut at the top of a hill; Hiccup's hut, glancing around before sneaking inside. Toothless had been napping, perking up his head when the hooded figure entered. He growled lowly, narrowing his eyes until the individual reached into their cloak, withdrawing a big, juicy fish. Toothless softened up, chirping a bit as he gulped it down. A hand extended, petting Toothless' nose before the individual spoke.

"Want to go out for a spin?" The voice of a young man spoke, Toothless hopping up and nodding once. "Come on, we've got to stay quiet." They snuck out of the hut, moving away from the village as they made their way past the southern plains until they reached a cliff. The water crashed against the rocks below, the hooded individual glancing around to make sure no one was near. "Okay pal, we've got to do this quick." He said. As he glanced behind him, if one had looked close enough, they could have barely seen a small, pointed ear poking from within the hood. He then mounted Toothless, oddly with no saddle intact. "Ready?" He asked, Toothless crouching down to prepare himself for flight.

Now one would ask, for a young man that seemed to have such stealth and wits about him, why would he neglect one of the most important accessories in dragon riding, not even bothering to use a saddle? Toothless charged down to the edge of the cliff, his feet separating from the ground as he took to the air. As he did, the boy hopped off the dragon's back, diving down towards the water. Just before he would have hit its surface, he made a sharp turn upwards, the wind blowing the hood off his head as he cried out joyfully. Toothless chirped as the boy soon joined his side, his arms extended out to the sides as he seemed to fly completely on his own. His short, reddish-brown hair tickled the points of his ears, cheering the dragon on as they ascended into the fluffy pink clouds. They then dove down like airplanes, the boy laughing as the two dove in and out of the ocean a few times, the boy saluting to a species of water dragon as it surfaced from the water. He ascended again, he and the dragon making a sharp turn to head back towards land.

When they snuck back in the village, the boy put a finger to his lips, flipping the hood over his head. He quickly ushered Toothless back into the hut, giving him a nod. When he turned, closing the door behind him, he was taken off guard when he was suddenly grabbed, struggling as each of his arms were hooked. His hood was shoved down over his face, making him grunt with frustration.

"Oh, come on, Tuffnut!" He shouted, glaring at them when they finally flipped the hood off his head.

"Thought you could go soaring like an eagle because Gobber fell asleep again, huh?" Tuffnut laughed.

"Yeah, you THOUGHT you could pull off being stealthy, but I am the master of being stealthy!" Ruffnut said before stumbling as he nearly tripped over a rock.

"Where are you two goofballs taking me?" The boy asked, pouting as he was dragged along.

"To your ol' mom and pop of course! You're gonna be in BIG trouble when they find out you've been wandering outside the village again!" Tuffnut answered.

"It's not fair!" The boy exclaimed. "All you guys get to go wherever you want on your dragons! I don't even NEED 'em! It's all good and well when you need me to stretch out their wings while you all talk about boring stuff, but when I actually want to fly on my own…" He sighed, rubbing the back of his head when the twins ushered him towards the doors of the gathering hall, finally letting up.

"Tell it to the judge!" Ruffnut shouted from behind him as the two headed off, the meeting having been dismissed.

The boy inhaled deeply, pushing the doors open to enter the gathering hall. "Dad?" He called out.

"Close the doors, please." A voice answered.

The boy closed them, entering the dimly lit space. He plopped down into a chair, resting his head back a bit. "Okay, I'm ready for my lecture… ow! Mom!" The boy hissed when he was tapped on the back of his head, rubbing it.

"Peter Pan Haddock! Sneaking out again, laddie?" Merida snapped, hoisting the boy out of his chair. "How many times have I told ye, don't be going out by yourself! And no weapons on ye, at that!"

"Uh, mom?" The boy unhooked a dagger off his belt, raising a brow.

"That's no weapon lad, that's what ye use to cut your dinner into wee bits." Merida crossed her arms.

"Alright, alright…" Hiccup rose from his seat, sighing lightly. "Peter… you know that the island is being watched." He said as he approached him. "What if one of those men saw you? Could you imagine the uproar? They're ambitious enough for our land because of our dragons, but a BOY who can fly? First, they would more than likely accuse us of dark witchcraft or something. Secondly…" He sighed, sitting beside the boy to place a hand on his shoulder. "Peter, you can't take on the entire British armada. They would come here for you, and…"

"Dad." Peter smirked a bit, patting his arm. "You don't think that 'big bad King John' scares me, do you? I could take on his whole army!" He jumped up from his seat. "Dad, I have to know this land inside and out… all the hiding places. Then, I can use that against them! They don't know the island like we do, dad! I mean, come on! I'm the grandson of Stoick the Vast AND Fergus the Bear King!"

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at this, Merida cracking a small one as she shook her head. "I know that, son… but that doesn't make you invincible. Trust me, if anyone was a rebel, it was me… but you still need to take caution. If you're going to be Chief someday, you can't be totally reckless- well, maybe a little reckless, but…" He cleared his throat when Merida shot him a look. "Hey, don't make that face at me, miss 'turn your mom into a bear…'"

Peter stifled a giggle. "Okay, well, if this lecture is over with, I'm going to just zip on out of here and-"

"Hang on, mister! You aren't doing a thing until you wake Gobber and see if he has any work for ye to do!" Merida said.

"Oh give me a break, mom!" Peter protested until Merida dragged him to the door by his ear, howling as her own flickered angrily.

"Off with ye, not another peep!" Merida shouted as she sent him along his way, shaking her head. "That Peter… Peter Pan indeed! I dare say he's wilder and more untamed than the very god himself!"

Kicking a pebble as he walked, Peter sighed lightly to himself. He finally approached Gobber's welding shack, smirking lightly and rolling his eyes when he saw he was reclined, snoring loudly. He approached the aging Viking, giving him a light shake to awaken him.

"Gobber? Hey, Gobber, wake up." When this did nothing to stir him, Peter rubbed his chin as he looked around a bit. He wore a mischievous expression then, chuckling as he tip-toed over to where some cylinder-shaped pieces of metal were. He picked one up, turning it over in his hand and nodding to himself. He then went back over to Gobber, snickering a bit before taking in a deep breath, blowing through the metal to make a loud noise, like a horn. Gobber nearly jumped out of his skin, the sound making him nearly fall out of his chair. He scrambled to his feet, looking all around as Peter gasped for air from laughing so hard. When Gobber realized what had happened, he scowled a bit, adjusting his prosthetic leg from the ordeal.

"Well, well, look at who's brandishing his trickster crown!" Gobber snapped, hobbling a bit as he grabbed a tool to tighten the fake tooth in his mouth. "Look at you, my parts are going to end up all over the place!"

"I had to get you up somehow, didn't I?" Peter asked when his laughter died down.

"I thought your father was a lot to handle, but you, you are just something else-" Gobber stopped when Peter floated around in a reclining position, shrugging casually. "You really need to stop doing that… it just isn't natural!"

"But that's just it, it IS for me!" Peter replied.

"You know what else isn't natural for you? Getting some-… work done!" Gobber said, straining to lift some scrap metal to heave onto Peter, making him tumble to the ground in a heap. Pouting, Peter grunted as he got to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Maybe I'm the only one around here who knows how to actually get some ENJOYMENT out of life!" Peter exclaimed as he struggled to gather the metal in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, mister 'enjoyment…' turn all of that into swords and harpoons worthy for your grandfather's appreciation and then you can have all the enjoyment the rest of today can offer you!" Gobber replied.

Peter groaned, hoisting the metal onto a table before heating up the coal pit, sighing as he placed some pieces into it. He stared flatly, watching the metal warming up. "Oooh… this is so interesting… definitely more interesting than soaring through the clouds or spying on the border intruders…" He mumbled, realizing that this was going to be a long and arduous afternoon.

~Later That Evening~

Peter headed upstairs to his bed after supper, glancing out the window at the stars. He rested his head on his hand, sighing blissfully as he drew the constellations with his finger. Downstairs, Hiccup added some wood to the fire as Merida stared at her bow, gracing a finger over the small insignia carved into it. After a long period of silence, Merida finally spoke.

"Snotlout said that he saw three soldiers scouting just north of the woodland lake." She said.

"Oh…" Hiccup brushed his hands together after fueling the hearth. "… were they doing anything suspicious?"

"Anything suspicious?" Merida turned to look at him. "Hiccup, they are trespassing on our land. They're venturing closer and closer to our village!"

"Okay, okay, Peter is right upstairs, he'll hear-"

"Let him!" Merida stood, her expression serious. "If m' da saw an unwelcome stranger encroaching upon his land, he would slay him faster than a bear crushes a twig!"

"I understand that Merida, but we can't take that approach with these men." Hiccup replied.

"Why not?" Merida snapped.

"Because unless we want King John to march himself and his entire militia here, we need to do whatever we can to keep the peace!" Hiccup cried.

As his parents had their heated discussion, Peter furrowed a brow, sneaking to the top of the stairs to eavesdrop on them.

"I'm not afraid of any man, nor beast… not especially that coward that sits upon a throne of deceit in England!" Merida said.

"I'm not afraid of him either, Merida… I'm afraid of what he would do to Berk, to this village… to you and Peter." Hiccup replied gently. "He won't stop here, Merida. Dun' Broch is on his list too, and I heard he's even lining up excavation projects in the western lands."

Merida shut her eyes tightly for a moment, sighing. "Hiccup… Peter is going to be Chief someday. We need to prepare him for this. He needs to know how to protect this village… our way of life."

"I know that. But this isn't fair to him… all this animosity we're dealing with, all this pressure… he's still a kid." Hiccup replied.

"He won't be forever." Merida replied. "In just a few short years, he will be a man. This village will look to him to lead."

"Yes… but Merida, my dad tried to force that on me, and… I never really had the chance to find myself until I was given the opportunity to explore outside the box. We need to find balance with him." He smirked a bit when Merida huffed. "Come on… we were his age once. Just close your eyes and imagine Dun' Broch…"

"Hiccup, this is no time to be-"

"Riding Angus into the forest, the wind blowing through your hair… climbing up the rocks of the waterfall until you reached the top where you would dance on the edge, bathing in sunlight…" Hiccup smiled as he saw tension visibly leave his wife's shoulders, hugging her lightly from behind. "Then when night came you would stare up at the stars, the lush grass cushioning you…" He gently turned her to face him, kissing her lightly.

"Great Scot…" Merida breathed as she furrowed a brow. "When did I become as firm and strict as my mother?" Her eyes widened a bit.

"Comes with age, I guess. At least I'm not as strict as my dad, or else we'd ALL be in trouble." Hiccup chuckled quietly, he and Merida sharing a gentle embrace. Despite the lighthearted moment, they both knew in the back of their minds that they still had much to be concerned about.

Peter bit his lip, quietly slipping back into his bedroom as he flopped onto his blankets. As he stared at the ceiling, he began to speak to himself quietly.

"It's not fair…" He said before sitting up, hugging his knees and resting his head on them. "I don't want to grow up. Responsibilities… work, obligations… I'm not ready for all that. I just want to fly free like a bird." He smiled lightly then. "I can go where I want, do what I want, explore the world… nothing tying me down, just me and the clothes on my back." His smile faded lightly, glancing out the window once more. "Why can't I just stay a kid forever?" The question lingered in his mind as he resolved to just try and get some sleep, throwing the blankets over his head as he concealed his vision in darkness. Soon, as it enveloped him, he drifted into his dreams as he slumbered.

* * *

 **Alright, going to stop this here for tonight! So, what do you all think about this story so far? Please leave a review with your thoughts! Until next time, thank you for reading!**


	22. Story Five: Part Two

**Good afternoon, readers! I am back with more of this story, so I hope you're prepared! If you've been liking it so far, I do hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

Peter bit his lip in concentration, narrowing one of his eyes as he focused on the target a few yards in front of him. He was almost able to tune out the sound of footsteps in the soft grass walking about him, Merida observing his stance and positioning.

"Straighten your spine." She said quietly, Peter taking in a slow breath as he did what she told him. "When you are ready, draw back the arrow, taking in air as you do so. When you release the arrow, exhale with it. Allow your air to be carried with it to its target." She said, her footsteps slowing to a stop as she stood several feet behind Peter. When he finally released the arrow, he watched with anticipation as it soared through the air. Both he and Merida smiled proudly when it managed to split the arrow already embedded in the bullseye clean in half; his own mother's. "That's a good lad." She smiled, approaching him to rub his back lightly. "If I could teach your father, I know I can teach you well."

"This is too easy, mom. I think I need to try something more challenging, like… maybe moving targets, or… shooting at stuff from the air!" Peter exclaimed enthusiastically.

Merida laughed. "Next time we visit Dun' Broch, I'll have to show you m' old target practice among the trails… I did it so many times I could do it with m' eyes closed!"

"Merida." Hiccup approached then, his wife turning upon hearing the seriousness in his voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt Peter's lesson, but, we…" He sighed tensely. "… we have visitors."

Merida's expression soon matched his, glancing back at Peter for a moment. "What should I do with-"

"Tell him to go to Gustav's hut. Eliza and my mother are there, plenty of people to watch him." Hiccup said.

Merida threw her hands up. "Hiccup, a whole village can't watch the lad, you expect him to just stay in one spot-"

"This isn't just a couple of scouts, Merida, there are at least TEN scouts escorting a messenger from the king himself. They want to see the two of us, and they don't seem very patient!" Hiccup said, heading back where he came.

Merida's facial muscles tightened, inhaling sharply. She turned to her son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to your father. Go to Gustav's, your grandmother is waiting. Do not leave there, do not follow us. Do you understand?"

"But mom, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"Lad, I asked ye a question." Merida said firmly.

Peter sighed, nodding. "Yes, mom." He said before Merida ushered him on, the boy taking to the air but remaining relatively low as he made his way towards the destination.

When Merida joined Hiccup in returning to the center of their village, other Vikings looked upon the visitors disdainfully, to say the least. They knew why these visitors were here, why they had been keeping their distance from the village itself, but continuing to study their land, their heritage, and ways from afar. A rather thin man approached, his face somewhat gaunt as it narrowed into almost a pointy chin. He wore elegant, emerald hued clothing, a matching cap with an over the top feather swaying from it as he walked. Several men followed behind him, wearing armor and carrying weapons on their person.

"These are no scouts, Hiccup." Merida whispered as they approached. "These are SOLDIERS."

"Ah, at last I have the pleasure of meeting the fair queen of this humble village." The man spoke, reaching to take her hand to kiss it, but Merida took a step back, declining to allow him to complete the act. He simply nodded then, tipping his cap slightly. "My name is Sir Hubert Nathair; high councilman and servant to King John. I have come to discuss important matters with you upon his behalf. Please, may you escort us to your meeting place? I realize you don't have any spectacular architectural structures here, but I am sure there must be something akin to such a location within the… I suppose I will call this a province; yes, that is a polite term for it."

Merida's entire form was rigid, clenching her jaw as her fists tightened. Hiccup glanced at her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he too tried to remain calm. She glanced back, knowing that she had to follow his lead, whatever he decided was best.

"Yes, we can discuss these… matters… in our gathering hall just there." Hiccup replied, Merida remaining by his side as they led Hubert and the soldiers inside.

Meanwhile, Peter was ushered in by Valka, his grandmother, who was staying in Gustav's hut. She shut the door, Peter glancing around as Gustav was seen sharpening weapons in the back end of the house.

"Amma?" Peter said softly; it was his word for grandmother, and what he would call Valka. "What's going on? Mom and dad won't tell me. Is our village in danger?"

The woman sighed lightly, approaching him to sit him down. "Peter… you understand what these dragons mean to us, this village." She said, Peter nodding. "Now, we see the dragons as our companions, friends, beautiful living creatures. However, there are others who see them differently. They see them as… minions. A key to gaining power." She shut her eyes tightly as she remembered that fateful day when her husband, Stoick, had lost his life. "I fear for the future of this village, Peter. I fear for our people, but especially the dragons. Your father would not want me to tell you this… but those men… in one way or another… wish to take this place for themselves."

Peter's eyes widened, his breath hitching. He was only distracted when he heard a soft creaking upon the floor above him, glancing over when he heard Gustav pause in his work, going up the stairs. Moments later, he helped a young woman, his wife, down the stairs, sitting her down gently in a chair. Peter regarded her for a moment as Gustav made sure she was comfortable before returning to his work.

"She never leaves here…" Peter whispered. "Is she still sick?"

Valka sighed lightly, placing an arm around Peter. "It is not an illness that can be cured with medicine." She replied. "It is a sickness of the heart. One inflicted by great pain. Time can sometimes treat it… but nothing can truly cure it."

Peter frowned lightly. "What happened?"

"She was driven from her village in the western lands… people much like those who are with your mother and father now… who believe that only their way is just and true…" She sighed. "… they murdered their daughter, and their son barely escaped with his life." Peter frowned deeply as these words sunk in. "This is why, Peter… your mother and father fear for you above all others. They fear the same may happen to you."

He whipped his head to look up at her, shaking it. "No. No, nothing is going to happen to me. I am a Viking, Amma. I'm stronger than anyone or anything!"

Valka shushed him, patting his shoulder. "Your grandfather thought the same, dear boy. He lost his life because of it. Your father is so different than him… diplomatic. He believes that anyone is redeemable, that all can have understanding with effort. But Peter… there are just some in this world who cannot be reasoned with. Their judgement is so clouded… that nothing can dissipate the fog." As Peter looked at his feet, his brows furrowed in deep thought, Valka gave his hand a light squeeze. "You must be famished from practicing archery all morning. I will make something for you to eat." She said, getting up to collect some things and kneel by the hearth.

Peter lifted his head, remembering the entire village gathering to mourn for… someone. He was not given many details. He remembered when Gustav and Eliza would visit every so often with two children… their names came to him after a few moments, remembering some of the vague interactions with them. He bit his lip, glancing over at Eliza as she stared ahead somberly. He then thought of his parents, how Valka's words had made him believe that those who his parents were now dealing with, may repeat the same horror and tragedy in his own village.

If something like that were to happen, would they become the same as her? Barely present, hollow, empty, devoid of emotion and spirit? No. As he felt determination swell up within him, he realized he was not going to just hide away in a darkened hut. If he was going to be Chief someday, he was going to stop this from happening.

He realized in that moment, that taking on this responsibility was everything he had never wanted; but at the same time, doing so would allow him the freedom of soaring out into the world, allowing the wind to carry him to where he needed to be to protect, to defend. How could these two distinctly opposing qualities now come together hand in hand? Though his mind wanted to dwell on this notion, he knew in his heart he could not remain idle for much longer. He rose, walking over to Eliza. When he knelt by her, she slowly looked at him, smiling softly.

"Hello, Peter." She said quietly. "Even after all this time… you look as if you haven't aged a day."

He smiled lightly in return, taking her hand. "No… and I'm going to make sure that years from now, you get the chance to say that again."

In the gathering hall, Hubert cleared his throat. "I do believe that you misunderstand the kind and generous offering from the King. He does not wish to invade or trespass upon his neighboring peoples, but to simply extend his hand in goodwill."

"Is that so?" Merida asked, raising a brow. "That's why your good king sent his army to wage war against the clans of Scotland, then? I suppose that's his way of 'extending his hand.'" She said. "I'll not stand here and make terms when the king brings death upon my kin!" She smirked then. "That's why you're here, laddie. The 'good king' underestimated the heartiness of us Scots. Now you're trying to be good and proper? Diplomatic? Can't fight with vinegar, so trying honey, ye ken?"

Hubert still maintained a polite smile, but his jaw visibly tightened, looking to Hiccup. "I am curious, sir…" He started, addressing Hiccup. "… perhaps it is simply your culture… but in England, if the queen spoke out of turn before her husband and King in such a manner, she would be severely scolded."

Merida hissed, her eyes burning with rage. Hiccup placed a calm hand on Merida's, prompting for her to sit down. However, unlike his usual behavior, he stared daggers at the man across from them who dared to speak ill of her. "Well, I will say this. In Berk, if someone speaks against their Queen in such a manner, they would be severely scolded… and around here, scolding usually comes with harsh weaponry."

Hubert sat up a bit straighter in his chair, becoming impatient as he struggled to maintain his composure. "Forgive me if my words were taken as an insult. I am accustomed to most women being delicate, soft, like flowers."

"Ye won't find any of that here, laddie." Merida said, taking an apple and taking a large chunk out of it, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Anyhow…" Hubert shook his head for a moment. "Returning to the subject at hand… the King offers his sincerest apologies for any harm done in Scotland. You see, he was met with great hostility by the natives there and he did not intend for his militia to allow things to become as escalated as it did. He simply wishes to offer his aid to the neighboring lands. He wishes to provide goods, resources, proper education and upbringing for the youth. King John believes that opening relations can give both Berk and Scotland a means to obtaining much wealth and protection." He said, smiling lightly. "This great opportunity would be at your disposal, and better yet, he is even willing to allow you to still manage affairs within your clans. All he asks in return, is that you swear loyalty to him and his Kingdom of England, and the use of your land's resources when the need arises."

"'… the use of my land's resources… when the need arises…' so in other words… my dragons." Hiccup said, repeating Hubert's last line back to him.

"King John finds great fascination and awe in the magnificent creatures." Hubert replied. "They would be a wonderful asset to his people."

"Oh, I'm sure he does." Hiccup said lowly.

"All the King requires is a confirmation and sworn contract of your faithful compliance to the rule of England… that as a reward for your loyalty, you will benefit and grow with England herself." Hubert said.

"Compliance?!" Merida snapped. "You speak as if we are children!"

"Merida." Hiccup glanced over at her.

"You tried this proposal in Scotland and ye got your rear ends handed to ye! If you think for one moment that I'm just going to sit here and let you stand between me and m' freedom, I'll wipe that arrogant smirk right off your nasty mug!" Merida shouted, slamming her fist down.

"We have to be diplomatic, Merida." Hiccup said firmly, his eyes telling her to calm down. Still seething, Hubert raised a brow as she plopped back down in the chair. As she finally quieted, Hiccup turned to look at Hubert.

"You know… I can say from what I know of the Scots, they are not ones to keep their thoughts to themselves; it's a part of their character. Me, being a Viking… the Chief of a clan of Vikings… it's my job to ensure that we, as a village… keep to our character as well."

"Before you give me your answer… Hiccup…" Hubert said, finding it hard to say his name with a serious air. "… select your decision with care. The consequences of your decision can either bring you and your people much prosperity… or suffering."

Hiccup exhaled slowly, clasping his hands together as they rested on the large table. He looked down upon the huge insignia of his clan, the soft flickering of the torches in the circular space making the subtle shadows of the wood's grooves dance silently. Like the flames that crackled barely above a whisper, his eyes flickered up to scan the room, looking upon the soldiers from the English militia, to his own Viking brethren standing guard. Finally, his eyes rested upon his wife, her resilient Scottish blood racing through her veins as she inhaled sharply, seeming to reassure him with one stare, her eyes like emerald fire. He slowly turned his attention back to Hubert, the man raising his brows for a moment in surprise when the Viking rose from his seat. Just behind Hubert hung a portrait of the village's former Chief; his hero, a mountain among men, a warrior among all Vikings, a King of Kings- his father. As he glared at him, in one swift motion, he drew his sword, thrusting his arm out so that there was barely an inch of space between the tip of the blade and Hubert's throat. Following his lead, the other Vikings drew their weapons, Merida included as the room was now filled with blades pointed at one another.

"Are you out of your senses?!" Hubert shouted.

"You wanted compliance… well this is how we comply around here, pal." Hiccup said, remaining dead serious as he maintained his stance. "You go against a Viking, let alone their Chief… there is a steep price to pay; an arm, a leg… or in some cases, a head."

"You will place your weapons down at once before me- threatening the life of a high member of the King's council is punishable by death!" Hubert shouted.

"You send your men to study MY land and my people like we're animals… you engage the kin of my allies in battle… you offend my wife and Queen and you come here to challenge my birthright and the birthright of my descendants!" He said, his voice slowly rising. "Do you honestly think that I am going to let you march in here and turn my people, my family, into your subordinates?" Hiccup scoffed. "I tried to be your kind of diplomatic… but when that doesn't work, I try a Viking's way of being diplomatic, as my father would say. I think I've taken more than enough 'care' in making my decision, Hubert." Hiccup spat his name. "Maybe you should have taken care to think twice before ever stepping foot on this island."

"Your words and actions shall not be taken lightly, Hiccup, son of Stoick… this blasphemy is an offense against the King and all of England!" Hubert shouted.

Hiccup slowly lowered his sword, taking a step back. Hubert smirked lightly at this as Hiccup glanced over at Merida, the woman giving him a firm nod. "This is an offense?" Hiccup sneered. "We are Vikings, and you can tell that arrogant coward in England that we will defend what is ours!"

The doors burst open then as Hiccup's friends seized the British soldiers, Toothless storming through the double doors as he roared. He pounced, his teeth biting down on Hubert's collar and flinging him out of the gathering hall. Vikings that were outside cheered and laughed when Hubert landed onto the ground in a heap, reeling as he struggled to get to his feet. As the soldiers were slain inside the hall, Hiccup strode out briskly with Merida at his side as he pointed his sword at Hubert, the man cowering and holding his hands up fearfully.

"You'll leave this place with your life, snake… or you'll lose it the next time you slither upon this land." Merida spat.

"T- Treason!" Hubert shouted, his voice cracking as he gathered himself. "High treason has been committed today! Death shall be upon you all!" He ran then, his form growing smaller in the distance.

Meanwhile, Valka came back into the room with a hot meal for Peter, setting it down on a small table. "Peter?" She called out quietly, glancing around until she noticed Eliza staring out an open window. "Dear, has Peter gone upstairs?"

"I remember the first time I saw my brother fly..." She said lightly, her mind distant. "It was like he was an angel. Fly, Peter... with wings unseen, I only hope he took my heart with him so that I may be uplifted."

After a moment from glancing between her and the open window, Valka dropped everything, racing outside to alert Gustav. Eliza remained as she was, continuing to stare out into the open sky.

As Vikings dragged out the slain soldiers from the militia, Hiccup and Merida began to address the people as they gathered. Unknown to them however, was that Peter was hiding just outside the gathering hall, having heard everything that transpired inside. His eyes were wide, biting his lip as he drew the hood of his crimson colored cloak over his head.

"I'm going to find this 'King John' and make him wish he never messed with Berk." Peter said, sneaking off before taking to the air, staying low so he could avoid being seen.

In the meantime, Hiccup paused when he saw his mother hurriedly moving through the crowd, finally reaching him. "Son, it's Peter. I asked him to stay with Eliza and he's wandered off. We must begin a search."

As Hiccup groaned, Merida elbowed him lightly, giving him an 'I told you so' look. "Ye may as well search the skies at this point... I ought to give that lad a good beating!"

"Okay, mom... Merida and I are going to look for him. Choose men to post at the border. We'll be back soon." Hiccup said, the two hugging briefly before Hiccup jogged off to catch up with Merida.

The couple made their way back to their house, bursting in with Toothless behind them.

"Peter Pan Haddock!" Merida cried. "You best come down here right now!"

"What is it, Toothless?" Hiccup asked, approaching the dragon as he sniffed something on the table. When he noticed it was a piece of parchment, he took it into his hands, his breath hitching as he turned to look at Merida. Without hesitation, she briskly strode over, snatching the paper from his hand and scanning it over. Staggering back, she plopped down onto a chair as the parchment slipped from her hands onto the floor.

"He's not ready, Hiccup." She shook her head slowly. "He's not ready for battle."

"Well... you wanted him to grow up, Merida, maybe now he will." Hiccup replied.

"He won't be doing anything if he's dead!" She exclaimed.

"Merida, listen to me." Hiccup bent down on a knee to place a hand on her shoulder. "Peter is our son. He's got the strength of Vikings and Scots in his blood. A true Chief goes out and does what he has to do, and that is what Peter is doing right now. We have to have faith that the gods will watch over him."

Merida nodded lightly, inhaling sharply. "You're right." She said, straightening up as she stood. "We've got to remain strong for the lad. We've got to make sure he's got a home to come back to, ye ken?"

"Yes." Hiccup said, Toothless tilting his head as they hugged. "Come on, we've got to go help my mom." He said before the two and Toothless headed out of the house, Peter's note to them resting silently on the floor.

~Elsewhere, in England~

Peter's eyes scanned the sea below him, biting his lip. "Coming up to land… better hide." He said to himself, descending as he touched down on the ground in the outskirts of a forest. Keeping his hood over his head, he glanced around as he quickly checked his surroundings. He heard voices in the distance, making haste to crouch up in a tree as he saw soldiers from the British militia making their way along the wood's path. He watched them silently as they approached a small cottage further ahead, one of the soldiers pounding on the door. Peter craned his head a bit to listen in, tilting it as he heard the soldier demanding the humble people inside payment for taxes. They had barely anything to give, and Peter's eyes widened as he saw the soldiers forcibly enter the house, taking what little money they had saved. As the soldiers stormed back from where they came, Peter frowned as he watched the small family weeping outside their cottage. Narrowing his eyes, Peter stealthily followed the soldiers, watching as one by one, they would go to each peasant home demanding money by order of King John. Having seen enough, Peter understood just a taste of what kind of ruler he was, and that in the case of Berk and the clans of Scotland, he would show little to no mercy.

That night, after sundown, Peter returned to the woods to make a small shelter for himself, something temporary to get him through the night and its elements. He had managed to collect some nuts and berries for himself before starting a small fire to keep warm. A million thoughts were running through his head, sighing as he felt like each thought was a weight, dragging his mind and his heart down like an anchor. The initial thrill of his self-proclaimed journey was wearing off, the dread of obligations washing over him once again like a tidal wave. Should he have planned a bit more, really take time to understand what he could be getting himself into? Before he could think further, he heard a distant twig snap, sitting up straighter as his ears flickered a bit. He glanced around, vigilant now as he searched for any sign of movement. When about a minute of silence passed, he visibly relaxed a bit, trying to settle back into his thoughts as he stared into the small flames of his fire.

Peter had just barely refocused on his thoughts when a hand suddenly clamped over his mouth, his surprised cry muffled as he struggled to break free from his assailant's hold. He felt himself being dragged backwards before finally shoved against a tree. He could hear the breathing of his attacker as a voice spoke lowly.

"Be quiet, someone may hear you." The voice spoke, and Peter was surprised to hear that it was the voice of a young man; the assailant's chubby fingers made him think otherwise. "I'm not going to harm you… if you tell me who you are."

"How do I know you're not a rotten liar?" Peter spat.

"Don't have much of a choice now do you, elf? Yes, I know that on account of your ears." The young man said.

"Half-elf, actually." Peter hissed. "Now let me go!" He said, growling lowly as he was released, nursing his arm a bit. He couldn't see all that well in the darkness, but as far as he could tell, the young man was indeed a bit heavy set, stray blonde locks of his bangs poking out from underneath his rather peculiar attire; he seemed to be wearing clothing made from bear skin, the thick fur of the animal covering almost his whole body. He cleared his throat, shifting his weight a bit. "My name is Peter. I am the son of Hiccup the Heroic, the Chief of Berk."

"Berk? Isn't that some island off the coast?" The boy asked.

"Yes… I came here because I need to protect my home from being taken over by the king." Peter said.

"No one can stop the king." The boy replied. "He's a ruthless tyrant, he is. It's why I'm out here alone. Snatched up all my friends and threw them in the dungeons. They won't be seeing the light of day again. I was the only one who escaped, but I have to stay in hiding or else they'll get me, too."

"So, you're just going to let them stay there?" Peter asked.

"I know you're special, Peter." He said. "I saw you fly about the air, your feet off the ground. I know I did. Light as a feather, quiet as air. You can help me sneak them out."

"Oh yeah?" Peter asked, popping a nut in his mouth from his pocket and crunching on it. "What will you give back?"

"Huh?" The boy tilted his head.

"You can't just expect me to drop everything and help your friends for nothing, pal." Peter said. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Cubby." The boy replied. "We're all orphans… my friends and I. See, I lived with my uncle until he was killed. He couldn't really afford me, but he refused to send me to London. He said his brother went to this wayward place when he was plucked off the street by some doctor. He didn't tell me what happened to him, but he doesn't trust it."

Peter nodded slowly. "Hm… how about this? I help you get your friends out of prison… and you have to help me protect my village."

"How do I do that?" Cubby asked.

"We take down King John." Peter replied.

"No one can take down the king, it'll be our heads!" Cubby exclaimed.

"Does King John have dragons?" Peter asked.

"What?" Cubby raised his brows.

"Does he have any dragons?" He repeated.

"No… don't think he does." Cubby said.

Peter smirked then. "Well then, my friend… King John doesn't stand a chance against us. Because after we rescue your friends, he's going to be burnt to a crisp once my family comes here with a whole group of them."

"So, it's true…" Cubby breathed. "Berk really IS the island of dragons, then?"

"Sure is… now, you get yourself a good night's rest, Cubby. We're going to rustle a few feathers starting tomorrow morning." Peter said, popping a berry into his mouth.

* * *

 **Here we have it for today! So, is Peter in over his head? Will he be able to help his mother and father in stopping King John from taking over Berk and Scotland? Stay tuned for the next update! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	23. Story Five: Part Three

**Greetings, readers! I have returned with a new update! Once again, I hope you like this story so far! If you have been, then please sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

King John sat upon his throne, exhaling slowly as he sunk deeper into his thoughts. Just as he was settling into them, he heard the large doors to his throne room open, raising his head in annoyance as one of his servants entered. As he approached where John was sitting, he scowled as he sat up straighter.

"I told you that I wish to not be disturbed over the course of the evening." John growled lowly.

"Y- Yes, I know you said you do not wish to be disturbed unless Sir Hubert returns from his voyage, and… he has just entered the palace now, your highness." The servant said.

John's eyes widened, leaning forward anxiously in his chair. "What? Fetch him and bring him here, now!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, right away, sire." The servant bowed, walking swiftly out of the large room.

John sat impatiently, tapping his fingers on the arm rest of his throne as his breathing deepened. When the doors opened a second time, he inhaled sharply. "What news do you bring? Were you able to come to terms?"

Sir Hubert approached, bowing his head lightly as he sighed. "I am afraid my lord, that try as I might, I could not achieve a compromise with the savage Vikings of Berk."

"What?! Did you manage to subdue them at least? Where are the knights who accompanied you?" John asked.

"They were all slain, sire… and one of the scouts as well. The other managed to escape with his life intact." Hubert replied.

John slammed his fist down on his arm rest, making Hubert flinch slightly. "Those stubborn ingrates! Blasphemous fools!" He shouted. "How am I to proceed now?!"

"Sire, if I may… we are already at war with the clans of Scotland. If Berk declares war, we will be spreading our militia far too thin fighting upon two fronts. Worse yet, this is undoubtedly what they shall do, especially because Berk's queen is a former princess of clan Dun' Broch. Their relations are strongly bonded." Hubert interjected.

"You think I do not already know this?" John asked, clenching his fists. "I will need any and all resources this kingdom has to muster!"

"Any, your grace?" Hubert asked, raising his brows knowingly.

John narrowed his in response, turning his head a bit to the side. "What are you implying towards, Hubert?"

"We could always call upon… her…" Hubert said, his voice a bit hushed.

John hissed then, his eyes widening. "Are you mad?!" He shouted. "I shall not stoop so low as to call upon those who practice dark magic!"

Hubert cleared his throat. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, your majesty… after all, she is your-"

"Magic, dark magic in particular, is what got my first brother killed!" John exclaimed. "And it was war which claimed the second! As it turns out, I am the luckiest of the three; at least I have the privilege to CHOOSE which of the two shall put me in an early grave!"

"If that is the case, then you must make your decision based on which of the two is the lesser of two evils, and has the potential to bring the most benefit." Hubert said calmly.

John exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his seat. "Well then… I have much to think over, do I not?"

"It would seem so, your highness… shall I leave you to your thoughts?" Hubert asked.

"Now that you have given me far more to fly madly about my tired mind, yes." John sighed.

"I am sorry that the message I brought was not to your liking, sire. I bid you a good night." Hubert said as he bowed his head, John waving his hand once to dismiss him.

As soon as Hubert was gone, John cried out with frustration, clenching his teeth as he held his head in his hands. After a few minutes of controlling his breathing, he slowly rose from his throne, striding briskly out of the room and down a corridor. He made his way towards the back of the palace, approaching a door. Placing his hands upon the ring-shaped handle, he hesitated for a moment before tugging it open. Inside was a long flight of stone steps that led up into a darkened tower, John making his ascent after he shut the door behind him, taking out a key ring from one of the pockets in his robes to lock it. When he reached the top of the windowless structure, there was another door, John using a different key to open it. He entered, closing the door behind him and locking it before turning around. Inside the small space, a single, small window pooled in the only source of light, basking a woman in it as she stared out of the minuscule opening. She wore a light cloak on her head, silence lapsing between them until she finally spoke, not changing her position as she did so.

"Have you come to finally bring death upon me, John?" The woman asked, smirking lightly. "No… I shall only call you John. You are no king to me. You never were… you never will."

"Do you know why I placed you in this tower rather than a dank dungeon?" John asked. "Because from that window… you can see out upon the whole kingdom, almost. The lush green grass below you… the fresh water flowing… the trees of the forest producing the sweetest of fruits… and most of all, the sounds, sights and smells of freedom that this land bears. All the better taste of revenge for the grief you have caused me."

"I caused you no such grief, John. That which you endure is only brought upon you by yourself. What struggles persist upon you in this moment? All the power in the world, if you could obtain it, could not sustain your avarice." The woman said.

John scoffed. "I find it difficult to believe that there are still those few who still dare to call you the queen mother. You are nothing but a whore and a curse, bringing misfortune upon this kingdom."

"Is that all you came up here for, John? To insult me?" She asked, still not having moved, not even sparing him a glance.

"I know that you know the secret, Igraine." John spat her name. "The prophesy meant for the rise of the true king of England, to gather its people to vanquish all of his enemies. You will tell me what it is."

The woman, Igraine, finally rose then, slowly turning to look at John. "You shall see it for yourself when my son fulfills it."

"You know well enough that your bastard son is dead, by the order of myself and your daughter." John replied.

"No… you can say it a thousand times, John… but I know that somehow, somewhere, he is still alive… and that he will undo the wickedness and corruption of this land." Igraine said.

"You are a fool." John hissed. "You will tell me this prophesy now!"

Igraine laughed. "Even if I did know… do you think I would help you? Do you think I would betray my dearest friend?"

"Your dearest friend…" John chuckled. "… so dear, that he would leave you to rot in this tower?"

"My part in this kingdom may be past, John… but there is nothing that will keep me from believing that there is a victorious and swift rise of the future. My son's gentle hand shall unravel your iron grip, and you shall fall at last, John." Igraine smiled. "I am a stone in that grip; you can try as you might, you shall not draw water from me."

John screamed in blind anger, rearing his arm back to strike her down with the back of his hand. As she slowly collected herself, getting back to her feet, her gentle eyes met his that were so filled with rage. A single drop of blood traveled from her lip as she raised her head in defiance. "When you see my daughter… tell her that I still hope and pray that she will someday come to forgive the sins she feels I have committed against her."

John growled, whirling around as he stormed out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. When he did so, Igraine smiled lightly, turning to go back to the small window to kneel. She closed her eyes for a moment as she was once again basked in its light, exhaling slowly as she reopened them to gaze out silently.

~The Woods, England~

Peter bit into an apple, crunching on it as he glanced over at Cubby. He sighed, looking up at the sun and shaking his head before prodding him lightly with his foot. "Hey. Cubby, wake up." Peter huffed. "Come on, by the time you get started it's going to be nightfall at the rate you're going!"

"Alright, alright…" Cubby groaned, rolling over to get himself awake, sitting up and stretching his arms. "So, have you got a plan, mister master mind?" He asked.

"I've got a little something put together, sure." Peter smirked a bit, taking another bite of his apple before continuing. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. First, we NEED to get you out of that. You need a whole new identity entirely. Overnight, I managed to nab this." Peter turned around to rummage through his things, tossing an olive-green peasant top and cream colored pants. "It's got a small hood, and you better thank me because it took me hours to find something your size, pal."

"And what is this going to accomplish, then?" Cubby asked.

"Not accomplish, prevent. Preventing your rear from getting thrown in the dungeon with your friends. Now, after you put that on, we're going to sneak into the treasury and get our hands on all that gold." Peter said.

"Are we going to use it as ransom to get my friends out?" Cubby asked.

"Uh, no." Peter said flatly. "We're going to hit king John right in the pocket. We're going to disperse the gold to all the people he collected it from… we'll be the mysterious heroes of the city, maybe give them some inspiration to rebel."

"Look, I'm not doing any rebelling until I have my friends back!" Cubby exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, calm down, big guy, you haven't even let me finish yet! Let me ask you this; what do you think ol' king John will do when he realizes his gold is gone?" Peter asked.

"Um… get angry?" Cubby tilted his head.

"Well yeah, of course. But what else?" Peter asked. When Cubby stared at him blankly, Peter huffed. "He's going to want to get it ALL back. And how will he get it back? He's going to send his militia, most of it I'm sure, out to go and try to haggle it back from everybody. So, what does that mean? There will be less of them guarding the castle, which means-"

"- less soldiers in the dungeon! We can sneak my friends out!" Cubby beamed.

"Now you've got it! See what using a little bit of that grey matter can do? So, go change into your outfit while I come up with an alias for you." Peter said, patting him on the back.

After a few minutes, Cubby returned, looking down at himself. "I look absurd!"

Peter raised a brow as he stared at him flatly, glancing over at his bear suit now draped on his forearm. "Look, just remember that this is to save your friends, okay?"

"Right..." Cubby cleared his throat. "You know, I suppose I'm a bit sorry for how I treated you in the beginning. Maybe when this is all over, I can make you your own animal suit."

"I appreciate it, but I'll pass on that." Peter said, taking his cloak and putting it on. "Come on, let's get moving." As they made their way through the woods, Peter went over his plan with him. "Okay, so here is some background on your alias. Your name is little John; you know, kind of kiss up to the king a little bit, right? You're a humble farmer just south of here. Ask a couple townsfolk where the treasury is, but don't let too many people see you, understand? You're going to take this-" Peter held out his hand, giving Cubby a few gold pieces. "- and ask one of the guards to take it as a tax payment."

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to be STEALING the gold, not giving it to them!" Cubby frowned.

"Cubby, don't you know by now to let me finish explaining myself before you go off asking all kinds of questions? Open those big bear ears of yours and listen for a second! Anyway, after you give him the gold, just leave the rest to me, I'll sneak my way over while you're making a diversion."

"Alright..." Cubby said warily, not believing that Peter could pull this off until he saw it.

While Cubby went off to ask where the treasury was, Peter discreetly kept on his path, at a distance. When he finally ran into one of the soldiers of the militia, the soldier took the small about of gold, looking at Cubby warily for a moment before going along his way. Peter saw his opportunity, ducking behind different things and moving quickly as he followed the soldier. When he finally saw him approach what looked to be some sort of shack, he went up to another man who held himself as a man of nobility.

"Sheriff, a peasant gave me a small tax payment… seemed a bit suspicious, but he didn't appear to be too bright." The soldier said.

"Give me that!" The man called the Sheriff hissed, snatching the small amount of gold out of his hand. "If someone hears you, we'll be exposed! We must keep the people thinking that this is a blacksmith's shed. Now, go find some useful employment and make yourself useful!"

"Y- Yes, sir!" The soldier nodded, quickly heading off.

As Peter pressed his back against the other side of the shed, having managed to duck down and make his way around it, he widened his eyes when he saw that Cubby made his way to him from the woods surrounding part of the back of the shack, waving his hands at him.

"Get out of here!" Peter hissed in a whisper. "You're going to blow our cover!"

"I have a score to settle with that no-good swine!" Cubby exclaimed, Peter having to use any strength he had to hold the larger boy back.

"Woah, hang on there, big guy! This is NOT part of our plan." Peter said.

"Don't you know who he is? That's the Sheriff of Nottingham... he's the sorry bloke who dragged my friends off to prison! You know what for? Just for getting some food to eat. Called us thieves and robbers, he did. I escaped, but I couldn't bring none of them with me." Cubby frowned deeply.

Peter bit his lip for a moment. "Okay. Just hang out by the woods over there and cover me. We'll get the good Sheriff another time. We've got to stick to the plan, Cubby, understand?"

"Alright then." Cubby said, still feeling a bit skeptical, but did as he was told.

In the meantime, the Sheriff stretched his arms before speaking to another soldier. "I'm hungry as a horse... keep watch in my absence. If anything happens, take care of it and report to me when I return."

"Yes, sir." The soldier replied, the Sheriff taking his leave soon after. Peter thought that lady luck must have been with him that day, grinning from ear to ear as he floated up to the roof of the shack, reclining against it. Cubby watched with frustration from a distance as he took out an apple, starting to crunch on it. The soldier heard this as well, gritting his teeth as he started to make his way around. "Who goes there?!"

Peter snickered to himself for a moment, the soldier craning his head to try to see who was on the roof, but could not see the top of the nearly flat roof from his present angle. "Will you pipe down, you dimwit?! It's me!"

From where he was, Cubby froze, nearly petrified as he whispered himself. "Blimey... it's as if the Sheriff himself is speaking... but how...?"

"Sir?" The soldier called. "How- why are you upon the-"

"Who cares how or why I'm up here, I'm having a well-earned moment to myself. I may as well be doing your job from up here, I just saw a suspicious cloaked man running off in the distance; it looked like they were scouting the area. Go after him and make an arrest!" Peter said, doing a perfect impersonation of the Sheriff.

"B- But sir, what about the guard post?" The soldier asked, finding this all very odd as he tilted his head.

"I'LL keep an eye on things here, you dunce! Now get a move on, he's already got quite a head start!" Peter shouted.

"Yes sir!" The soldier replied, starting to jog in the other direction.

Peter peeked around as the soldier ran off, slapping his knee as he laughed. "Boy, what a numskull!" He exclaimed as Cubby started to head towards the shed. "Boy, if this is their hideout for their gold, I can't imagine how shoddy security must be at the palace." As he kicked the door open to start collecting the gold, he was stopped when Cubby spun around, holding his shoulders.

"How did you do that?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"Oh, you know, just mess with their heads a little, huh? Now come on, help me get all this out of here before ol' Sheriff gets back." Peter replied.

"No, no, the voice… how could you sound just like the man himself?" Cubby asked. "That's sorcery, it is."

"No, it's 'elfery.'" Peter laughed. "Mom said I got it because of that… among other favorable traits that you've seen, such as flying and my rather handsome mug." Peter chuckled, puffing out his chest proudly. "Now come on big guy, time's wasting!"

Cubby stood in awe for a moment before he willed to move, helping Peter collect the stashed gold quickly before they both made their departure. As they made their way back into the woods, Peter soared through them, searching for a better hideout until he found a sizable cave. They set up camp there, keeping watch until nightfall.

"What are we going to do with all this gold, Peter?" Cubby asked. "We can't possibly lug this all around everywhere we go, and the Sheriff's got to be looking for it by now."

"When do they put in in the actual treasury, exactly?" Peter asked, raising a brow.

"Not sure." Cubby replied.

"Well… anyway, we won't have to worry about keeping all this gold, because we're giving it away." Peter replied.

"What?!" Cubby choked. "This is enough to trade for my friends and you want to give it all away?!"

"Precisely. We're going to give it back to the people that the king robbed it from. He may have robbed them, but we're just… borrowing it. Consider us as middlemen, so to speak." Peter smirked. "Look… where I come from, when times are as miserable as this, people need something to look up to. They need something to get through the day, like sun rays poking through the clouds as a sign of hope. That… things will get better." Peter started to frown then, scuffing his foot on the ground. "Darn… my parents must be worried sick. I've never been away from home this long. I've snuck off, but… I've never been a runaway."

"You're lucky." Cubby said. "I never had a mom and dad. Would have been nice to have a mother's home cooked meal each day."

"So they can confine you and make you do chores?" Peter laughed. "Hey, at least you're free to do what you want. You can go anywhere, do anything, live off the land. No worries, no responsibilities." He sighed. "Still… I do miss them though… even ol' Gobber." He got to his feet, drawing a hood over his head. "Come on, let's get moving."

As the pair made their way stealthily through the night, they went to different cottages and homes, dropping off a nice share at each any way they could. Most times Peter resorted to dropping it down the chimney, holding his ear out to make sure it dropped down into the unlit hearths below. On one of their last houses, Peter noticed an open window, taking a small sack and placing some gold pieces inside. As he was about to place it inside, he heard Cubby gasp lightly, whirling around to see he had his hands up. An older man has his sword pointed at him in a threatening manner, Peter hopping over to stop him when the man spoke a threat.

"Come any closer and he'll be gutted." He said lowly. "Now, you're going to tell me what you're doing on my land, trying to trespass upon my home."

"W- We're not trespassing sir, w- we're just-"

"I'm not asking you." The man jabbed the tip of his sword at Cubby, looking back over at Peter. "I'm asking the woodland sprite."

Peter's eyes widened. "How did you know that-"

"You're a creature of the wood?" The man strode over, too taken aback to move as the man threw his hood off. "I saw you take to air, light as a feather. No ordinary human can do that." He said, looking at his ears. "Creatures of the wood are the reason this country is in the state it's in. That evil witch seeks to plague all of Europe with her malice."

"Evil witch?" Peter scratched his head. "I don't know anything about that, but I can tell you I'm not evil."

"How do I know you're not one of her loyal servants?" The man growled.

"Would an 'evil servant' be giving you gold?" Peter held out the bag, raising a brow.

"It's a trick." The man said after a few moments.

"You're right... but you're not the one being tricked. I have a score to settle with the king and I'm hitting him right in the pocket." Peter replied.

"That doesn't help me to know who you are, son." The man said.

Peter rolled his eyes, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a small tribe insignia on his arm. "See this? This is the seal of Berk, the clan that I come from."

The man widened his eyes a bit, lowering his sword. "So, it is true... the island of dragons is real... I thought that they had gone extinct."

"Nope." Peter smiled. "Now, will you let us go?"

The man exhaled slowly. "Come inside. Both of you. I assume you have nowhere to stay." When he saw the boys glance at each other warily, he sheathed his sword. "I will not do you harm." Cubby looked at Peter worriedly, receiving a reassuring nod in response. Once inside the house, the man gave the boys some food to eat, Peter raising a brow as he took a bite of bread, watching Cubby wolf down his food as if he hadn't eaten in ages. When they finished, the man sat at the table. "My name is Walter." He started. "I apologize for doubting your intentions... but for a long time I have been wary of others, especially woodland kind." He took a sip from his cup. "Stay here for the night, take up shelter."

Peter wiped his mouth, clearing his throat. "Why do you trust us all of a sudden?"

"It isn't quite that. We both have a common goal." Walter replied. "We both have a score to settle with the king."

"You?" Peter tilted his head. "What did he do to you?"

Walter sighed lightly, glancing back at the wall where a sword was mounted. A few moments passed before he began to answer. "That sword belonged to my son." He smiled sadly. "He was an excellent fighter, a warrior... loyal to his country and his king. When the evil witch overtook one of the palaces in France... they called upon England for help. The witch vowed that her influence would eventually reach all of Europe, and our king then; King Richard... went into battle himself to slay her. My son... was among those who she utterly destroyed." He glanced at Peter, who hung his head a bit. "That is when king John took the throne, and the people of England, among others, have suffered ever since."

"If the witch wants to take over all of Europe... why hasn't she come here?" Cubby asked.

"She has no reason to, for now... John is doing splendidly in driving the country, and those around it, to ruin." Walter replied.

"So... why exactly do you have a personal grudge against John?" Peter asked.

"When my son was killed... my only solace was my daughter in law." Walter replied. "She was a good wife to him. Through our grief, she maintained this household. She is the strongest woman I know. But... she was not strong enough to resist the king's forces." He glanced up at the boys. "Years ago, not long after my son's death, I was told to carry out an order. John had commanded me to take a young boy into the wood and kill him."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Peter asked.

Walter leaned forward a bit. "I found out the reason why, later on. The day my home was raided by the king and his men when I refused to kill the child. I looked into that boy's eyes and I saw my son looking back up at me. I could not bring myself to do it. The day John came here, I told him I would serve any punishment he wished to impose upon me, but I would not do it." Walter paused for a moment. "As he took her from me, my daughter in law... ripped her from her home... he told me that this boy would be the undoing of his rule."

Peter frowned upon hearing about his daughter in law, but tilted his head at his last statement. "Undoing of his rule? What does that mean?"

"It means nothing now." Walter replied. "After they took Marion... the boy was killed."

"Marion, huh? So where is she now?" Peter asked.

"She lives in the palace." Walter said.

"Boy, isn't she lucky..." Cubby said quietly.

"Lucky? Yes, you would think living in the palace would be a blessing. No... I know that it is more like a prison for her than anything." Walter said. "You two should rest for the night. I suppose you gave out most of your gold. You do know that the king will find you, right? I hope you both know how to fight."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Peter waved his hand. "We're naturals!"

"We shall see in the morning. Rest up." Walter said, getting up from his chair and walking out of the room.

Cubby blinked, he and Peter exchanging a glance. When they settled into a room, Peter opted to sleep in a small loft.

"He's a bit of an odd one, isn't he?" Cubby asked.

Peter snickered at this. "Nah. He just seems kind of lonely. Understandably... looks like gold isn't the only thing we're going to be 'borrowing' to rattle the king's cage."

"Huh?" Cubby looked up.

"Don't you see? We've got to rile up these sad folks around here. Only way to do that is to give them a little motivation, and a reason to trust us. We've got to get their attention." Peter said.

"Well, they're going to be paying an awful lot of attention to that gold we gave out." Cubby said.

"And the king's going to be paying an awful lot of attention to that empty shed." Peter smirked, resting his head on his hands as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **This was certainly a fun chapter, wasn't it? So, what do you think of all these different stories weaving together? Are you able to follow everything? I do hope you're enjoying this, and please leave your thoughts in a review! Thank you for reading, and see you next time!**


	24. Story Five: Part Four

**Hello again, readers! Last time, we had a bit of fun with Peter as he tricked his way into a shed full of gold! What will he do this time after meeting Walter? You'll find out soon enough! I hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

John slammed his fist on his armrest, clenching his teeth. "If you know your men are incompetent, why would you yourself be incompetent enough to leave them in charge?!"

"I am deeply ashamed, your highness... I have already given them a very harsh punishment." The Sheriff replied.

John sighed, leaning back as he thought. "Whomever attacked... they had to have known about the location beforehand, which means... there is a spy lurking around out there."

"My men did say that whomever this thief was... they intimidated the sound of my voice perfectly. This is no ordinary thief, your majesty. I believe this may be witchcraft." The Sheriff said.

"Witchcraft..." John narrowed his eyes. "We must call our best men to aid."

"My liege... may I offer another suggestion?" The Sheriff asked. "The thief will- more likely than not- strike again. However, we need to prepare in a way where we can catch them."

"How do you expect me to predict where the thief will strike if I do not even know who it is?!" John exclaimed.

"We don't need to know that, sire... we just need to know what they want." The Sheriff smirked, holding up a gold coin.

Just then, a soldier entered the throne room, bowing before proceeding forward. "Your highness, we found this just outside the woods." He said, handing the Sheriff the items as he spoke to John; the empty bag that Peter and Cubby had used to carry the gold, and a single arrow. The Sheriff raised a brow, inspecting the arrow closely.

"This is not native to Nottingham." He said, pursing his lip. "I would even go as far as to say it isn't native to England herself."

John scowled at this. "A rebel. It must be from one of our kindly neighboring islands."

"I believe you may be right, sire." The Sheriff nodded. "How shall you act?"

"I know exactly what I'm going to do." John said. "Call the town crier and bring him here."

~Walter's Estate~

"You aren't going to do very well in defending yourself if you don't pay attention." Walter said, Peter and Cubby practicing sword fighting in his field with wooden weapons.

"I'm not much of an expert with swords, sir." Cubby said, holding the false weapon awkwardly. "I much rather like to bludgeon things than cut them."

"The use of a sword is a good skill to have. You'll need it in your position, trust me." Walter said, taking out his own and having Cubby step aside to watch. "You're good with an amateur... let's see how you fare against a veteran." Peter nodded, placing the wooden sword down and taking out his small dagger. Walter snickered, shaking his head. "That isn't a sword, boy. I will fetch you one."

Peter raised a brow, glancing back at Cubby who shrugged when Walter went back to the house. When he returned, Peter's eyes widened a bit when Walter placed the sword into his hands. "Hey, isn't-... isn't this your-"

"My son's? Yes, it is. I'm going to fight you for it. That is the first lesson of fighting, boy. You need to know WHY you are fighting. If you can't say an honest and noble reason, then you may as well lay down your weapon. So..." Walter said, quickly shooting out his hand to snatch a pin off his cloak.

"Hey, that's my mother's!" He shouted, trying to snatch it back when he felt the point of Walter's sword jab at his chest.

"You'll have to fight me for that." Walter replied, taking a step back.

Peter clenched his teeth, gripping the sword as he swung at Walter. Regardless of how hard he tried, he could not get the upper hand as the two fought for nearly an hour. When Peter was knocked on his back for the umpteenth time, he groaned. "I don't do well with swords, they're too heavy, weigh me down. I do better with my dagger." Peter said.

"A dagger is going to get you nowhere." Walter said. "And simply evading attacks isn't fighting, boy, it isn't honorable.

"Sure, it is! My flying is simply my own weapon. Knowing when to fly is just as important as knowing when to fight."

Walter raised a brow. "You are truly something, aren't you? Now are you going to talk or are you going to get your pin back?"

Peter pursed his lip. "New deal. I fight you with this dagger; if you win, you keep the necklace. If I win, I get it back."

Walter nodded. "Can't go back on your word, now." He said, readying himself as Peter placed the sword aside, as respectfully as possible. When Peter withdrew his dagger, Walter emitted a light chuckle. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Didn't expect you to." Peter smirked.

As Walter lunged, Peter kept at a distance, deflecting the attacks of his sword with a flick of his wrist. He was evasive, using his flexibility to his advantage as he ducked, dodged, Cubby watching with awe as Walter had to practically chase after him. When he thrust his sword again, sure that he would get Peter this time, he was taken by surprise when Peter jumped up high in the air, landing light as a feather on the tip of his sword.

"Boy, the view is great up here!" Peter laughed, flipping up and behind Walter and snatching the pin out of his pocket. He dangled it in the air, the former soldier stunned. "Finders keepers." He smiled, taking the pin and putting it back on.

"... that is no honorable way to fight, boy... I know Vikings to be rugged, but you are nothing of the sort! Are they not accustomed to fighting with brute strength?" Walter asked.

"Oh, I'm a Viking, alright... I just consider this to be my own personal style." He said.

"Were you not bragging this morning of your lineage? The legends of this Stoick the Vast and Fergus, the Bear King? Would they approve of this... 'style?'" Walter asked.

"You know what I've learned? Fighting isn't always about strength. It's about wits." Peter poked at his own head. "Use what you've got to make up for what you don't. I know I'm not the biggest, toughest guy around, but hey! I'm not gonna cry and sulk of how I don't have big muscles on my arms and a broad chest."

Walter raised a bewildered brow, smirking a bit as he chuckled and shook his head. Never in his life had he met such a willful, outspoken young man. For the first time since his son had passed, he felt a degree of lightness in his heart; Peter's uplifting personality was certainly contagious.

Before he could dwell on this feeling however, Walter turned when he heard men and horses approaching upon his land. "Get inside, both of you. Quickly!" Walter demanded, stopping Peter for a moment when he saw him grab his son's sword. "Do not come out until I tell you to, understand, boy?" Peter nodded, ushering Cubby inside the house to hide. He placed Walter's son's sword back in its place, telling Cubby to hide in a small crawlspace underneath the floor boards.

"How did you find that?" Cubby asked.

"I always find the best hiding places." He smirked, crouching just under the window to tilt his head up and eavesdrop.

Walter stood firm when soldiers arrived, led by the Sheriff. He dismounted his horse, approaching Walter as he discreetly scanned the area. "Lovely day for some sword fighting, is it not, sir Walter?"

"Indeed, it is. What brings you to my land, Sheriff?" Walter asked.

"I am delivering a message to any man the King believes is eligible for an archery contest he is hosting. He believes it will help to boost morale and unity against the evil forces of all Europe." The Sheriff said.

"That would be a good cause, but I doubt a simple archery contest will live up to that task." Walter raised a brow.

"Do you not have faith in our King? That would be quite a shame..." the Sheriff looked around, smirking. "Funny... these... wooden weapons are more suited for training the younger lads, aren't they? Someone as experienced as you shouldn't have any use for these, and there seems to be no one else within the vicinity... at least, as far as I can see."

Walter mentally cursed himself, but did now allow it to show in his features. "They bring me moral comfort. Reminds me of the days I taught my son the art of the sword."

"Ah..." the Sheriff said; a good cover, he thought, but remained suspicious that something was being concealed from him. He had other matters to attend to however, deciding to let this go for now. "Yes, I understand that his loss must remain difficult for you. My apologies." He said, and though he tipped his hat to him, there was a degree of subtle arrogance to it. "Here is the official written announcement for the contest... I do hope you are able to participate." He said as Walter took the parchment, mounting his horse. "I bid you a good day, sir."

"You as well, Sheriff." Walter said, keeping an eye on him as he departed with the other soldiers.

Once Walter came inside, he gasped lightly when Peter snatched the parchment from him, reading it to himself. "Cubby. Cubby, get up here!"

He poked his head out from under the floorboard, glancing around. "Is the Sheriff gone?"

"Yeah, yeah, come look at this!" He exclaimed, waving the paper at him. "This is it!"

"Boy, if you go to that archery contest, you won't last a second. They will see you are elf kind, and the king will sentence you to death from the off." Walter said.

"First, I don't intend to let anyone know I'm half elf. Second, I am going to win this archery contest, save your friends-" He pointed to Cubby. "- and return your daughter in law nice and safe back here." He said, pointing to the parchment. "Did you not see the prize?"

Walter furrowed a brow, taking a closer look at the parchment. "Good gracious- that arrogant- he plans to make a spectacle of her!"

"A kiss from Marion... now that sounds swell!" Peter beamed.

Walter's expression softened then as he looked up at Peter. "Your intentions are noble, and I appreciate that. However, there is one problem."

"What's that?" Peter raised a brow.

"It is well known throughout Nottingham, perhaps all of England herself, that the Sheriff's skill in archery is yet to be matched by another." Walter said.

"Really? Well then, he's never met my mother." Peter smirked. "She's the best I know... and I learned from the best."

"Very well." Walter said, knowing by now that there was no use arguing with the boy when he had his mind set. "Peter... I have not known you or your friend long, but I assure you, I wish you the best of luck."

Peter nodded. "Are you ready, Cubby?" Peter said, rolling up the parchment and handing it to him. "We've got a contest to win."

As the boys thanked Walter and bid him farewell, the former soldier stared after them for some time before looking at his son's sword on the wall. "Perhaps I can finally believe that my prayers will be answered by you, son." He said quietly, slowly sitting in his chair.

~The Royal Palace, England~

On the castle grounds, a young woman, fair in a modest way, treaded considerately upon the burial grounds of fallen soldiers. She carried with her a single white rose, her long, chestnut brown hair blowing lightly from the breeze. Rain clouds loomed overhead, a tangible veil of her grief as she finally stopped before a headstone. Her blue dress gathered about her feet as she knelt, tenderly placing the rose before the headstone. She clasped her hands together in prayer, reopening them as raindrops began to fall. As they adorned the rose petals with dew, she reached out to touch the headstone.

"I am trying to remain strong... but I grow weary, husband." She spoke. "I am alone in this magnificent prison. I cannot fight this tyrant on my own. There is too much at stake. Please guide me from above... I know you are always with me. I hope to always remain a faithful wife to you." She said before rising to her feet, sighing lightly as she looked to the skies.

A few moments later, a second pair of feet approached more briskly, standing several feet behind her. "Marion." John said firmly, causing the woman to close her eyes tightly. "It is beginning to precipitate; come inside before you fall ill."

Marion scoffed, turning to face him. "You believe me to be so fragile, your highness?" She almost spat.

"You must be at your best tomorrow. The finest archers of the county will be present." John said.

"Oh, yes... I am to be your little doll tomorrow... which of the fine, pompous gentlemen shall I have the pleasure of soiling my lips upon?" Marion asked. "It is as if I have not had enough dignity stripped from me."

John narrowed his eyes, his hand clamping down on her arm as he yanked her forward. "I could throw you up in that tower with my sister in law... leave you there to rot. I give you luxury and this is how you repay me?"

"A prison, regardless of how luxurious, is still a prison." She replied, yanking her arm out of his grip.

"Consider that tomorrow you are doing what is necessary for your country." John said.

"Is that so? Am I serving my country by satisfying your twisted appetite, your grace?" She asked. As he hissed, rearing his hand back to slap her, she held up a finger. "Ap ap ap..." She clicked her tongue. "Wouldn't want to spoil my porcelain face for tomorrow's event, sire. You cannot conceal a spotted apple."

John growled, letting his hand fall to his side. "Get inside now... and consider yourself lucky." He said, grabbing her arm once again and shoving her towards the castle. When she was out of range, he turned to glare upon the tombstone she had been kneeling by. He spat at the ground near it before whirling around, storming back toward the castle.

~The Following Day~

Peter drew his cloak over his head as he approached the archery grounds. A platform had been set up for the king to sit, Marion seated next to him and appearing absolutely miserable. He peeked around a large rock concealing him and Cubby, blinking a bit. "Hm... she is kind of a looker, huh?" He commented before ducking back down. "Okay, here's the plan. You said you know a basic layout of the castle, right?"

"I know how to get to the dungeon, I've been locked up before." Cubby replied.

"Okay. Take this." Peter said, handing the larger boy a key ring. Cubby's eyes widened, slowly looking at him. "Snuck that off a guard while he was relieving himself."

"By the heavens, Peter... you really are a sneaky devil." He grinned crookedly.

"Yeah, yeah, just listen. All the guards and soldiers- well, most of them that is- are going to be situated out HERE. That means, there's less of them guarding the dungeons. Break in, get your friends out, stay unseen. We'll meet up again, but just get as far away as you can." Peter said.

Cubby nodded, smiling softly. "I owe you much, Peter." He said, nearly crushing him in a hug. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"Okay, alright big guy, I can't win this contest without my spine though, okay?" Peter choked out a laugh, Cubby letting up. "Stay here until the contest starts, then make a run for it."

Cubby nodded, quietly bidding Peter farewell as he went along his way. With his hood drawn, he joined the other men as they set up for the contest. Every once and again, he spared a glance towards Marion, taking a deep breath as he remembered all that his mother taught him.

"Attention! Attention, all participants!" Sir Hubert called, and everyone looked to him. "The King has declared that the contest will begin shortly. All participants must use only approved archery materials and may begin lining up. Any archers who do not follow the standard protocol will be disqualified, so be sure to act accordingly."

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah…" Peter said to himself, rolling his eyes. "Let's just get on with this already."

"With that said, let the contest begin!" Hubert exclaimed, the men giving a cheer as they set up for the first shooting. Peter hung back a bit, deciding to see what he was up against, exactly. He snickered at many of the contestants; he thought they had to be joking. However, a few actually sized up well, and he found Cubby wasn't kidding when he said that the Sheriff was proficient in the art of archery. When it was finally Peter's turn to shoot for the first round, the king raised a brow, leaning over to his right where Hubert was now seated next to him.

"Do you recognize that young man, Hubert?" John asked, raising a brow.

"I'm not sure, your highness… perhaps he is a new addition to the roster this year…" Hubert replied.

Peter inhaled, straightening his back as he drew the string of his bow back. When he loosed the arrow, eyebrows rose as he shot the bulls eye, one of the few along with the Sheriff to have done so in the first round. The Sheriff himself pursed his lip, intrigued by this mysterious archer.

A couple more rounds passed, and as participants were eliminated one by one, soon only Peter and the Sheriff were left, the contest having taken an intriguing turn. Everyone watched with anticipation; who was this new, skilled archer? Where did he come from? How did he become so proficient? As the single target was set, the Sheriff stepped forward. He cleared his throat as he set up for the final shoot; he would not allow anyone outdo him, he won every year before, and he intended to win this year, too. He drew back the draw string, making a perfect shot as the arrow embedded right in the center of the bulls eye. The Sheriff's chest swelled with pride as he inhaled, shooting a smug glare at Peter.

"You're finished, boy." The Sheriff said to him as Peter went to set up his shot. "No one in the country can do better than that."

Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes. "We'll see about that." He muttered, stepping up to the drawn line. He stared at the target ahead, everyone watching with anticipation as he drew back the drawstring. He exhaled slowly, his eyes focused as John leaned forward a bit in his seat.

"Sire-…" Hubert whispered to him, but John held up a hand to silence him.

Several anxious moments passed, and then Peter loosed his arrow. Everyone watched as they held their breath, the arrow seeming to move in slow motion. Peter watched intently as the arrow neared its target, a smile growing as his performance shocked all. The arrow not only hit its target; it pierced right through the Sheriff's, splitting it into two pieces. The Sheriff's eyes widened, slowly looking at Peter as the crowd gasped.

Meanwhile, Cubby had managed to find where his friends were, unlocking their cell and hugging them. "We've got to hurry, the contest should be over soon!" He exclaimed, the group of them sneaking out of the castle and making their way into the forest.

"That's absurd, there's no way he can fly! Besides, elves are forest folk, they would never come to Nottingham!" One boy said.

"It's true, all of it." Cubby said. "And he's only half elf, to be exact."

"I won't believe it until I see it!" Another boy said, crossing his arms.

"I don't believe it." John breathed as Peter stepped forth, the winner of the contest. "Hubert… that's got to be him, the one who robbed me of my gold!"

"But how can we prove it, sire?" Hubert asked.

John narrowed his eyes as Peter stepped up to the platform. "Hubert, fetch me one of his arrows." As Hubert bowed and did as he was told, John rose, laughing as he pat Peter's shoulder. "Well, young man… your excellent skill has earned you an excellent prize." He motioned to Marion; though she too was shocked and intrigued by the turnout, she looked over at him warily. "A kiss from the lovely Lady Marion… it will be the last and final kiss she shall give outside this palace. Yes, at the conclusion of the year… I plan to make her my bride."

Peter's expression of disgust matched hers as he kissed her hand, motioning her to come near him. As John went to meet Hubert at the other end of the platform, Marion huffed in annoyance.

"Sir, please remove your hood, I'd like to get this over with." She said.

"Will you hurry it up, Hubert!" John hissed as he tried to tug the arrow out of the target.

"Listen, I'm not here for that, I'm here to save you." Peter whispered, and Marion scoffed.

"How romantic. Now remove your hood and don't make this any harder for me!" Marion exclaimed.

"For heaven's sake Hubert, hurry it up!" John hissed again in a loud whisper.

"Look lady, you're really not understanding me. I am here, to get you out of here!" Peter spoke out of the corner of his lip.

"Are you suggesting to kidnap me?! Upon my word!" Marion gasped.

"Dames, you're all so thick-headed!" Peter exclaimed, grabbing Marion by her wrist and shocking her as his lips crashed onto hers. The crowd gasped, Marion's eyes widening as she tried to push him off her. He dipped her down romantically, and she was about to assault his ears with a barrage of screaming when he whispered quickly in hers. "Listen to me, I know your father-in-law, and I am going to get you out of here so you don't have to live with the king of fools anymore! Now do you want to live a free life with Walter or not?!"

Marion gasped, leaning back to look at him. "Walter? You know him? Did he send you here?"

"I knew it!" John exclaimed, holding up the arrow from the target and comparing it to the one that had been found in the forest after the gold was stolen. "They are of the same craft! There is our thief- what is this- blasphemy!" John roared upon seeing the supposed overkill on the romance. "Trying to seduce my soon-to-be wife! I'll have you hanged! Arrest him! Seize him!"

"Time to go!" Peter shouted, quickly hoisting Marion on his back as he took to the air. Everyone gasped as he soared, Marion holding on tightly as she looked at the ground separating farther from her. She thought she had to be dreaming, drowning out the sounds of men shouting in the distance. As he zipped through the air, his hood was blown off his head by the wind, causing Marion to gasp.

"No wonder you possess such extraordinary powers; you're an elf!" She exclaimed. "How on Earth did Walter find you?"

"Well actually, we found him, is more like it!" Peter replied. "By the way, not to make introductions short, but the name is Peter Pan!"

"'We?' There are more of you?" She asked.

"No, a new friend of mine! Look, Walter will explain everything when we find him!" Peter said, the two of them descending as they approached Walter's land. They quickly moved towards the door, the man seeing them from inside as he flew it open.

"Marion? Marion!" He cried, the two colliding in a tight hug. "I can't believe it… this cannot be real!"

"I can hardly believe it myself…" Marion breathed, looking back at Peter. Walter smiled upon seeing him, chuckling lightly as he shook his head.

"Well, boy… you kept to your word. I cannot possibly repay you, but… know that I am forever grateful for who you have returned to me." Walter said.

"Look, the king's bound to look for her. You two need to go somewhere, fast." Peter said, the two looking at each other and nodding.

"Never before this day did I think that I would ever be as proud of any young man as I was once my son. When he died in battle, I thought that no other could ever surpass his honor. You've proven me wrong, boy. You will achieve many things. Your father will be most proud when you return to him. I should like to see what kind of chief you become. You're already well on your way." Walter said, patting his shoulder as Peter nodded.

"Goodbye, Walter. And of course, m' lady." Peter smiled charmingly, kissing Marion's hand. She rolled her eyes playfully in response.

"Watch that wild heart of yours, Peter Pan." She smirked, Walter ushering her out to his stables where they both mounted his horse. They bid each other a final farewell, the two gaining a head start as they hurried off.

Peter smiled, the wind lightly blowing his hair as he turned to hear voices in the distance. He took an arrow, smiling lightly as he nodded to himself.

When John, Hubert and the Sheriff finally arrived in the area, they looked all around, seeing Walter's land abandoned. John clenched his teeth, growling with blind anger.

"Sire!" The Sheriff called, dismounting his horse when he saw something stuck to one of the trees on the outskirts of the forest. He approached the tree, seeing it was a piece of parchment that was pinned by an arrow. The Sheriff yanked the arrow out of the tree, starting to read the parchment when John approached, snatching it out of his hand to allow his eyes to scan it quickly. "This arrow, it is another one of the thief's, your highness."

As John read the note, Hubert approached him with a soldier from the castle. "Y- Your highness, while the contest was occurring, several of the young prisoners from the dungeon escaped. The young boys with the animal furs, they-"

"Escaped?! How-…" John shook his head slowly, reading the note over once more.

 _'To the king of fools- you will never catch Marion because she is a freed bird from her cage, as am I. With the beat of a dragon wing and the drum, I take to the sky. Bearing the colors of red and green as I am a creature of the wood, know me by one name and one name only. Remember this day as the first in the legend of Robin Hood.'_

"Your highness?" The soldier asked. "What are your orders? Shall I begin the search for the prisoners-"

Hubert stiffened as the soldier's sentence was cut off by John's sword, slitting his throat before the man fell to the ground, dead. He slowly looked up at Hubert, rage burning in his eyes. "Search far and wide for the animal skinned boys… and search the skies for this… Robin Hood. I believe I may know who is responsible for this demon unleashed upon my Kingdom!" He sheathed his sword, mounting his horse and departing the scene without another word.

Hubert nodded once, he and the Sheriff slowly picking up the parchment to read it over. After doing so, they looked from the arrow that had pinned it to the forest, the aura emanating from within chilling them both to the bone.

* * *

 **More action and adventure was had here! So, with Marion rescued, as well as the rest of the Lost Boys, what is Peter to do now? Find out in the next chapter! In the meantime, thank you so much for reading; please leave a review with your thoughts! See you next time!**


	25. Story Five: Part Five

**Good evening, readers! I hope you're having a nice week so far! Are you ready to read more? Fantastic! Please sit back, relax, and enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Merida clicked her tongue as her dragon, Chara, touched down onto the ground and allowed her to dismount. She went over to Hiccup when Toothless did the same, extending her hand to help him onto the ground. The pair approached five people standing upon the lush, green field that encircled the stone castle of Clan Dun' Broch; Fergus, Elinor, and Merida's three brothers, who were now older teenagers; Harris, Hubert and Hamish. They all joined with Merida in a hug, the three boys ruffling her hair in a silly fashion as she tried to shove away their hands.

"Knock it off, you beasties!" Merida cried, laughing.

Hiccup approached, he and Fergus clasping their wrists in a firm handshake before patting each other's backs briefly. "It's good to see you again, laddie." Fergus smiled.

"I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances." Hiccup replied. "Any recent attacks?"

"No… seems our southern friends have been keeping at bay as of late." Fergus said, straightening up a bit. "We can't let our guard down; you've rejected their pathetic deal, so they are bound to retaliate."

"We need to keep our eyes open. We'll maintain our beacon posts, if anything happens on your end or ours, the other needs to know right away so we can aid one another." Hiccup said.

"Agreed. But I tell ye this, laddie… if that bloody coward thinks he's going to tread upon my land, I'll mount his head on a stake!" He exclaimed, stabbing his sword into the ground.

Inside the castle, the family gathered in the dining hall, speaking about their next course of action over a hearty meal. After they discussed defenses and fighting strategies as a unit, Elinor made the mistake of asking about Peter. At Merida's sudden pained expression, Elinor and Fergus looked at one another worriedly.

"Merida, dear… nothing has happened to him, right?" Elinor asked.

"Mom…" Merida shook her head. "He is a strong lad. He's got the spirit of a dragon, but… his strength isn't… it's different." She said, looking at her mother. "After we sent that dog running with his tail between his legs… Peter disappeared. I fear he's gone to England to defend the honor of his tribe and his family."

They both gasped, Fergus' lips tightening. Hamish then sat up straighter in his chair. "We've got to have faith in him. He's the future Chief of Berk. If he's going to lead, he's got to prove himself as a leader."

"If he is going to ensure the survival of his people, he has to learn to survive on his own, make his own way." Harris added.

"You're right." Merida replied. "Hiccup had to prove himself, and so will he, but… I'm afraid that he isn't ready."

Merida lifted her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up at her father. "Peter has the will and bravery of his mother… he's got the resourcefulness and determination of his father." He nodded to Hiccup. "He's got the spirit of the woodland Scots and of a great Viking king in his blood. He will hold his own, just like you did, lass."

"Thanks, da." Merida smiled lightly, Fergus leaning over to hug his daughter close. "I have no doubt that he will make his father proud… just as his mother did before him." Merida smiled in response, feeling reassured as they resumed speaking about how to address John's malicious intentions.

That night, Merida sat up a bit to draw back the curtain near them, moonlight pouring in. Her pointed ears barely stuck out from within a forest of fiery curls, Hiccup cracking an eye open as he lightly brushed his fingers against her bare thigh. "You're thinking about him."

"And you're not." Merida sighed, glancing back at him.

"Of course I am, Merida. But Hamish was right… we need to have faith and believe in him." Hiccup said.

"He's beginning to sound like a guardian." Merida chuckled lightly, but still maintained a degree of worry in her features.

"Maybe he is, in his own way." Hiccup said, sitting up a bit. He hugged Merida gently to him, her back flush against his bare chest as he placed a light kiss on her shoulder. "Just remember that if we are expecting him to be strong for us, we need to stay strong for him. We need to defend his homeland."

"Yes." Merida said, turning her head to glance back at him. "I just wish I knew how he was doing…"

Hiccup gently ran his fingers through her hair. "We will. The time will come soon enough, and when it does… he will prove to everyone that he has what it takes to be a true Viking."

Merida nodded once, the pair remaining silent then as they looked up at the moon glowing brightly in the clear night sky. Because of their connection with the guardians, they knew that this sign was certainly a good omen, that perhaps a small amount of luck was on their side.

~The Forest, England~

As night fell, Peter smiled as he set up a fire with Cubby and his friends, having finally found him as they met up in the forest. He had been introduced to the six other animal skin-wearing boys, all considerably smaller in stature than Cubby.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Slightly, a boy nearly as tall as Cubby, but was quite lanky and wore fox fur.

"Yeah, ol' king John's bound to start searching the woods for us." Said Toodles, the smallest boy of the bunch. He wore a skunk fur as he poked at the fire with a stick.

"Boy, does it feel nice to breathe fresh air again! Who would have thought a forest creature would have been the one to save us? And here I thought they were all as deadly and black as the night sky without stars!" Said Nibs, who wore the fur of a rabbit.

"Hey, what does everyone around here have against creatures of the wood, huh?" Peter said, putting his hands on his hips. "My mother was brought back to life by the spirit of the wood, that's how she became an elf in the first place!"

"You have a mother?" The twins, both wearing raccoon fur, asked in unison.

"You sure are lucky, Peter Pan." Nibs frowned. "What I would give to have a mother… a nice, soft voice to put my head to sleep each night."

"Among other soft things…" Slightly said, laughing as he playfully shoved Nibs.

"Oh, sod off, you mangy dog! It isn't the same thing! A mother what's soft an' tender, that's the way boys learn how to love in the first place, isn't it? The king thinks we're no good rascals, that's the reason, it is! The lot of us know nothing better!" Nibs exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Did you lose your mother too, Peter?" Toodles asked, Slightly shaking him a bit when he started sucking on his thumb.

"No… she's back home on my island." Peter said, crouching down in front of the fire. "She taught me everything I know about archery, fighting…" His expression began to soften, a feeling of homesickness creeping into his heart. He shook his head, waving his hand. "Ah, enough of this sappy stuff! We have to figure out how we're going to avoid being caught!"

"Well, you said we're going to sneak onto a ship, right?" Cubby asked.

"Precisely." Peter said.

"But which one do we sneak onto, there's so many at the port!" Toodles exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. Wherever it takes us, we can always get onto a different one once it reaches a new port far enough from England. Then we can get back to my tribe." Peter said.

"I guess that makes sense…" Slightly said. "So, when should we head off?"

"Just before the sun rises. It's good timing because it will still be dark, easier to stay hidden, but close enough to the general departure time where we won't have to hang around idly for too long." Peter replied. "We should get some shuteye; it's going to be a long day tomorrow, so we need as much rest as possible."

"Well, better than some dank cell, that's for sure…" Nibs smiled, showing off his large buck teeth as he stretched his arms in a yawn.

As all but Cubby and Peter fell asleep, the larger boy took the other by surprise when he hugged him suddenly. Peter was about to protest, but softened a bit when he heard quiet sniffling. "Hey, come on big guy, what's the matter?"

"Nothing…" Cubby wiped his eyes. "Nothing at all. I've never felt happier in so many days… I have my friends back- and it's all because of you." He said. "I can't thank you enough, Peter."

Peter smiled, chuckling lightly. "It was nothing. No pun intended, but we aren't out of the woods yet, Cubby. We're still being searched for. We've got to get out of here first thing in the morning, so stop blubbering and get some sleep."

"Okay…" Cubby gave him a nod, shifting a bit as he laid down. "'Night, Peter."

"Night, Cubby." Peter replied, resting back himself as he leaned his head on his hands. He looked up at the moon shining brightly through the treetops, thinking of his mother and father. He knew that somewhere out there, they were with him in spirit. He smiled to himself, beginning to realize the true importance of a family from those who had lived most of their lives without one. Through all of this, he realized he was grateful he even had a family to fight for… he hoped at the end, he could still boast this claim.

~The Following Morning~

Before sunrise, Cubby felt a light shaking as he blinked his eyes open. "Hey, wake up Cubby, Peter said we've got to get going." Toodles said, yawning widely as he did.

As the boys readied for their departure, Slightly stopped when he saw something in the distance. "Boys, boys, quiet down!" He hissed, ducking behind a tree. "Back there, I see lights!"

Nibs craned his head, gasping when he heard men shouting. "I- I- It's th- the-"

"Spit it out, will you?!" Slightly snapped.

"It's the Sheriff! I'd know that voice anywhere!" Nibs squeaked.

"We'd better dash out of here fast! Grab only what you can carry and let's make a run for it!" Peter exclaimed.

The boys scrambled, doing as Peter said and quickly putting out their fire. Toodles, being the smallest, had a hard time keeping up as they ran through the trees towards northern Nottingham, Peter eventually resolving to scoop up the boy and carry him through the air. They eventually exited through the northern part of the forest, seeing the docks in the distance. As they hurried along, the Sheriff finally reached their small campsite, dismounting his horse as he approached what was left.

"Sir, there's firewood here... small twigs and such, and it's still smoking." A soldier said, the Sheriff walking up to it and holding out a lantern. He poked at the charred sticks a bit, pursing his lip.

"This fire was just put out. No more than half of an hour past. We're practically right on their tail, we must keep moving." The Sheriff said, going back to his horse. "Give the hounds a moment to gain a lead, then we will follow. We still don't know for sure if Robin Hood is accompanying them."

Meanwhile, Peter waved the boys onto a ship, having quickly scouted it and found a good hiding spot on board. Once they found some boxes to settle behind, they crouched down, remaining as still and quiet as they could. Peter glanced over the side of the ship, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Okay boys, this could go one of two ways. The crew of this ship can get here, and we sail off with no problem. That's the best scenario. The crew could also get here and try to give us the boot or keep us hostage. If either of those cases happen, there is a rowboat on the right back side, it's pretty big. Hey, Toodles?" Peter looked to him.

"Yes?" Toodles piped up.

"How good are you at untying knots?" Peter asked.

"I've done my fair share, I guess." Toodles replied.

"Alright- if this crew puts us in a bind, the rest of us can distract them while you lower their rowboat, then we can make a mad escape. Now, the worst scenario, my fine gentlemen, is if the Sheriff gets here before this ship departs and demands a search." Peter said.

"Well, what if that DOES happen?" Slightly asked, putting his hands on his hips. "What do we do then?"

"You stay put, that's what you do." Peter said. "If the Sheriff approaches and we haven't left port, I'll divert him away. Remember, he doesn't know for sure if I'm with you lot, because he saw me running away with Marion."

"Boy, aren't you a lucky sod!" Nibs smiled crookedly.

They heard a sound then, Peter shushing them. The sun was just rising now, and he blinked when someone emerged from the captain's cabin. He heard Cubby gasp lightly, glancing back and raising a brow at him.

"Do you know who that is?" Cubby whispered.

"Uh… no?" Peter replied.

"That's captain Hook, that is…" He replied. "A feared pirate of the seas. There's only one thing he's afraid of."

"Do we need to worry about him?" Slightly asked.

"No. I'll handle this, boys." Peter said, telling them to stay put as he cleared his throat, handing his cloak to Cubby.

Just as Hook was setting up for the voyage ahead, a smaller man following him around and helping him as he babbled about something or other, Peter approached, nearly frightening the taller man out of his boots when he stepped up briskly, saluting him.

"What in blazes- who are you and what do you think you're doing on MY ship?!" Hook shouted.

"Peter Pan, reporting for duty, captain!" Peter said, flashing a smile. "My humble family of fatherless boys and I are ready to serve you ever so faithfully on your next journey, good sir!" Peter cleared his throat, motioning for the other boys to come out.

Toodles imitated Peter, saluting him. "Aye aye, captain!" He exclaimed.

"See, look at this little cherub! Ready to grow up and live the good life of a pirate!" Peter smiled.

Hook growled, shooting his first mate, Smee, a look. "You're not fooling anyone, Peter Pan. You aren't part of m' crew and I ought to turn you all right in to the king!" He then took out a parchment, jabbing his hook at it as he showed it to Peter. "I've got an official pardon from the very same man! He's asked me to lead one of his finest explorers on a land reclamation and expedition and I honorably accepted! I'm a veteran outlaw, so I know one when I see one, boy!"

Peter pursed his lip, pacing around a bit in front of him. "That would put us in a very bad position, sir." He said, making Hook gasp as he began to float on the air. "But you know that old saying about birds of a feather, right? I don't seem like much, I know…" Peter said, ducking down into the lower level of the ship, prompting Hook to start after him. He was barely down two steps when Peter popped up behind him from another passageway down, shocking Hook when he snatched the parchment from the king out of his coat pocket. All the boys looked at each other, mouth agape. "Well, well, well! Look at what I found!"

"I- wha- you give that back to me, you mangy rascal, or I'll gut you!" Hook shouted.

"Now hang on… first, we're going to make a deal, from one outlaw to another. Now, this crew you supposedly have, where are they? Shouldn't they be at your side, defending their good captain?" Peter asked.

"My crew has been assigned by the king, they were supposed to arrive at half past six! Give me back that-"

"It would be pretty bad if something happened to this… so. If you agree to make us fine young gentlemen your new crew, I'll give this back!" Peter said, laughing when Hook sputtered and shouted angrily. "Time is running out, captain… if the Sheriff finds us, we'll both be in big trouble-"

"Fine, fine! Very well, but you're going to do everything I say, and all the hard labor will be yours to have!" Hook snapped, snatching the parchment out of his hand. "I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on you, Peter Pan… any funny business will result in me throwing you overboard and sinking you to the bottom of the ocean!"

"Understood crystal clear, captain!" Peter nodded, maintaining a playful smirk. As he approached the other boys, Slightly grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you crazy?! You nearly got us killed for one, and none of us know how to even RUN a ship!" He exclaimed.

"Just trust me on this. I have experience with ships, so I'll help you guys. It's a cinch, you learn as you go. And besides, this is better than some dank old dungeon, right?" Peter smiled. As Hook began to depart from port, Peter glanced up over the side of the boat, catching the sight of the Sheriff searching for them with his men in the distance. He laughed to himself, knowing they would never catch them now.

~Later That Day~

Slightly groaned as he slapped a sudsy sponge down onto the deck, grimacing as he scrubbed. "Oh yeah, this is MUCH better than some old dungeon! Scrubbing my fingers to the bone is a far better outcome!"

It was high afternoon, the boys ordered to scrub the entire deck. Slightly blinked, growling when Peter whisked by them effortlessly as he was seen wearing two sponges on his feet like skates, leaving suds all over the ship. "Cubby, more water!"

"Coming, Peter!" Cubby laughed, the large boy taking a bucket and tossing the water out of it. Peter glided through, snickering as Toodles, Nibs and the twins howled with laughter as they scrubbed.

Inside the captain's cabin, Hook growled to himself as he and another figure kept being interrupted by the boys' laughter out on the deck. Smee cleared his throat nervously, sitting quietly to the side.

"The king has a rather… odd taste in his selection of a crew, does he not?" The other man asked.

Hook grumbled, shaking his head as he looked at the map. "At these winds, we should have less than two days' time before we reach the states."

"Excellent." The man replied. He had long black hair tied back into a neat ponytail and a well fashioned purple hat. He dressed luxuriously, showing off his societal and monetary status and rank.

"M- Mr. Ratcliffe, sir…" Smee raised his index finger, the man raising a brow at him. "What will we do once we reach the states?"

"They have requested our assistance in helping them to excavate land inhabited by the native savages there." He replied. "This will be the key to ensuring the King can purchase enough resources to win his wars." Ratcliffe replied.

"Won't the savages… fight back?" Smee asked.

Ratcliffe laughed. "They have no chance against us. I have much backing by the King, for my father is a well-known lawyer in London. At least, he was, before he departed to relocate in Japan."

* * *

That night, Peter inhaled deeply as he looked up at the night stars. A part of him thought that maybe he could fly up to them, right now, and forget all about the tasks that were weighing him down like an anchor. No, he deduced; if he did that, a heavier weight would make him sink, make him reach for those stars to no avail.

Guilt.

He knew that somehow, he was different than his mother and father, his village; but he still had the blood of a Viking, and they never turned back on their kin. They were loyal to the end, and Peter knew he had to follow through with this. He had strayed from the path somewhat, but he knew in his heart that somehow, he would find his way back to his initial focus. In the meantime, his heart felt light by the fact that he had given a group of homeless boys someone, something to believe in.

Maybe, he thought, just maybe… the things that he dreaded; responsibility and obligation, did not have to be dreaded. Perhaps, these things that seemed to bind him to something, restrict him, didn't have to be daunting. Perhaps, he could add his own tweak to it, just enough to make it more enjoyable on his part.

There had still been a sense of adventure in this, a sense of fun. And most importantly, he felt like a leader without having to really be one. He made his own choices in this, and so far, everything had gone swimmingly.

He had no idea what the future would bring him… but for now, he would make do with what he was given. He glanced over, smirking lightly at Toodles sucking on his thumb while he slumbered. The youngest of the group of boys reminded him of himself; full of enthusiasm for the unknown, rather than fear or hesitation. Just then, he saw something, furrowing a brow as he noticed a light coming from somewhere. He quietly got up, peeking up from under the deck to see that the source of the light was coming from under the door of the captain's cabin. He tilted his head, wondering why he would choose to stay awake so late at night. Peter shrugged, deciding not to care as he settled back down, getting onto his cot to drift off to sleep himself.

* * *

 **Going to end this chapter here, the next scene is too long to add on to this update! So, what did you think of this one? Are you excited for what's to come? Please let me know what you think, and I'l see you next time! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
